Ghosts from the past
by Ivy3
Summary: AU, POTCSleepy Hollow (novel) crossover. Jack tells a ghost story in Tortuga, leading him, Will and Elizabeth to solve a mystery in SH. The fic will also be about his past and how he became Jack Sparrow through flashbacks.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is AU, since there is at least 100 years difference between POTC and SH, so I played with the time line a bit.  
  
*  
Jack Sparrow sat at the pub in Tortuga, waiting. He allowed his eyes to roam the place and its bonny lasses. He wondered which of the lucky ones he'd been with would be the one to step forward and slap him silly. He also tried to wager how many of those did he deserve. A pretty brunette caught his eye at the end of the room and he inwardly cringed. 'What was her name...' he thought quickly as she made her way over. Judging from the angry blush that adorned her cheeks he could gather what she wanted with him. 'Something with an M... Marry? No.. Maggie? No...Margaret- Yes!'  
  
"Margaret", Jack greeted her as sweetly as possible, flashing her his best grin. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her brows, waiting. Jack thought fast. "How lovely it is to see you again- I was just thinking of you!" The disbelieving look on her face and the fact he hasn't been slapped yet encouraged him to continue. "Honestly! I was just sitting bored as a stiff in this joint and thought to myself- 'whatever happened to that delightful Margaret?'" He could see the tense lines in her face relaxing and knew he had her. "It'd be so much better with her around, she was always good for some fun." He nearly bit his tongue as he realized his mistakes moments before the thundering slap met his aggravated cheek. As she walked- no stalked away he muttered under his breath: "So close..."  
  
It was a moment before then, that Will Turner and his wife Elizabeth decided to grace the place with their presence and witnessed the scene, amused. They made their way over to the muttering Jack and stood behind him.  
  
"Well, if every lady here gave me the "warm welcome" she gives you, I know I'd never feel unwanted", Will said grinning, causing Jack to jump to his feet and envelop him in a warm embrace. Will smiled at his old friend fondly before laughing. "Honest to God Jack, is there a woman here who DIDN'T slap you at one point or another?" Jack seemed to ponder this thoughtfully, stroking his mustache.  
  
"Why, I believe there is," he said slowly, sitting back down. His face broke out with a smile as he added: "Miss Swann." The couple smiled before Elizabeth said: "Not for a lack of trying, I assure you." She stepped closer to Jack and quickly hugged him, rendering him in a state of shock. As she stepped back she lifted her left hand and showed him her wedding ring. "And it's Mrs. TURNER now Jack, or have you forgotten?" He bowed in apology and gestured for them to sit down.  
  
"Perhaps," Jack said sourly, "I would have had a harder time forgetting were I invited to that most celebrated occasion." He motioned with his mug for more drinks for his companions who had the good grace to appear embarrassed.  
  
"You know we would have liked nothing more than to have you there," Elizabeth started, wondering how exactly to say it. Luckily for her, Jack caught the drift.  
  
"But your wedding be it in Port Royal, and I'm a wee bit unwanted there." Will frowned, wondering when was the last time he remembered Jack speaking English wrong grammatically. For a Pirate he seemed to have the odd habit of speaking English punctually correct.  
  
"I understand, truly, I do," Jack continued, taking a large jug from his pint. "But I sure do love weddings." He had such a wistful look on his face, like when one remembers an event fondly in retrospect. Instinctively the two drew closer, holding hands under the table affectionately. Jack nearly grinned, thinking that the saying "true love" applies solely on these two if on no one else. Though he remembered another couple that that same thing could be said about. He shook his head and put on his trademark smirk.  
  
"Tell me this is not your honeymoon," he said good naturedly. Will and Elizabeth relaxed, getting more comfortable. Jack took the news in person well. Though in the letter they sent they did tell him they were married, it was not the same as in person. A waitress came with their drinks and Jack looked her over appreciatively. Will shook his head as Elizabeth chuckled, both thinking the same thing: He never learns...  
  
"Where's the Pearl?" Will asked suddenly, noting he didn't see any other crewmembers. "And it's crew?"  
  
"HER crew, for starters," Jack corrected patiently. "As for your question- I gave the men and Anamaria some time off."  
  
"You gave them a vacation?" Elizabeth asked shocked. "Do Pirates even GET vacation time?"  
  
"Well, it all depends, ya see, on the Captain. Now if said Captain is a fair one, who sailed back from a successful looting of a village, he might be inclined to-"  
  
"Acquiesce their request for a vacation?" Elizabeth asked, chuckling. Will frowned at her and she was about to explain when Jack said harshly:  
  
"Where did you hear that saying?"  
  
Elizabeth was in such shock due to his harsh tone of voice, she had to swallow several time before managing a reply.  
  
"Barbosa," she said quickly. "It's simply something he said to me on his- on the Pearl," she nearly stuttered. She never knew Jack to have that angry glare; he was always in a jovial or maybe sullen mood- never truly mad. It was quite frightening.  
  
Jack's glare intensified for a moment, before he relaxed and returned to his playful manner. "Aye, the unjust of the world!" He exclaimed theatrically, grinning beside himself. "That skeleton steals my ship... My line... My name! He named that wretched monkey Jack! With those beady eyes and hairy face... Did it LOOK like a Jack?" He slumped in his seat and drank some more of his rum.  
  
Will was about to ask him something when suddenly they heard a loud crash. All eyes turned to a drunk, barely able to stand erect, being propped up by the barkeeper.  
  
"I think this gentleman has had enough," the bar keeper said with a kind smile, about to escort him out.  
  
"I ain't finished 'ere yet," the man drawled, swaying violently to one side, before straightening himself up.  
  
"Let 'im sober up with the swine, that's where the likes of him belong," one of the waitresses said, shuffling past. The drunk caught her arm and gave her a lust filled stare.  
  
"Betcha I can tell you where you belong." The man said, licking his lips, as she tried to release her arm. "Let me go!" She said, trying to yank her arm free.  
  
Will looked uncertainly at Jack, afraid of causing a scene. He was about to grab for his sword and demand he leave her alone, when Jack rested his hand on his arm and shook his head. Jack inwardly sighed, knowing well that rescuing damsels in distress never seemed to agree with his well-being. He swiftly got up from the table and sauntered over in his famous gait towards the drunk. He purposefully ignored him and went straight to the barkeeper.  
  
"Might I trouble you for some rum?" He asked the man, placing several coins on the counter. Luckily he was in a generous mood tonight. The bar keeper looked at him astonished that he had the nerve to do so, while one of his waitresses was being harassed. He would have done something himself, surely he would, only problem is his back got caught last week and it would do more damage than good. Jack looked at him intently. "A bottle, if you please," he motioned with his head towards the drunk, who was half way up the stairs with the fighting woman.  
  
The bar keeper stared at him stupidly. Why can't anyone understand a hint? Jack sighed, grabbed the first bottle he saw and on his way back to his table he shattered the bottle upside the man's head. The man immediately crumbled and the crowd, though not daring to do it themselves, cheered appreciatively. Jack inspected them with an amused grin and bowed deeply several times, enjoying his ovation, before returning glowing to the table. Will clasped him on the back. "Well done Jack."  
  
"Jack?" The bar keeper asked, suddenly growing an interest in the hero of the hour. "Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," it was like fighting windmills and more of a habit than actual grievance, but it still annoyed him. The bar keeper motioned to the victimized waitress and told her to get him a bottle of rum, on the house. Jack's eyes lit up and he smiled toothily, thinking this hadn't turned out that bad after all. Little did he know where this would lead.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," the bar keeper said to himself, remembering. "Captain of the cursed Black Pearl, feared throughout the Seven Seas and the one who with a single shot took out the undead Barbosa!" He exclaimed triumphantly. "Indeed, I had no idea we had someone that famous in our midst!" He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Though now that you mentioned it, I remember you picking up a crew a little while back, to chase after the Pearl." Jack's heart and ego swelled up like a balloon to hear such compliments and he allowed for it to show in his voice.  
  
"Aye, it is I." He said as though it were nothing special.  
  
"A pirate of such magnitude must have good stories," the bar keeper continued. He always had a fascination with adventure stories and treasure hunting. He couldn't miss an opportunity to hear some real stories first hand from a pirate, nonetheless.  
  
"Aye, some good ones," Jack said evenly. Even though the rum started to get to his head, he had learned his lesson about sharing too much information.  
  
"Ghost stories!" Someone in the room cried out, and was soon followed by thumping and chanting of "ghost story, ghost story, ghost story!" Elizabeth looked at Jack expectedly. Ever since she was a child pirates and ghost stories fascinated her. Even though she was in one for a short while, it didn't quench her thirst. If anything it made her more adventuress. Will saw the look and sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling. If he is not careful, Elizabeth will get them both swooshed away in some adventure with Jack, to be sure. A dangerous one, at that. It was not that he didn't like adventures- he loved them, the excitement. It was in his blood. But he wanted also to settle down a bit, maybe even have children. And he would prefer to be on the adventure alone, rather than endanger his love, Elizabeth.  
  
Jack chuckled at the chanting and nodded his head, getting up from his seat. He motioned with his arms for the cheering to be quieted down. He waited patiently until there was absolute silence and he had the crowd riveted, waiting. "A ghost story..." He said pondering out loud, enjoying toying with them. He paced slightly and seemed deep in thought. "I've heard and experienced and BEEN in so many, it's hard to choose." The crowd started booing, before Jack continued. "But," he said, calculating their reaction, noting how far along can he string them before he lost them. "But," he continued once they settled down. "I have just the one."  
  
He jumped on the table in one quick motion that several people (including Will and Elizabeth seated at the table) gasped, caught off guard. He stood there crouching on the table with feline grace that seemed impossible with the amounts of alcohol previously consumed.  
  
"The Legend of Sleepy Hollow."  
  
He managed to get everyone's attention, including a visitor passing by who suddenly was VERY interested in the story.  
  
"Now there's this little town, right on the Hudson river in central America," Jack said, his voice low, causing the people to sit closer and strain to hear. "It's called Sleepy Hollow, and indeed- it is a very peaceful and ordinary town, with one exception: It has it's very own ghost. The headless horseman." Some people gasped appreciatively, while others nodded and listened.  
  
"Nobody knows for sure who he was. Some say he was a Hessian cavalryman who lost his head in the Revolutionary War. Others claim he is the commander of all the evil spirits in those parts. But the general rumor is that his body's buried in the churchyard and at night he rides out to the battlefield where he was killed to look for his missing head. He has to get back to his grave before daybreak." Jack took a swing of his bottle and dried his mouth on his shirt's sleeve. "But this story isn't about the headless horseman, though he may make an appearance towards the end. It is about the town's schoolmaster, Ichabod Crane. Young master Ichabod was the little twerps' schoolmaster and a learned man himself. He was in charge of the quire as well, and was paid with bedding and meals. He had a little and could carry it on his back and would pass his nights sleeping in each of the houses of the town.  
  
He was good on the eyes, tall, wise, but most of all he had an appetite," Jack grinned. "Aye, he did. His thoughts were obsessed with food and money and one fair lady who combined them both.  
  
"Katrina Van Tassel." Jack breathed in deeply, as though breathing in a pleasant scent.  
  
"A beautiful lass, with a voice of angels. Filthy rich too, as opposed to him. Which is why it was no surprise he fancied her and went about suiting her. He could even picture the two of them with family, enjoying all of her family's fortune." Jack could see some people, though interested, were disappointed there were no ghosts yet. "Patience," he said, bringing his hands together in a silent prayer, before making fists of them, as he usually did. "The unnatural is before us yet."  
  
"The lovely Miss Van Tassel was in the quire, giving Ichabod enough opportunities to compliment her singing and shower her with his educated mind. Trying to win her over by reciting poetry and philosophy. There was only one problem, in the form of another suitor:  
  
Brom Bones.  
  
Brom "Bones" Van Brunt was a bully and had a mean sense of humor. He and his lads had their fun playing pranks on the poor folk, who could do nothing about it. Brom had his eyes on that delightful trophy as well, and could not stand the time Ichabod would spend with Katrina. He tried provoking Ichabod to a fight, even trashing his schoolroom, but Ichabod knew better than to take to heart and to fight a losing battle. After a while Brom stopped and all was quiet for some time." Jack suddenly appeared to remember something and slapped his forehead.  
  
"Aye, what a fool am I! I nearly forgot a crucial detail, such carelessness," he shook his head. "Ichabod, though a learned man, had a soft spot for ghost stories and witches. He would buy books and read them secretly, so no one knew. He was so caught up in his books that at times, walking near the forest at night he would hear noises, voices, calling: Iiiiichabod, Iiiiiichabooood". Gentle sounds in the cold. Once he even swore he heard hoof beats. Ichabod, not being particularly brave, would run for dear life, never looking back as he heard the footsteps running after him for a while until they ceased." Jack grinned, seeing how he won back their attention with the little detour of the story.  
  
"Now, back to where I left off. One day at school, a messenger came bearing news of a party Ichabod was invited to, at the Van Tassels. Not wasting such a golden opportunity, Ichabod dressed up fancy and even borrowed a horse, trying to look respectable. He rode to the party with his head held up high, intent on winning over Katrina that night."  
  
"Ahhh, such a party," Jack shook his head. "There was feasting and dancing and merry-making the likes of which you'll never again see. Ichabod stuffed his mouth full and even got a dance with his ladylove, right in front of the jealous Brom. It was a magical night, indeed. Stories proceeded, each having their very favorite. Brom himself claimed to have met the headless horseman. He said he offered to race him, but as they reached the bridge over the Hudson River the headless horseman vanished in a flash of fire."  
  
As the party waned on, all the guests left, besides our fellow Ichabod. He was the last to leave and lingered to talk with Katrina. But the fickle Katrina had no intentions of being with Ichabod and she told him that Brom proposed to her that night and that she was going to accept. Poor lad! The way he stormed out of there that night, barely paying attention to the road, until he noticed how dark and cold it was getting. He picked up his pace and began to whistle nervously."  
  
"Not before long he heard a loud groan. He spun in his saddle, but it was merely two limbs of a tree rubbing against each other. He urged his horse to move faster, which the stubborn thing refused to do! As he crossed a tiny stream he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. He turned around and squinted, trying to make it out. He could make out a black and towering shape.  
  
'Who-who are you?' Ichabod stammered, but the being did not answer.  
  
'Who's there?" Ichabod repeated, swallowing nervously, his hairs standing up. He closed his eyes and rode forward when a loud noise startled him. He turned and saw the being approaching him. It came closer, and closer and closer still- until Ichabod could make out the being clearly. It was an enormous rider on a horse.  
  
With his head under his arm.  
  
Ichabod panicked, began riding wildly, with the rider hot on his trail. He failed to dodge him and in his frenzy saw the bridge looming ahead. He suddenly had hope and pushed his horse to ride faster, knowing salvation lay on the other end of it." Jack paused for dramatic effect and the crowd quickly "awwwww"ed him angrily to continue.  
  
"He kept glancing back at the horseman, as the hooves of his horse clanked on the bridge. He held his breath as he heard the other's echoing hooves as well, until he finally reached the other side. He slowly dared to turn back...  
  
The horseman was gone. He vanished, just as he was supposed to. Ichabod sagged in his saddle, breathing a sigh of relief. Suddenly the horseman rose up in his stirrups and hurled his head at him! Ichabod tried to dodge the horrible missile, but too late. It crashed into his skull! He tumbled into the dust and last thing he heard was the rider's evil laughter, cackling at him." Jack said and rose from his crouch, jumping down from the table.  
  
"Wait!" Someone cried, "What happened to Ichabod?" Several other men joined in the question, until Jack was forced to answer them.  
  
"He disappeared, vanished into thin air. The only thing left at that bridge was his hat and a smashed pumpkin." Jack answered evenly. "The town hired a new schoolmaster and shortly after his disappearance, Brom married Katrina. But somehow he always seemed to know something about the matter. Whenever anyone mentioned the pumpkin he would burst out laughing." Jack sat down at the table, before offering, as closure:  
  
"What happened to Ichabod Crane, you ask? An old farmer claimed, a little while after the disappearance that he was still alive. That he traveled to a distant part of the country and went in to studying law. Farmers' wives were certain that some spirit had. taken the schoolmaster and he now haunted the deserted schoolhouse. If you would walk there on a summer night, you could hear a distant voice singing a hymn, the sound drifting sadly through the quiet of Sleepy Hollow." Jack finished and bowed: "And that, my friends, is the Legend of Sleepy Hollow." Many cheered, while several scowled on the merits of a ghost story without a ghost.  
  
"That was a fantastic story," Elizabeth smiled. "I don't think I have ever heard it before."  
  
"Nor I," Will added, quite impressed with Jack's story telling abilities. Though it was not as incredible as the story of your escape from the island you were marooned on, it was exceptionally good.  
  
"I have heard the story before," a gruff voice said from the bar. "Though I have never heard it quite like that. No one ever knew what Miss Van Tassel told Ichabod that night." He gave Jack an unsettling look, like one weighing meat.  
  
"Ah, it is the beauty of stories," Jack said lightly. "They have many versions."  
  
"True," the man agreed, seeming to make up his mind. "Might I buy you a drink?"  
  
"Need you ask?" Jack asked grinning. This was a good night, people seemed intent on getting him drunk. The man motioned for Jack to join him at the bar. Jack excused himself from present company and joined the stranger at the bar.  
  
"You know, I come from Sleepy Hollow myself," the stranger said slowly, as he ordered a drink for Jack, who was beginning to not like this situation. He looked the man over, to see if he was a threat. He seemed in his mid to late twenties. ...  
  
"Is that so?" He answered shrugging, though he was suddenly rigid.  
  
"Yes. Such a coincidence, really. You see, Ichabod Crane was my schoolmaster, many years ago." He frowned, trying to think. "What was it... 19? Maybe 18 years ago, I still remember his face clearly. The day he disappeared he gave me quite a lashing." The man's eyes bore into Jack's. "But I'll never forget his eyes. He had such intense dark eyes, filled with compassion and mirth."  
  
"Sounds like a fun man," Jack said, his mouth not quite twitching into a smile.  
  
"Aye, that he was." He suddenly turned seriously towards Jack. "Sleepy Hollow is in need of assistance, the kind I'm sure a revered Pirate such as yourself can grant."  
  
"Now why would I be interested in helping your fair town?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"It is haunted by the headless horseman." The man said gravely. Jack laughed nervously.  
  
"The headless horseman does not exist."  
  
"He does, he has killed people of our town and no one knows how to stop him." The man said nearly pleading.  
  
"I don't know how to stop him." Jack said shaking his head.  
  
"Ichabod Crane is the only one to face him and live," the man said, again searching Jack's eyes for a reaction.  
  
"Well, as far as I know, Ichabod Crane disappeared that night," Jack smiled tightly, taking a large gulp of his drink and banging the mug down, spilling some on the counter. "And besides, he didn't face the headless horseman, it was merely a prank pulled on him by Brom Bones."  
  
"How would you know that," the man asked triumphantly.  
  
"This conversation is over," Jack said tersely. "Thank you kindly for the drink. Best of luck to you." He started to get up, when the man called:  
  
"Katrina needs your help, Captain Sparrow." He said desperately. "The headless horseman murdered her husband."  
  
"A tragedy, I'm sure," Jack drawled uninterested. "But I see no profit in it for me. And I ain't risking my neck without some sort of profit."  
  
"She's offering a reward." The man said quickly. "How do ten bags of gold sound?"  
  
"Now why didn't you say so before," Jack sat back down.  
  
"Whoever manages to solve the mystery and stop the killings will win the reward. What say you?"  
  
"I say- goodbye Tortuga, hello Sleep Hollow," Jack smiled widely. He suddenly remembered his deserted friends and he hurried over to them.  
  
"It's about time," Elizabeth said impatiently. "We thought you abandoned us for that new friend of yours."  
  
"I would never abandon such a lovely lady," Jack said crushed.  
  
"Why thank you Jack," Will answered, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Well, you are almost like a lady," Jack replied easily. He covered his mouth with the side of his hand and asked Elizabeth quietly: "Is he a eunuch?" Elizabeth blushed slightly before whispering back, making sure that Will could hear: "Hardly, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Why Mrs. Turner!" Jack exclaimed surprised. "How un-lady like of you!"  
  
"She isn't," Will said teasingly, and receive a playful slap from his wife.  
  
"Ah," Jack smiled widely. "I see I'm rubbing off on you, women can't get their hands off of you either." Will laughed at that and was soon joined by the other two.  
  
"I'm afraid I must cut this visit short," Jack said sadly.  
  
"I thought you gave your crew a vacation," Will said confused.  
  
"I did. I have some business to attend to, I shall part with you now." He got up and bowed. "Do try and be a dear to an old pirate- do not let too long pass before we meet again." He walked towards the entrance. "And at least have the courtesy of inviting me to the first born's birth- I love children." He didn't take five steps out side before the two joined him.  
  
"Where are you off to, in such a hurry?" Elizabeth asked excited, having a feeling he's off to an adventure.  
  
"No where in particular," Jack said casually, hoping they wouldn't linger on the subject much.  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind us tagging along." She said smugly, trapping him.  
  
"What?" "What?"  
  
Both Jack and Will asked at the same time, glancing at each other.  
  
"You're heading on an adventure, aren't you?" Elizabeth asked, squinting her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"And if I am?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Then we want to join you!"  
  
"We?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Will," Elizabeth turned to him. "You have pirates blood in you, don't you feel the sea calling to you, urging you to travel out there, seek treasures?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do," Will sighed, wondering how to put this. "But not with you at my side." That possibly was NOT the way to put it. Elizabeth's mouth became a thin line. "Oh?" She asked enraged. "And why is that?"  
  
"Having a woman onboard is bad luck," Jack threw in.  
  
"Then why have Anne Marie in your crew?" Elizabeth retaliated.  
  
"It is not that I do not want you with me," Will tried to explain. "It is simply that you are the future mother of my children! I cannot allow harm to happen to you."  
  
"But you can allow harm to happen to you?" Elizabeth countered.  
  
"It is different!" Will said shaking his head.  
  
"Why, why is it different?"  
  
"It simply is!" Will yelled exasperated, knowing it was a losing battle. "I couldn't bare to lose you."  
  
"Nor I you," Elizabeth said gently, caressing his cheek. "Which is why we will go together, to allow no harm to come to the other." Will smiled at the wonder that was his wife and was about to kiss her, when Jack interrupted.  
  
"That is all fine and well, but I have NOT said you are joining me." Before bowing and heading towards his ship. The Turners exchanged glances before hurrying after the pirate.  
  
"Wait! Jack!" Will said. "Why can't we come with you?"  
  
"It is something I prefer to do alone." He said enigmatically, rendering them confused. At the question in their eyes he quickly corrected himself:  
  
"I don't wish to share the reward three ways."  
  
"We don't have to have a part in the reward," Elizabeth said.  
  
"No, no, no!" Jack said, resting his head in the palm on his hand and sighing. "What kind of piracy is that? No part in the reward!"  
  
"Then you'll get most of it!" Will added, seeing an opening. "How about sixty-forty, for the two of us?"  
  
"No!" Jack yelled and turned his back on them, walking towards his ship. The two followed close behind. "Sixty five-thirty five!"  
  
"NO!" If anything he hastened his pace.  
  
"Seventy-thirty?" Elizabeth asked, as they neared the ship.  
  
"No! No! And if you missed the last one- no!" Jack said, turning back to them. "There is positively no way you are going to convince me to let you come with me on this quest!"  
  
Will thought for a moment, before saying calmly: "You can't sail the ship on your own."  
  
"Damn".  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for the " being in the wrong place, but my Word is giving me trouble so I had to write this some place else and paste it here- and Word is still giving me trouble!  
  
I got this idea even before I saw the Pirates movie, when someone in a fic mentioned Jack correcting someone's English ("To COMANDEER a ship") and I thought: wouldn't it be funny if Jack used to be a school teacher? Then: Wait, Ichabod was a schoolteacher! And the rest was further developed after watching "POTC" and "Sleepy Hollow" and rereading "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow." Right now it's a crossover with the novel, but I'm guessing it will also be a crossover with the movie, when he gets there to solve the mystery.  
  
Any suggestions are welcomed. Does anyone know WHAT EXACTLY a Bootstrap is, and any clue as to why Will Turner Sr. was called that?  
  
That's it for the first chapter, hope someone will enjoy it, I know I will.  
  
Ivy 


	2. What does 'titivate' mean?

Disclaimer: This story is AU, since there is at least 100 years difference between POTC and SH, so I played with the time line a bit.  
  
I would like to hereby dedicate this chapter to IST. Girl, you've been with this story since it was just a crazy idea in a bored writer's head and encouraged me on when I just wanted to give this and other stories up. Thank you for being a sounding board and for reviewing and reading it first and for always being able to make me smile. So thanks a bunch! I love you Sharmin!  
  
*  
Jack stood on deck and inspected their cargo. It took them a few hours, but they managed to buy (and steal) enough supplies to last the long journey. He watched, amused, as Will tried to carry a huge barrel of rum without tripping over his own feet. Elizabeth walked behind him with her head held high and the impatience clear on her face. Jack shook his head- he would have to have a word with her before they arrive at their destination. She's carrying herself too much like a lady and not enough like a pirate. He smiled as he had just the idea of ringing her in.  
  
"You know", Will said, as he took another daring step on the plank, almost boarding the ship. "You could give us a hand." Jack clapped his hands enthusiastically. Will groaned and nearly dropped the barrel when Jack caught the other end.  
  
"Careful now," Jack said, walking backwards onto the ship. "We wouldn't want to waste good rum now, would we?" Will sighed with a grin on his face, as they settled the barrel on deck. Elizabeth walked up behind them and said: "Finally! While you two boys were taking your time carrying that barrel onto the ship, I was dying here in the sun!"  
  
"Well, it would have taken less time if you would have helped us," Will said gently, not wanting to enrage her. She put her hands on her hips and was about to retort, when Jack whistled. Both turned to him startled.  
  
"Now now children, we have a long journey ahead. They'll be plenty of time to argue, in privet, because you two are giving me a headache." He rolled the barrel towards the storage room. "Now do us a favor- weigh anchor and lift the Jolly Roger, we need to leave while the wind is still on our side." With that he disappeared. Will glanced at his wife before they both began the preparations for sailing out of the port.  
  
*  
  
When the Pearl sailed smoothly through the sea, Will and Elizabeth joined Jack at the starboard.  
  
"Jack," Elizabeth asked. "How long IS the journey? The food we stored could feed an army for days!"  
  
"Or three pirates for a month," Jack answered back, resting lazily. At the incredulous look on her face he added: "That's if we're lucky. It takes ages to reach America, lass."  
  
"You gave your crew a month off?" Will asked puzzled.  
  
"Actually, it would be at least two months. Unless you're planning to stay there and not return." Jack corrected. Will raised an eyebrow questioningly. Jack: "Well, ye see- we've had so many quests recently, it began to wear out the crew, so I decided to give them some time off", Jack explained.  
  
Will frowned for a moment before snorting. "You didn't have any quests to go on and got bored stiff, didn't you?"  
  
"That too."  
  
"So you DIDN'T give them a vacation?" Elizabeth asked confused.  
  
Jack sighed and stroke his beard before answering. "We decided to take a break from each other, for a little while," Jack said lightly. "Several of them signed a contract with another captain, which means they'll be gone for a few months. I believe Anamaria is in the market for a new ship- but she'll come back, she always does."  
  
"That's because you always seem to owe her a ship," Will said jokingly.  
  
Jack looked hurt." And here I was, thinking it was my irresistible charm." Elizabeth and Will laughed, causing Jack to be even more perplexed. "I wasn't joking."  
  
"Oh come now Jack," Will said, once he managed to catch his breath. "You have to admit your antics in courting ladies... Leaves something to be desired."  
  
"I'll have ye know-" Jack said, pointing a finger in Will's face. "I can always get a warm bed for the night."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head exasperated. "I have no doubt some women might find you... attractive," she tried to keep a straight face. "But what about love? True love?"  
  
"What about it?" Jack was confused.  
  
"Have you ever experienced it?" Elizabeth asked, knowing she might be pressing too much into a personal matter. Jack opened his mouth to answer before smiling.  
  
"I believe, Mrs. Turner, that I am not drunk enough to answer that question," before she could respond he got to his feet and strode into the captain's cabin. He popped his head through, looked left, looked right, before resting his eyes on them. "Ah, there you are! Well, are you planning on coming for a meal with the captain, or would you landlubbers prefer to titivate the ship?"  
  
Elizabeth and Will looked at each other.  
  
"What does 'titivate' mean?" Elizabeth asked. Will shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me, but I don't want to stick around to find out." Without another word, both hurried to the cabin, for a late dinner.  
  
*  
  
Later that evening, after a decent meal, Will joined Jack at the helm. Jack made a few adjustments using his compass, before addressing his guest.  
  
"Where's the Misses?" Jack asked casually, eyes always cast up front.  
  
"Resting," Will answered smiling, making himself more comfortable. Jack smiled mischievously.  
  
"That's a good thing, because tomorrow we'll be working her good and hard." Will gave him a sorrowful look and sighed.  
  
"You do realize any discontentment with it and she'll take it out on the both of us?"  
  
"Aye," Jack said, grinning and turned to his friend. "It would only serve to make it ever more amusing." Will laughed beside himself and shook his head. It sure was good to see Jack again...  
  
"Is there something on ye mind, Lad?" Jack asked intently, his keen eyes probing Will's.  
  
Will raked a hand through his hair, trying to form words coherent enough to explain the turmoil inside.  
  
"Well," he started, looking up at the beautiful sky. "I've been thinking."  
  
"A dangerous habit, for sure," Jack added playfully, waiting for him to get to the point.  
  
"You knew my father fairly well, didn't you? You said you were one of the few who knew his real name." Jack merely nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position. He didn't like where this was heading.  
  
"Barbosa's crew- they told me they sent him to Davy Jones's locker," Will said, swallowing hard. He averted his eyes from Jack and fiddled with his hands. "He stole from the Aztec gold- that would make him undead just like the rest of the crew, wouldn't it? Do you think-"  
  
"Do I think he escaped before you returned the gold with your blood?" Jack finished, drawing the younger man's eyes to him. Jack pondered for a moment, knowing this was not a question to answer lightly.  
  
"He had ten years to do so," Jack answered slowly, suddenly feeling very tired. "I think... If anyone could have escaped, it would have been your father." Will smiled, somewhat relieved, a new spark of hope in his eyes. Jack hated to blow it out, but the boy wanted honesty.  
  
"Will- it's been ten years, don't you think he would have found a way to reach you by now?"  
  
Will's smile diminished a bit, but the hope yet refused to vanish. "I believe there's a chance he could have escaped, perhaps he couldn't contact me." He suddenly chuckled softly. "Wouldn't it be amusing if we were searching for each other at the same time?" Jack tried not to snort and simply nodded. Let the boy have some hope left.  
  
"I might still find him, Jack," Will said determinedly. "If he is still alive- I vow I will not rest until I do." Jack clasped him on the back and leaned back, looking at the sky.  
  
"Of that I have no doubt," he said smiling to himself, thinking how stubborn father and son are. "Of that I have no doubt."  
  
**  
  
Will and Elizabeth were startled awake by the sound of loud banging at their door. Elizabeth rolled onto the floor with surprise and remained there for a few moments before forcing herself up. She did not sleep well at night. One glance at Will told her he did not sleep well either. They slept at the crew's quarters, which consisted of bunk beds upon bunk beds. None of the beds were big enough for the two of them and so they were forced to sleep on separate beds. They both decided on lower bunks facing each other, fortunately for Elizabeth's aching back.  
  
"How did you sleep, sweetheart?" Will asked kindly, taking in her messy appearance and her unceremonious roll onto the floor. It was all he could do to stop himself from laughing. She was about to yell at him when the door opened and Jack waltzed in, looking as wide-awake and cheerful as always.  
  
"Good morning mateys!" He said, taking in their appearance with a grin. "I take it you slept well?" If she had had anything sharp near her she would have thrown it at him. As it were she chose to glare at him. Suddenly a thought came to her mind.  
  
"Jack! You can't simply walk into our quarters- what if I weren't decent?" Jack simply smiled dreamily at that before shaking his head and clearing his throat.  
  
"I've been knocking at your door for the last few minutes! I was afraid something might have happened to you." Elizabeth blushed and murmured an apology, before taking some clothes and excusing herself to change. Jack bowed and exited the room, calling over his shoulder:  
  
"Breakfast in five, we have a long day ahead of us!"  
  
Elizabeth arched her shoulders in an attempt to relieve the ache. "Do you suppose we can move your bunk closer to my bunk?"  
  
Will shook his head, while he changed his shirt and put on some pants. "I'm very doubtful we can move it- with strong torrents, high waves and a few careening, they'd collapse and perhaps crush crew members to death," he went to his bunk and tried in vain to move it, only proving his point.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and began to change as well, trying not to think about the state of her hair. She would just have to pull it back somehow in the meantime, until she could take better care of it. "I think we should look at Anne Marie's cabin- seeing as how she has a cabin all to herself, maybe its condition are better." Will nodded his agreement and they two stepped out of their cabin to a brand new day.  
  
*  
  
"You know, Jack, you eat like a swine."  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will said, shocked, glancing at Jack to make sure he was not offended. He was fully prepared to apologize.  
  
"Thank you kindly." Jack grinned and raised his fruit at her in a solute. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smile.  
  
"Men! You should be grateful I'm on board, you could use some manners."  
  
Jack had a malevolent grin on his lips that worried Elizabeth, when he said jovially. "Oh, I AM grateful you're onboard, Lass. Very grateful indeed."  
  
"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, knowing Jack was up to no good.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow as to inquire if they were finished eating. Both nodded and pushed away from the table, following him outside. Elizabeth frowned. There was an extra bounce to his usual swagger, this can't be good...  
  
*  
  
"This isn't good," Will whispered as he was about to witness a full blowout between his wife and his friend.  
  
"Are you mad?!" Elizabeth asked outraged, holding the offending objects in her arms, as far away from her as possible.  
  
"Yes," Jack answered matter-of-factly. "But that fact has no bearing on your chores."  
  
"You're asking ME- the governor's daughter- to wash all your clothes, mend whatever needs mending AND cook for you?!" Her voice rose with every assault to her dignity.  
  
"No," Jack said slowly, as though explaining to an infant. "I am ORDERING you- a member of this crew- to do your share of the chores. We are only three and the voyage is long- we must all pull our weight, savvy?"  
  
"No, not savvy!" Elizabeth cried. "I am not a maid! And besides, I don't have any soap or needle and thread and I've never cooked before!"  
  
"No, you most certainly are not a maid," Jack sighed exasperated. "But you are a member of this crew- not by my choice, mind you- and you can ask Will what happens when one tries my patience." Elizabeth glanced at Will questioningly. Will nodded, remembering what happened when he pulled a sword on Jack in anger and his "time out" suspended in the air.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jack started in a pleading voice, his hands clasped together. "Do not hang the jib, you are only doing what other crew members- Men, I'll have you know- have done before you. You wanted to be a pirate, to sail on the pearl and so you must earn your stay." He could see she was slowly resigning to her fate and so he added with a smile: "There are worse jobs to do on board, and your dear husband has them."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the look of bewilderment on Will's face and the scowl that soon replaced it. Pretty soon Will shrugged his shoulders, glad that a huge fight was averted, at the very least.  
  
"I'll teach ye how to cook later," Jack continued, once he knew she calmed down enough to listen. "As for all the necessities- there's a special cabin with everything you need. Come," he said and led the way. Elizabeth squared her shoulders and followed him quietly, reserving the right to be mad and complain about the work, as any woman in her standard was allowed. She glanced at her delicate hands and sighed sadly, knowing they would never look the same.  
  
*  
  
Will groaned and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. It was four in the afternoon, the sun was still quite hot and he was scrubbing the deck for hours.  
  
"Ye missed a spot," Jack pointed out helpfully, sitting next to him to oversee his work.  
  
"I've cleaned this area dozen of times," Will gritted between clenched jaws. Jack was having too much fun treating them like slaves.  
  
"Well then, you must have done a sloppy job, seeing as how there's a spot!" Jack announced, shaking his head in disappointment. "I suppose you should go over it again, who knows how many spots you missed." Will shut his eyes and threw the cloth at Jack, which he dodged expertly.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk," Jack said, grabbing the cloth and dropping it into the soap water. "Someone has a temper." Will collapsed on his back, too tired to comment or throw the bucket at him, though it could probably only be an improvement. He highly doubted a blow to the head would make Jack Sparrow- nay, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow any crazier than he already is.  
  
"Being a pirate is more than Booty and Rum," Jack lectured good naturedly, grabbing the cloth and wringing the water out of it. He squatted down next to Will and motioned for him to sit up. Will did so and looked at Jack questioningly.  
  
"In order to clean the deck efficiently, one must work in circular movements," Jack said. "Watch." He moved the cloth in circles on the deck. "It cleans better than your vertical or horizontal cleaning. It may take a bit longer- but it will keep the Pearl in shape longer." He demonstrated a few more times, before handing the cloth to Will. Will grabbed the cloth and began tiredly to rub the deck as shown.  
  
"Good, good," Jack said pleased. "Not too rough! We don't want to wear her down, savvy?" Will nodded and continued to work section by section.  
  
"JACK!"  
  
"Her royal majesty bellows," Jack sighed, rubbing his temples. "I will be right back." He vanished into the kitchen area, where Elizabeth was working on preparing dinner. Will managed to hear his beloved Elizabeth yelling something about leaving the meat in too long and Jack answering something about vegetables. He laughed at the image he conjured up and wondered how they were all going to survive a month together, when they could barely last a day. He saw Jack running outside, ducking to avoid a flying carrot aimed at his head. He brushed himself and walked over to Will.  
  
"Dare I ask what that was all about?" Will asked grinning.  
  
"She wanted me to try the carrots," Jack said shrugging. "How's the deck coming along- nice a shiny?"  
  
"I guess you'll be the judge of that," Will said a bit annoyed, gesturing with his arm to encompass the whole deck. "I am at your mercy!" Jack made a face at him and made a point of examining every portion carefully.  
  
"Looks clean enough," Jack smiled, and sat down. "Why don't you take a break, you look tired."  
  
Will was bemused at the sudden change of attitude, but decided to attribute it to his Captain's insanity and take the break that was given to him. He threw the cloth into the bucket and collapsed near Jack. "I honestly can't see me lasting a month," he said, slightly disappointed with his own inability.  
  
"You can and you will," Jack said passionately, not about to let Will's spirit fall. "I knew a lad once not too much older than yourself- he did the exact same job you have and for a longer time." Will didn't ask, but he assumed Jack was referring to his father. He was suddenly determined to do his job and to the best of his abilities in order to make his father proud.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in approximately two hours," Elizabeth announced, joining them. "I think."  
  
"Think nothing of it," Jack reassured her, giving her a pat on the back. "Every good sailor burns his first few meals."  
  
"And then they improve?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.  
  
"Either that or they dance with Jack Ketch," at the confused look on their face, he explained. "Some didn't live to cook another awful meal."  
  
"Oh," Elizabeth said quietly, not sure if that was a threat or a joke. You could never be too sure with Jack.  
  
"It is madness," Will said quietly, though apparently not quietly enough. Both looked up at him, wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"This adventure of ours," Will explained, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Madness?" Jack asked, screwing up his face in disdain. "I would hardly call it that."  
  
"Then what would you call traveling half way across the world to rid a small town of a ghost- one that you just happened to tell us about the day before?"  
  
"A grand adventure," Jack smiled. "Don't tell me you're worried about one little ghost?"  
  
"One little murdering ghost!" Will said, getting excited.  
  
"We have faced ghosts before," Elizabeth reminded him gently, even though she was having the exact same doubts herself.  
  
"Like me-self," Jack added smugly. Both turned to him with grim faces.  
  
"Do we even know how to get rid of it?" Will continued. "This headless horseman was merely a legend until now, no one has ever faced him and lived to tell the tale."  
  
"There is someone who has," Elizabeth said, deep in thought. She glanced from one to the other, before stating as though it were obvious. "Ichabod Crane."  
  
Will frowned. "I thought he was killed."  
  
"Well, it was a tad vague," Elizabeth consented, before turning to Jack. "But in your story an old farmer claimed he was still alive, studying law somewhere." Jack remained silent, lost in thought. Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, before continuing.  
  
"Jack, you must know the story fairly well. Is there a chance-"  
  
"Ichabod never faced the headless horseman," Jack said quietly, briefly looking up. He turned his gaze out to the sea.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked confused. "But you said-"  
  
"It was a prank," Jack said, his voice rising slightly. His features suddenly returned to normal and he laughed. "A silly prank played by Brom Bones that went sour."  
  
"How can you be so certain?" Will asked. "Until last night we all thought it was a story." Jack remained quiet. "Did you know that that legend was real?"  
  
"I never knew the headless horseman existed," Jack replied. He straightened in his seat and glanced at the position of the sun. "You should go check on the food, Elizabeth," he smiled at her. She was about to argue when they all smelled the smell of burnt meat.  
  
"Oh confound it!" Elizabeth cursed and ran in to check on the food. Jack laughed and rose from his seat, about to head to his cabin.  
  
"Wait!" Will said, rising as well. Jack turned around exasperated.  
  
"Whatever happened to Ichabod?" Will asked. "He was a scholar after all and had a keen interest in the supernatural, he could-"  
  
"He's dead." Jack said dead flat, causing Will to flinch. He never heard Jack talking so coldly.  
  
"Dead?" He repeated dumbly, wondering what was bothering his friend.  
  
"Dead!"  
  
*  
  
'Am I dead?' Was the first question to come to His mind. He could hear voices rustling near him. His head throbbed to the beat of His heart. His heart... If His heart was beating and His head was aching, He assumed He was still alive.  
  
'What happened...' Was the second question, that brought with it a sense of panic. All He could see was darkness-  
  
'Of course you see darkness, you stupid git, your eyes are closed!' He forced them open, blinking several times, allowing the world to slowly come into focus.  
  
"Captain Saunders!" A loud voice hurt His delicate ears.  
  
"What?!" A rough voice answered angrily.  
  
"Jack's waking up!"  
  
He heard shuffling feet and soon could make out two heads hanging over Him. 'I must be lying down...'  
  
"It's about bloody time," The rough voice- Captain Saunders- said, though he appeared relieved.  
  
"Welcome to the land of the living, Jack," he said to Him. He tried to answer, but His throat was dry and His voice crackled.  
  
"Blimey!" Captain Saunders said, hitting his forehead. "Will- go get the lad some water, He must be parched." The other one- Will- ran out immediately. The Captain offered his hand and helped Him up. "Easy now."  
  
Will returned moments later with a mug of water. Will gently watered Him, sips by sips. He could feel the dizziness dim somewhat and the fog in His mind cleared a bit.  
  
"Where..." He tried to voice, feeling drained.  
  
"You be on the Black Pearl," Captain Saunders explained slowly. "I found you several days ago in the Hudson River- you took a nasty blow to the head."  
  
His eyes widened in sudden memory. "The headless horseman!" He cried and tried to jump to His feet, but the dizziness returned. Saunders and Will held Him down and shared a glance.  
  
"If you are referring to the man that threw a pumpkin at you," Will started. "He wasn't headless. He had a head- one with dark curls. He was wearing a fur cap with a fox tail hanging down from it."  
  
"Brom!" He spat furiously. That bully played a prank on Him as well as stealing His ladylove. When He gets back, He'll-  
  
"The Black Pearl?" He asked frightened. "That sounds like a ship!"  
  
"A scholar indeed," Will snorted. "The Black Pearl is no ordinary ship, Jack- it is the fastest ship in the sea!"  
  
"Why am I on a ship?" He was frightened. These men were pirates. "It's been DAYS? AND WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME JACK?" He yelled, causing the headache to return. He lay on His elbows, too tired to support himself.  
  
Captain Saunders smiled sympathetically. "It's frustrating, I'm sure. But it would not be wise to take out your anger on your rescuers."  
  
"I'm sorry," He said quietly. "I just... I am truly sorry."  
  
"When The Captain found you, you were unconscious," Will explained, taking the mug to refill it. "You've been out with a fever for days." He was about to leave when he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"We did not know your name, so we simply called you Jack. I'm William Turner, but people simply call me Will. This is Captain Samuel Saunders."  
  
"My name is Ichabod Crane, you have my thanks for taking care of me" Ichabod extended a shaking hand. Both pirates glanced worriedly at each other. Ichabod returned his hand.  
  
"What?" Ichabod asked, confused.  
  
"Maybe we should continue to call him Jack?" Will suggested to Captain Saunders.  
  
"Why should you call me by a name other than my own?" Ichabod asked even more perplexed. There was something wrong...  
  
"No reason," Captain Saunders lied, smiling reassuringly. "Your fever's gone, but you should rest some more, you look like a tired."  
  
"I appreciate your concern," Ichabod said, sitting up straight. "But I would much rather be lying down at my bed for this evening." Will looked guiltily at his feet.  
  
"You're not going back," Saunders said, the sympathetic look returning to his aging face. His graying beard and weary grey eyes gave him a kind, gentle look. But the hard lines crossing his face and his many scars told another story entirely.  
  
"Why not?" Panic was beginning to take hold of him. He was being held hostage by pirates! 'Dead men tell no tales'... They are going to kill him!  
  
"We are three days journey away from Sleepy Hollow, Jack." How Ichabod detested that name.  
  
"It's ICHABOD," he said angrily. "Can't you turn the ship around?"  
  
"We are not returning to America for some time," The Captain walked towards him, his anger rising. "We took you in, took care of you- as far as I'm concerned ye owe us for our hospitality."  
  
"Ow- owe you?" Ichabod stuttered, wondering what these maniacs had in mind.  
  
"Aye," Saunders smiled at Will conspiratorially, before returning his attention to the schoolmaster. "And we plan to collect."  
  
"I have no money," Ichabod swallowed hard, trying not to remember all the horrible Pirate stories he read as a youth.  
  
"Then ye be walking the plank," Saunders shrugged and motioned at Will. "Get him out of here."  
  
"No!" Ichabod said, jumping up, not caring about his nausea. "Wait! I'm sure we can work something out! I can be useful!"  
  
"We have no need for a school master," Will said, as he grabbed Ichabod's arm. Ichabod didn't notice that they somehow knew his profession. He yanked his arm away from Will and grabbed Captain Saunders' arm. Saunders merely glanced at Ichabod and he immediately retracted him arm.  
  
"Please," Ichabod begged. "I beg of you- I'll do anything! Just please don't kill me!"  
  
"Anything?" Saunders echoed, pretending to ponder the matter.  
  
"Anything," Ichabod agreed, beginning to fear he made a deadly mistake.  
  
*  
  
"You missed a spot."  
  
Ichabod glared at Will Turner and scrubbed harder. He just knew his hands would never be the same again.  
  
Will stifled a sigh and raked a hand through his dark locks. What was Captain Saunders thinking...  
  
"You're doing it all wrong, here, let me show you," Will crouched near Ichabod and took the cloth from him. "In order to clean the deck efficiently, one must work in circular movements- Watch." He moved the cloth in circles on the deck. "It cleans better than your vertical or horizontal cleaning. It may take a bit longer- but it will keep the Pearl in shape longer."  
  
Ichabod took the cloth from him and did as instructed.  
  
"Good," Will smiled. One thing he could say about 'Jack'- he learns quickly. Whether he learns quickly enough, they were going to find out soon enough.  
  
"Alright, it looks clean enough." Will said, barely glancing at his work. "Follow me." Ichabod rose heavily on his legs and followed the younger man wordlessly. He wondered whatever caused this boy to become a pirate. He couldn't have been more than two years younger than himself, around 19 or 20. Sure, fame and fortune are reason enough, but piracy is such a dangerous business, one would have to be mad to take any part in it.  
  
Will turned around and crossed his arms. "First lesson of the day-"  
  
"Lesson?" Ichabod asked. He was tired and aching all over- was this some kind of a joke?  
  
"Yes," Will said obviously. "If you are going on the account, you must speak like one."  
  
"What account? Speak like what?" Ichabod had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Captain Saunders didn't tell you?" Will asked surprised.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"You're going to become a pirate," Will said. After a moment he grinned. "Or at the very least try to pass as one."  
  
"Why would I want to pass as a pirate?"  
  
"Because if you don't you'll have an appointment with Hempen Halter," Will was beginning to lose his patience. Before Ichabod could ask he quickly said: "It means, they'll kill you."  
  
"Kill me?" Ichabod said frightened. "Who wants to kill me and why?"  
  
"The crew we'll be picking up within a month," Will said seriously. "The only thing worse than having a make-believe pirate on board is having a woman on board. So pay attention Jack, this is for your own good."  
  
"It's-"  
  
"Ichabod?" Will sighed. "Believe me, we know. But you don't want the other pirates knowing. Ichabod is no name for a pirate. If you think of a better one, let me know."  
  
'Jack' swallowed and nodded, resigned to his fate. He was not going to make it...  
  
"As I was saying." Will cleared his throat, seeing the foul mood his crew member was in. "This is your first lesson. If you want to pass as a pirate, you must remember to use the following words: Ahoy! Avast! Belay! Blimey! And Arr!"  
  
"Avast?" Jack laughed.  
  
"Do you know what the word means?" Will raised an eyebrow. Jack was silent, so he translated. "Ahoy mean the same as hello, you say it to attract attention, Avast and belay both generally mean to stop and Arr is well... Arr." Will shrugged. "It means anything, use it as often as you can.  
  
"The Prow is the "nose" of the ship." He pointed at the ship's prow up ahead and stood with his back to it. "Port is a seaport or the left side of the ship when you are facing toward her prow, like I am," he gestured to his left. "Starboard is the right side of the ship when you are facing toward her prow. Any questions?"  
  
Jack shook his head and Will smiled. "You are a landlubber."  
  
"Land lover?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, landLUBBER- a sailor on your first journey, inexperienced."  
  
"Alright," Jack frowned, trying to remember the terms that might very well help him survive.  
  
"Now, when referring to a crew member- call him matey or bucko." Will continued.  
  
"Matey or bucko," Jack repeated like a parrot.  
  
"Right, and to curse someone, call him bilge rat, scurvy dog, swab or squiffy. A deceitful person is a Scallywag and untrained recruits are Sprogs."  
  
"So I am either a landlubber or a sprong?" Jack asked, surprising Will.  
  
"Yes, that's... You caught on fast."  
  
Jack smiled a smug grin that would later become his trademark. "I had to teach young children to come up with techniques of remembering words, it is a piece of cake."  
  
"Messdeck lawyer", Will nodded his head towards him. "A know-it-all. What say you, messdeck lawyer, are you ready for more?"  
  
"Arrrrr!"  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  
Author's Note: Wow, this actually came out longer than chapter one! Any other bilinguals out there who just can't translate the words you know you want to say from one language to the other? Blah. I had to pause in my writing (3 days straight!) in order to find the word "helm", otherwise I'd probably used "wheel" and be done with it! I noticed in a fic that the author took the time to answer all her reviews (including mine, heehee) and she had lots of reviews per chapter, so I decided I liked the communication channel between author and readers, so I'll adopt the gesture.  
  
P.S- all my lovely pirate terms came from this awesome website:  
  
P.P.S- As in last chapter, any suggestions regarding Will Turner Sr. nickname as well as what exactly IS a boot strap (I tried looking it up in a dictionary and on Word, no luck) I'd really appreciate it. I'll even give you credit! *Hint hint nudge nudge*  
  
P.P.P.S- Titivate: To clean up or make shipshape.  
  
SpAnIsH-EyEs2 - I love Johnny Depp (I counted and in SH he faints 4 times, heehee) and I'm so thrilled that you love this and you see potential in it! Now it's up to me to see that potential through, yikes.  
  
Starlight8- Thanks for correcting me on Ichabod's name and I changed the setting to AU. I actually noticed the "Ichabod is Jack's brother" fic when this one was still in my head and I was afraid at first that someone stole my idea! I was so relieved that it was his brother not him, but I didn't read it. I hope you still like where I'm heading with it!  
  
Jorja- Glad you liked, here's an update! I hope you'll continue to read!  
  
vienna1- thanks for reviewing and trying to help me out, but I still don't know what part of the boot is the bootstrap- is it like the tongue in the sneaker? (I blame any English problems on the fact that I'm an Israeli. I blame any Hebrew problem on the fact that my parents brought me up in an English speaking environment- it's a win-win situation....)  
  
WherestheRum- Thank you so much for your compliments, I really put everything into my fics and it means a lot to me that it's appreciated. And yes, Johnny Depp is just awesome! I kept gluing pictures of him into my school journal- especially from POTC... Mmmmmm... 


	3. The story of how Bootstrap Bill got his ...

Disclaimer: This story is AU, since there is at least 100 years difference between POTC and SH, so I played with the time line a bit. This chapter is dedicated to Cap'n Blood Shot Etta, IST and Jack Sparrow for helping me understand what a bootstrap really is and giving me inspiration for the story!  
  
Jack and Will were sitting around the Captain's table, full of trepidation, as usual. They spared a quick, frightened glance at each other, before Elizabeth walked in, carrying a steaming pot. They both plastered smiles on their faces.  
  
"It smells good," Will smiled tightly at his wife. She set the pot down in the middle and sat down.  
  
"Oh I know!" Elizabeth said, smiling excitingly. "It took me a while, but I think this is the one!"  
  
Jack snorted quietly. Elizabeth stared daggers at him and he covered it with a cough. The Lass has been trying to cook for the last two weeks of their voyage. He and Will were both glad they were half way there; otherwise they would starve to death. They would smile and pretend to eat it, finding new ways of getting rid of food, until Elizabeth would go rest, and Jack could fix them something up from scrap, to last them till morning.  
  
"Well?" Elizabeth asked slightly annoyed, as no one made a move to try her stew. Jack and Will glanced at each other, silently conveying to the other to go first. Elizabeth glared at Will, and so he caved first, as usual. He stared murder at the smirking Jack, before taking a huge, long gulp.  
  
"Blimey!" Will gasped, his eyes wide. He looked up shocked at his wife. "This is fantastic!" Elizabeth smiled, before remembering suddenly: "I forgot the Rum!" She hurried out, feeling very proud of herself. As soon as she left, Jack raised a skeptical eyebrow at Will.  
  
"Try it," Will said smiling. Jack took the ladle, and swallowed a mouthful. He cocked his head to the side, contemplating.  
  
"It is eatable," Jack said, sighing contently.  
  
"It is not half bad," Will smiled, proud for Elizabeth's achievements.  
  
"Perhaps now she can take over cooking us Breakfast and Lunch?" Jack asked Will teasingly.  
  
The man's eyes nearly bulged out. "Oh no! I think it's best we don't get ahead of ourselves, you should keep cooking those meals, until Elizabeth is ready."  
  
"Until I'm ready to do what?" Elizabeth asked, standing in the doorway, her arms crossed. Will stammered, he was afraid she might swing the bottle of rum at him.  
  
"Will here was just telling me to keep my filthy hands off dinner, until you are ready to join us," Jack said easily, a lazy grin crossing his face. "I tasted it and could not get enough of it."  
  
"Oh Jack!" Elizabeth rushed over and hugged him. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Aye, of course I do," Jack said, petting her shoulder. "You've come a long way Lass." Elizabeth grinned at him, before slowly walking back to her seat. Will sighed and shook his head. A moment ago, Elizabeth seemed about to explode on them, but then Jack came up with a story and suddenly it's 'oh Jack!' He couldn't for the life of him understand how he did that. And if he could do that, why did he seem to have the worst luck when it came to the fairer sex?  
  
"Elizabeth, dear," Jack said slowly. "The rum?"  
  
"Oh, right!" Elizabeth said and produced the item in question. Jack's smile grew.  
  
"Ahh, I could use a Clap of Thunder right about now." He said and took the bottle from her.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that," Will said earnestly, "But I could use some strong grog." Jack froze, the bottle inches from his mouth. He put it down and gave Will an exasperated look, nearly rolling his eyes.  
  
"A Clap of Thunder IS a strong drink," Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Honest to God, Lad, you are such a Swab- a lout," he corrected, seeing his confused face. "A Pirate must live-breathe-act-think and TALK like a Pirate." He finished his admonishing. A slight grin crossed his face, but he hid it with the bottle. "Perhaps I shall teach you a phrase or two beside 'Avast!'" Jack smiled and took a gulp of the rum. He spat it out.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" He asked Elizabeth outraged.  
  
"What do you mean, Jack?" Elizabeth asked innocently, trying to distance herself from the enraged Captain.  
  
"What do you mean, Jack?" He imitated her voice. "I MEAN this poor excuse for rum!"  
  
"Oh, that," Elizabeth said, blushing slightly. "I took the liberty to dilute the rum, slightly, with water." Will looked at Elizabeth horrified, knowing one should not get in between Jack Sparrow and his rum.  
  
"Why on earth would you DO that?" Will asked her, peaking at the fuming pirate from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I- I thought," Elizabeth stuttered for a moment, before taking a deep breath and finding her voice and strength. "You two drink rum every meal!" She accused them, pointing a finger in their faces. "Half of the time you can't find your bearings and can't function well. I was doing this for your own good!" She said pleadingly, glancing from one to the other. "I just diluted it a bit, it will keep you sharper and sober."  
  
"That is precisely my point!" Jack cried. "I don't WANT to be sober! A pirate is only as good as the rum he consumes!" Jack seemed in a philosophical mood. "And you give me WATER?"  
  
"Diluted Rum," Elizabeth corrected gently.  
  
"'Liz," Will said slowly. "Darling, do us a favor, don't argue." Both Jack and Elizabeth looked at Will confused. He seemed to not know what was wrong until he thought over his wording. "Oh," was all he said as Jack chuckled. "I must be around you too long, stuck on the same ship for two weeks ought to do it."  
  
Elizabeth laughed as well and pretty soon Will was forced to join in.  
  
"Alright," Elizabeth said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'll give up on sobering you up," she nodded with her head at Jack. He nodded in return. "But I will NOT allow MY husband to sleep anywhere near me, if I smell rum on his breath."  
  
Will had no idea how this was suddenly about him. "Elizabeth-"  
  
"No!" Elizabeth said harshly. "Unless you want to sleep in other quarters, this," she pointed at the bottle on the table. "-Is the closest you will get to rum. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
Will nodded slowly, knowing it was a fight he could not win. Like most of their fights.  
  
"Well," Jack said, clearing his throat, feeling the tension in the room. "Now that that is settled, I think the wonderful meal is getting cold." The two looked at the now not-so-steaming pot in front of them. Jack tasted the stew. "It is still warm enough to eat," he said, and the three ate the rest of their dinner in comfortable silence, occasionally conversing, their spirits high.  
  
"I think I shall say 'goodnight' now," Jack said, rising. "I'll be in the storage room, drinking REAL rum if someone needs me." He walked out the door and called over his shoulder: "And don't come anywhere near MY RUM, ever again!"  
  
Elizabeth chuckled softly. "Poor man, I always seem to come between him and his rum."  
  
"I hope you learned your lesson," Will said gently, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled close and closed her eyes enjoying the moment.  
  
Suddenly her eyes flew open. "Oh no!"  
  
"ELIZABETH!!!!"  
  
*  
  
"I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth said for the umpteenth time, trying to convince him to leave the storage room, where he locked himself in. She glanced at Will for reassurance, but received none.  
  
"It's getting cold, perhaps we should go to sleep. I'm sure he'll feel better after a good night's sleep." Will said, shivering slightly.  
  
"No HE won't!" Jack yelled from inside of the room.  
  
"Ah, he speaks," Will muttered and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth called, her voice resembling that of a mother chiding her son. "You are behaving like a five year old! Come out of there this instant!" She paused a minute, waiting to see his reaction. For a moment nothing happened and Elizabeth was seriously considering Will's proposal. Then the door slammed open and out marched an angry Captain Sparrow.  
  
"I am behaving like a five year old? Me?! I wasn't the one who ruined all the rum!" He spat angrily. Elizabeth was beginning to worry, he was getting quite ill tempered during their voyage.  
  
"For which I apologized profusely," she said, her voice pleading. She heaved a sigh. "I know you are mad at me- and you have every right to be. I should not have touched your rum-again- and I will never do that again." She looked up at him with her sad, big, doe eyes. "Would you PLEASE forgive me, Jack? Please?"  
  
Jack hesitated, trying to stay mad at her. But in the end she broke his resolve when her eyes began to tear up. "Oh alright, you scallywag! But I'm warning you- Stay. Away. From. My. RUM!!!" He said, his anger controlled.  
  
"I promise!" She said quickly, giving him a quick hug, melting any anger left in him. 'Men are so easy to play sometimes...' She thought wickedly.  
  
"Two weeks without Rum," Jack moaned, as he walked out of the storage room. "If that is not hell, I don't know what is." The three walked away and sat by the prow of the ship.  
  
"Well, at least my cooking is improving!" Elizabeth said brightly, straightening her dress. "I'll make you a feast of... Well stew, the likes of which you've never tasted before!"  
  
"I don't doubt that," Will said under his breath. Jack grinned at him in agreement and turned his gaze to the stars.  
  
"Speaking of which," Elizabeth said curious. "Where did YOU learn how to cook? You are quite good, if you don't mind me saying so."  
  
"I never mind a compliment from a pretty Lass," Jack said smiling. "I learned from the very best- Bootstrap Bill."  
  
Will seemed to perk up at any mention of his father, as it was he knew nearly nothing about the man. "Really- my father knew how to cook?"  
  
"Oh yes," Jack said seriously. "Best cook we had on board, to be sure. Not that there was any competition, mind you- but still...."  
  
"Why DID they call him 'Bootstrap Bill'?" Elizabeth asked. "I assume 'Bill' is a nickname for William, but why 'Bootstrap'?"  
  
"Did he have special straps on his boots?" Will guessed, interested as well.  
  
"'Special' is a good way to describe them," Jack laughed. The two looked at him expectantly and he seized his chance for a story.  
  
"It was early on in our careers at Pirates. We were on the Pearl just us two and the Pearl's previous Captain, when one day William Turner comes out wearing the most hideous pair of homemade straps on his boots."  
  
"Oh," Will said dejectedly. Jack silenced him with a dismissal wave of his arm.  
  
"Ah, but the story does not end there! There was another pirate ship, "Red Dawn" giving chase to the Pearl. The Pearl, of course, could outrun that poor excuse of a ship in no time, but the other ship was blowing their Six Pounders (their Cannons, you must remember these terms) at us, slowing us down and wrecking our beautiful ship. They overhauled us and boarded the ship. There were ten- nay- TWENTY Pirates boarding our ship. The Captain and I were captured, and we were sure to walk the plank." Jack shuddered in memory at the close call.  
  
"What happened?" Will asked, drawn into the story. Jack smiled; this was the kind of crowd he loved.  
  
"Your father, that's what happened. They didn't see him, we were separated when he went to take off his straps (after we had a good laugh at his expense) and so he hid, looking for any weapon he could find, but coming up short. He suddenly had the brilliant idea of using his metal straps as a weapon! He carefully got out of the crew's quarters, and choked the first pirate from behind. Slowly, he made his way towards us, taking them out one by one, at times using the strap as a whip. He slid on the ropes with the strap, holding it from both ends. He kicked the two pirates guarding us, giving us enough time to grab their swords and fight back. Your father and his bootstraps saved the day! Ever since then he was called "Bootstrap Bill" and, to his embarrassment, was not permitted to remove his hideous bootstraps, for they gave us good luck."  
  
"My father," Will said slowly, trying to comprehend. "Took out twenty pirates, with just his bootstraps?"  
  
Jack smiled. "Aye! You should have seen it, it was quite a show."  
  
"He killed those pirates?" Will asked, somehow disheartened. He never saw his father as a murderer.  
  
"He tried his best not to," Jack admitted. "He was truly the most honest Pirate I have ever known." Will seemed to accept that explanation, though his heart was slightly heavier.  
  
"I think I shall go to bed," he said, and without another word he headed to his quarters.  
  
"Do you think he will be alright?" Elizabeth asked worried, glancing after her husband.  
  
"The Turners' are made from strong material," Jack said, looking at his retreating form. "It is in their blood." He glanced at Elizabeth with a cheerful glint. "And apparently it rubs off on those that come within close contact with them as well."  
  
Elizabeth pretended to pout. "Are you saying I was not made of 'strong material' before I married Will?"  
  
"Of course not, Love," Jack said, yawning tiredly. "But you have to admit your adventuring only began after meeting young Turner," he said and got up. "You should get some sleep, I plan on wearing you down to the bone, to pay for the spoiled rum."  
  
Elizabeth was about to argue, when she realized it would do her no good. "Fine," she said simply, as she headed after Will. She seemed hesitant for a moment and she turned back. "Jack?"  
  
"Yes?" Jack asked, wanting nothing more than his nice cozy bed, seeing as how he won't get to pass out drunk for a while.  
  
"You have a tendency to... Embellish your stories," Elizabeth said gently, not accusingly. "Will knows little to nothing regarding his father and he believes anything you tell him to be true."  
  
"What is your point?" Jack asked, not quite sure where this was heading.  
  
"Don't lie to him," she said flatly. "Please, don't tell him lies about his father or make a mountain out of a mouse, just the plain truth." She took a deep breath, steadying herself for what she would say next. "The story of how Bootstrap Bill got his name, is it true?"  
  
"Bootstrap Bill got his name the day he took down the Dawn's crew with his bootstraps, and saved our lives." Jack said evenly. "That is the truth." Elizabeth nodded gratefully and headed to her shared quarters with Will. Jack stood there a moment longer, staring after her deep in thought, before heading to his quarters.  
  
~  
  
"Why must I learn how to cook?" Jack asked offended. "I thought Will was in charge of cooking and the likes, and I'm in charge of cleaning." It was several days after he woke up on the ship and was just getting the hang of things.  
  
"Yes, he is," Captain Saunders agreed, sparing the man in question a quick glance. "But he cannot cook a decent meal for the life of him."  
  
"What?" Will asked enraged, "I cook terrific meals, none of you have good taste. That's the problem, NOT my cooking!"  
  
"Bill, my boy," Captain Saunders said gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. "No, you can't. I had a cook once- he was blind in one eye, and kept mistaking the horseradish for pepper. He kept losing one of his gold teeth in the stew- and it still tasted better than your best work. Now, think of it this way- it will take some load off your shoulders-"  
  
"And put on MY shoulders," Jack muttered. He was working harder than he ever worked in his entire life, and now he had to cook as well?  
  
Will seemed to reconsider the situation and brightened up. "You're right, I should save my work for those who appreciate it."  
  
"Good Lad," Saunders said, slapping him on the back. "Now you teach him the ropes- in general, NOT your own 'unique' recipe. Stick to simple things, that not even you can mess up." Saunders smiled and left the kitchen. Jack glanced at Will and was worried when he saw a slow smile cross the man's face. He gulped loudly and tried to change subjects.  
  
"He called you Bill- I never heard him call you that before," Jack observed, as he took a water bucket to wash his hands. Will frowned.  
  
"Oh, so that's what that was for," Will said. "Well, no harm was done anyways. And yes Captain Saunders has different names for me, depending on his mood. He will call me "Will" most of the times, but if he is displeased with me, I am "William" and if he is in a good mood, or finds me awfully amusing he calls me "Bill". Will shook his head, "At least that way you know what mood to predict." He washed his hands with the water as well, before taking out the ingredient from storage.  
  
"Have you been with him long, Captain Saunders I mean." Jack asked, as Will took out knives for cutting and a huge pot. He filled the pot with water, and put it on the fire.  
  
"Yes," Will said smiling. "My parents died when I was young. I think I was around... 11, perhaps 12 when the Captain docked at my port. I stowed away on his ship and instead of making me walk the plank, he made me a crewmember. Little by little I crawled up the chain of command, until he appointed me the first mate, a few months ago." Will showed Jack how to chop the vegetables, before allowing him to try. Jack cut himself several times, before getting the hang of it.  
  
"You knew you wanted to be a pirate at the age of 12?" Jack asked, slightly surprised.  
  
Will laughed. "I have wanted to be a pirate ever since I could remember." He took the cut vegetables and moved them into the water, before preparing the meat.  
  
"I never thought I'd end up playing pirates," Jack admitted. "Though I have to admit, being on the Pearl, sailing the Seven Seas and looting Booty does sound appealing," he smiled ruefully at Will. "But don't you ever get homesick?"  
  
"The Pearl IS my home," Will explained, as they cut the meat. "As long as I'm with her, I'm content." He glanced quickly at Jack and bit his lip, wondering how much to reveal to this stranger. "Can I tell you something, something private?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Jack said, continuing his cutting, but fully attentive. He always loved gossip and secrets; it was part of the reason why he spent a lot of his time with the ladies of the house, beside to charm them of course.  
  
"I love the Pearl- more than I have loved anything in my life," Will said, his eyes lighting up. "Captain Saunders is getting older, his heart isn't into it anymore. I suspect pretty soon-maybe as soon as after our next adventure- he will choose to retire from Piracy."  
  
"Oh," Jack said, not quite sure what Will was saying.  
  
"I'm the first mate," Will continued, the stew forgotten. "I have been with him the longest, it is only natural that when he does, he will name me the Pearl's new Captain." He turned to Jack, a huge smile on his face. "And THAT is my heart's desire."  
  
"You really need to get yourself a girl," Jack said, raising his eyebrows. Will chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps I do- Oh, I have something to show you!" He said, before dashing out of there.  
  
"What about the stew?" Jack cried after him, holding the knife in his hand. He shook his head and stood there waiting for Will to come back. Captain Saunders walked in.  
  
"I just came to see how the stew was coming along," he glanced around, frowning. "Where IS Will?"  
  
"He went to get something to show me, apparently," Jack shrugged, eyeing the water that was beginning to boil. A few moments later Will came back, his boots suspiciously shining.  
  
"Well?" He asked grinning, extending his feet, so they could see. "What do you think? I made them myself from scraps of metal I found lying around- what a waste!" Jack and Captain Saunders glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.  
  
"Oh my!" Saunders said, in between laughing fits. "You've really outdone yourself, Bill, truly you have! Those are the most hideous bootstraps I have ever laid my eyes upon!" Jack simply laughed harder, causing Will to get angry.  
  
"I... They're not... They're just... Fine! I'll take them off!" He said and stormed out, heading to his quarters. They were both still laughing hard when something shook the boat, causing both to topple over. Saunders gained his footing first, and dashed out to see what hit them. Jack scrambled to his feet and followed quickly behind.  
  
"There's a ship there!" Jack said to Saunders, confused.  
  
"'The Red Dawn'" Saunders spat, before running to the helm. Jack- mind the sails, Will-" he yelled, as Will came rushing out, his straps half off. "Go mind the cannons!" Both men hurried to their respected posts. The Dawn blew several more holes in the haul of the ship, slowing it down immensely. Soon they could not outrun it, and ropes were thrown in between ships.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Saunders cried, drawing out his sword, and rushing towards the boarding men. Jack stood helplessly by, not sure what to do. He grabbed the mop and swung it in the general vicinity of the pirates. They cut his mop in half and punched him in the face, disarming him quickly. They stood him up roughly and he saw through his bleary gaze that Saunders was disarmed as well. They were approximately half a dozen- perhaps ten pirates standing in front of them.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Sunny Saunders," The Captain of the Dawn sneered, his men laughing along. "The reverent captain of the Black Pearl."  
  
"Mathew Blake," Saunders sneered in turn, his gaze hateful.  
  
"Is this all your crew?" Captain Blake asked dejectedly. "I was hoping for more of a fight." He turned to his men. "Search the ship! Make sure there are no stowaways, lurking somewhere." The men quickly complied, leaving only three crewmembers to watch the prisoners- two for Saunders, and one for Jack.  
  
"Drats!" Will hissed, as he pushed his back to the door. He came up to the deck, wanting to find out why the cannon fire stopped. Now he knew why. They were pirates roaming everywhere on the ship, one very close to the door. He grabbed at his side only to realize his pistol and sword were both in the quarters; he took them off so he could safely reach his boots to remove his stupid straps. The quarters were too far away; someone was bound to notice him. But the kitchen was close by... He opened the door ajar and glanced around. He was about to leave when he was pushed forward and tripped over his loosen straps.  
  
"Well, well, well," a leering pirate with rotten teeth said. "What have we here?" He used his sword to check for weapons. He smiled and turned his head to call out to his friends. Will's mind franticly searched for something to use, when the light from the strap caught his eye. Without hesitating he tore the strap off entirely, and jumped on the man, using the strap to choke him. Once the man was subdued, he edged closer to the kitchen. There were two more pirates between him and the kitchen. He tore the other strap off and threw it in the other directions, as a distraction. The two pirates hurried in the other direction, allowing Will enough room to jump into the kitchen-  
  
Where a pirate tasted the vegetable stew.  
  
"Hey!" The pirate said, drawing out his sword. Will looked for the knife, but it was too close to the pot. He backed against the door as the pirate advanced, his hold on the strap tightening. He used it as a whip to grab the sword and pulled it with all his force, sending it across the room to clatter noisily. The man ran at him and he docked, rolled to the other side and reached for the knife. The man grabbed him around the middle and sent them both sprawling on the floor, each trying to wrestle for the knife. Will punched the man repeatedly in the face, until at last he loosened his grip long enough for Will to escape from under him. He took a pan and hit him across the face, rendering him unconscious. He grabbed several knives and walked towards the door when he saw the two pirates from earlier standing in the doorway, drawing their swords.  
  
Will threw the knives at them, pinning one of them to the wall. He rushed to the pot and threw the boiling water at the other. The man howled in pain and Will had to get to Jack and Captain Saunders before someone came to inspect the noise. He hurried out and climbed carefully to the help, making sure to not be seen. He spotted his friends on the deck, but there was no way of getting there without alerting the pirates. He noticed a rope leading straight over their heads and smiled, taking out his strap and holding on to either end, using it to slide over.  
  
"Here goes nothing," he whispered, and jumped, flying across the ship and landing on two very startled pirates, who were watching Saunders. Saunders grabbed one of their swords and knocked them out. Will fought with Jack's guard, as the remaining pirates approached. The guard suddenly noticed the strap and laughed. Will's jaw clenched and he slapped the pirate across the face with it, finally getting up. He grabbed two swords and turned to a startled and frightened Jack.  
  
"Catch!" He yelled, as he threw a sword at him. Jack made an attempt to catch the swords, but it only cut him and cluttered to the floor. "Oh Jack," he muttered, as he fought the pirates, making sure to cover Saunders' back. By the time Jack finally grabbed the sword and yelled: "Avast!" The fight was over.  
  
"You see, Matty," Saunders said to the other ship's captain. "I don't need a big crew like yours, all I need is Bootstrap Bill by my side, and," he glanced at Jack, who was having with the weight of the sword, and kept dropping it. "Right, I believe you know what happens now?" He smiled at him, and motioned for Will. Will grabbed Jack and together they went to prepare the plank. They gathered all the defeated pirates and 'encouraged' them one by one to walk the plank.  
  
"I suppose if I even think of mentioning the "P" word, you will cut my tongue out?" Mathew Blake said dryly, as he finally was the last to walk the plank.  
  
"And here I thought you did not know me at all," Saunders smiled evilly, as he shook the plank, and caused him to fall into the waters.  
  
"This is not over yet!" Mathew cried, treading water. "You have not heard the last of-"  
  
The voice was fading away as the Pearl started to sail away.  
  
"What did he mean- the "P" word?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"He meant Parley- I will explain it to you tomorrow, right after-" Will glanced at Jack, as he tried to swing the sword and only managed to lose his balance and fall in a heap.  
  
"Fencing," Will said grimacing. "That is definitely your first priority."  
  
*END CHAPTER 3*  
  
Author's Note: Wow, this came out fairly long, I was planning on writing another part, but decided that if I did it would be around 5,000-6,000 words, so I'll write it next chapter! I hope you continue to like the story, and approve of my idea for Bootstrap! BTW- since it didn't seem to show up, if anyone wants the pirate's terms, send me an email and I'll send you the link.  
  
Jack Sparrow- I love Johnny Depp as well, and am renting as many movies of his as I can! I'm glad you love it and I hope you continue to like it! Thanks for your input into the bootstrap matter it was very helpful!  
  
IloveSands- I love Sands too! He was so cool and funny! Glad you like the story, and even though I wrote AU, I added a disclaimer to every chapter, just to be on the safe side: I played with the time lines, so that I can do the crossover.  
  
Cap'n Blood Shot Etta- thank you for explaining to me what a bootstrap was so vividly, and expanding when I asked if you could explain further. I'm just a poor Israeli writer, so any grammar mistakes and not so rich vocab can be excused by it.  
  
a nameless face- Yes, SH was set after POTC, I'm glad you like the idea and hope you like where I'm going with this!  
  
IST- Last but not least, the one who you can all thank for me updating every two weeks or so, and not every few months! Who naggs and naggs and got me a bootstrap picture! Your review made me almost cry and I just wanted to give you a big hug! I try my best to balance humor and suspense, not always succeeding though, but Jack has a tendency to make my story funny just the same! I gotta say, I seem to love flashbacks so much; I incorporate them in all my fics! The chemistry and cannon is really the most important thing to me and I'm so glad you think it works!!! 


	4. Who names an Island 'Sunny Sands?

Disclaimer: This story is AU, since there is at least 100 years difference between POTC and SH, so I played with the time line a bit.  
  
*  
  
"Finally," Jack said pleased, as the ship came nearer to the Island. All the eye could see were trees, trees and more trees, in several shapes and sizes. You couldn't even see the sand, or a location safe to dock the ship.  
  
"IS there a place to dock the ship without ruining its outer haul?" Will asked worried, scanning the trees for an opening.  
  
"Aye," Jack said patiently, as the ship sailed closer and closer to a cluster of bushes and trees.  
  
"So we're NOT going to crash into those trees ahead of us?" Will continued, sharing a nervous glance with his wife. Jack made some minimal adjustments to the helm, sending them into a course straight into the greenery.  
  
"Jack?" Will asked, his voice rising slightly in a panic.  
  
"Hmm?" Jack asked. "Oh right- nothing to worry about."  
  
"Who's worried?" Elizabeth muttered under her breath. She held on to Will's hand and braced herself, shutting her eyes closed. Will sent a silent prayer up to the sky before he too gritted his teeth and braced himself. Jack grinned at the two of them and shook his head. The Pearl went straight through the bushes and tree branches and sailed through the green dome. Both Turners looked around amazed. It was as if the trees and bushes created a path specifically designed for porting boats and ships, that only residents of the Island would know about. Jack dropped the anchor a bit before they reached the shore and jumped down into the shallow water.  
  
"You two," He turned around and pointed at each in turn, "Stay where you are."  
  
"Why can't we come with you?" Elizabeth asked indignantly. Jack cocked his head at her.  
  
"I would not have to dock here and fill our supply of Rum, if SOMEONE, and we shan't name her- ELIZABETH- hadn't taken it upon herself to sacrilege my rum." He turned away and started towards the shore.  
  
"Why can't I come?" Will asked, confused.  
  
"Someone has to make sure she doesn't damage my ship." Jack smiled at him and jogged the rest of the way to the sand. He looked around, scrutinizing the area. To the untrained eye, all there was beyond the beach were more trees, enveloping the area in a huge embrace. Jack looked up at the sun, found the East and started pacing his steps into the thick forest. He was in the middle of a cluster of tall palm trees, trying to find a specific marking when a knife slashed through the air. It dug into a tree merely inches from his face. Jack ducked and turned around, drawing his sword to face his opponent.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," the old man said, a sword in one hand and a knife in the other. "Ye filthy Bilge Rat." He stepped menacingly closer to Jack, who kept his ground. "I thought I told you not to come to my Island-" He grabbed Jack in a crushing embrace. "-Without giving me time to throw you a proper welcome!" Jack grinned and shielded his sword, as his friend did the same.  
  
"Captain Samuel Saunders- the same as ever."  
  
"Only much much older," Saunders chuckled. "And no longer a Captain." He put his arm around Jack's shoulder and led him around the Island.  
  
"You will always be a Captain," Jack said grinning. "Though you no longer have a ship."  
  
"Speaking of which," Saunders paused for a moment and drew away from Jack to inspect him better. "Where is my cut of the treasure- you thought you could disappear for ten years without giving me my share of the Aztec gold? And what is it I've been hearing about the Pearl- that she has a different Captain, that she's looting and desecrating villages?"  
  
"It is a long story," Jack sighed and rubbed his weary eyes. "One best told under the influence of Rum." Saunders gripped Jack's arm tightly, staring intently into his eyes.  
  
"Do you have the Pearl now?"  
  
"Yes," Jack nodded gravely. "I came here with her." Saunders sighed, relieved and slapped Jack on the back.  
  
"It is not wise to startle an old man," he muttered smiling. "We'll go get the rum, and you can tell me what went wrong on board- I've missed her terribly."  
  
"Do us a favor," Jack pleaded, as he followed Saunders to his cabin. "Bring a barrel at least."  
  
*  
  
"Tell me," Captain Saunders said with effort, grabbing his end of the barrel and better placing it on his shoulder. "Why exactly are we carrying this barrel to my- your ship?"  
  
Behind him, Jack sighed and shook his head. When he raised it he saw on board the object of his anger. "HER!" He hissed, motioning with his head to the ship, even though Saunders couldn't see the movement. Saunders looked up and frowned.  
  
"I thought I told you it was bad luck to have a woman on board," he smiled toothily at Elizabeth, who was looking at them curiously. "Pretty lass, though."  
  
"Elizabeth!" Jack called at her, shouldering his end of the barrel. "Do us a favor, love, and bring the plank." Elizabeth huffed before stumping away. "PLEASE!" Jack added loudly. Saunders looked behind his shoulder at him amused.  
  
"See what I have to deal with?" Jack hissed, as they waited for Elizabeth to get the plank. "And aside from that- she desecrated all my rum!" He moaned loudly.  
  
"She's upper-class- a lady, no?" Saunders asked, wiping sweat off his brow. "You can tell by her stance, the way she moves- as though doing you- well, a favor." Saunders chuckled at his own joke, but Jack was not amused.  
  
"I have been trying to break her in," Jack said quietly. "Trying to make a pirate out of her, to no avail." Saunders laughed a short bellowing laugh that startled Jack. "I seem to recall," Saunders said as soon as he finished laughing. "Another youth who utterly refused to be 'broken in' to Piracy."  
  
"Yes," Jack had to agree. "Only difference being I didn't want to be a pirate in the first place."  
  
"Are you sure she does?" Saunders asked seriously. Jack was about to reply, when Elizabeth returned and dropped one end of the plank onto the beach.  
  
"Thank you kindly," Jack smiled at her, as he and Saunders began carrying the barrel up the plank. Elizabeth nodded and glanced curiously at Saunders, as if waiting for something.  
  
"Jack, I believe the lady is waiting for an introduction," Saunders said, watching his step carefully on the narrow plank.  
  
"Right," Jack replied, his shoulder aching. "Captain Samuel Saunders, I would like you to meet Mrs. Elizabeth Turner- OOOWWWWW!" Jack wailed as the barrel landed on his foot.  
  
"Mrs. TURNER?" Saunders asked astounded, not noticing he dropped his end of the barrel. He turned to Jack, who was nursing his assailed foot, hopping in his place, before he lost his footing and fell off the plank.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth rushed to the side of the ship. Jack Sparrow was sprawled in the shallow water on his back. "Are you alright?" She asked worried. She looked at Saunders, but he merely stared back at her, seemingly too stunned for words.  
  
"Fine as a peach, love," Jack said through gritted teeth as he got to his feet. "A wet and squished peach, but a fine one just the same." He paused and then looked at Elizabeth horrified. "Is the rum alright?!"  
  
"He's alright," Elizabeth smiled with relief to herself. "And WHAT pray tell are YOU staring at?" She asked Saunders aggravated.  
  
"You're William Turner's wife?" Saunders asked still skeptic.  
  
"I am." Elizabeth said indignantly. Jack looked around and found the barrel, several feet from the plank. He went over and began rolling it towards the ship.  
  
"You seem far too young," Saunders reasoned, deep in thought. "And he was so in love with his wife- I should know, I performed their wedding ceremony, it was the only time I allowed a woman on board." He said proudly, gazing at Elizabeth intently. She simply stared back confused.  
  
"You're talking about the wrong William Turner," Jack said, as he began to roll the barrel up the plank. "She's William Turner Jr. wife- Bootstrap Bill's son-" The barrel started to roll back on Jack. "A little help would be appreciated!"  
  
"Bootstrap Bill's son?" Saunders asked confused.  
  
"Aye," a new voice interrupted. All three turned around to the source of the voice. Unfortunately for Jack he was distracted long enough to let go of the barrel. "Scurvey dog!" He cursed the barrel as it rolled down the plank again. He turned angrily to Will. "I almost had it on board until you had to ruin it!"  
  
"I'm sorry Jack," Will said, trying to keep a straight face. "Let me give you a hand with that." He walked passed Saunders and down the plank, helping Jack roll the barrel into the ship.  
  
"Sink me!" Saunders said, shaking his head in amazement. "I remember a time when you was a wee little lad." He walked over to Will and poked him with his finger. Will raised a brow at Jack, who shrugged. "If he's not the mirror image of his old man, why you can black spot me."  
  
"Aye, that he is," Jack said nodding, before grinning, "but he has his mum's temper."  
  
"My mother was a saint!" Will protested, trying to keep his distance from the poking old pirate. "How did you know her?" He asked them confused. Elizabeth bit her tongue, wondering if she should tell what she just heard, when Saunders beat her to it.  
  
"I married them, Lad," Saunders said, smiling fondly. "Aye, it was a beautiful wedding at sea." Will looked even more confused, before Jack explained.  
  
"A captain of a ship can marry a couple just as well as a priest can."  
  
"Oh," Will said slightly embarrassed. "I," he looked at Elizabeth. "-WE did not know that, otherwise we would have surely asked you to marry us."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Never cry over spilt milk- only spilt rum," he said, smiling sadly. "Speaking f which..." He walked over to the rum barrel, lay underneath the knob and poured rum into his mouth. "AAAH!" He said, wiping his mouth onto his sleeve. "Much better." Elizabeth wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or reproach Jack, and at a glance at her husband she knew he was leaning towards the former.  
  
Captain Saunders started to roam the ship, touching her hull every now and again, checking the changes and her feel again.  
  
"Welcome home, Captain Saunders," Jack smiled at him. Saunders hesitated, his hand half way to the helm, before he drew it back with a renewed resolve.  
  
"No, Jack me boy," Saunders said, as he walked back to Jack. "She is YOURS now, not mine."  
  
"You mean to say the Pearl used to be yours, Captain Saunders?" Elizabeth asked politely.  
  
"He did say that the CAPTAIN of a ship can marry a couple," Will said naturally. "It is implied."  
  
"A Messdeck Lawyer," Saunders shook his head. "I am surrounded with Messdeck lawyers!" He looked up at the setting sun. "Come, you will spend the night on 'Sunny Sands', you can fill me in on what you did to the Pearl then," he glanced at Jack meaningfully, before heading for the ramp.  
  
"'Sunny Sands'?" Will asked baffled.  
  
"The name of his Island," Jack explained as the three followed Saunders towards his abode.  
  
Will snorted distastefully. "Who names an Island 'Sunny Sands'?"  
  
*  
  
"Come again?" Captain Saunders asked in a mixture of shock and irritation. Jack played with his hands nervously, as though being scolded by his father or his teacher. He glanced around the fire- at the sleeping Elizabeth, the quiet Will, NOT at the enraged Saunders, before staring back at the fire. He took a deep breath and told the story. Again.  
  
"Barbosa came to my cabin, saying that it be only fair, seeing as how he's me First mate and all, that he know the location of the Aztec gold as well. Ye know, in case anything were to happen to me."  
  
"Like being marooned by your crew?" Saunders asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well there's that-" Jack started.  
  
"So you agreed to give the location of the Aztec gold, the location IIII gave you and INSTRUCTED you not to tell anyone, save for Bootstrap Bill, to BARBOSA of all people?" Saunders' voice was raised a notch.  
  
"Yes, THAT location," Jack said wincing, he threw another stick into the fire. "Then I was marooned on an Island (which I of course escaped), Barbosa got the gold and the curse. Apparently after they started looting the gold back from where they used it, Bootstrap decided what they did was wrong and stole a piece of the gold and shipped it to Jr. here."  
  
"Can I ask something?" Will said suddenly. The entire conversation he seemed reluctant to speak, deep in thought. "If you were very close to my father- I mean, you said you were there when he got the name 'Bootstrap' and you even knew my mother... What I'm trying to ask is- why wasn't my father first mate? Was Barbosa part of the ship longer, or closer to you? You said my father was the most decent man you've ever known and obviously Barbosa wasn't..." Will trailed off shrugging.  
  
"It's not that I preferred Barbosa over your father," Jack said slowly, wondering how to phrase it. "It's that we had what you would call a 'fall out'. By the time Bootstrap agreed to run with my ship, I have already appointed Barbosa First mate, and could only offer him The First Lieutenant's position."  
  
"What was the fall out about?" Will asked curiously.  
  
"Love," Jack said, smiling sadly. "We were both in love with the same woman."  
  
"My mother?" Will asked confused. Was there a competition between the two over his mother's heart?  
  
"The Pearl," both Captains said at the same time, the same wistful quality to their voice.  
  
"I don't understand." Will said frowning. "Couldn't you have both been on the Pearl?"  
  
"Ah, but we both wanted to Captain her," Jack explained. "Like two suitors over the heart of a lass. I won the Pearl and Will would not agree to be anything other than her Captain." Jack lay back, resting on the ground and looked up at the sky. "At the time it was not a problem, seeing as how your mother was pregnant and he decided to be a decent husband and father, not a pirate."  
  
"But he returned to Piracy?" Will asked.  
  
"You can take the pirate out of the sea, but you can't take the sea out of the Pirate," Jack mused. " Suppose he missed it enough to want to return." Jack turned and smiled at Will. "And of course he missed the Pearl- how could you NOT miss that beauty?" Will nodded, though he did not share those sentiments regarding a ship he normally would save for a woman.  
  
"Enough questions for one night," Saunders said, turning over. "You should get rested if you plan to- where ARE you going?" Saunders asked puzzled. He could have sworn he asked them, but could not remember the answer. Old age seemed to wear his memory down.  
  
"Sleepy Hollow," Jack said evenly, his eyes still on the sky above. Will laid near his wife, his arm draped around her as he settled in.  
  
"Well shiver me timbers!" Saunders said quietly. "Last time you were there you swore never to return." He glanced in Jack's direction, though with the deterioration of his eyesight and the fire it was hard to see him clearly. "I'm curious- what has changed?"  
  
"There's a reward offered to he who solves the murders," Jack said simply.  
  
"Murders?" Saunders said appreciatively. "That's interesting. Any one you know?"  
  
"Katrina's husband, that's all I got, though I've been told there were others," Jack said quietly, after checking that Will's breathing had evened out and he was presumably asleep.  
  
"Ah," Saunders said knowingly.  
  
"She is not why I decided to go to Sleepy Hollow," Jack said defensively.  
  
"I said no such thing," Saunders said easily. "But why ARE you going there?"  
  
"To bury Ichabod Crane once and for all," Jack whispered, before turning over. A few moments passed before Saunders asked:  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Jack rolled over to look at Saunders.  
  
"I don't believe that story. I've known you for a long time, hell I've helped you somewhat with your baby steps into Piracy," Saunders said, looking him straight into the eye. "You're not stupid enough to give Barbosa the location of the treasure."  
  
Jack waited silently, dreading the question he knew was bound to follow.  
  
"Barbosa isn't the one you gave the location of the gold to, is he?"  
  
"No," Jack agreed, his voice filled with sadness and a sense of betrayal. "No, he isn't."  
  
Saunders didn't have to ask to whom the location WAS provided. "He was still hurting, Jack," he tried to reason. "At least he tried to rectify things later on."  
  
Jack didn't answer or even move, he simply closed his eyes and willed sleep to claim him with its ignorant bliss.  
  
*  
  
"Oh no!" Elizabeth cried as pots and pans came crashing down on her. She covered her head with her arms, trying in vain to protect herself from the avalanche of metal.  
  
"What is all this racket?" Jack asked, as he walked inside the kitchen and saw Elizabeth, sitting in a pile of pots and pans. He quickly scanned her to see if she was injured, and seeing no cause for alarm and helped her to her feet.  
  
"I was trying to get to that medium size pot in order to prepare dinner, when THIS happened!" She said, indicating the mess. Jack looked around and dug out a medium sized pot for her.  
  
"Will this do?"  
  
Elizabeth stared at the pot before crumbling in a heap on the floor, crying.  
  
"No?" Jack asked frantically, "I'm sure we can find a suitable one, there's no need for crying!" He said brightly. When Elizabeth did not respond he grew nervous. "Please stop crying," he practically begged, glancing around, wishing Will were here. Seeing that there was no escape he sat down next to Elizabeth and grudgingly offered a shoulder to cry on.  
  
"There, there," he said, patting her back. "No reason to get so upset." He sat there with her for several moments, before she stopped crying and started hiccupping slightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jack," she said, drying her eyes on the back of her hand.  
  
"That's a relief- I thought I did something wrong!" Jack said lightly, and was rewarded by a tiny smile.  
  
"I'm a *hiccup* disgrace for a pirate," Elizabeth said with self reproach. Her eyes suddenly filled with fear. "Please- don't tell Will!"  
  
"I won't, I promise," Jack agreed, as he helped her to her feet. "Would you care to tell me what has gotten you so upset?" He went and filled a mug of water for her to drink. She accepted t graciously and her hiccups slowly faded away.  
  
"Everything," she answered darkly. "I know we are merely days away, but these past few weeks..." She shrugged and her shoulders sagged. "I don't think I have what it takes to be a pirate."  
  
"I mean," Elizabeth continued, sipping more of her water. "What sort of a pirate cries? It is bad enough I am a woman Pirate... To be such a sap!" She sighed deeply. "After the way I convinced Will we should join you... To now seem so incompetent!"  
  
"Incompetent?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"The whole rum incident, my cooking- don't even try to deny it!" She warned when he was going to protest. "I miss Port Royal, I miss my father, I miss... I miss being ME," she looked in Jack's eyes imploringly. "I feel that I am pretending to be someone I am not. Will- he is a true Pirate, it's in his blood. As for myself? I am just playing make believe."  
  
Jack was reminded of his conversation with Saunders yesterday regarding breaking Elizabeth into the world of Piracy and her desire to become a pirate.  
  
"Do you want to be a Pirate?" He asked gently, playing with a bead in his beard.  
  
"What difference does it make?" Elizabeth asked morosely.  
  
"It makes all the difference," Jack argued. "Answer truthfully."  
  
Elizabeth paused for a moment and weighed the question. "I think I do."  
  
"Then you can be a Pirate," Jack said satisfied. "Most pirates aren't born ones, but if you want it bad enough, there's no stopping ye."  
  
"But it's so different from what I know," Elizabeth answered, her eyes downcast and slightly red. "I'm not sure I can adjust."  
  
"Who says YOU need to adjust?" Jack asked, smiling. "Adjust the rest of the world to YOU."  
  
"I don't follow," Elizabeth said perplexed.  
  
"Nobody says you have to be a certain type of Pirate," Jack explained, as he started to reorganize the pots and pans and put them away. Elizabeth moved to assist him, but he stopped her with a raised hand. "I'll fix dinner tonight. What I was saying was, being yourself and being a Pirate don't have to clash." He took the medium size pot and set in down. He glanced at Elizabeth and noticed that she was still skeptic.  
  
"Let me tell you a story," Jack said, as he chopped up vegetables expertly. "About a young Lad, not too much older than ye self."  
  
"Who was he?" Elizabeth asked intrigued.  
  
"Jack- Jack....son." Jack stammered and reached out for the meat.  
  
"Jack Jackson?" Elizabeth asked, amused at Jack's lack of creativity with names.  
  
"Aye," Jack nodded, as he continued preparing the meat. "This Lad, he did not want to become a Pirate, he was forced to pretend to be one. He learned quickly..."  
  
~  
  
"Parry, Parry, Block- I said BLOCK!" Bootstrap Bill yelled as he again managed to hit Jack. "You are not concentrating."  
  
"Perhaps it would be easier to concentrate if we were not doing this for hours!" Jack retaliated, wiping sweat off his brow, trying not to wince as he moved his assaulted arm.  
  
"The Chicken and the Egg, Jack," Will responded. "Perhaps we would not be doing this for hours if you would simply concentrate harder."  
  
"Children, children!" Captain Saunders said jovially. "Must I separate you two?"  
  
"You seem in an awfully good mood, considering those blasted cannons caused substantial damage that needs repairs, and we are in the open sea!" Bootstrap said annoyed.  
  
"Aye, but luckily for us my Island is less than an hour away." Saunders said and almost skipped away.  
  
"Your ISLAND?" Bill asked shocked.  
  
"Well not mine as of yet, but when I retire I intend to buy it from the locals," Saunders said casually. Bill glanced around, but could not see the Island in question. He reached for the scope, but to no avail.  
  
"I don't see any Island," Bill said suspiciously.  
  
"You will Will," Saunders said and laughed at his own pun. "You will."  
  
*  
  
"How long?" Bill asked, walking toward Saunders. He was still shaken by the fact that they managed to dock in one piece. Jack was being uncharacteristically quiet and so he was quite impatient. Saunders clasped the shoulder of the man he was conferring with and met Bill.  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks?" Bill asked appalled. "But we need to recruit! And the Spanish Navy won't just sit on those diamonds, waiting for us!"  
  
"That's the best they can do," Saunders said sternly. "We need wood to repair the ship and several other items they can only get from America."  
  
"Great," Bill said sarcastically, kicking at sand. "What exactly are we supposed to do in the meantime?"  
  
Saunders glanced at where Jack sat on the ship. "Get him better prepared. Two weeks is enough time to make him a more decent pirate."  
  
"He's hopeless," Bill dismissed, sighing heavily.  
  
"I thought he was improving?" Saunders asked surprised.  
  
"He WAS," Bill said emphatically. "That's precisely my point. Until now he's been doing great, far better than I could have expected. But now..." He shrugged and glanced at Jack. "I just don't know."  
  
"Perhaps fencing is not his strong side," Saunders said thoughtfully.  
  
"I've considered that, but it's... It's like he's not trying anymore." Bill added quietly. "I'm beginning to worry about him."  
  
"I'll have a word with him," Saunders said, as he headed back to the Pearl. He was greeted by Jack with a nod of the head.  
  
"Bill here seems to think something is the matter," Saunders went straight to the point. Jack did not answer and so Saunders took a seat next to him. "What is it Jack?"  
  
"I was talking with Will earlier," Jack said quietly. "And he mentioned his many conquests, especially in a place called "Tortuga"." Saunders waited for him to go on.  
  
"It reminded me of Katrina," Jack said sighing deeply. "Of our last parting. I know I could have won her back from Brom, that if I merely spoke with her..." He shrugged. "I guess I suddenly realized all that I left behind."  
  
"You're feeling homesick, it's very natural," Saunders tried to console.  
  
"It is more than that," Jack said annoyed. "I'm miserable. This... Life, it isn't for me. I can pretend to be a Pirate, and who knows, I might get away with it- but it's not who I am." He turned to Saunders. "I'm ICHABOD CRANE, not Jack Crane." His voice grew softer. "I wish I could go back." Saunders seemed shaken silent from this confession and was quiet for several minutes.  
  
"Then go back."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Jack asked, surprised.  
  
Saunders got to his feet hurriedly and turned his back on Jack. "There's a small boat here, you can have it. I will give you the coordinates for Sleepy Hollow, you should do just fine. We're only about five days by ship away." Saunders dug into his pocket. "Here," he threw behind his shoulder a bag of money and Jack caught it. "If anything should happen."  
  
Jack looked down at the bag dumbfounded.  
  
"I've been thinking," Bill said lightly, as he got on board. "When you DO buy this Island, you should name it 'Sunny Sands.'"  
  
"What?" Saunders asked.  
  
"Sunny Sands- you know, because your nickname is 'Sunny' and Saunders- Sands?" He noticed that none of them seemed amused. "Or you don't have to-"  
  
"Ja- Ichabod is leaving," Saunders said briskly. Bill paused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's going back to Sleepy Hollow," Saunders replied, as he went to fetch the boat. Bill glanced at Jack confused, before heading after Saunders. Jack remained there feeling slightly guilty, but also relieved and overjoyed. He was going home! He followed the two to the boat and was instructed how to reach his destination.  
  
"If you happen to change your mind," Saunders said gravely. "We leave here in two weeks exactly at daybreak. Here's how you get here- pay attention, you don't want to crash into the trees!" Jack nodded, but barely paid any heed- he was going home! He could not believe that Captain Saunders would let him go just like that.  
  
"Here," Bill said as they parted. He handed him a handmade bootstrap. "For good luck."  
  
"Thank you," Jack said sincerely, as he tied it to his boot.  
  
"Good luck Ichabod," Saunders said, as they helped him push the boat into the water. "And goodbye!" They both stood there and watched as he became a distant speck.  
  
"I don't understand," Bill said, shaking his head. "Why did you just let him go? After all the trouble we went though to make him a plausible pirate- why did we even bother?"  
  
"I thought I saw something in him," Saunders said sadly, as he turned his back on the speck. "I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Do you think he might come back?" Bill asked, surprised at the hopeful tone of his voice- since when did he care about Jac- Ichabod?  
  
"I don't know," Saunders said sincerely, wrapping an arm around the lad's shoulder. "But I don't think we'll ever since him again."  
  
~  
  
"..The point of the story is, you can't force a man- or woman- to be a pirate. If they don't want to be one, then it's no use trying to break them in. But if they DO want it, with all their heart, they'll find a way to make their own unique stand and be a fine pirate, with a little work of course." Jack explained, as he tasted the stew. Prefect.  
  
"What you need to ask yourself," he said, as he wiped his hands clean. "Is whether or not you really want this. All the rest is excuses." He turned to her finally. "At first you have to be careful to partially blend in, but once you have your own ship- or a marvelously crazy Captain who approves of eccentric pirates- it is easier to be yourself."  
  
"What you're saying is I can be a 'Lady Pirate'?" Elizabeth asked with a sudden smirk. "And refuse to do any work that is beneath me?"  
  
"No," Jack grinned back. "But you can keep complaining about it and if it gets too hard, you can always -in a very ladylike manner- force your husband to do your share of the work." Elizabeth giggled, a sound Jack was very pleased to hear. He went to the doorway to call Will when Elizabeth asked:  
  
"What ever happened to Jack Jackson?"  
  
Jack paused. "He had to decide what he really wanted."  
  
"What did he really want?" Elizabeth asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and straightening a bit.  
  
Jack smirked. "THAT is a story for another time."  
  
*END PART 4*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry it took so long, I was on a 4 day trip with my class to Eilat's mountains! Not as fun as you might think- climbing mountains, sleeping in tents (especially when mine was getting all the wind at night, I'm surprised the tent didn't collapse!), and not showering for 3 days! (on Wed. I got to go by bus to some school in order to shower there- that was the highlight of the night for me!). But We got to do Snepling (climbing down a 130 meters high rock with ropes) which was so great and scary- and of course I managed to bump into every single rock back and forth! All and all it was pretty fun!  
  
Oish, this was supposed to be a short transition chapter and look how long it got! As for the marriage thing- let's call it creative license for now. I know for a fact that a Captain of a vessel, normally a cruise vessel, can marry a couple off, but I'm not sure how long this has been permitted! At least 100 years, but I tried to find any information regarding when they started this and came up empty! So if it started way later, let's say I used my creative license a bit, savvy?  
  
IST- thank you again for your ego boosting review- I swear I only have you hear to do that and keep me writing! LOL! I'm glad they put a smile on your face, they sure put one on mine!  
  
Starlight8- Good luck with your moving! I'm touched you took time out of moving to check up on this humble story and you don't know what a relief it was that you thought the story behind Bootstrap's name seemed 'right'. I hope you keep liking where I'm taking this!  
  
IloveSands- I kept writing, LOL. And yeah, enough people commented about the timeline for me to post the disclaimer.  
  
Louis- You're reading it a second time? How can you? LOL. I have concentration problems, I can barely read something once, especially with chapters as long as mine! I'm glad you decided to let me know, I love feedback, I hope I didn't keep people waiting too long for more. Well as I'm not an American I didn't celebrate Halloween- but I hope it was a great one (and I heart Jack Sparrow costumes were very popular!)  
  
kingleby- I tend to use a lot of flashbacks, it pleases me (I seem to say 'I'm glad' way too often) to see that they work and are not annoying! Don't worry- they get to Sleepy Hollow next chapter! 


	5. Katrina Van Brunt I presume?

Disclaimer: This story is AU, since there is at least 100 years difference between POTC and SH, so I played with the time line a bit. This chapter is dedicated to Katana, who wrote me an email and immediately after I read it I started writing more. Reviews and feedback really does inspire! Thank you so much!  
  
**** Jack Sparrow smiled a tight smile, as he watched the land grow closer. By tomorrow night, if the wind doesn't change drastically, they should be arriving at Sleepy Hollow. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that and until now he managed to push that question to the back of his mind. Now the question came back with a vengeance and he could feel a pit in the bottom of his stomach. He quirked his head to the side, was he worried? No, of course not, Jack Sparrow was a brave and crazy pirate, he feared nothing, not even ghosts. Then what was it...?  
  
Apprehension, perhaps? It WAS a dangerous mission- dealing with a possible dead, headless horseman and all- and it was only natural that he would be slightly nervous, though he would never show any of it to his younger counterparts. It had to be that, it just had to be, it couldn't be that he was afraid of SLEEPY HOLLOW, or a particular resident...  
  
He froze at that thought, his eyes narrowing. He was definitely NOT even remotely concerned with Mrs. Katrina Brunt! The only thing about her that concerned him was how deep were her pockets... He snorted as he realized that was his concern as well almost twenty years ago. Some things never change...  
  
"Jack!"  
  
...Which is not always a positive thing. Jack rolled his eyes before turning around and plastering a grin on his face. "Will!"  
  
"Are you busy? You seemed deep in thought," Will commented somewhat sheepishly, as he joined Jack at the helm. They seemed to be making this a habit, to Jack's chagrin. He knew Will had a right to know about his father, but he always feared those inevitable questions, that would be difficult to answer. Plus the boy could be quite the pest.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Will asked quietly.  
  
"No, of course not, why should I be?" Jack answered quickly, as though it were nothing. QUITE the pest.  
  
"No reason," Will answered calmly, though inside he was smirking. Jack was nervous alright...  
  
"Where's the lovely Elizabeth?" Jack said after a long pause. He hated silence, his thoughts seemed to catch up with him when it was too quiet. Will sighed a long sigh that spoke volumes.  
  
"She's sleeping..." He said through gritted teeth. "In Anamaria's quarters."  
  
"You two got into a fight?" Jack guessed, smirking. That woman was untamable, a feisty one, the kind of woman a boy like Will couldn't handle. Sure, he was rooting for them, but it was doomed from the get go.  
  
"That's just it," Will said miserably. "We didn't! Everything was fine, we weren't arguing about anything and suddenly she needs some time alone to 'decide what she really wants'- those were her exact words." Will buried his face in his hands. "She wants to leave me, I know she does."  
  
"Now why would you think that?" Jack asked seriously. But from the look on Will's face he gathered he must have sounded cynical.  
  
"I knew it was only a matter of time before she realized she's too good for me," Will said morosely, his gazed fixed ahead at the approaching land. "I just never thought it would be this soon." Jack groaned, before setting the helm and taking a seat near Will.  
  
"She is not going to leave you, she's-"  
  
"Then why did she start sleeping in other quarters? And why say she needs to 'decide what she really wants'?" Will looked at Jack, searching for a sign, anything that might ease his troubled heart. He dropped his head and watched the waves crash against the ship. "This was her idea, this adventure. I was the one who had my reserves about it, she was the 'true pirate'. I must be such a disappointment as a pirate, seeing as how it is supposed to be in my blood and a part of me. It's no wonder she wants to leave me."  
  
"Arrrr!" Jack said agitated. "You two need to stop annoying me with your petty problems and doubts and start talking to one another!" Will looked at him bewildered, before Jack took a few deep breaths, convinced himself that confused look did NOT warrant choking the life out of Will, and calmed himself down. "Listen here matey," Jack said slowly. "Elizabeth is NOT considering leaving you, God knows why not, she could certainly do better." Jack rambled.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, scallywags or monkeys," Jack said tersely. "Just listen. Elizabeth is simply having the same doubts that you are having, in regards to being On the Account. She was also thinking she was a lousy pirate and even made me promise not to tell you, she was so embarrassed." Jack frowned. "I just broke a promise..." He shrugged. "Oh well, I didn't SWEAR not to tell."  
  
"So..." Will said slowly, trying to process what he just heard. "Why did she move out of our quarters?"  
  
"I don't know," Jack said, stroking his beard. Some of the braids fell apart and he'd have to redo them, or have Elizabeth do it. "Maybe she's ashamed of herself, maybe she needs to think alone. The best way to find out would be to go and ask her." There was a contemplative pause. "Now!"  
  
"Thanks Jack," Will said quickly, as he dashed over to Anamaria's quarters.  
  
"Oh thank God!" Jack said as soon as Will disappeared. "Any more of their sodding problems and I'd throw myself overboard."  
  
Will stood in front of the door and hesitated. Should he knock? He rapped on the door hurriedly and fidgeted slightly until Elizabeth came and opened the door.  
  
"Will," she said, smiling nervously.  
  
"Can I come in?" Will asked, as nervous as she is.  
  
"Of course," Elizabeth said slowly. She realized this conversation was unavoidable and the sooner it was over, the sooner she could start to heal her broken heart. She was like an anchor attached to his legs, she was only dragging him down until he drowned, so to speak. She moved aside and let him enter, closing the door after him. Will sat down on the chest in the middle of the room and Elizabeth sat on the bed, facing him. They were both silent for a while, no one daring to go first.  
  
Will cleared his throat. He realized since he was the one to approach her, he should speak first, but he did not know how to start the conversation. He simply blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Jack told me." Oh well, he could kill him later.  
  
"Oh," was all Elizabeth could say. Jack promised her he wouldn't say anything and she thought he was a man of his word.  
  
"You thought you weren't enough of a pirate for me?" Will asked, half amused and half shocked.  
  
"I just.... This experience has been so difficult and taxing for me and I was the one that pushed you to agree to this adventure. I guess... I felt that I..."  
  
"Me too," Will assured her quickly, joining her on the bed. "You seemed so excited about this life, about going and investigating, I just assumed you thought I wasn't made to be a pirate after all, or the kind of husband you wanted."  
  
"That's ridiculous," Elizabeth said sternly. "You are the ONLY husband I want. Pirate or no pirate, I will always love you."  
  
"And YOU, Mrs. Elizabeth Turner, are the only wife I want." He draped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes?" He asked, his eyes closed and he breathed in the scent that was his wife. His wife who hadn't really had a chance to shower properly for the past month, but his wife nonetheless.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Such as...?"  
  
"Such as 'I love you too?'"  
  
"Well that goes without saying," Will said hurriedly, trying to compensate.  
  
"It's still nice to hear."  
  
Will raised her head so she looked straight into his eyes. "I love you too." He kissed her on her pretty little nose, before tasting her soft lips.  
  
"That's more like it," she smiled.  
  
"Have you made a decision? I mean about being a pirate," Will asked gently.  
  
"I have," Elizabeth said grinning. "And I want to share this life with you Will, the good times as well as the bad and no matter how difficult it will get."  
  
"Good," Will said, stroking her long hair. "Because I would not live this life without you." They sat there in comfortable silence for a while, before Will chuckled.  
  
"I think we should make a pact to tell each other everything from here on, and not go to Jack with our problems- they seem to upset him."  
  
"Agreed," Elizabeth said, before frowning. "Now that you've mentioned it, I have noticed he's been a bit weird lately."  
  
"I think he's nervous about the headless horseman," Will said smiling.  
  
"Maybe he's lonely?" Elizabeth pondered. "Do you think there is anything going on between Jack and Anamaria?"  
  
"I don't know," Will shook his head. "But from the way she slaps him, I'd say she probably hates him with a vengeance."  
  
"Oh you know absolutely nothing about women," Elizabeth said thinking. Her eyes suddenly sparked up and she turned toward Will, grinning madly.  
  
"Oh no," Will said worried.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I've seen that look before, it's the same look you had when you thought it would be a good idea to go fix the roof. You just forgot you had no idea how, and fell through the roof, nearly killing yourself." Will said exasperated.  
  
"Well, don't worry, I don't plan on fixing the ship."  
  
"Good."  
  
"How old do you think Jack is? He's not THAT old, I probably know some very nice ladies around his age..."  
  
"You are NOT setting him up!" Will said sternly. "Jack would probably kill you, and me for knowing about it, and beside, your friends are all aristocrats, and pirates and them don't mix well." He noticed the look she gave him, and quickly added. "I wasn't talking about you, you're special, not the ordinary high society lady and I'm not your average pirate either."  
  
"Alright, apology accepted," Elizabeth said yawning.  
  
"Are you returning to our quarters?" Will asked hopefully.  
  
Elizabeth looked around. "No, actually. This bed is so soft and it is our last night on board..." She grinned at him mischievously. "And I think it's big enough for two."  
  
Will returned the grin. "Let's find out..." he said and started climbing on the bed, kissing her in the process.  
  
*  
  
"Alright!" Jack said, as he skipped toward the two. "It's settled. I paid the port authority to make sure no one comes NEAR the Pearl." He walked over to the side of the ship and ran his hand over her. "You should be safe, love, I promise you no one will ever touch you again."  
  
"And we all know what your promises are worth," Elizabeth muttered in mock seriousness. Jack winced.  
  
"About that-"  
  
"No need to apologize, Jack," Elizabeth smiled warmly. "If you hadn't told Will, who knows what might have happened between us," she glanced at Will. "I should have never put you in that position and we both promise to not do that again."  
  
Jack grinned toothily. "I'm glad you've worked things out." He walked up onto the ship and started taking random objects. "There's an Inn in Sleepy Hollow not too far from here. I'll go and get us rooms, do us a favor and gather only vital things, I'll come back with help to carry." He turned to leave, before pausing, wheeling around and whispering to Will: "Make sure she packs ONLY vital things." He warned, glanced suspiciously at Elizabeth and sauntered away.  
  
"You don't suppose," Will said knitting his eyebrows, "that there is more than one person up there," he pointed to his head. "That he keeps saying 'us'?"  
  
"I try not to wonder too much when it comes to Jack," Elizabeth smiled, as she headed back up. "He always finds ways to surprise me."  
  
*  
  
"Hello?" Jack called into the empty Inn. He scratched his head, it was dark and there were always tired travelers adorning the Inn's pub. He could have sworn he just heard a fly sighing.  
  
"Can I help you?" A young boy said, suddenly popping up from behind the counter. Jack jumped and wondered if other little munchkins were going to "pop up" on him. Maybe people WERE here, but they were just hiding, waiting to jump up at him and scare the living daylight out of him. Or maybe it really was empty.  
  
"Where is the owner of this Inn?" Jack asked pointedly, sparing a glance at the dusty and disheveled interior. "Business is blooming I imagine?"  
  
"My father, Jonathan Masbath owns this Inn," the boy said hotly. "And we've hit a bit of a rough time, what with the-" He stopped suddenly, realizing what he was saying.  
  
"What with the headless horseman terrorizing this town?" Jack offered.  
  
"You've heard and yet you still came here?" Young Masbath said, shaking his head. "Pardon me for saying this sir, but are you mad?"  
  
"I am, yes," Jack grinned. "But I do not have a death wish. I came here because I was told there's a handsome reward for whoever stops the murders."  
  
Young Masbath leaned closer. "If you want my advice, sir, get out, while you still can! There's something unnatural at work here, and the headless horseman cannot be killed- many have tried."  
  
"Scaring off costumers already, son?" Jonathan Masbath admonished, as he came from the back room.  
  
"Just giving him fair warning, that's all," Young Masbath argued. "I recon he should know what he's getting himself into- he wants to go after the headless horseman!"  
  
"Good luck with that!" Jonathan said snorting. "He's dead- you can't kill him, you can't stop him. If you get into his way he'll soon kill you as well."  
  
"I've battled the undead before," Jack said smugly. "They always have a weakness." He took his hat off and bowed deeply. "Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Jack Sparrow...." Jonathan said, trying to remember. "Oh yeah, I've heard of you..." Jack's ego swelled like a balloon to hear that his reputation traveled the distance to America. "Are you that pirate that got thrown to jail for stealing women's dresses and jewelry?"  
  
"No, I'm not," Jack muttered between gritted teeth, his ego suddenly deflated.  
  
"Really? I could have sworn his name was "Jack Sparrow".... Or was it 'Jack Stonewall'?" Jonathan scratched his head. "There's something awfully familiar about you..." He shook the thought away. "Boy, go and fetch Widow Katrina Van Brunt." Before Jack could argue the boy was gone and he was left with Mr. Jonathan Masbath, whom he remembered as a young boy with a changing voice and an inability to stay awake during class.  
  
"So," Jack said, clapping his hands. "Who's been axed so far?"  
  
* Several minutes later, the door to the Inn creaked open and in came the distinguished figure of Katrina Van Brunt. Despite it being nearly twenty nears since he last saw her, Jack was forced to admit that she was as stunning as ever. There was no grey in her sunny yellow hair, no wrinkles on her face, and the only thing that gave her away were her eyes. They were tired and red, as though she hadn't slept well for some time.  
  
"I'll leave you two be," Jonathan said, as he made to leave the room.  
  
"I require two rooms," Jack said, realizing he forgot all about it. "And my friends are waiting near the dock with our belongings."  
  
"I'll get right on it," Jonathan nodded, as he and his son left the room. The stillness in the room was enough to drive an already mad pirate up the walls and down. Jack took a deep breath, steadied himself and when he was sure he was under control he put on his characteristic smirk and said: "Katrina Van Brunt I presume?"  
  
She tilted her head to the side, the voice was so familiar. She tried to pinpoint it when she gazed into the man's eyes, such mesmerizing eyes, she knew someone who had the exact same eyes...  
  
"Icha-"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said quickly in a shrug.  
  
"Alright," she consented. "Captain Jack Sparrow, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to rid this town of a local ghost," he grinned. "And to collect the ten bags promised to whoever stops the murders."  
  
"Oh, I see," Katrina said, her anger rising. "Of course the only reason you would come would be for booty."  
  
"I'm sorry, but aren't you the one who OFFERED the money?" Jack asked in mock confusion. "I'm a Pirate Ms., that's what I do. Why else would I have come here?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," Katrina said dejectedly. "I'm so stupid to think- never mind."  
  
"To think what? That I came here after all this time to win your heart?" Jack laughed at the thought. "I'm not that crazy."  
  
"Forget I said anything," Katrina said bitingly. "And you might as well turn on your heels and leave, the headless horseman hasn't struck for over three weeks."  
  
"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay for a while," Jack smiled in a cat-like fashion.  
  
"Do as you please," Katrina said briskly, about to leave. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "I... Apologize, I've been quite rude. It's been a difficult time for me."  
  
Jack nodded his head for her to continue, completely caught off guard with this apology. Katrina NEVER apologized for ANYTHING.  
  
"I've heard stories of you, you know," she said quietly. "Stories of you defeating an army of skeletons. If... If you think you can stop this horseman from striking again, I'd appreciate it and reward you generously." She took another deep breath and winced at her next words. "And I'm sorry for how we parted last time. If we can, Jack, I would like to turn over a new leaf."  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" Jack asked curiously, leaning forward in his seat, not committing himself to anything.  
  
"I have a daughter," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "And I fear she may be next. I would do ANYTHING and sacrifice anything, if it would assure her safety." She looked him straight in the eye. "Including swallowing my own pride and admitting past mistakes."  
  
Jack nodded, though not entirely convinced. "Apology accepted." He jumped up from his stool and swaggered over to her. "And I WILL solve this case, you have my word on that."  
  
Katrina smiled tightly and nodded, swiping a tear from her eyes. "I just hope it will not be too late."  
  
~  
  
"I just hope I won't be too late," Ichabod muttered to himself, as he tried to make his appearance more presentable. He tied his hair back in a ponytail and felt his face- he could use a shave right about now. He saw the shores looming up ahead and grinned to himself. He was finally home. He was only gone for about a week a week and a half, there was no way Katrina married Brom by now. That meant he still had a chance. He jumped from the boat, not even bothering to secure it, and started wadding through the water, running and tripping unto the sand. He was filthy and smelled, but he did not care.  
  
He ran into town and did not stop until he reached Katrina's house. He was panting and out of breath as he knocked vigorously on the door. The door swung open to show him an image that made his heart beat faster. Katrina was laughing at something said, her beauty breathtaking and her voice like the singing of angels. She turned to him and immediately the smile was wiped from her face. "Ichabod," she whispered.  
  
"Katrina," he breathed, his smile nearly splitting his face in two. She made sure no one was watching, before pulling him by the arm outside, into a deserted alley.  
  
"Ichabod, what are you doing here?" She asked tersely. "Farmer Killian said you went away to study law."  
  
"That's absurd," Ichabod laughed. "I've been kidnapped by Pirates! Well not exactly kidnapped per say, but that's where I've been since that night-" The smiled faltered for a moment before it returned with full force. "But I've come back!"  
  
"Why have you come back?" Katrina nearly whined, her eyes darting constantly up and down the alley.  
  
"Why, to win your heart back, of course!" Ichabod said determinedly.  
  
"Ichabod-"  
  
"No, Katrina, just listen!" He said hastily. "I know you said you wanted to marry Brom, that you thought long and hard about your decision and knew in your heart it was best. But I want you to think it over once again, I'm not the same man I was! I have fought pirates, I can wield a sword- sort of," he added sheepishly. "I'm just as valiant as Brom is, and I can prove it!"  
  
"There's no need," she laughed nervously. "I believe you. But it does not change my decision- Brom and I are getting married... In two days time."  
  
"Two... Days.. Time?" Ichabod stuttered. "Well you sure don't waste any time..."  
  
"How am I going to say this," Katrina sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ichabod asked confused.  
  
"The fact that you are valiant, the fact that you have returned, they will not change my mind, because... Because it was never a difficult decision- or any decision at all." She glanced up into his eyes and turned away, ashamed. "Brom was the only man I had eyes for, Ichabod. You were never an option."  
  
"I don't understand," he said, feeling a lump in his throat. "What about our walks, our dances..?"  
  
"Brom, he's the kind of man that likes a good conquest." Katrina explained, biting her lip. "I knew that I would be nothing special to him by myself, but if he had competition..."  
  
"You used me," Ichabod said outraged. "You used me to get Brom!"  
  
"Well it's not like your motivations were pure!" She spat back.  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means your mouth watered up at the very thought of the Van Tassel property and wealth!" She accused. "Admit it, you were after me simply because you wanted my money!"  
  
"I.. That's not... It's a lie!" Ichabod stammered shocked.  
  
"At least I'm honest with myself," Katrina huffed. "You're nothing but a treasure hunter, Ichabod. It's who you are."  
  
He was silent as the words sunk in. He was bewildered and indignant, but deep down he knew she was right. He was a Pirate in the disguise of a school master!  
  
"I'm..." Katrina said swallowing. "I should get back." She walked past him, before turning around.  
  
"Ichabod-"  
  
"No," he said harshly. "Ichabod Crane is off studying law in the country," he said tersely. "I'm Jack-" He racked his brains. "-Something, I'll figure out the last name bit later." He stumped past her and out of the alley. "I was never here and I will never return. Ichabod Crane is dead."  
  
He left and never looked back. He ran to the docking bay, hoping he would make it to Sunny Sands on time. He stared around him, his mouth opened and his heart dropping to his stomach. His boat was gone.  
  
"Excuse me!" He said to port official. "I seem to have misplaced my boat."  
  
"Small, white sails, has an angel carved on the side?" The man asked knowingly.  
  
"Yes!" Jack said excitedly. "Where is it?"  
  
"It's been hauled away," the man sneered. "You didn't pay the docking tax."  
  
"But I NEED my boat," Jack said angrily, cursing himself and the annoying man who kept leering at him.  
  
"Not my problem, next time pay your taxes," the man laughed and disappeared. Jack sat on the ground, completely miserable. Without his boat, there was no way he was going to get there on time...  
  
He quirked his head to the side as a sudden crazy notion popped into his head. A sly grin crossed his face as he quickly ran to the end of the dock, intent on borrowing a boat.  
  
*  
  
Jack fastened the sails and worked the helm, sweat dripping from every pore in his body. He couldn't find any boat a few days ago, and so he was forced to steal a small ship. Well he didn't exactly STEAL it, he was only borrowing it for a limited time, and he DID leave all of his money for the owner.  
  
"Come on, come on!" He urged the ship, as he glanced at the dark sky. It was two weeks from when he left the Island, and at midnight Saunders and Bill will be gone. He tried to remember the coordinates Saunders gave him, but his mind drew up a blank. He was nearing the trees now and was forced to drop the anchor and wait till he figured out how to enter the maze, otherwise...  
  
"I guess he's not coming after all," Bill said disappointed. "I really thought he would be."  
  
"Let's go," Saunders said quickly, preferring not to think of the young man in question. The two worked silently and within minutes were already sailing out of the maze of trees.  
  
"BILL!"  
  
"I think I miss him so much I'm hearing voices," Bill shook his head. "I could have sworn I just heard Jack calling to me.  
  
"SAUNDERS!"  
  
"I just heard my name," Saunders frowned. "And unless we've both been drinking a bad drought..." Both men turned quickly and saw near some bushes Jack on a ship stuck in some trees.  
  
"Jack!" Bill cried happily. "Hang on!" He said as he ran to change the direction of the helm.  
  
"How did you get yourself into those trees?" Saunders asked amused, his spirits high.  
  
"I forgot your coordinates and just.... Well I just guessed!" Jack laughed at his own stupidity.  
  
"You are insane!" Bill laughed, as they reached the ship and Jack jumped aboard. "Welcome back!"  
  
"It's good to be back!" Jack smiled brightly.  
  
"What happened to the boat?" Saunders asked, indicating the ship.  
  
"It's a long story..." Jack said, almost blushing. "I stole a ship."  
  
"Commandeered a ship," Saunders corrected him patiently. He slapped Jack on the back, before going to make some last minute adjustments.  
  
"What happened with Katrina?" Bill asked, as they both settled down. "I thought you wanted to stay in Sleepy Hollow?"  
  
"She made me realize something about myself that I never realized before," Jack said, somewhat bitterly, but resigned. "I realized in many ways I really AM a pirate. It was not true love, we were simply taking advantage of each other."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Bill said sincerely.  
  
"I'm ready now," Jack said determined. "I am ready to become a true pirate, branded and all."  
  
"Glad to hear that," Bill said grinning. "We've missed your cooking." Jack laughed, before saying goodnight and heading for his quarters. He met Saunders half way there.  
  
"It really is good to have you back," Saunders smiled.  
  
Jack frowned, remembering something that bothered him. "Captain, Katrina told me that Old Farmer Killian told the town people that Ichabod Crane went to the country to study law." He scrutinized Saunders, contemplating his next words.  
  
"Old Farmer Killian lives by the Hudson river and he was never known to believe in stories..."  
  
"If you're going to ask something, better be quick about it," Saunders said evenly.  
  
"Did you spread the rumor that Ichabod went to study law?"  
  
"Aye, that I did."  
  
"Why?" Jack asked surprised.  
  
"Because, I saw something in you," Saunders sighed. "I just knew you would be a grand pirate somehow. So when I found your floating fevered body in the river, I pulled you out and decided to treat you on board my ship. Farmer Killian saw me and so I paid him to say what he said."  
  
"You knew without knowing me that I was a natural gold digger," Jack said savagely. "Katrina knew that as well, it seems the only one I fooled about being a respectable school master was myself."  
  
"There be it nothing wrong with Piracy," Saunders said seriously. "It can be a VERY satisfying way of life. You go where you please, take what you want... Many men would KILL for such freedom and glory."  
  
Jack was silent, absorbing Saunders words, before he turned to him with new determination. "I want to know everything there is to know about Piracy."  
  
"That's my lad!" Saunders smiled, as he guided Jack to the quarters. "That's my lad!"  
  
*END PART 5*  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, between school and trying to write my other story as well, it took me a long time to just force myself to sit and write. So sorry everyone! Oh and I woke up at 8 this morning and just lay there for 2 hours imagining where I'm going with this plot! So I now know where this is heading! Yay for me! And yes, I am using names from the SH movie, but that's about it. Some of the plot may seem the same, but as you can guess it's very different.  
  
Katana- LOL, you'd pay me? I could use the cash. Too much sugar is bad for you, I prefer sweet and low, but I did continue! You're saying I'm a weirdo stalker? Hmm, just how much do you really want me to write this, lol. Thanks for the email, as I said before, I got cracking as soon as I read it because I felt bad for not writing more sooner. Plus I had some free days in between tests, and soon I get a week vacation around the time LOTR comes out! How fun!  
  
Always-a-kiwi- Well I'd hope it's an original idea! Well, Jack got to Sleepy Hollow, I hope it's what you expected and you're right about Brom, I'd love Jack to give him a heart attack or beat the crap out of him, I hate bullies.  
  
IloveSands- Oi, until you mentioned it I didn't realize I used the name of Johnny's character in UOATIM! It must be my subconscious with its Johnny Depp obsession (the sexiest man according to People magazine, ya baby!)  
  
kingleby- I think I'm starting to like Saunders as well, and he deserves to retire nicely! I hope the meeting with Katrina was what you expected and then some and enjoy the ride!  
  
IST- Have I mentioned how much I adore you? And you REALLY ought to cut yourself some slack and stop stressing about your writing- you write so beautifully but have so little faith in your writing... Just believe in yourself a bit. What you said about forgetting that this wasn't part of the movie, that was the best compliment I have received to date! I love you to pieces!  
  
Emma- You love the way I write? Thank you so much! *Blushes* Oi, you have tests too? I hate them, writing helps me keep sane during these times, but somehow it distracts me from actually studying for them, lol. Oh well. Take it easy!  
  
Ivy 


	6. Why 'Jack Sparrow?

Disclaimer: This story is AU, since there is at least 100 years difference between POTC and SH, so I played with the time line a bit. This chapter is dedicated to the new reviewer Scarlett Burns, who reminded me it's been too long since my last update. Plus she was very flattering, always a good thing! In case you were wondering, stupid ff.net is giving me problems with italic and bold, so when it's a flashback there's a ~ before hand. Plus the names are different, just in case you lose track.  
  
*//***//***  
  
"What a beautiful town!" Elizabeth exclaimed joyfully, nearly bouncing. Young Masbath and his father were trailing behind, trying to drag the couple's belongings. Well, truth be told, most of the luggage was Elizabeth's, Will could not stop her from packing some very "important necessities" such as jewelry, warm dresses, light dresses, party dresses...  
  
"It is so peaceful- it seems to have come out straight from a painting I saw when I was a child." Elizabeth mused, smiling. The town was colored in green- trees, grass, hills and the River all made for a pastoral environment. The fact that the weather here seemed much warmer and sunnier than back home only added to her observation: This place is divine.  
  
"Do you think this town is ready for Jack Sparrow?" She smiled at her husband, who was also silently admiring his surroundings. He could imagine a very relaxed life here with a family... But he knew the call of the sea would find him even here. Sometimes he wondered whether or not Elizabeth and him had a future together at all. They did love each other, that much was certain, and they both seemed to be attracted to the idea of being Pirates- but what about children? Wouldn't it be wrong to raise children in such a dangerous surrounding, without proper education, always on the run from the law?  
  
"I don't know," Will replied with an ironic smile. "But I dare say we are about to find out." He tried to push the dark thoughts out of his head and concentrate on what they came here to do: Find an alleged headless ghosts who cannot be killed and find a way to kill it.  
  
Piece of cake.  
  
*  
  
"Here you go," Jonathan Masbath said, producing two keys. "Two rooms across from each other, one floor up."  
  
Jack grabbed the keys from the man and grinned. "Ta," he said politely, with a half bow, before he turned to his two young friends. "Alright!" He announced dramatically. We have two rooms: One for Will and one for Elizabeth and me."  
  
"Jack," Will and Elizabeth both said exasperatedly. They were tired and could almost hear the bed upstairs whispering their names with a promise of a restful night.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Jack acquiesced. "Will and I will share a room- I hope you don't snore!" He warned Will, shoving a finger in his face. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and snatched a key away from Jack.  
  
"Will and I will share a room," she said in a tone that was none negotiable. "Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Jack said in mock sadness. "But I just didn't want to be alone, that's all."  
  
"Well, you know," Elizabeth dared, glancing for support at Will. "You don't HAVE to be alone, if you don't want to."  
  
"I knew you'd come around!" Jack smiled pleased, clasping his hands together.  
  
"No, what I mean is," Elizabeth fumbled. "You can have someone else with you... A... Lady friend."  
  
Jack sobered up immediately. "No can do, Love," he said with an apologetic grin. "I've never been to this town before, wouldn't know the first place to start."  
  
"But how can that be?" Will asked confused. "You seem to know the town fairly well- you knew about this Inn and where it's located... I just assumed you've been here before."  
  
"No, I'VE never been here before," Jack emphasized, pointing at himself. "But a friend of mine was from around here, and he told me what I needed to know."  
  
"Does he still live around here?" Elizabeth asked curiously. "We could use any help we can get, surely we'd find some arrangement for the fee-"  
  
"He's dead," Jack said quickly. "And he's been dead for a very long time."  
  
Elizabeth's mouth opened and shut, but no noise came out of it. "Oh," she finally managed. "That's... Awful."  
  
Jack shrugged and played with the key, moving it from finger to finger, though it was harder to plat with than coins. "You should get some rest, mateys, you look horrible. Tomorrow we rise bright and early- we need to find our mysterious killer, before he strikes again." With those words, Jack walked preoccupied up the stairs and to his room. Will and Elizabeth looked after him.  
  
"He seems so sad," Elizabeth muttered. "I really think-"  
  
"Don't." Will sighed. "At least not tonight. We're both tired- why don't we go and get some sleep on a real bed for a change?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled her consent, her eyes drooping shut. "That sounds brilliant." She leaned her head on Will's shoulder, and gently he guided both of them up the stairs and to their room.  
  
*  
  
Jack rapped on Will and Elizabeth's door, at around nine in the morning. He warned them that they would rise bright and early, and yet here they were: both Turners were fast asleep behind the locked door, and Captain Jack Sparrow was left standing in the hall like a Squiffy. He knocked once more, a bit louder this time accompanied by a "WILL!" howl. When they still would not get up, Jack bent over to inspect the lock. The key was not in the door...  
  
He reached into his side pocket and took out the fork he stole yesterday from the bar. He stole more than one fork as a matter of fact, a whole silverware set to be exact- he needed a new set to replace the one Barbosa used. He could not bring himself to eat from tools that touched that Scurvy Dog's mouth anymore. He glanced at the fork, inspecting it closely. 'Yes, it would do just lovely', he thought, as he set to work.  
  
Roughly ten minutes later, Jack quietly opened the door, stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room admiringly- they certainly got the one with the nicer view, and he didn't just mean the sleeping Elizabeth. They had a huge window that you could see the port from. He walked over to the window, opened it and searched for his Pearl. His smile lit up his face and smoothed any worry away. There she was, her beauty and majesty standing out among those other miserable ships.  
  
He hated leaving Her alone for so long, but he had no other choice. He knew deep down she understood, and would wait for him. The sooner they got down to business and rid this town of their poltergeist, the sooner he could sail away with the Pearl, the ocean's breeze in his hair and the taste of the salty sea invading his nostrils. For that to happen, these two landlubbers had to wake up.  
  
Jack regretfully pushed away from the window, after promising to himself he would switch rooms with these two as soon as possible. Jack glanced curiously around the room. It was sparsely decorated (save for Elizabeth's trunks- he thought he told Will to make sure she does not bring too much...), the paint on the wall a dull pealing white and he could have sworn he just saw something crawling across the floor. Oh yes, business must be blooming. Then again, Jonathan Masbath was never good at anything he tried. Despite that, there was something almost homely about the rooms- Mrs. Masbath's influence, to be sure. From the way the rooms look now, she must have kicked the bucket.  
  
A sudden idea formed in Jack's mind and he grinned mischievously at his unknowing victims. He looked around the room again, searching for what he needed. There it was, in the corner of the room, near the crack in the wall. Jack pounced on the object of his desire, gripped it firmly between his two hands and inched quietly over to Will Turner.  
  
"Hmmm," Will moaned in his sleep. He turned over and draped his arm around his sleeping wife. He felt a tickling sensation, as though strands of her long hair were brushing against his nose. He smiled in his sleep, enjoying the feeling. He reached a hand out to grasp her wavy hair-  
  
And was rewarded with a piercing pain in his finger.  
  
"OOOOW!" Will screamed, as he jumped to a seating position. He looked at his assaulted hand and was shocked to see a mouse (or so he hoped) dangling by it's teeth from his finger. He yelled again, trying to shake the persistent mouse (rat) off his finger. Elizabeth woke up from the yelling and screaming.  
  
"What's wro-" her eyes widened as she saw the huge rat, and she began to squeal as well, jumping out of bed and backing up against the wall. The rat must have gotten frightened by the commotion, for he closed his jaw more firmly on Will's finger. Will jumped off the other side of the bed, and tried swooshing his finger in the air. When that didn't work, he started pounding the thing against the wall, harder and harder in time with Elizabeth's shrieks, until finally, with one last bite, the rat hit the wall and slumped down on the ground. It recovered soon and scurried away to find its hole in the wall.  
  
Will and Elizabeth stood shocked, both of them panting, their heart beats' hammering in their ears. That must have been why it took them so long to register there was someone else in the room, laughing like, well, a madman.  
  
"You!" Will accused with his bloodied finger. Jack sat in the chair on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall and seeming very pleased with himself.  
  
"Aye, me!" Jack said proudly, as he moved to stand. Will strode over, anger shining in his eyes. Jack's eyes widened, as he realized what Will intended to do. In the nick of time, Jack ducked and Will's fist connected with the wall, sending him into another circle of agonizing screams.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth said worriedly, as she rushed over to inspect his hand. "Why," Elizabeth asked Jack slowly, her own resentment showing. "Did you do that?"  
  
"He went to punch me, so I ducked," Jack excused himself.  
  
"No- I mean: WHY did you put that- that THING in OUR bed?"  
  
"Oh that!" Jack slapped his forehead in understanding. "Well, you see- it's a funny little story..." Elizabeth and Will both shot daggers at his direction, and so he was brief. "I told you we'd wake up bright and early and was knocking on your door for a good half an hour."  
  
"Wait, how DID you get in here, we locked the doors," Will asked, as Elizabeth went to get water to wash his wounds. Jack smiled his "I'm Jack Sparrow!" smug look, and so Will muttered. "Never mind."  
  
"Right, so I came to wake you up, and thought it'd be funny to scare you, only a little." Jack said as an apology. "I saw this adorable little rat, and thought you'd scream awake and we'd all have a laugh... Ha ha?" He offered meekly, and sidestepped when Elizabeth stormed past him. She washed the wound and Will hissed in pain. She cleaned it with a cloth and inspected it.  
  
"The bite doesn't seem so bad," she offered her professional opinion. "And you just scraped your knuckles." The both glared at Jack, who winced.  
  
"Sorry?" He said with a timid smile.  
  
"We should take you to see a physician," Elizabeth said deridingly. "Just in case. Jack- do you know of any doctors in town?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "Sorry, Love."  
  
"Right," Elizabeth said dejectedly. "We must ask the Inn-keeper." She wrapped the bandage around Will's hand, and the two set off.  
  
Jack made to follow, but Elizabeth stopped him, stabbing her finger in his chest. "YOU- stay as far away from my husband today."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"No buts!" Elizabeth said sharply, a dangerous tone in her voice. "You will stay right here and keep your nose out of trouble, do we have an accord?"  
  
"Yes," Jack sighed and pouted. This morning was not turning out to be any fun at all.  
  
"Good," Elizabeth said, as she ushered her husband out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Jack exclaimed. "What about-" The door slammed and drowned out his words. "-the investigation." He finished quietly. He crossed his arms and sat on their bed. Across the room, the rat squeaked at him, his big black eyes staring straight at Jack, and his sharp bloodied teeth clenching excitedly.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Jack asked him angrily. "This is all YOUR fault, you know?"  
  
The rat shamefully turned around and went back to his hole.  
  
*  
  
"Excuse me," Elizabeth said hurriedly to Masbath. "Do you know where one could find a doctor?"  
  
Masbath took one look at Will's hand and nodded. "We don't have a doctor yet- Dr. Thomas Lancaster was our previous doctor... He was killed by the headless horseman. We have a midwife who serves as a nurse as well, Midwife Beth Killian. She lives on the outskirts of the town..."  
  
Elizabeth thanked him and half carried Will outside. It took them quite a while to get to Beth Killian's house. The road was tricky and entered the woods of Sleepy Hollow. The trees were tall and enveloping and blocked any sun light. There were thorny bushes, protruding branches and other obstacles on the way. Will seemed in some state of shock or another, for he was quiet the entire time and Elizabeth was forced to drag him along. It seemed like forever until they finally reached a small house in the woods, with a smoking chimney and a crimson door.  
  
Elizabeth knocked on the door, and was greeted a few moments later by a kind looking woman. She had her long auburn hair in a messy bun, a few wrinkles in her white face and sparkling chestnut eyes. She seemed in her mid to late thirties and she smiled at them kindly.  
  
"What may I do for you?"  
  
"My husband," Elizabeth explained, slightly nervous from his lack of cooperation. "He was bitten by a rat and then he punched the wall."  
  
"Stupid Jack," Will muttered under his breath.  
  
"You named the rat Jack?" The woman raised her eyebrow.  
  
"No- never mind. It's a long story." Elizabeth sighed wearily.  
  
"Then you'd best come inside," the woman nodded and closed the door after them. "It's Beth Killian, by the way."  
  
"Elizabeth Turner," Elizabeth smiled thinly. "And my husband is Will Turner."  
  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Beth said graciously. "Make yourselves at home, I'll be right back."  
  
Will sat down in one of the chairs and Elizabeth stood over him, unwrapping his bandage and checking on his wound. The house was filled with a warm glow from the candles, there was a sweet sensation of soup cooking on the fire, there were medicines and books all clattering the house and several personal possession.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" Elizabeth asked Will quietly. He has barely spoken a word since they left the Inn.  
  
"I was going to swing at him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jack, I was going to swing at him," Will sighed. "He is a good friend of ours, he never lied to us and always watched our back. And yet I was about to swing at him."  
  
"He would have deserved it," Elizabeth smiled bitterly. "That little prank of his caused your injury."  
  
"It was a little prank," Will rubbed his eyes with his healthy hand. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it- he can be such a child at times..."  
  
"I'm ready," Beth said, as she walked into the room. "Let's see the hand." Will extended his arm slowly, allowing her to inspect it carefully. "It's not too swollen and nothing seems broken," she said, touching the tender skin. "You're in luck. But I will give you some herbs to help bring the swelling down- and advise you to avoid brawls with walls." She grinned at them, as she went to get her herbs.  
  
"You're new in town, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," Will said nodding. Beth returned quickly with a bag of herbs and placed some on his hand.  
  
"We're hear to investigate the murders," Elizabeth said, studying the woman's reactions. "You know- the headless horseman's murders?"  
  
Beth shook involuntarily and nearly dropped her bag of herbs. "You'd best stay clear from that, a young couple such as yourself- the horseman leaves none alive in his wake."  
  
"But surely he must have left SOMEONE alive- how else would you know it was he?" Will challenged and gratefully took the bag from her.  
  
"I saw him- with my own two eyes." Beth nodded vigorously. "Most didn't believe me until the Van Brunt's servant girl saw him as well, but I tell you I saw him." Her eyes clouded over, and she sat down heavily.  
  
"His horse was as black as night and he was wearing some uniform. He fights with both sword and axe, chopping anything that got in the way with his intended victims. I was there, tending to an ailing Van Ripper, when the wind grew chilly, I swear my teeth chattered. I went to close the window, and there he was! I saw him as clear as day- lightening struck behind him and you could see his decapitated body. It was the night he claimed Sarah Glenn and her daughter. Poor Theodore Glenn, her husband, tried to protect them. He shot at the monster and hit his mark, but he just kept coming and slashing...." Beth shook her head in memory.  
  
"How do you know he didn't come after Theodore Glenn?" Elizabeth asked, wondering.  
  
"He went straight for the wife and daughter. Theodore stood there in the garden, in plain sight, stunned at first. The horseman had every opportunity to kill him, yet until he attacked him, he never came spared him a second thought."  
  
"The killings are not random, then." Will said gravely. "The victims were hand picked- but why?"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when the door burst open, and in stepped a soaked figure. She was young, no older than sixteen, with dark hair and golden skin. She was small and underdeveloped and she glanced at the guests curiously.  
  
"Hello," She smiled amiably, shoving her wet hair behind her ears. "I see we have company."  
  
"Clara- I want you to meet Will and Elizabeth Turner," Beth introduced, she smiled at the couple. "This is my daughter, Clara."  
  
"How do you do," Clara said politely, as she entered the room.  
  
"It is nice to meet you, Clara," Elizabeth smiled fondly. She only now realized how much she missed being around people her age, and Clara seemed nice enough.  
  
"You're soaking wet!" Beth said bemused. "And what are you doing home so early, I would have thought you'd still be at the Van Brunt's."  
  
"Widow Katrina Van Brunt allowed me to go home early," Clara called over her shoulder, as she went to change into warmer and drier clothes. "She's having a big party in honor of her daughter's eighteenth birthday tonight."  
  
"You work for Katrina Van Brunt?" Elizabeth asked. She looked out the window and frowned. The weather did not seem so agreeable today, and they still had to walk back to the Inn.  
  
"I take care of her father in law," Clara said, when she reemerged. "He's an old and sick man, who needs constant care." She leaned against the wall and cocked her head. "I've never seen you two before, are you new in town? We only arrived two years ago, but I never forget a face."  
  
"We're visiting," Will explained.  
  
"They're here to solve the murders," Beth said sadly.  
  
"Really?" Clara said surprised. "I thought the murders stopped weeks ago."  
  
"That may be so," Elizabeth acknowledged. "But Widow Van Brunt offered a substantial reward for catching the killer."  
  
"You can't catch the headless horseman," Clara said, chuckling. "How does one catch a dead man?"  
  
"Perhaps someone else sent the horseman to do their bidding?" Will suggested, contemplating. "It seems illogical for a dead man to kill specific people- I was told he was long dead. He couldn't possibly have any connection with the deceased."  
  
"Maybe their ancestors wronged him." Clara shrugged lightly. "Whatever his reasons are, I suggest if you see him to stay out of his path," a sly grin crossed her visage and she stole a cheeky glance at her mother before adding: "You don't want to lose your heads."  
  
*  
  
"Having a party here, are we?" Jack asked Masbath, as he trotted down the stairs. Tables were moved, decorations were hung up and everyone were working busily. "I love parties."  
  
"It's in honor of my daughter," Katrina arrived from the other room, not even glancing at Jack. She seemed absorbed in getting ready for the party. "She turns eighteen tonight, and Jonathan Masbath kindly agreed to host the party in his Inn, for a small fee, of course," she smiled thinly.  
  
"Wonderful age," Jack grinned. "Young and vivacious and full of- erm, life." He tried lamely.  
  
Katrina shook her head with somewhat amusement. "You are a Pirate to the core." Jack smiled proudly and so she added hastily. "That was not meant as a compliment."  
  
"Sticks and stones, love." Jack shrugged it off. "I, for one, find nothing wrong with piracy. Sailing under your own flag, taking what you want, the wind in your hair-"  
  
"Plundering villages," Katrina offered, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Aye, that as well." Jack nodded in agreement. "Best years of my life."  
  
"So, tell me, Jack," Katrina asked, leaning conspiratorially forward, making sure no one was around. "Why 'Jack Sparrow'?"  
  
"Because," he said playfully, leaning forward as well. "The moment I left this God forsaken town and its merry occupants, I was free as a bird."  
  
"Ah." Katrina smiled ironically. "But wouldn't 'Crane' be more suitable? It IS a water bird and you ARE a Pirate." Katrina reasoned, a slight teasing in her tone. This little intermission from her hassling over her daughter's party was refreshing, to say the least. She was so weary and tired beyond simple exhaustion or fatigue, this was accumulating stress and nerves. A little verbal sparing with Jack did wonders for her mood.  
  
"But 'Crane' would have raised questions as to its resemblance to a certain local Sleepy Hollow Crane," Jack explained. "One that I had no affiliations with. Besides, Sparrow is a singing bird," Jack grinned widely. "And I love to sing."  
  
Katrina laughed and shook her head. At times she thought Captain Jack Sparrow was nothing like Ichabod Crane, and then there were moments when they seemed so alike...  
  
"... There was this Pirates' song that Elizabeth taught me, when we were stranded on an Island together- I never heard it before, but it is so captivating, I taught it to all my crew, and-"  
  
"Elizabeth?" Katrina questions, a curious smile plastered on her face. "Is she a... Crew member?"  
  
"On this particular voyage she is," Jack said earnestly. "She might become a crew member later on, she could always share a cabin with Anamaria if she likes." He noticed the odd look on Katrina's face and nearly laughed, but instead he cleared his throat and continued. "She and her husband are staying at this Inn as well, upstairs, across the hall from me."  
  
"Oh," Katrina said, slightly embarrassed. Was that relief she felt? It couldn't possibly be that she was jealous, she had no reason to be. She was not attracted to this Sparrow Pirate, she was a grown woman, not some love- sick little girl. She ever had a little girl who seemed to be growing up too quickly-  
  
"I think- I think I shall return to overseeing the preparations," Katrina fumbled over the words, as she left quickly, her dress swishing noisily. Jack raised his brows as he watched her leave.  
  
Women!  
  
"Hold your hand still," Saunders said commandingly, as Jack held his left arm over the flame. "Being a pirate is not a sudden fancy, nor a decision made lightly. You must be willing to sacrifice everything for this life- and for the honor of being one of my crew." He glanced at Jack's unflinching hand and nodded with satisfaction. "Do you think ye have what it takes to be a proud member of the Pearl?"  
  
"Aye, Captain!" Jack said between gritted teeth, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The pain was intense, and yet he refused to move his hand even slightly. If he had to he would allow his hand to burn first, before being humiliated.  
  
"Good!" Saunders smiled. Not many men he put to this initiation lasted so long, he knew he could expect great things from Jack, and great loyalty, a product hard to come by these days. "You can move your hand now, Jack."  
  
Jack left his hand an extra moment, to prove his point, before removing it from the flame. He tried not to clutch it tightly to his chest and kept it at a distance from him. He disregarded the pain and stared Saunders straight in the eye and flashed him a toothy grin. "That's a shame, mate, I was just getting 'warmed up'."  
  
"Here," Saunders laughed, as he handed Jack a mug full of rum. "Homemade, it'll help relieve the pain and get you in a good mood." He smiled, clinked his mug against Jack's and took a swing of it. "Ye aren't a Pirate unless you have the craving for rum."  
  
"Well, in that case." Jack smiled, as he downed his drink. Saunders laughed and started off the ship. "I'll be back later, lads. I gotta go down shore to gather meself a crew- I imagine you won't be joining me?"  
  
"To the lovely Tortuga?" Bill asked cynically. "No thank you, Captain. I think we'll man the ship- someone has to keep an eye on this beauty."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder whether you're a real Pirate or not," Saunders muttered to him, before disappearing from view.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder myself." Will said under his breath to himself, before turning brightly to Jack. "Welcome to the crew," Will grinned at him. "I would advise you to rub egg yolk on it and keep it wrapped up for a few days. You might want to try not to grab things with your left hand for a while."  
  
Jack shook at the thought. "Dually noted, mate."Jack shook at the thought. "Dually noted, mate."  
  
Bill laughed and pulled Jack away from the rail and to the quarters. "Any regrets?" He asked Jack seriously. "It's very hard to go back now."  
  
"No regrets," Jack said decisively. "But I do have one problem..."  
  
"What is it?" Bill asked curiously, as he lay down on one of the bunks.  
  
"I need a name." Jack lay on the bunk across, his mind thoughtful.  
  
"I thought you already had one." Bill teased, laying his head on his hands, and looking at the bunk above.  
  
"Ichabod Crane had a name," Jack explained. "Jack the Pirate, doesn't."  
  
"Ah, I see." Bill nodded. "What about 'Jack Ketch'?"  
  
"A public executioner?" Jack laughed. "Now that would be tempting fate."  
  
"How about 'Jack Tar'?"  
  
"I might as well call myself 'Jack Smith' for all its uniqueness." Jack said. He muttered to himself, obviously going over names and combinations, until he jumped up (not a clever thing to do when you are lying under a bunk) and snapped his fingers, ignoring the pain in his head. "I've got it!" He beamed at Bill. "I have an idea- and I need your help..."  
  
"Bill," Captain Saunders asked, the following day, while he was interviewing candidates on the dock. "Have you seen Jack? He seems to have disappeared."  
  
"I haven't seen him," Bill lied innocently. "Should I tell him you are looking for him?"  
  
"No," Saunders scratched his beard. "I still need to narrow down a crew and- " his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "Shiver me timbers! I think I had one Clap of Thunder too many, I seem to be seeing things."  
  
Bill turned to the general direction Saunders was gaping at and tried not to burst into laughter. "No, Captain." Bill said, biting his lip. "I see it as well."  
  
All the rest of the would-be-crew turned and stared as well, some starting to howl with laughter. There, standing on the Mast, flapping his arms and crowing like a bird-  
  
Was Jack.  
  
Saunders took a step forward and cupped his hands over his mouth, to be heard better. "Ahoy there, Jack! What in God's name are you doing?"  
  
Jack stopped cooing to reply: "The Parrot is sick, I took over in order to greet our new crew!" He continued flapping his wings, jumping up and down and making general "bird noises". One of the Pirates could have sworn he also "pecked his feathers".  
  
Saunders turned to Bill, furrowing his brow, but his mood light. "That is strange, I don't recall even owning a parrot."  
  
"Well that be it why he's sick!" Bill said seriously. "He must have been neglected." All the rest of the men were nearly rolling on the floor with laughter, and Saunders laughed as well.  
  
"Are you a Parrot, then?" Saunders called to Jack, enjoying this little game. Jack cooed angrily and shook his head. "No? Another type of bird, perhaps? A... Crane?" 'The Bird' shook his head again and Saunders scratched his beard.  
  
"Maybe he's a canary!" One of the pirates suggested, and was soon joined by other creative suggestions, some not even birds at all.  
  
"What say you, Bill?" Saunders asked his knowingly. "Have you any ideas?"  
  
"Well, I can only guess." Bill smiled back. "But I say he looks like a Sparrow." This started a whole debate over whether the bird resembled a Sparrow in build and attitude.  
  
"Why a Sparrow?" Saunders asked, interested. Bill was about to reply, when a sweet tune was swept by the wind and brought to their attention. All eyes went up to the bird-pirate who was singing some happy and cheerful melody, with a sad undertone.  
  
"Now I understand." Saunders said, listening to the song. "Jack Sparrow indeed."  
  
At the recognition Jack finish his song and stood up straighter, a victorious grin on his face, as he bowed deeply.  
  
"Ye can fly down now, Jack Sparrow." Saunders said, smirking. Jack nodded, took an extra step to the end of the mast and jumped down head first. Everyone (including Bill) gasped at the crazy act, and rushed forward. Only then did they see a rope attached to Jack's midsection, tying him to the mast. In midair he cut the rope, somersaulted in the air, caught another loose rope, swung across the ship and slid down one of the sails, landing on two feet.  
  
The Pirates applauded and whistled, asking for more. Jack smirked, bowed down triumphantly and went back to his quarters.  
  
"He is completely mad." Saunders whispered, shaking his head in amazement. "Either a complete genius or a madman."  
  
"Or both," Bill offered with a shrug.  
  
Saunders nodded in agreement. "Or both."  
  
~ *END PART 6*  
  
Author's note:  
  
Sorry this took me so long to write- I had an original story bubbling in my head (which I wrote, thank you very much! 22 Word pages! 9,018 words!) and my Estel (LOTR/Hobbit) story, that I've been writing for over a year now, and want to finish it soon. Plus, you know how it is- tests, school, life.... Everything kinda gets in the way.  
  
Future Warning: This chapter, as well as future chapters contain names from the Sleepy Hollow movie and MANY original characters. Unfortunately the book only gave like three names (Ichabod, Katrina, Brom) and so I took some names, distorted others and will have a town full of characters! I can only hope none will come out remotely "Mary Sue"-ish, so ye be warned!  
  
emma- Like I said, I apologize for writing this so late (plus you know how long it takes to write a 5,000+ words chapter? Sheesh! I should have been studying for Maths yesterday!) and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!  
  
Katana- This is a cliffhanger? None of the characters are falling off a cliff/suddenly fall ill/etc. But if you want me to....*evil grin* Oh I don't mind stalkers, as long as they are nice ones like you! You hold me in admiration and awe? Wow, I feel slightly unworthy, but only slightly! The vacation was only a week- not nearly long enough, but I enjoyed it. Don't bite your nails- it's not good for you! *winces* Most of the other things I wrote here are pure rubbish and were written about two years ago, when I was like 16!  
  
Sharmin- I hope your internet problem is fixed soon, girl! It wouldn't be good for you to have "withdrawal symptoms" even though I hardly think this fic deserves it, but sure. It's so weird, do you ever get the feeling that sometimes the characters are simply speaking THROUGH you? I just love these trio so much, if it weren't for the length I think I'd write Pirates more often! Ichabod's FINAL transition? Hardly, he still has a way to go! He needs to get some actual pirating and betrayal, before he becomes the Jack Sparrow we all know and love. But he's well on his way. I'm glad you like "my" women, they're so hard to write! On the one hand, you don't want a scaredy little girl, on the other hand, you don't want a superwoman. I think you can expect to see more of Katrina and Jack/Katrina bantering/talking, though I haven't decided if I should venture into a more romantic terrain.  
  
Cap'n Bloodshot Etta akaVienna- Your Pirate talk humbles me greatly. Then again, if I wrote like a true Pirate I Myself wouldn't understand what I'm writing... I know most straps are made out of leather, but Bill is so unique, he made his from metal. Plus, now you see where the skilled Blacksmith Will got his talent from, aye? I'm so glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Scarlett Burns- I'm glad you stumbled upon this little story o' mine! Writing fanfiction is mostly difficult because it's hard to nail complex characters, such as our beloved Jack, and it helps to know others appreciate your attempt, so thanks! LOL, I'd hope this story is unique, otherwise someone is plagiarizing! My writing is excellent? Nah, but hopefully it will only improve, I got time, need experience. I hadn't realized it's been almost a month, I apologize, and no, I love this story too much to abandon it! Plus, reviews help to motivate me *wink wink nudge nudge*.  
  
Ivy 


	7. Javier Gonzales

"The weather doesn't seem to be improving," Clara Killian commented, as she sat by the window. "Only a madman would be outside tonight."  
  
Will and Elizabeth shared a private smile, thinking of the one person who fits that bill. However, they very much doubted Jack Sparrow would be caught outside in this weather. No, he was probably still in the Inn, warming up with some rum and company. Elizabeth wrapped her light jacket around herself tightly. It was a good thing she was smart enough to throw on a warmer jacket over her nightgown, before she rushed her husband over. Now that she was stuck at the Killians' residency, she felt very self- conscious about how inappropriately she was dressed.  
  
"Where's Mr. Killian?" Will asked after a prolonged silence. Beth Killian was pouring them all a second serving of soup, and preparing dinner for them. She paused for a moment, before saying quietly:  
  
"There is no Mr. Killian."  
  
"I'm sorry," Will said quickly. "I didn't mean to pry-"  
  
"It's quite alright." Beth smiled tightly, the polite smile not quite reaching her eyes. "You were curious and it was an innocent question, there's nothing to apologize for."  
  
"Where are you from?" Clara changed the subject, obviously a touchy one.  
  
"I was born and raised in England, but when I was a lad I moved to Port Royal- where Elizabeth is from," Will explained, smiling.  
  
"It's so far away," Clara marveled. "I bet it takes months to get there!"  
  
"About a month," Elizabeth smiled, remembering the journey here. There were some precious moments with Will she would not trade for the world. It was hard for her to admit to it, but there were moments when she spoke with Jack that she will not quickly forget, either. When he wanted to be, he could be a very good friend to her, and to Will of course. She wondered if he had any close friends, beside Bootstrap Bill and apparently Captain Saunders. The life of a Pirate, especially a Captain can be very lonely- he must have a difficult time trusting people, which is understandable considering his past...  
  
"I wish to travel some day," Clara said with shining eyes. "To leave Sleepy Hollow and see the world..." She finished with a sigh, as a sad smile crossed her pretty features. "It is a nice fantasy."  
  
"I'm sure once we're done here, we could help you get wherever you're going," Elizabeth said, before she realized what she was saying. She met Will's shake of the head with a stubborn firmness. "I'll have to talk with our Captain, but if he doesn't agree, I'm sure-"  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Turner," Clara interrupted her. "You're quite kind, but I do not have the money to sail away from here, else I would have left ages ago."  
  
"It's Elizabeth, Mrs. Turner makes me feel like an old maiden," Elizabeth smiled brilliantly. She made up her mind that when they solve the case (which she did not doubt for a moment) she would give Clara a small portion of her reward money- just enough to get her started. She knew what it was like to feel trapped in one place.  
  
Clara returned the smile with a blush. "Elizabeth, then. You're very generous, considering you hardly know me- most people aren't that trusting." They settled into a comfortable silence, waiting for the meal to be ready. Then both Elizabeth and Will thought about Elizabeth's cooking, and burst into laughter.  
  
Beth and Clara stared at the laughing couple with a worried expression.  
  
"Exactly what HERBS did you give him, mother?" Clara asked smirking.  
  
Beth glared at her cheeky daughter. "Not any of THOSE herbs, I'm telling you that. Perhaps they have a fever?"  
  
"We're alright," Elizabeth said between laughs, trying to remember the last time she laughed so hard. "We were just sharing a FOND memory."  
  
"Newly weds," Beth said smiling. "I remember what that was like, I was married myself once, a long time ago." She got up and went to check on the food, which was nearly ready. Clara looked out the window at the dark and morbid sky, with storm clouds drifting above threateningly. The rain pummeled stronger, accompanied by lightening and thunder.  
  
"We haven't had weather this bad in weeks." Clara said frowning. "That's odd, the last time we had this type of weather-" She stopped short, her mind catching up with her mouth.  
  
"That last time you have this type of weather, what?" Will asked, dreading the answer. She turned to him and the lightning, giving it a stone-cold bluish tint, illuminated her face. Her eyes were dark and foreboding.  
  
"Someone was murdered."  
  
*  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, sir- have you seen the silverware?" Young Masbath said timidly, as he approached the pirate. He heard some stories about the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow- how he escaped the Island he was trapped on, how he raided an entire village without firing a single shot... Wondrous stories that seemed far fetched, to say the least. He may have been thirteen years old, but he was not a gullible child.  
  
At first glance there was nothing special about this Pirate- he seemed like any swaggering, drunk buccaneer Masbath heard of from campfire stories. But upon closer inspection, one noticed that keen gleam in his dark eyes, that calculating and calm look, behind the crazy facade, if indeed it was a facade. It was like the shrewd intellect of a cat, sizing up its prey while pretending to be asleep or weak, luring it closer. He just knew that in a moment of danger or advantage, this sea cat would leap up and attack. Which made it all the more difficult to come out and accuse HIM- the unstoppable and ruthless Jack Sparrow, of... Stealing spoons and forks.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Jack asked in a mixture of amusement and confusion, his eyebrows spiking up. He smiled lazily at the boy, while he continued to sit on his chain near the bar. The image of a large cat was still firm in Masbath's mind, and he nearly looked around for a long swishing tail. Masbath cleared his throat, suddenly feeling that this was not a good idea.  
  
"Our Silverware, sir. It's gone missing and we need it for the party tonight, you see..." His voice faltered and he could feel perspiration beginning to bead on his forehead and on his hands. It was just like speaking up in Master Connolly's classes- when he felt everyone's eyes on him...  
  
Right now there were only one pair of eyes on him, but they sent so many tremors and chills down his spine, it was suffice in making him suddenly fearful. The dark eyes scrutinized him for a moment, before they relaxed into their amused state.  
  
"I see," Jack smiled thinly. "And what makes you think I would know where the missing artifacts are?"  
  
"I never said you knew or nothing," Masbath stuttered quickly. "I just asked, that's all." After a moment's hesitation he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders and mumbled without stopping. "I wouldn't be asking you, except there's the party, see, and we need the silverware for dinner. We can't really have a dinner without them and my father is going mad with concern. It would mean a lot of money for us, if it all goes well and Mrs. Van Brunt will be coming back anytime now with the guests-"  
  
"How long can you go without breathing?" Jack marveled curiously.  
  
"A fairly long time, sir." Masbath replied shakily.  
  
"Interesting," Jack categorized that information in his head and addressed the matter at hand. "What's your name, boy?"  
  
"Masbath, sir."  
  
"Your Christian name," Jack corrected easily.  
  
"Frederick," Masbath said uncomfortably. He wondered what the pirate would do to him for accusing him of theft- would he disembowel him? Make him walk the plank? Would he get to see the inside of the Black Pearl in order to actually WALK the plank...?  
  
"Well, Freddy," Jack said, his tone serious and his eyes veiled. "It is a grave offense to accuse a Pirate." Masbath's shoulders slumped and his gaze was cast downwards. "But it also takes great guts- I like that." Jack smiled at him in a good mood.  
  
Masbath couldn't believe his good fortune- he wasn't going to die a painful death AND the infamous pirate himself was complimenting him? Boy the kids at school would never believe him! Perhaps he could take him with him, just to prove himself. He shook the thought away, deciding Jack Sparrow was not fit in a school and would probably scare half of them to death.  
  
"What made you think it was me?" Jack asked curiously, leaning on one elbow and grabbing a depressed grape from a basket. Or as some called them: Raisins.  
  
"I saw you the other day, "borrowing" them." Masbath was careful not to offend the pirate and give him room to return the silverware. Jack's good mood could swiftly change at any minute, he knew this from countless hours he spent working at his father's Inn. One moment they were merry and joyful drunks, the next he had to try and stop the ensuing fist fight. It helped him gain caution and insight into the adult mind, however, and that was not such a bad thing.  
  
"Nay, I didn't borrow them, I stole them- there's a marginal difference." Jack nodded his head as he jumped on his feet. "But I do think I have an adequate replacement for them." He started walking outside, in the pouring rain. Masbath stared after him, before grabbing a lantern and rushing after him.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked Jack curiously, not sure whether the pirate would dismiss him or allow him to tag along.  
  
"To my Beauty," Jack smiled. It tore at him to be parted from her for so long, he would use any excuse to return to her. He didn't think it odd at all, considering he spent ten long years separated from her, longing for her.  
  
Masbath's eyes sparkled, when he realized what Jack was talking about. "We're going onboard the Black Pearl?" He asked in wonder- no one was going to believe him!  
  
"No," Jack said slowly. "I'M going onboard the Black Pearl, YOU are staying outside and waiting for me." He saw the disappointed look on the youth's face and so he added: "If you'll be a good lad, in the morning I'll let you wax her outer haul for me." It managed to brighten up the boy and Jack chuckled, thinking how easy it was to satisfy children. He had to admit he missed that slightly, his memory of his teaching days somewhat obscure. Children were simply sweet, gullible and eager to please.  
  
Weren't they?  
  
*  
  
"YOU, boy!" Jonathan Masbath said, as he gripped his son by the collar. He dragged him behind the counter and picked up a shiny metal spoon and shoved it in his face. "Where did THESE come from?" He asked angrily, a dangerous edge to his voice.  
  
Frederick Masbath swallowed hard and stammered. "They're replacements, for the ones that were stol- lost." He said meekly, trying not to look in Jack Sparrow's direction for support. Jack could see that the boy was in for trouble, and so he sauntered over with his usual swagger and spoke up.  
  
"Aye, the boy be right." He said casually. "I couldn't help but notice you were a bit... Short on silverware, so I felt obliged to supply my extra set."  
  
"Why would you feel obliged?" Jonathan said, squinting his eyes disdainfully.  
  
"Because they'll be a party tonight!" Jack said as though it were obvious. "And I love parties! I knew it would ruin the fun, not to have serving pieces, so as a future attendee of said party, I felt it my obligation to accommodate, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy," Jonathan said grudgingly, as he let go of his son. He had his suspicions about the pirate's sudden giving nature, but he had no proof and he WAS a paying costumer and helped him out of this jam... "Thank you, sir." He nearly spat. Jack smiled in return and the doors burst open with the first arrivals.  
  
"And so it begins," Jack mused to himself, as his eyes roamed the newcomers. There were violinists, some middle aged town women, Katrina and a young and pretty woman who had the uncanny resemblance to...  
  
Brom Bones.  
  
Jack scrutinized her more closely. This must be Ms. Van Brunt, Katrina's daughter. She had dark, curly hair that was in sharp contrast with her white skin. Her eyes were a softer tone of brown, and right now were looking about in disdain.  
  
"Is this it?" She asked in a huff, looking at the decorations, the Inn, the musicians and finally resting her eyes on Jack Sparrow. She looked him up and down, taking in his clothing and shabby hair. "Are we letting in simply ANYONE from the street? I will not have beggars in my party!"  
  
'Aye, without a doubt- Brom Bone's daughter.' Jack sighed to himself, but took it with stride. He learned long ago not to take anything, including himself (but not the Pearl) too seriously. He plastered a lazy smile on his face and said: "This particular beggar probably has more gold than you have ever dreamed of." He got up and swaggered close to Ms. Van Brunt. She took a step back, but he was in her face and he whispered:  
  
"I'd be careful with that acid tongue, if I were you, Love. Might make a pirate think twice about saving your pretty neck." He pushed her hair back with his fingers, and she drew back and slapped him on the face. Hard.  
  
"Mary!" Katrina said angrily. She was putting the finishing touch on the decorations, when she turned around and saw her daughter slapping Jack. Although she had no doubt he earned it, it was about time her headstrong daughter learned how to act more lady-like. "Apologize to Captain Sparrow this instant!"  
  
"I will not!" Mary nearly shrieked, stumping her feet. "And what is this strange pirate doing here in the first place?"  
  
"He came because of the reward," Katrina said calmly, though she knew she was losing her composure. It was a daily struggle with her daughter, who takes after her father. Unfortunately.  
  
"I will NOT let our money go into the filthy hands of a Pirate!" She said and stormed out.  
  
"Mary!" Katrina said exasperated, as she ran after her, into the rain. Jack watched the exchange with interest, and was grateful he had no children. That he knew of, at any rate. That thought sent a sudden dread coursing through his body, and he prayed to God that he had no rascals running amuck somewhere out there.  
  
Speaking of little rascals...  
  
He watched as a group of a dozen little children, no older than Freddy Masbath came running in, followed at a slower pace by their schoolmaster Connolly. The children were yelling and dancing and running around the place.  
  
'No, no, no!' He thought to himself. 'You cannot have children at a party, they will just end up ruining it!' He glanced wearily at the screaming scoundrels and made up his mind to go upstairs, and wait for Will and Elizabeth to return, before planning out this investigation. The first thing they needed to do was go through the names on the list, and try to find something that connected them all, to find out who their enemies were and who had the strongest motive to kill them. Could the Headless Horseman, had he done it, have motive to kill?  
  
"There ARE Pirates, you idiot." Freddy Masbath was saying. "See that man over there? HE'S CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow! THE Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Jack stared at the boy with pure panic written on his forehead, as all those beady little eyes turned to him, sizing him up. Then, like a wave they all rushed over to him, some only as high as his waist and were chirping and asking questions all at once. Jack got up to leave, but they tugged and tagged and there was no hope for escape. He was surrounded, and he had no other choice other than to surrender.  
  
"I heard he was captive on an Island by cannibals and he escaped on the backs of sea turtles!"  
  
"I heard he carried the same pistol for ten years with one shot and killed the undead Barbosa with it!"  
  
"I heard he IS undead- that's how he never died of thirst, wasn't killed by those skeletons and managed to survive being shot in the chest TWO times!"  
  
"Actually, it's three," Jack pointed out, rather enjoying the admiring attention. A nice crowd was so hard to come by, these days.  
  
"Really?" A little blond haired boy gawked. "Can we see it?"  
  
Jack paused for dramatic effect, before pulling down the top of his shirt, and exposing his right side of the chest. The kids "wowed" and "awed" at the sight of the three small puncture marks in his chest, undoubtedly bullet holes.  
  
"They happened when that Spanish officer came after you," Freddy said, remembering. "The one you humiliated and-"  
  
"Javier Gonzales," Jack nodded gravely. That fella simply wouldn't relent and made his life a living hell for a long time.  
  
"I haven't heard of THAT one," a freckled face red head said, his eyes large and wondering.  
  
"Me neither," a squawky (obviously his voice was changing) blue eyed boy added.  
  
The children looked at each other and turned back to Jack, chanting: "STORY, STORY, STORY, STORY-"  
  
"Oh alright!" Jack nearly shouted with frustration. He was seriously beginning to detest children, with their icky and sticky fingers, big round eyes and demanding nature. "I'll tell you how I met Javier Gonzales, the terror of any Pirate in the seven seas and how I single handedly saved the Black Pearl..."  
  
~ "Alright, out with it!" Jack said annoyed to Bill. They were walking towards the Pearl, after spending almost a week in this God Forsaken town, getting the latest news on the Spanish Ship carrying the gold. During the entire duration, Bill was nothing if not cheerful and.... Blissful, something Jack found completely unnerving.  
  
"Out with what?" Bill asked innocently, that happy goofy smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.   
  
"Something has made you into this insufferable puppy," Jack said contemptfully.   
  
"It's simple, Jack," Bill grinned at his friend's annoyance and capped him on the shoulder. "I'm in love."   
  
"Ah," Jack said rolling his eyes. "I hear that is not a rare thing for you, mate." Captain Saunders informed Jack that Bill was quite the romantic- he did not sleep with many women, oh no, he fell in love with them. He would come on board after some shore leave, his eyes sparkling and would tell the bored crew about his latest ladylove and how he adored her.   
  
"This time it's different," Bill argued, though he said that phrase many times before, claiming each woman was the love of his life as no other has been. "Christina is different, she's.... Special, like a flower in its-"   
  
"If you start reciting poetry about your lady love I will be forced to throw you overboard," Jack warned, as they neared Saunders and the crew. Thankfully. If Jack had to stand this any longer....   
  
"I'm going to marry her, Jack," Bill sighed, content. "Mark my words, the next time we dock in England I will make that girl mine."   
  
"Oh I'll mark them alright," Jack said under his breath. "If only to feed them to you later." He hurried over to Saunders, a bounce in his step. "Well?"   
  
"The ship left the Spanish port a few days ago," Saunders smiled widely. "It'll be coming our way in a few hours." He turned to the rest of the waiting crew and raised his voice. "Gentlemen, I believe we have a whole ship full of gold, waiting for us!"   
  
The crewmen shouted their agreement and started pouring onto the Pearl. Jack made to board the ship when Saunders held him back.   
  
"Not you, Jack," Saunders said apologetically. "You have to stay here."   
  
"What?" Jack asked, surprised and angered. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at his Captain. "Why not?"   
  
"Because- you've got the least Pirate training among us," Saunders explained slowly. "And we need some men on shore, to keep a look out, make sure everything goes smoothly."   
  
"Exactly WHAT do you think I'll accomplish on shore all by me onesie?" Jack asked furiously. "I can hold my own, CAPTAIN, you need not worry on my account."   
  
"I know you can fight, Jack," Saunders shook his head sadly. "But only in theory, in practice. This is serious- we're commandeering a Royal Navy vessel, everything must work like clockwork. I have fought along side every single one of these men on board. Besides, it's not just you, Shortie and Tony, Benny, and Jimmy Left Eye are also keeping watch."   
  
Jack scrutinized his companions on shore. "You mean to tell me you're leaving me with the little lad, the midget, the brainless giant and a half blind man?" Jack raised his voice and received glares from said men. "Are we going to start an act? Will we make our enemies laugh to death?!"   
  
"I knew you'd take it in stride," Saunders grinned tightly. "Because you know that as long as I'm the Captain, I get to call the shots." He looked at Jack warningly.   
  
"Aye, aye CAPTAIN." Jack pronounced heatedly and half saluted, before turning on his heals and storming away.   
  
"Let's go!" Saunders yelled and the Pearl set to sail. Jack looked at them longingly, before kicking the sand angrily. He sat down crossly and watched as they sailed away.   
  
"Jack!" Shortie cried and woke up the sleeping man. "Wake up! We've got trouble!"   
  
Jack was about to yell at the boy for waking him up, when his mind registered the word "trouble". "Trouble? What do you mean trouble?"   
  
"Benny saw a Spanish Ship on the horizon, heading for the Pearl and the Gold ship." Shortie said worriedly. "Tony thinks it might be an ambush- the Pearl can't possibly defend against both ships!"   
  
Jack jumped to his feet and looked in the direction of the ship. "This is not good..." He muttered to himself.   
  
"What are we to do, Jack?" Shortie asked, his voice cracking.   
  
"Why ask me?" Jack answered briskly, still feeling resentment for being left behind.   
  
"Be-because the Captain put you in charge!" Shortie nearly yelled, his panic evident in his voice.   
  
"Lucky me," Jack mumbled, as he quickly formed a plan. "Shortie- go get Tony and steal us a boat. The two of you are small enough, perhaps they won't notice you." Shortie nodded his head and started running to where the others were. "Oh, Shortie?"   
  
"Yes, Jack?" Shortie stopped short and turned around quickly.   
  
"Can you swim?"   
  
"Captain!" One of the crew called to Javier Gonzales. "There's a boy in the water- it looks like he's drowning!"   
  
Javier Gonzales walked briskly to the crewman and looked at where he pointed. There was a young boy, holding onto a paddle, and trying desperately to keep his head over water. He yelled to them for help and went under several times, only to struggle to come up again.   
  
"Man overboard!" Captain Gonzales yelled, as the men hurried over with ropes to pull the boy in. The rest of the officers came over to check what the commotion was all about, gathering on one side of the ship.   
  
Exactly what Jack Sparrow planned. He whispered to Tony Benny and Jimmy Left Eye to keep quiet, as they climbed the ropes on the other side of the ship. They would need the element of surprise, considering they were outnumbered. He popped his head over the side of the ship, and watched as the men pulled Shortie out of the water- looking unconscious. Good Lad.   
  
He crept onboard, his men flanking the crew. He pulled out his sword regretfully. He did not want to take a life, but he knew that it was his or theirs, and he much preferred it to be theirs. They had to take out as many as they could quietly, before drawing the rest of the crew's attention. He signaled to his men, and they each crept up behind an officer, covered his mouth, slit his throat and pulled him back. The managed to take out two rows of men this way, before someone noticed and yelled:   
  
"Captain- we're being attacked!"   
  
Javier Gonzales looked up from where he was crouching near the boy and drew his sword. "Pirates!" He yelled, as Jack and his men attacked them, each taking on around four men.   
  
"Left- on your right!" Benny warned Jimmy, as he swung his sword wildly about, and punched anyone stupid enough to come near his mighty fists. Tony ducked under the swinging swords, bit the crew's legs and even rolled in a ball to knock some of them down. Jack laughed shortly at his unusual companions and turned back to his own fight.   
  
Javier tried to stand and defend, but he fell face down on the hard deck, his sword scattering in front of him. He looked behind and saw that boy they "rescued", grabbing his feet and taking out a knife from his soaked pants. Javier cursed him silently, before kicking out hard with his legs, sending the boy sprawling backwards. He grabbed his sword and spun around- sticking it into his chest. The boy's eyes widened in surprise, before he collapsed, his eyes wide and blank.   
  
"Shortie!" Jack cried, as he watched what happened. He was at the helm, fighting off three crewmen and losing. He leaned over the helm, to try and stab them, keeping the helm between them. He lost his footing and fell back, pulling the helm in his direction. The mast swung over and knocked the men down with such a force; you could hear their heads cracking.   
  
"That's interesting," Jack commented, and filed it away in his mind. He jumped down and watched as the mast continued to travel- to where Benny was, cracking people's skulls together with a smile as if he received a present he really wanted. "Look-"   
  
Benny turned his head and gaped stupidly as the mast came near. He tried to block it with his arms, but it swung into him, taking him with it, over the waters.   
  
"Hang on!" He said to Benny. He looked at the helm and pulled it forcefully to the opposite direction, bringing Benny back onboard, panting.   
  
"Do not give up!" Javier said to his men. "Better to die than to surrender the ship to Pirates!" He looked over at Jack and an evil smile spread across his face. "That one- the leader, he's mine."   
  
Jack glanced over, smiled toothily and bowed. "Jack Sparrow."   
  
"Captain Javier Gonzales and the last man you will see!" Javier said as he rushed at him. Jack rolled his eyes- that was such a line!   
  
"I wouldn't mind seeing only women for the rest of my life," Jack replied, as they brandished swords. He looked around and noticed that Benny, Tony and Jimmy Left Eye were handling the situation- the men of the crew apparently did not agree with their Captain and were being tied up. This one was for the kicks.   
  
"You killed Shortie," he said acidly, trying to build up his anger and to unsettle the Captain at the same time. "He was just a lad."   
  
"I saved him from a life of Piracy, you can say I did him a favor," Javier said, shrugging. He swung at Jack, who ducked low and kicked out Javier's legs from under him. The man was better with a sword than Jack, but not as quick on his feet.   
  
"Jack!" Tony said, as he kicked an officer in the side. "We've commandeered the ship."   
  
"Keep it on course for the Pearl," Jack yelled in between blows, nearly losing his head when his concentration swiveled. He could feel a plan forming in his mind, and smiled.   
  
"You will never reach it alive," Javier warned darkly, a bit out of breath. Jack ignored the comment and they continued to fence, with everyone else, except for Jimmy, who was at the helm, watching expectantly. Tony took it upon himself to cheer Jack on, and Benny made sure the ropes around the crew were secure enough.   
  
Javier smiled to himself, gloating. Jack appeared to be losing. He was being pushed backwards, spun in circles and losing ground quickly. But that annoying smile, that smug smile was still plastered on his face.   
  
"Give up, Sparrow and I'll make your death and swift one," Javier said grinning as slashed at the Pirate.   
  
"Thank you kindly for your offer, Captain," Jack said, pretending to consider. "But I think not. Jimmy- LEFT NOW!" Jimmy swung the helm left and the mast came crashing towards them. Both men ducked and Javier was about to laugh, when he felt his feet being pulled from under him and he was pulled backwards on deck, bumping into buckets and dead corpses, until he swung upside down, over the waves. He tried to look up and saw that there was a rope tied around his right ankle. Damn that Pirate!   
  
Jack bowed to Javier and put his sword away, his gaze sweeping past Shortie (though he wished he knew the lad's real name...) and the rest of the dead men.   
  
"We don't have time to get rid of the bodies- hide them," Jack ordered.   
  
"What about the prisoners?" Benny asked, as he started to carry bodies away.   
  
"I say we kill them- leave no witnesses!" Tony said, glaring at the prisoners.   
  
"We lower them to our boat, if needed then two," Jack said, as he helped carry bodies to the quarters. He tried not to vomit from the smell and sight in front of him, but was resigned to it. After all, he caused it.   
  
"You're letting them live?" Tony asked, shocked, as he stood in Jack's way, warningly. Or supposed to be warningly, considering he reached Jack's waist.   
  
"Yes, we're letting them live," Jack said tiredly. All he wanted now was to sleep on board the Pearl again, to feel the waves lightly cradling him to sleep...   
  
"They'd kill us the first chance they'd get!" Tony argued, not backing down. "Why should we-"   
  
"Because we're not like them, are we?" Jack sneered, and pushed past Tony. "We've killed enough men today."   
  
"So what would half a dozen more mean?" Tony challenged. Jimmy and Benny watched the argument intently, knowing Jack's authority was being questioned.   
  
"Listen to me," Jack lowered his voice, his eyes hardening. Tony tried not to seem affected, but truth me told, he never saw Jack this.... Deadly before.   
  
"I am in charge here, Savvy? And I say, we lower them to the boats, leave them here and go help our Captain. Do we have a problem?"   
  
"No," Tony said savagely.   
  
"Good," Jack smiled, suddenly brightening up, as he patted him on the shoulder. "Let's hurry then, shall we?"   
  
"SPARROW!"   
  
Jack sighed and decided to ignore the humiliated Captain. He continued his task and soon they finished clearing away the bodies.   
  
"JACK SPARROW! THIS ISN'T OVER!"   
  
"It's over, Mate." Jack shook his head and looked up at the man. "Just let it go."   
  
"Never!" He yelled, his face reddened from the blood flow, making him seem even angrier. "I swear, that as long as I live I will not rest, I will not drink, I will not eat until I have your head in a jar in my quarters!"   
  
"Suit yourself," Jack shrugged. "But I think you'll die of starvation and fatigue long before we meet again." He drew out his sword and prepared to let him drop into the ocean.   
  
"It won't work!" Javier yelled with a laugh. "They'll recognize the moment you approach that you are not from the Spanish Navy, you'll never touch our gold!"   
  
Jack seemed to pause for a moment, before nodding. "You're right, thanks." He turned to his men. "Release the prisoners and undress them."   
  
"What?" Tony asked.   
  
"We'll get closer if we look like the Spanish Navy," Jack said tersely, and looked at Javier. "Thank you for the sound advice, we appreciate the help."   
  
"Why you-"   
  
Jack cut the rope and the Captain fell into the waters below. He grabbed the uniform offered to him and secretly regretted not being able to take Gonzales'. But he would put up too much of a fight, and might resent Jack even more. This way, he might just forget about him and the whole thing will blow over. They lowered the crew- now in their pants and vests- into the boats, and set off to help the Pearl.  
  
Hand over the gold and no one needs to get hurt," Captain Saunders said lightly, as he boarded the Spanish ship. It was no match for the Pearl and so the chase was short. Now it was only a matter of getting rid of the crew...  
  
"Never!" The Captain said, as he drew his weapon. Saunders sighed- must they always be so dramatic?  
  
"Have it your way," Saunders shrugged as he drew his sword. He could feel the aching in his muscles (no doubt he'd be feeling it even more in the morning) and the tension in his back, the unsteady grasp on the sword- but he didn't care. Sure, he was getting old, but he still had it in him! He could take down any man here, including this loud and brash younger Captain. What that Captain didn't know, Saunders already managed to forget and he's been in the business long enough. He felt young now, while he was dueling, and defeating this younger man. He felt more alive than he'd felt in ages, and was getting cocky. This was easy, perhaps a little too easy...  
  
"Ah, right on time," The younger Captain smiled, as he looked over Saunders' shoulder. Saunders swung at him and glanced behind, only to see a Royal Spanish Navy ship sailing towards them.  
  
"Help is on its way!" The Captain yelled to his cheering men, as he turned and raised his eyebrow at Saunders. "You didn't REALLY expect us not to have a backup plan, did you?"  
  
Saunders didn't answer, as his mouth dried up, though he continued to slash and to stab, his heart wasn't really into it. A backup plan, of course. It was a set up, the gold was an easy target for Pirate Ships, they had to have some protection...  
  
"Give it up now, and we'll send you to the galley," The Captain said, a grin on his face. "That ship belongs to Captain Javier Gonzales- perhaps you've heard of him. Believe me, death by hanging would be more merciful than what he usually hands out to Pirates. You see, he has this strange hatred towards your kind..."  
  
The ship came closer and closer, and Saunders could see the Spanish officers on deck- a tall and bulky man, an old and stooping one, an average looking one and-  
  
Was that a dog? There was something small fighting against the fabric of the uniform... A very familiar form...  
  
"Well?" The Captain said, a bit disappointed. "Alright, but I did give you a fair shot."  
  
"Permission to come onboard, Captain!" A lyrical voice called from the ship.  
  
The Captain smirked. "Permission-"  
  
"Permission Granted!" Saunders sighed with relief, as Jack, Benny, Tony (the little form fighting with his over sized uniform) and Jimmy Left Eye jumped on board and attacked.  
  
"Jack!" Saunders smiled, as he delivered a disabling blow to the shocked Captain. "I thought I told you to stay on shore?"  
  
"Aye, you may have," Jack smiled, as he spotted Bill being surrounded. He hurried over and the two of them fought back-to-back. He grabbed an edge of rope and Bill grabbed the other and the two of them ran and knocked over a row of officers.  
  
"Am I glad to see you!" Bill said happily, once they defeated the crew and tied them up. Bill looked at Jack more closely, and then at the tripping Tony (he STILL could not manage the uniform), Benny with his pants reaching just below his knees and his shirt two sizes two small, and at Jimmy. "Why- "  
  
"It's a long story." Jack said, as he rested on the railing.  
  
"The best tales are," Saunders said, as he joined them. He could feel the fatigue in his bones, and so he allowed the other men the dubious pleasure of transferring the heavy gold to the ship.  
  
"Well, we saw you were in trouble, so we commandeered a ship and came to the rescue," Jack said proudly, that smug feeling surfacing. He enjoyed the look of respect he received from the two of them, and was delighted with the thought that they left HIM on shore with the rest of the circus, but in the end HE saved the day and the gold. HE. Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Where's Shortie?" Bill asked, suddenly remembering that that yapping little clout was missing. He probably got lost somewhere, or knocked himself unconscious.  
  
"Dead," Jack said in a mixture of sadness and hatred. "Captain Javier Gonzales killed him."  
  
"I've heard of him!" Bill said, snapping his fingers. "Ever since he became Captain of his ship he's been hunting down Pirates and killing them, very efficiently."  
  
"Great," Jack rolled his eyes. "He's got my name in that little black book of his. You don't suppose he'll forgive and forget, do you?"  
  
"No," Saunders said, wiping sweat off his forehead and blood off his sword. "Something tells me that's not the end of THAT story..."  
  
~~~  
  
"Is it the end of the story?" One kid asked, his eyes bright and wondering, but slightly disappointed.  
  
"Well, of THAT story, yes." Jack said, nodding. He loved telling children stories- they weren't interested in whether or not it REALLY happened and wouldn't ask silly questions, like "how did he get the rope to tie the sea turtles with". The more it was magnificent and incredible, the more they liked it, whether it was real or made up. The perfect audience for Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Tell us another, tell us another!" The children chanted around him, as he settled into his chair, ready to embark on another one of his famous tales.  
  
*  
  
""It shouldn't be taking her this long," Beth said worriedly, as she looked at the door. "She should be back by now, how long does it take to get fire wood from the shed?"  
  
Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, but the door burst open and Clara fell in, shaking.  
  
"Clara!" Beth cried, and hurried over to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, mother." Clara said, after she caught her breath. "I saw him!"  
  
"You saw who?"  
  
"HIM," Clara whispered. "The Headless Horseman!"  
  
"Are you sure it was him?" Will asked, sharing a worried glance with Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm positive, it was... It was hideous." She shuddered from the rain or the cold or perhaps shock. Perhaps all of the above.  
  
"Where did you see him?" Elizabeth asked, as Beth drew a blanket around her daughter.  
  
"He was riding through the forest, heading into town- through the old grave yard." Clara said, as she tried to warm up. "He brushed right past me, it was like a cold breeze seized my chest..." Her eyes suddenly widened and she grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "I heard voices- it was Mary and Katrina Van Brunt! I think he was heading towards them!"  
  
"We'd better go help them," Will said urgently, as he and Elizabeth opened the door.  
  
"We have a friend- Captain Jack Sparrow? He should still be at the Inn-"  
  
"I'll warn him," Clara said, nodding. "I'll tell him where you went."  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled gratefully.  
  
"I'm going with you," Beth said, as she gathered some herbs and potions. "You might need a physician."  
  
Will nodded and the four left the small cottage, as she rain intensified.  
  
A lone figure sat on his horse in the middle of the graveyard, as if waiting for something. There were voices approaching- angry voices, two female voices arguing with one another. Had he had a head, it would probably be tilted sideways in a curious gesture.  
  
His black steed neighed furiously, sensing blood. He gathered the reins between his hands and with one quick motion, he and his horse flew forward, cutting through the air. The rain made the ground muddy, but the horse did not slip nor pause. There was no rest for the wicked, no pause for the undead. Not until he completed his task, not until he regained his head. Only then could he finally rest and be damned for all eternity for his sins. But in order to get his head, he had to take others. He received a name from his Master, a person doomed to death, by the end of the night.  
  
He rode forward like a storm, sweeping through the town, unstoppable. In the sky thunder struck, followed closely by lightening and the thick air smothered any living soul outside. The stumping of the horse's hooves echoed through the empty streets as he headed for his target.  
  
*END PART 7*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry it took so long, my computer had viruses and so I had no computer for two weeks! I've been writing this at school and now at home, but then I had no Internet!  
  
Katana- Thanks a bunch! Saying that my fiction is believable is probably one of the greatest compliments you can give an author. I completely agree- Jack, sorry CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow is the most brilliant character ever and I am humbled just to try and make up a background story! Johnny Depp deserves an Oscar not only for this but a lifetime achievement award! It took me a whole to understand what you meant about the branding scene and you are right, it would make sense to make him more believable as a pirate, but I do not think Saunders would go so far. Also I like to stay as true to cannon and reality as I can, which is hard considering I know nothing about Pirates, ships and the era. But I do try and I do correct when I made a mistake.  
  
IST- I am glad you are (sorry, cannot use apostrophes) interested in Clara, having the original characters not annoying is a main objective of mine and to make them as least Mary Sue as possible. I have a sick sense of humor, the whole rat thing just wrote itself but thankfully the name, something I thought of long and hard, worked out alright and true to character. I am not sure if I will have relationships or not, I guess I will wait to see how this develops itself.  
  
Claire- One of the best? I am flattered. I am sorry it came out so late, problems with the computer, you see.  
  
Scarlett Burns- If you are twisted, so am I. That bit with the rat just wrote itself out and before I knew what was going on, poor Will needed a Doctor. I try my best when writing Jack, it is always a pleasure to see that people appreciate my attempts, though I think I will never truly understand Jack Sparrow, I can only try and write him as true as possible. Complex is about any Johnny character, but especially Jack Sparrow!  
  
Emma- *smiles stupidly* You seriously have no idea what it means to me to hear that you love my story, it does brighten up my day, even though thankfully I have reached a point when I can take criticism in stride as well.  
  
Acacia Jules- Thank you for your comment, I immediately went back and changed it. I know absolutely nothing of piracy, but you have inspired me to try and find a story behind the Eastern Indian Trading company and Jack Sparrow....  
  
Jackie- Too many superlatives for one humble writer. I am just kidding, bring them on! Sorry it took so long, will try and update sooner!  
  
Ivy 


	8. All Of Ye Go To Church!

This chapter is dedicated to IST, my sole reviewer for chapter 7. I warned you it gets dark! *  
  
As soon as the little ones quieted down a bit, Jack took a good look at his sorry surroundings. They had all the ingredients they needed to have one hell of a party- music, women and rum, especially rum. And yet here they were, the town folk, sitting or standing, having quiet and awkward conversations. They signed up for a party, not for this. Well, he would just have to take care of that...  
  
Jack strolled over purposely to one of the finest looking young ladies in the room. She had golden hair and a soft smile and was laughing with her other female companions. Always in groups, they were, and then they get all offended when you want to work around that. Women! "Pardon me, lass," Jack said in his lilting voice, drawing the woman's attention at once. She gave him a half bored, half interested gaze, inspecting him carefully.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, feigning disinterest. But Jack could see past that act, he knew women pretty well inside out, so to speak. So he smirked his trade mark smirk and leaned forward to whisper in her ear:  
  
"Care to dance?"  
  
A shudder passed through her body and she blushed slightly. "Oh, but I hardly even know you, sir!"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said, bowing to her, his deep chocolate eyes inviting and promising a good time. She smiled widely and introduced herself, but Jack didn't pay much attention to her name. He never could bother to remember a lass' name, a fact that more often than not got him into trouble and left a burning red mark on his cheek. He could swear his left cheek was tanner than his right, and it wasn't from the sun.  
  
"Now that that's done with, how 'bout that dance?" He grinned at her, his golden teeth showing.  
  
"But there's no music!" She laughed. She was toying with him, this one. She's so young, he won't get much more than a dance from her. Oh well.  
  
"Ah," Jack smiled, waving a finger. "That can be arranged!" He snapped his fingers at the musicians, ho were busy in some serious discussion or another. They didn't seem to hear him, so he smiled apologetically at the lass and tried again. At last he rolled his eyes, turned around and whistled loudly. Suddenly all eyes were on the bizarre pirate, who said: "Music, if you'll please."  
  
The musicians shrugged and complied, playing an upbeat piece. Jack grabbed her hand and spun her around, before dipping her, to her great delight. People were laughing and cheering, and pretty soon more couples joined in with the dancing, some old drunks bellowing the words not in time and slurred. Things seemed to be going according to plan- he was dancing with a pretty lass who was dizzy and giddy from all the spinning, the party was starting to liven up and people were having fun.  
  
He was showing off his footwork now, trying, successfully, to impress the lasses. The men in the town were clumsy at best and though could keep up a dance or two; they could never do anything more intricate than the basic steps. Jack gave in to the rhythm and the music and the atmosphere and completely forgot about the weather and Will and Elizabeth and Katrina and her daughter. That is until a soaking wet young woman came barreling in and fell on the floor.  
  
"Jack Sparrow?" She searched the room, her gestures frantic. Everyone went deathly silent, looking at the newcomer with trepidation, as though sensing what was about to occur.  
  
"Aye," Jack said, eying the disturbance. She interrupted his fun and from the looks of her, he wasn't going to enjoy the rest of his evening.  
  
"Will and Elizabeth sent me," the girl said, as she was helped to her feet. "My name is Clara Killian, they said you'd be here..." She mumbled before shaking her head. "I saw HIM- the headless horseman, that is. He was heading into town- I think he was going after Widow Van Brunt and Mary!" The crowd drew in surprised gasps. "The Turners and my mother went after him- they asked me to get you."  
  
"Where were they heading?" Jack asked, his mood suddenly serious and all business like.  
  
"To the outskirts of town- near the harbor." Clara said, biting her lip. "You might want to hurry, sir, he was galloping mighty fast on his black steed."  
  
Jack nodded his head and hurried out, running in the pouring rain towards the harbor, hoping he wasn't too late. "He'd better not lay a hand on my ship," Jack muttered under his breath, as he ran faster. "Or I'll make sure he'll be missing more than His head."  
  
"Shhh," Will said, listening intently. "I think I hear something." They both stood still, their hearts beating loudly in their ears and panting. Beth Killian reached them after several moments, clearly not up to running in this weather and at her age.  
  
"Voices," Elizabeth said, her eyes widening. "I think it's coming from over there." She pointed out in the dark to some bleak location.  
  
"The harbor," Beth said, her arms resting on her knees as she tried to steady her breath.  
  
"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked concerned. They couldn't waste a moment, but she would feel bad about leaving her here...  
  
"Go," Beth understood. "I'll catch up, I know the way."  
  
"That makes one of us," Will sighed, as he and his wife ran blindly, using the yelling voices as a beacon.  
  
"Their yelling just makes it easier for Him to find them," Elizabeth shook her wet hair out of her eyes, as she tried to squint in the dark.  
  
Will frowned and turned to her, a bemused expression to his face. "Can He even hear them? Without any ears, I mean. And how can he tell where He's going?"  
  
"I'll be sure to ask Him that when we catch up to him," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Sometimes her husband could ask the worst questions at the worst possible time. She saw the two figures ahead of them, still very much alive. The two women stopped their argument when they saw the strangers approach.  
  
"Who-?" Katrina started to ask.  
  
"There's no time to explain, your lives are in danger," Will said urgently, as he grabbed her arm. "The Headless Horseman was spotted heading-" They all heard it at the same time.  
  
Hoof beats.  
  
"-Here," Will finished, that endearing lost puppy look adorning his features. They saw Beth running towards them, saying something, but they could not understand it. The huge black stallion suddenly emerged from behind her, closing the distance with incredible speed.  
  
"Beth- behind you!" Elizabeth screamed, her voice scratchy. Beth turned around slowly, in the middle of her run and watched with horror the glinting axe held at his side. She tripped and fell over a fence. She recovered and tried to crawl on the wet ground, her dress attracting filth and mud. She looked up hopelessly as her dress got tangled with the fence and she was stuck.  
  
"NO!" Will cried, as the axe was held low and the horse did not show any indications of changing his course. He would trample her! Something held Will back and he turned to see Katrina's daughter clutching his arm painfully. He freed himself and started running in her direction, even though he knew he was too far away, he would never make it in time.  
  
Just as the horse was about to reach the fence, Jack ran forward and tumbled with Beth out of the way. The headless horse came crashing through the fence and Will had to dive out of the way at the last moment. He watched as Elizabeth took charge and grabbed both women's arms, running with them towards the waters. It was an absurd idea, to be sure, that water would have more of an effect on him than decapitation, but his love for his wife only grew. He got up, brushing the mud off and ran into the horseman's path, trying to create a diversion, willing to risk his life.  
  
But there was apparently no need, for the horseman came about in a circle and sped back into town. Will stared after the figure, confusion not beginning to describe his puzzlement.  
  
"I don't understand," he said out loud. "He didn't kill us."  
  
"Don't sound too disappointed, mate." Jack said with a huff as he got up and noticed the state of his clothes and hair. "It'll take hours to clean this all out!"  
  
"Thank you," Beth said, shaking. "For saving my life."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Jack said dismissively with a wave of his hand. The three women came rushing back, clearly just as bewildered.  
  
"What just happened?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the diminishing spot.  
  
"Maybe he saw you guys and decided not to try?" Mary suggested, rubbing her arms and staring at the fence with dread.  
  
"We were no match for him," Will argued. "He had nothing to fear, and besides, doesn't he just kill anyone who gets in the way?"  
  
All six of them stood still for a moment, before they began to walk back into town, their steps heavy.  
  
"Maybe he wasn't after us after all," Katrina said softly. Six pairs of feet suddenly stopped. They all looked at each other, before starting a wild dash into town.  
  
*  
  
"What are we going to do?" A little orphaned girl asked. She had sandy blond hair that was uncombed and deep brown eyes. At the moment she had tears running down her face and was sniffing her pretty little nose. Clara glanced at the girl, Dana was her name. She put on a smile and said:  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be alright, he's not coming here."  
  
"How do you know?" School Master Connolly asked, his voice pitching. "What makes you think he won't come after us later?" They were murmurs running through the Inn now, and Clara cursed that cowardly schoolmaster. He got everyone nice and scared now, pretty soon they'll be running and shouting and a whole mess.  
  
"You- Masbath, got any guns?" An older looking man asked, more men nodded and said: "Guns, we need guns."  
  
"I don't keep any at the Inn," Jonathan shrugged. The men looked disappointed and nervous.  
  
"We'll just have to go out and get from one of the houses," a man said. Everyone looked at each other, the same question burning in everyone's minds: "Who will go?"  
  
Jonathan sighed. "Oh for Pete's sake!" He was no hero, but he was damned if that THING was going to get him lying down, he won't let his son remember him as a chicken. "The Van Brunts live near- and you can bet ol' Brom Bones kept guns. I'll go, but I can't carry all 'em guns by myself." Several people, including his son volunteered and set out carefully, but quickly to the Van Brunt residence.  
  
No one interrupted them on their way there and so they searched the house top to bottom for riffles and any kind of weapon. Jonathan was searching upstairs when he heard a faint noise that sounded like a sigh. He opened one of the doors and stepped inside, prepared for a fight. But it was only old Mr. Van Brunt, lying in his bed and sighing. Jonathan took a step closer and saw up close the pale greenish skin and the sunken in face. He grimaced and was about to turn around and leave, when a hand shot up and grabbed his sleeve. Mr. Van Brunt clutched on for dear life and muttered something too soft to hear.  
  
"Come again?" Jonathan asked, as he stepped closer, his ear inches from the old man's mouth. The old man repeated his words, and this time Jonathan heard it loud and clear. His eyes widened and he stared down at the old man, about to ask him something. But the old man was fast asleep.  
  
"Let's go!" One of the men cried to Jonathan from downstairs. "Come on, Masbath!"  
  
Jonathan slowly started walking out of the room, his eyes fixed on the figure on the bed. He went downstairs and grabbed a riffle, and they all headed back to the Inn. Outside they saw six figures running and waving their arms like crazy.  
  
"The horseman is coming, the horseman is coming!" Jack yelled. Luckily Mary knew a shortcut back to the Inn; otherwise they would have never made it in time.  
  
"What?!" Jonathan asked, his hand instinctively clutching his son's shoulder.  
  
"Get back inside!" Jack yelled, looking behind. Lightening struck the sky, illuminating a lone figure on a small hill, looking down at them. Well, actually not quite 'looking' per say, seeing as how he didn't have a head.  
  
"Back to the Inn!" Jonathan yelled and they all followed him back inside. "Help me barricade the door!" Some of the men put down their riffles and started stacking furniture in front of the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Clara asked her mother, as she took in their appearance and actions.  
  
"The Horseman is heading this way." Beth said, hugging her daughter. "Come on, let's give the men a hand."  
  
The door shook under the blow of the axe, and the men picked up their pace, stacking tables and boxes, to no avail.  
  
"It won't work," Jack said, stroking his beard. The mud stuck to his fingers and he rubbed them on his pants, only to get them even dirtier. "Darnit!" He cursed and wiped them on the counter. "He won't tire, he can go on and axing the door until he manages to get in."  
  
"No he won't," Young Masbath said. "He can't be out in day, everyone knows that."  
  
"'everyone knows that'," Jack mimicked him. "Fine, but we still have several hours before dawn, I doubt the door will last more than a quarter of an hour."  
  
"We can't stay here," Will said, agreeing. "Having us all together in one place will just make it easier for him."  
  
"Freddy," Jack said, pointing at him. "Anymore other common knowledge about this horseman?"  
  
"He hates water," Dana chirped up.  
  
"Whoever has his head controls him," a boy said.  
  
"He stacks up all his heads-"  
  
"He drinks his victims' blood-"  
  
"He's in league with witches-"  
  
"He can't set foot in a church," Master Connolly said. The men looked at him. "I listen to the children's stories from time to time," he blushed fiercely and ducked his head.  
  
"Alright then," Jack said, making up his mind. "Assuming that's true, we have a better chance there than here."  
  
"But the moment we set foot outside He'll kill us!" Mary said frantically, as the wood of the door began to splinter.  
  
"Is there another entrance?" Elizabeth asked Jonathan.  
  
"Yes, out back." Jonathan nodded.  
  
"We'll need a diversion," Will said, deep in thought.  
  
"I'm glad you volunteered," Jack smiled, as he looped his arm around his shoulder. "We'll draw Him out and you all head to church, we'll meet you there."  
  
"How do you know where it is?" Will asked him with a frown.  
  
"I did a little sight seeing earlier," Jack excused it. He grabbed a riffle and passed one to Will. "All of ye- and I can't believe I'm saying this- go to the Church!"  
  
The crowd began to shove in the opposite direction and Will cast Jack a frightened glance. "Nervous?"  
  
"Nah," Jack shrugged, training his riffle where he approximated the head to be. He then realized his mistake, and lowered it a bit. They waited as the seconds ticked by and more and more wood splintered in the deafening silence. Finally the door burst open and the horseman walked in, 'looking' for someone.  
  
"Hello love," Jack smiled, as he shot at the walking stiff. Will fired as well and they shot at him as many times as they could. The Horseman was unaffected and Jack sighed. "Why is it that the dead simply refuse to die?"  
  
"Watch out!" Will yelled, as the axe came hurtling down at them. They jumped to opposite directions and rolled into a defensive stand. They continued to shoot, their backs to the door and backing up. The horseman seemed to lose interest and was searching the room. Jack drew out his sword and charged at the horseman, meeting his rusty axe. He began sparring with him, trying to anger him. It must have worked, because the horseman focused on him now, and slashed at his chest, drawing blood. Will went behind the bar and started throwing bottles at the figure. Jack ducked and scowled.  
  
"Try not to hit me, I'd prefer if a bottle did not connect with my head again so soon, still recovering from that last one."  
  
"Sorry," Will shrugged. The horseman strode towards him menacingly, trapping him behind the bar. Jack jumped on the figure's back, giving Will enough time to jump over the bar and get out of the way. The horseman shoved Jack off, and he came crashing down into the corner, breaking a chair as he came down.  
  
"Ouch," Jack whined, as he rubbed his back. He looked up in time to see the axe coming at him and he rolled out of the way. Will helped him up and they started running out of the entrance, the horseman hot on their trail.  
  
"Well, it worked," Will smiled grimly. "We've managed to piss him off." They turned a corner and went up against the wall, waiting for him to pass them by. But he didn't. Will frowned and peeked behind the wall, but there was no one there. They heard the 'swiiiish' of the metal cutting air from behind, and they both ran out, nearly tumbling.  
  
"I think we've distracted him long enough," Will commented, as they ran around in full speed, making for the church.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more," Jack grinned tiredly, his hand on his chest. He wasn't sure how deep the wound was, but he was feeling slightly dizzy. They ran and ran and ran, their feet sinking a bit in the mud and the puddles, until the church was visible before them.  
  
"Oh no!" Will said desperately. There were several people still outside, that hadn't reached the church yet. Mainly the School Master and his children.  
  
"Get them inside!" Jack yelled at him. He looked once more behind and watched with growing horror as the black horse rode beside the horseman, who jumped on its back and galloped forward.  
  
They were both helpless witnesses of what happened next. Master Connolly grabbed two of the youngest and lightest kids and ran with them inside. One of the women grabbed little Dana and ran with her, but not fast enough. The horseman came swooping down and chopped off her head and her lifeless body fell to the ground. Dana screamed and cried, getting to her feet and trying to get to the church. Will ran as fast as he could and he nearly managed to lift the girl up when the axe came down on her as well. He sank to his knees at once, not believing what just occurred.  
  
""Get up!" Jack said urgently, though he was sick to his stomach. He could not stand the murder of children, especially in front of his very eyes. Whenever they looted a village he made sure they left the children alone, they were innocent and had done nothing wrong. He could understand his friend's reaction, he felt like he was going to vomit, but if he doesn't get Will into that church right now...  
  
He grabbed Will's arm and yanked him painfully to his feet, dragging him along. The horseman grabbed the girl's head and paused. Jack used that opportunity in order to get around the horseman and get inside the safety of the church. Providing the stories were true, that is. There was no one left outside and they were all staring out the doors and windows like sheep.  
  
The Headless Horseman did not enter the church ground, but remained close by, so the plan appeared to have worked. But to the huddled crowd, it was not a cause for celebration. Mary Van Brunt especially was mortified and thought back with some irony that it was her birthday today and all these people came to rejoice with her. Yay.  
  
"Jack, you're injured," Elizabeth said startled. Jack looked down at his chest and remembered that the horseman got a good slash at him with that sharp axe. It seemed like it happened ages ago.  
  
"It's just a scratch, pet." Jack tried to smile to reassure her. She went to fetch Beth, who was at the other corner with her daughter. Beth came over and tried to inspect the injury, but it was covered in slime and mud. She took a wet cloth and started to clean the wound, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Jack.  
  
"Oh don't you be a baby too!" Beth reproached him lightly, stealing a glance at Will. "You Pirates are supposed to be men, suck it in." Jack bit his tongue and allowed her to take care of him, too exhausted to refuse or argue.  
  
"We were never properly introduced," Elizabeth said to Mary and Katrina, smiling at them tightly. "I'm Elizabeth Turner, this is my husband- Will Turner."  
  
"Ah, so you're Elizabeth Turner," Katrina grinned. "Jack's been telling me about you. I'm Katrina Van Brunt, this is my daughter, Mary."  
  
"When did he manage to speak to you?" Elizabeth wondered. 'And how come she calls him by his first name...'  
  
"Yesterday and this morning," Katrina said, glancing over at Jack.  
  
"How's your hand?" Jack asked Will, indicating his soaking bandages with his head.  
  
"Better," Will said sheepishly. "I've been meaning to apologize for that, it was uncalled for."  
  
"Of course it was called for," Jack rolled his eyes. "But I do find it refreshing not to be slapped or hit on the back of my head."  
  
"Have I apologized for that yet?" Will smiled embarrassed, remembering clubbing Jack from behind, when he went to rescue Elizabeth. "I didn't trust that you had Elizabeth's best interests at heart-"  
  
"I didn't," Jack agreed. "Still don't. Jack Sparrow serves only one man- and that be Jack Sparrow himself."  
  
"Trust and 'serving' are not one and the same," Elizabeth argued, as she looked up lovingly at her filthy husband. "I trust Will with my life, that doesn't mean I serve him."  
  
"And I trust Elizabeth with my life," Will kissed her passionately, rubbing some of his filth inadvertently onto her. "Though it seems I often serve her." She hit him playfully on the arm and he rubbed his hands across her arms, causing her to giggle. Jack couldn't comprehend how those two found the time to be all giddy lovey dovey, with everything that's happened and still happening. Then again, they aren't the first crazy couple he met...  
  
*~*  
  
"Don't worry, Mate." Jack said to Bill, as he joined him on the deck of the Pearl. "I'm sure we won't be stuck here forever, Captain Saunders will find something for us to do- there has to be a village to plunder, treasures to hunt..."  
  
"It's not that," Bill sighed and rubbed his tired red eyes. "It's-"  
  
"Lemme guess," Jack rolled his eyes. He pretended to concentrate hard, his hand clasped on his eyes and he hummed a bit, before saying: "It's a lass."  
  
"Christina won't speak with me," Bill said miserably. He reminded Jack of a lost pup. Those big stupid brown eyes...  
  
"No worries," Jack shrugged. "You'll find another lass by the end of the month."  
  
"I don't want 'another lass'!" Bill yelled before managing to control his voice. He heaved a sigh and dropped his shoulders. "She's different, Jack. I love her; I'm INLOVE with her and I... I want to marry her."  
  
"Blimey!" Jack said surprised. "Marriage! At your age? You'd be throwing away a fine career as a pirate, whatever happened to wanting to inherit the Pearl?"  
  
"At first I hoped that my family could come with me," Bill admitted, knowing how silly that sounded. "Now I'm thinking Saunders will never retire." Bill shook his head morosely. "But it does not matter, Christina won't speak with me."  
  
"I'm sure you'll get over your differences, it was just a small fight." Jack tried to help, patting him on the back. He wondered how this sentimental fool ever became a Pirate, he was all wrong for the part.  
  
"I asked her to marry me and then I told her I was a Pirate," Bill said, wincing.  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"I didn't want to lie to her," Bill said quickly, defending himself. "I want there to be complete and utter trust between us."  
  
"So I gather she didn't take it well," Jack said smiling.  
  
"She said she 'needed time to think about... Everything'," Bill leaned over the railing and looked out at the sea. "She went to speak with her church's minister- Which is funny, because she told me she traveled so often with her parents, she barely entered her church, let alone spoken with the minister-"  
  
"Hang on," Jack said, an idea flashing through his mind. "I've got it! I'll go impersonate that minister, tell her she'd be out of her mind not to marry you and before you know it, Robert's your uncle and Fanny's your aunt and you've got yourself a wedding! Which I'll be invited to, naturally."  
  
"That is the craziest idea I have ever heard," Bill laughed. "And who says 'Robert's your Uncle and Fanny's your Aunt'? You're not blending in very well with those sayings."  
  
"It was never my intention to blend in," Jack interjected. "I guess you don't want my help."  
  
"No, I'm sorry," Bill said hurriedly. "These crazy ideas of yours always work, please." Jack smiled and asked for directions to the church, before running off to carry out his plan. "I hope I haven't made a huge mistake." Bill said out loud and looked out at the sea.  
  
*  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" A young voice called out in the empty church. It was late afternoon on a weekday, but where was the minister?  
  
"In here," a hoarse voice croaked to the left. Christina frowned and walked towards the door where she heard the voice. "Father?"  
  
"Yes, my child." The voice croaked.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"NO! I mean... I'm very ill at the moment, I wouldn't want you to catch what I have."  
  
"Oh," Christina said, slightly deflated. This conversation would be hard to have with the door between them. "I'll just come again another time."  
  
"No, my child. Whatever it is seems to weigh heavy on your heart."  
  
"It does," She said surprised. 'How did he know?' "I don't know where to begin."  
  
"Take your time."  
  
"There is this man- the most wonderful man I have ever known," Christina smiled in fond memory. "He's kind and gentle and heroic- he saved me from a bunch of thieves, that's how we met."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I have falle- grown quite fond of this man, and he has of me. Or so I thought," she finished bitterly. "It turns out he lied to me all along, made me believe he was someone he was not."  
  
"Did he do this to hurt you?"  
  
"I don't think so," Christina shook her head. She had flowing, straight black hair and deep brown eyes. "I... He said he was afraid I wouldn't love him if I knew who he really was."  
  
"It seems to me that he loves you very much."  
  
"Then why would he lie to me?" She asked, agitated.  
  
"Perhaps he was afraid he would lose you. You were so dear to him, that the mere thought of not having you-"  
  
"So he thinks of me as a property? A trophy?" She asked, confused.  
  
"No! I meant... He did tell you though, did he not? Why do you suppose he did that? He could have kept up the lie and you wouldn't have been the wiser."  
  
"He wants us to be able to trust one another," She smiled to herself. "And I want to trust him, but... But he's a Pirate! He steals and lies for a living! And his life would always be in danger, how could I possibly marry him? What sort of a life would that be for our children?"  
  
"I cannot answer that. All I can say, is... If you really love one another, you will find a way," Jack said. He smiled as he heard her pause and knew that he had her hook line and sinker. She was ready to at least speak to Bill again, let him take care of the rest. This was his mess after all. He looked from the corner of his eye at the tied up minister, lying on the floor. He was unharmed, but was nevertheless staring daggers at Jack. "All's fair in love and war," Jack whispered to him.  
  
He looked up and gulped when he saw two uniformed officers heading for the church. Drats! Someone must have told them he walked in... He must be getting famous by now... He needed to leave and NOW.  
  
"Sorry," he said to the minister as he untied him, and took his clothes. He threw a few shillings at the ground for 'donation' and said to the door in his hoarse voice: "I'm sorry, I have to leave now. I think you should work this out with the young man and don't just pass on love." He put the robes on and covered his face, as he went quickly through the door and the front. Christina looked after him with gratitude, but the officers seemed suspicious. They dashed outside, but by then Jack was long gone.  
  
*~*  
  
"We can't stay here forever!" One of the men shouted, his eyes small and mousy. "We'll starve to death before that demon gives up on us!"  
  
"We don't need to stay here forever," Jack reminded him. "We stay till daybreak, creatures of the night rarely attack in broad day light. Besides, the children say he doesn't kill at day-"  
  
"Alright, but what do we do tomorrow night? And the next? Assuming the rumors are true," the man was beginning to get on Jack's nerves, and so he got up to address the crowd.  
  
"This is our safe haven, if you may. We go about our business by day, regroup here at night, and Robert's your uncle and fanny's your aunt and we'll all make it, Savvy?"  
  
"The children!" An old woman cried suddenly, burying her face in her hands. "Why go after the children?"  
  
"You mean he's killed children before?" Will asked outraged. This whole thing was making him feel ill and furious.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Frederick Masbath said. "Almost everyone that was killed was a child."  
  
The rain continued to pour down the window and lightening crossed the sky, followed by a roaring thunder. Soft hoof beats could be heard circling the churchyard. Jonathan Masbath suddenly started, realizing something. "Children... What the old man said....." He looked up, fear striking at him and he walked over and yanked Jack by his sleeve. "I must speak with you at once! I think I know what's going on."  
  
Jack nodded, a bit dazed and the two left to the other room, to speak in private. Mary walked over to Schoolmaster Connolly and spoke softly with him, smiling every now and then. Things seemed to calm down and there was less than an hour until dawn.  
  
"Well?" Jack asked eagerly. They were in a secluded room, no one would interrupt them.  
  
"I wasn't sure until now, it was all just rumors.... But now it must be true, otherwise why go to all the trouble...?" Masbath muttered to himself. "I don't know who. It could be the Van Brunts, it could be any of the children, though not the really young ones of course..."  
  
"Get to the point," Jack said irritated. His chest was throbbing, and he needed a long and hot bath.  
  
"Don't know who, but I know why." Masbath said finally, nodding his head. "I was at the Van Brunts' house and the old man said something to me that didn't make any sense at the time, I just assumed he was nearing his end and that's why it was so important to him. He said: "My Last Will", and now it makes perfect sense! Those children, they're-"  
  
But Masbath never got around to finishing that sentence, or any other for that matter. A piece of wood from the fence went hurtling through the window and dug sharply into his skull. His eyes widened in surprise, but his death was instant. He hovered on his feet for a moment before he was yanked through the window, outside and lay by the feet of the Horseman.  
  
Jack stumbled backwards and went back into the main room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
*END PART 8*  
  
Author's note: Wow this is long! We're coming along and moving on with the plot!  
  
IST- My love! My sole reviewer! If the suspense killed you before with my evil cliffhangers, just wait! *evil laughter* I loved that line and any other 'head' jokes, I also liked them in the movie. I hope the humor stays in tact in the next chapters as well, because this is going a bit dark. Glad the minor characters appeal to you as individuals!  
  
Ivy 


	9. Speaking of the devil and her husband

"Jack? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, as she hurried over. "We heard glass shattering-"  
  
"The Headless Horseman," Jack said angrily. "He struck again." Jack winced at the panic that the statement brought on, and so he said: "Calm down! It'll be daybreak in less than an hour; we must all stay in this room, together! Make sure all your loved ones are near and stay away from the windows! You there-" He pointed in the vague direction of several men. "- Help me barricade the window. He may not be able to approach, but his aim is dead on."  
  
There was a rush of actions as several men started to drag isles towards the windows, and other heavy objects. Beth went over to Jack and asked: "You said the Horseman struck again-"  
  
"There is no need for your expertise," Jack said tiredly. "He's dead."  
  
"who did he get?" The men suddenly remembered to ask, being busy with keeping their family safe. They kept searching frantically for everyone they knew, trying to see who was missing.  
  
Jack's eyes searched the room until they found who they were looking for. Jack sighed and walked with a heavy stride to the confused and fearful Freddy Masbath.  
  
"Captain, Sir," Freddy said, looking around the room. "I can't find my father. I know that he went with you to the back room, did you see where did he go off to?" The look in Freddy's eyes was so pitiful, Jack actually felt sorry for him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lad." Jack said, as he put a hand on his shoulder. "He got your old man." He turned to the crowd and said out loud: "The Horseman killed Jonathan Masbath." Murmurs and gasps ensued, along with sobbing and shouting. Freddy looked up at him with tears brimming in his eyes, silently pleading: No!  
  
"No," Freddy said, shaking his head. "He can't be de- He CAN'T BE!" His voice border lining on Hysteria.  
  
"Look, Kid-" Jack said, trying to think of something to say, but Freddy backed away and ran across the room.  
  
"Stay inside this room!" He yelled over the crowd. "Oh why do I bother?!" Jack threw his hands up in the air and ran after the retreating youth.  
  
*  
  
"Clara? Clara?" Beth searched for her daughter in the ensuing panic, which was beginning to quiet down. She bumped into Will and asked him: "Have you seen my daughter?"  
  
"I don't think so," Will said slowly. "When did you see her last?"  
  
"She was right here a few minutes ago, then..." Beth shrugged her shoulders. She continued to scan the room until she found her. "There she is!" She rushed over to her daughter, filled with sudden relief and hugged her tightly. "Where were you? I was so worried!"  
  
"I'm sorry, mother," Clara apologized. "I was at the back of the room, checking to see if anyone needed any aid."  
  
Beth had to smile at that, her daughter always loved helping others. "Just stay close to me, the last thing I want is for anything to happen to you." She placed her arm on Clara's shoulder in a half embrace and led her back to the center of the room. The men were almost done barricading the windows, and most of the people were huddled low on the floor. Clara and Beth walked around together, as close to the ground as possible and continued to treat the sick and the injured.  
  
*  
  
"Mary? Where did that imbecile child go?" Katrina asked herself exasperated. Sometimes her daughter was just too much to handle, causing her to lose her patience and go insane with worry. She asked several people if they've seen her, and one of Connolly's pupils said he said Mary and Master Connolly at the corner, talking. Katrina scanned the corner thoroughly, but so no sign of her daughter and the schoolmaster.  
  
It was not a secret that the two were friendly, and would often walk around together, talking and laughing. Katrina had no problem with her daughter enjoying his company; she did however make it explicitly clear that nothing more should come from it. Her Husband wasted every penny her family ever had, and in order to ensure Mary's future, Katrina wanted her to marry a wealthy, preferably older man. Besides, schoolmasters are not to be trusted, greedy and shrewd, she was not going to allow her daughter to be entangled with one, like she was.  
  
She was about to search the rest of the room when she heard a muffled noise coming from the other room. She walked over to the old oak door and looked around nervously, trying to find a weapon of some sorts. She grabbed a candlestick and placed her shaking hand on the handle. She took a deep breath, before opening the door swiftly and swinging blindly with the candlestick. It was only a moment later, when the figure fell to the floor did her mind registered the scene before her. There was Mary, crouching on the floor by schoolmaster Connolly and staring daggers at her mother. The two of them were alone, in a dark secluded room, and Mary obviously had feelings for Connolly. Just great.  
  
"Mother!" Mary said horrified. "You hurt him!"  
  
"What exactly were you two doing?" Katrina asked coldly, glancing at Connolly to make sure he wasn't too injured. He seemed to be on the mends, so she kept her focus on her daughter.  
  
"We were going to tell you tonight," School Master Daniel Connolly said, wincing as he touched the bump on his head. "We thought the party would be the perfect timing to-"  
  
"Tell me what?" Katrina asked, feeling her anger boiling over. She had a feeling she knew what was coming.  
  
"Mother," Mary said, helping schoolmaster Connolly to his feet. "Daniel and I are getting married."  
  
"What?!" Katrina nearly shouted, before gaining control over her outrage. This was NOT happening to her! Not after all the planning she put into the party, to make sure the right people saw her daughter. People who would make sure Mary would never know poverty and hunger, but would become one of the wealthiest wives in the town. Now this insufferable schoolmaster was going to ruin everything!  
  
"We've been seeing one another for quite some time," Mary explained, smiling at her fiancé. "Daniel and I think it's time we-"  
  
"Was this your idea or HIS?" Katrina spat, her eyes on Connolly. "We are practically broke, in case you didn't know, you won't see a dime out of this marriage."  
  
"I don't care," Connolly said indignantly, standing besides Mary, his arm draped around her waist. "We are in love, and that's all that matters."  
  
"This conversation is not over," Katrina warned her daughter. "Now we must gather in the main hall, there's been another murder- Jonathan Masbath was killed." She opened up the door and waited for the two to leave the room.  
  
"Masbath?" Mary asked, shocked. "But how? I thought the Horseman couldn't enter the sacred grounds of the Church." She left the room, followed by Connolly.  
  
Katrina looked at the two for a while, her disgust evident. "Apparently, losing his head did not prevent him from using it- I think he threw something through the window at Masbath." Katrina said darkly as she slammed the door after her.  
  
*  
  
"Boy?" Jack asked tentatively, as he entered an adjacent room. "Are you in here?"  
  
"Go away." Said a quiet little voice in between sobs. Jack wondered what exactly did he intend to do, as he walked over to the location of the voice. There in a corner, between old and dusty sheets, was a distraught Frederick Masbath. His cheeks and nose were red and he had long tear tracks going down his face.  
  
"Was that an order?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Nobody orders Jack Sparrow around."  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," Freddy corrected, a sad little smile on his lips.  
  
Jack slapped his head as if he forgot. "Aye, you be right! See, by ordering me to go away, you made me want to stay just to spite."  
  
"What if I asked you nicely?" Freddy asked, wiping away several tears.  
  
Jack sat down against the wall next to him and shook his head. "No, won't work. If I listened to pleas and begging, what kind of a Pirate would I be?"  
  
Freddy tried to smile, but failed miserably. He sighed and looked straight ahead. "Why?"  
  
"Why? Because if I granted a pardon to every-"  
  
"No," Freddy said, now looking straight at Jack. "Why did my father have to die?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Jack said, his mood sober. "But I intend to find out."  
  
"Did he suffer?" Freddy asked as his eyes teared up again.  
  
"No," Jack said quickly. "He died instantly, it was probably too quick to register, and I doubt he felt anything."  
  
Freddy nodded and gazed down at his hands. "Is there a body?"  
  
"The horseman pulled him out the window. Come morning we may find one outside." Jack explained nervously. He did not intend to comfort the boy, Pirates are emotionless and savage- they massacre entire villages. Jack had always been a little soft, especially towards women and children, but if he tried to be... Nice to this boy, who knows what will he allow himself to do next. No, he had to be tough and just get the boy to go back inside. That's what he'll do, he'll threaten him- say that he'll rip out his spleen if he doesn't-  
  
"It was just us for almost five years now," Freddy said longingly. "My mother was sick for years and even before she passed away my father was the one who took care of me." Freddy wiped his eyes dry, before looking at Jack curiously. "Do you have any parents, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
Jack contemplated lying to him, but decided to settle on the truth. "No," Jack said, stroking his beard, trying to remember. "I never knew my father, and my mother left me when I was around your age."  
  
"I miss him." Freddy said tiredly. "I don't remember what she looks like- my mother. I don't want that to happen to my father, I don't want to forget his face."  
  
Jack didn't know what to say. They were treading down an emotional path completely foreign to him and it made him uneasy.  
  
"I hate being stuck in this stupid Church," Freddy said, kicking an empty plate away. "Even if it is only till morning."  
  
"This is nothing," Jack shrugged it off, grinning. "Why- I was once locked up in a room half this size in a ship for two weeks with barely any food or water or even oxygen to sustain me." Jack bragged.  
  
"It must have been terrible," Freddy said emphatically. "I'm sorry."  
  
Jack nearly bit his tongue. This was a grand story! Sure it was a horrible experience he would prefer not to have again, but now, looking back and adding a few extra details it could make a grand adventure. This boy was looking at it all wrong, but better have him think of Jack's misery than his own. "It wasn't pleasant, I agree, but 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'. Now, enough wallowing in self pity. You can mope about your woes all you want- which you are entitled to do of course- or you can help bring the killer to justice."  
  
"Me?" Freddy asked confused. "What can *I* do?"  
  
"You father knew something- that's why he was offed. He may not have figured out the "whom" but he did figure out the "why". Unfortunately, he didn't make much sense- so I need you help to sort it all out. Now," Jack leaned closer and whispered. "You can't tell anyone you're helping me, this has to be discreet."  
  
"Why?" Freddy asked curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you in a moment, first we have to find The Turners-"  
  
"There you are!" Will said, as he opened the door, followed closely by his wife.  
  
"Speaking of the devil and her husband," Jack muttered under his breath and motioned for them to be quiet and come in. Will closed the door after them and they sat on the floor next to Jack and Freddy.  
  
"Elizabeth and I have been searching through this entire Church for you." Will whispered. His eyes found Freddy's and softened immediately. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said gently. "I was a bit younger than you when I lost my mother."  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes and glanced at Jack. "I swear if one more person tells me about their morbid childhood..."  
  
Elizabeth smiled confusedly and squeezed his shoulder. "Well, I won't tell you about losing my mother, then. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Better than that Horseman when I get my hands on him," Masbath said coolly.  
  
"It's not the Horseman you should be angry at," Jack said quietly, peering at the door. "It's whomever sent him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Freddy asked, puzzled. "And what did you mean when you said my father didn't know who sent the Horseman?"  
  
"Someone is controlling the Horseman, I know that for a fact." Jack said, glancing at his three companions. "And that someone is out there in the hall."  
  
"WHAT?!" All three yelled at the same time and were immediately 'shhhhh'ed by Jack.  
  
"They must have overheard Masbath when he approached me, might have even eavesdropped on our private conversation. You see, until tonight, there was no reason to kill Masbath, none that I know of. Most of the deceased were children and a few adults- most of them the parents, from what I gathered. Masbath had nothing to do with any of it- until he found out why the Headless Horseman started this killing spree."  
  
"Why did he start the killing spree?" Elizabeth asked, glancing suspiciously at the door as if sensing someone behind it.  
  
"I don't know," Jack admitted, annoyed. "He was mumbling something I couldn't understand- something about rumors and children and old Mr. Van Brunt and his Will..." He turned to Freddy. "Does any of this make any sense to you?"  
  
"Not all of it," Freddy said, thinking. "But I can ask around, see what rumors were running around about the deceased. I'm the son- well now I guess I'm the Inn-keeper, I have an ear for gossip and people don't suspect me."  
  
"Good," Jack said, giving him a small smile. "Start tomorrow morning, but don't make it too obvious, you don't want to attract attention."  
  
"I won't," Freddy said determinedly, a feeling of pride settling in. "I'll get you what you need, you can count on that."  
  
"Get back inside," Jack told him. "And don't talk to anyone about this."  
  
Freddy nodded and got up to leave. He paused and said: "The head. Everyone knows that whoever has the horseman's head controls him- he can't rest in peace without it." Masbath left thoughtfully, closing the door after him.  
  
"I think it's great that you're allowing him to help," Elizabeth smiled at Jack warmly. "The poor boy..."  
  
"Don't share information with him," Jack said seriously. "Jonathan Masbath may not have known who sent the horseman, but he did have suspects. Namely the Van Brunts and the children of the town."  
  
"Surely you don't think-" Will started.  
  
"I try not to, it gives me a headache." Jack said with a grin, before saying seriously. "I think it's highly unlikely, but I'm not ruling him out. For the right motive, one might kill their own parents, so I'll keep my eye on him. Come morning we'll start our own investigation, try and figure out what all of the deceased had in common and who would benefit from their deaths."  
  
"Yes," Will sighed heavily. "I can't begin to understand how anyone could murder harmless children."  
  
"I hope you never do, Mate." Jack said tightly. "The day you do, you'll be able to excuse such an act. Now," he clasped his hands together. "We go out there and try to survive the little time we have until dawn." He smirked and put on a squeaky little voice. "Because 'everyone knows-'"  
  
"-'That he can't be out in day'," all three of them completed, chuckling as they went back to the main room, but not forgetting for an instant to be on their guard at all times. There was a killer amongst them.  
  
* "I think it's dawn," Will said quietly, gently waking up Elizabeth and Jack. Jack stretched from where he was sitting and noticed there was a head resting on his shoulder. His eyebrows rose when he saw it was Freddy Masbath and he gave Will a miserable look.  
  
"I think you are his new hero," Will chuckled, as he got up carefully and crept towards the window. Jack gently removed the sleeping head from his shoulder and joined Will near the barricaded window. They both peeled away the Isles and objects in front of the window, and peered outside. It was indeed after dawn and the horseman was nowhere to be found. Will and Jack smiled at each other as they returned from the window and joined Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth smiled gratefully and looked at the sleeping Church. "Do you think we should wake them up? They look so peaceful, I'd hate to-"  
  
"AHOY THERE LADLUBBERS!!" Jack bellowed, instantly waking up half of the Church. He smirked to himself and continued in his normal voice. "The sun is rising and the Horseman is no where to be found- I think it's safe for ye all to come out now." There was a rustling of movement as everyone hurried towards to entrance to leave. Jack frowned and sniffed himself and shrugged. He didn't smell too bad; he wondered what made them all flee. He waited with Will and Elizabeth for everyone to leave, trying to find anyone who looked suspicious.  
  
"First thing in the morning," Freddy said fiercely. "You'll see, drop by the Inn around midday, I may have something for you." Jack nodded his head and the youth disappeared, presumably to either take care of the Inn, or look for his father's body.  
  
"You look like hell," Jack smiled kindly at Katrina Van Brunt, and was rewarded with a snort.  
  
"This has been an eventful evening," she sighed, as she watched her daughter walking away with Connolly. "The Horseman ruins my daughter's party, an innocent child is murdered right in front of my eyes, and to top it all- my daughter is engaged to a schoolmaster. Would you believe it?"  
  
"Aye," Jack said grinning. "Imagine a daughter of yours with a schoolmaster. Funny, isn't it?"  
  
"Well now you are officially invited to the wedding, if any of us shall live to see it," Katrina teased, trying to straighten her hair. What she needed right about now was a long bath...  
  
"Thank you kindly," Jack bowed. "But with my stroke of luck, I think I'll miss the most celebrated occasion- I always do."  
  
"What do you mean?" Will asked Jack confused, as Katrina went off in the direction of town. "I thought you attended my parents' wedding?" Elizabeth listened intently to the conversation, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"I was supposed to," Jack sighed and scratched his wounded chest. "But I was somewhat.... Delayed."  
  
*~*  
  
"Make sure you're not delayed," Bill warned Jack, as they walked down the streets of Madras. "Or I swear to God we'll start without you."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "I already said-"  
  
"Promise me," Bill stopped and looked him straight in the eye. "I want you, to look me in the eye, and promise me you will NOT be late or otherwise absent from my wedding."  
  
"Bill old boy," Jack said, resting his arm around Bill's shoulder and escorting him back to the Pearl. "I wouldn't miss it for the world! I still can't believe you're tying the knot with Claudia-"  
  
"CHRISTINA!" Bill said exasperated for the hundredth time. "Honestly Jack, will you EVER remember her name? Or any other for that matter?"  
  
Jack shrugged, hiding a grin. "Aye, I'll do my best to remember it by your wedding day... When is it again?"  
  
"JACK!"  
  
"Just joking with you mate," Jack chuckled, as he walked back into town. "You really need to get yourself a sense of humor, before you bore the lass away."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Bill rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling. Jack really was something, he knew EXACTLY how to get under your skin, making it impossible to decide whether you wanted to clubber him or buy him a drink. This was perfect; everything was going to be perfect, Bill just knew it. They were going to get married on the Pearl in two weeks time, with his friends- actually, more like his family. Captain Saunders was like a father to him and Jack... Jack was like a loony older brother. The rest of the crew... Well, they were more like obnoxious pets.  
  
"Don't be late, Jack," Bill whispered, as he hopped back on the ship. He was starting to have a bad feeling, settling in the pit of his stomach. "Don't be late..."  
  
*  
  
Jack kept watch over the East India Trading Company's ship. As far as he knew, there were all kinds of goods onboard this ship- cottons, silks, indigo, coals, saltpeter- you name it, they've got it. He figured if there were many guards he'd loot them at night and wrestle himself a vessel. If there weren't many guards... Well, then he'd commandeer the ship and arrive to Bill's wedding with style. And richer than rich, probably even give them a generous wedding gift. Jack stayed around the dock area and took notes in his head about guard shifts and numbers. There was a change of shift tonight at eleven, two men inside, four outside. It should be the perfect opportunity. Jack smiled as he walked area, whistling. This was going to be a piece of cake...  
  
Jack fingered his sword and took a deep breath. As far as he knew there were only six at all time, but for some reason he was nervous. He should have postponed this until Captain Saunders and Bill could join him. Unfortunately, they had some information regarding some Aztec gold that got the Captain all wired up. Captain Saunders' eyes literally lit up when he heard about it, but wouldn't explain why. Jack shrugged, thinking perhaps the old man has lost it, going after bits of information when right here there was a chance to get some REAL gold.  
  
Jack's boat was nearby in case he needed to make a quick getaway, and everything seemed in place. He only had one shot at this, the ship was sailing tomorrow morning. The guards' shift was over, right on time, and the new ones just arrived. Jack quietly got off the dock and into the water, diving under and swimming towards the ship. He got up from the other end of the ship and watched as the guards switched. He drew himself on board, silent and graceful as a cat. A soaking wet cat, but one nonetheless. He drew out his sword and his pistol- the one Captain Saunders gave him the day earlier.  
  
'Guard it with your life, Jacky Boy', Saunders said seriously. 'It saved my life a few times; perhaps it will do the same for you. Watch your back now.'  
  
Jack smiled, remembering how proud he felt that the Captain entrusted him with something he valued. Then it registered that he called him "Jacky Boy" and Jack became royally pissed, to Saunders' utter amusement. Jack brought his thoughts back to the present and listened carefully for any movement from the cabins below. He couldn't hear anything, so he crept along, coming up from behind on the two new guards. He brought up the hilt of his sword and the pistol and clobbered them both on the back of the head. They fell to the ground, knocked out.  
  
"What's going on-" A guard asked, coming up from inside. His eyes widened as he saw Jack and his hand immediately went for his weapon.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mate." Jack said smiling, his pistol aimed between the guard's eyes. The guard put both arms in the air and slowly backed up. "There's a good lad, keep quiet now." Jack smiled at him and took out a piece of rope, tying the man up and gogging him. "Keep quiet and don't go anywhere." He slapped the man gently on the cheek and went below.  
  
He heard noise coming from the crew cabin and approached it carefully. From what he could hear the men were in good spirits, probably been drinking. He smiled to himself and went inside, his gun drawn.  
  
"Don't anybody move," Jack warned the startled men, as he pointed his gun at each in turn. "Now play nice and no one gets hurt, Savvy?" The men nodded, their hands raised. Jack put his sword away, keeping the pistol aimed at them and taking out more rope. "Do us a favor," he told one of them, throwing the rope at him. "Tie up your mates here."  
  
The man nodded and started to shakily tie up his friends. Jack was beginning to think this was the easiest job he ever did, when a shattering pain in his head knocked him out. Over him stood one of the guards that came off the shift a little while ago.  
  
"I saw him loitering around earlier, I had a bad feeling." The guard said, as he returned his pistol. "It's a good thing I returned when I did." He bent over Jack and took a handful of hair, lifting his head up. "He seemed familiar..."  
  
"That's Sparrow- the Pirate Javier Gonzales is after!" One of the guards said in awe. "I saw his drawing- Gonzales is willing to pay dearly for him- alive."  
  
"A pirate, eh?" The Lieutenant said, smirking. "Take his weapons and throw him down below."  
  
"But there's no room, sir," one of the guards argued.  
  
"Put him in with the coals," the Lieutenant said. "He wanted them so badly, he should be with them."  
  
Several of the men laughed, as they pulled the unconscious pirate out of the room.  
  
"Oh and Peter-" The Lieutenant told the one that clobbered Jack. "-Make sure Mr. Sparrow knows what we do to Pirates around here." Peter nodded, smiling viciously, as he went after Jack. "We need to send word to Javier Gonzales, let him know we have... Precious cargo he might be willing to trade for."  
  
*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jack yelled as the scolding metal pressed against his skin. He could smell his skin sizzling and was sick to his stomach. He was woken up disoriented a few minutes ago and was held down by three guards. Now, however, he was wide-awake. He tried to breath, but all he could feel was the searing pain in his arm, as if his skin was melting. After what seemed like forever they drew away the metal and he was staring at an angry backwards "P".  
  
"That's "P" for Pirate, in case you were wondering," one of the guards said, enjoying himself. "It's how we... welcome the likes of you."  
  
Jack tried to smirk, but it came out a sigh. "Seems an awful lot of trouble, if you plan on killing me."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream of touching a hair on you," Peter said grinning. Jack nearly sighed with relief, but what came next chilled him to the bone. "Why dirty my hands when Captain Javier Gonzales is willing to pay great sums to get his on you." He motioned the guards to take Jack away and said after him: "I bet by the time he's through with you you'll wish I'd have taken you out of your misery." Jack could still hear the man's laughter as he was thrown back into the cabin with the coal, his arm throbbing, his head hurting and his heart beating wildly.  
  
*END PART 9*  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll! Sorry this took a while, it's been hectic with graduation and all! But I got some time off, so I'm gonna try and write more often! Not every two weeks, mind you, but often! Also, sorry Will and Elizabeth (and Bill and Saunders) don't have a big part, but they will pretty soon.  
  
Katana- I hate broken computers, mine gives me problems once a month and we have to bring it in to be repaired... Hope you keep enjoying, the reason why it takes me time to write is mostly thinking about the flashbacks and their connection with the story line. Plus the Sleepy Hollow scenes don't write themselves!  
  
claire- Ermm... What tribute? LOL, maybe it's my subconscious placing tributes to that movie... Sands... LOL  
  
Always-a-kiwi- Hope the Kitkat Chunky was good! LOL, Chocolate rush! I'm glad you like the idea, I thought I was crazy at first, but hey!  
  
IST- Sorry about the "movie-like feel", my fault in writing. It means a lot to hear you think I've got my characters down to a tee, considering the story line and background I'd have thought my imagination would get the better of me and be too much "out of character". Hope you'll still enjoy the action and intrigue I've got in store...  
  
Bluekrystal1- Ahoy there! Welcome aboard! An ingenious idea for a cross over? Wow, thanx, you're too kind. I always do appreciate praises for my writing, you're definitely gotten on my good side! I updated!  
  
Jckidsmart - I updated!  
  
Ivy 


	10. I'm sorry, was that ahm or mhm?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, and this is AU, obviously. Plus there's a special guest appearance in this chapter, try and figure out who. ;)  
  
*  
  
"So what do we do now?" Elizabeth asked Jack as the three made their way slowly into town. Jack seemed to be lost in thought and started at her question.  
  
"Come again?" He asked, not hearing what she asked.  
  
"Are going anywhere in particular, or simply walking around aimlessly?" Will asked Jack, exasperated. None of them slept much at night and the thought of an unstoppable axe-wielding madman did nothing to quiet his nerves.  
  
"But it's such a beautiful day!" Jack protested, smiling. "The Skies are chirping, the birds are blue, somewhere around this town there's a mass murderer..." At the double glares from his companions he rolled his eyes. "Alright! You're no fun in the morning, didn't get much sleep, eh?" He took a deep breath and put on his trademark grin. "I don't know about you two, but I am going to invest my gait in getting some answers."  
  
"Well if you wanted to question the townsfolk, you should have done so when we had them all in one room." Will countered.  
  
"Ah- but you see, the person I'm looking for was NOT at our little gathering and I doubt he's left his bed in quite some time." Jack said, quickening his stride.  
  
Elizabeth and Will shared a confused glance and said simultaneously: "Who?"  
  
*  
  
"Jack?" Katrina asked confused, as she opened the door. She noticed the Turners and smiled politely. "Will and... Elizabeth, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, Widow Van Brunt," Elizabeth smiled politely, not quite sure what they were doing here. If this was Jack trying to add another woman to his conquest list...  
  
"Please, call me Katrina," she smiled and stayed at the door. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"No," Jack said with a shrug and a grin. "But there's something Mr. Van Brunt Senior can."  
  
"My Father-in-law?" Katrina asked confused. "He hasn't left his bed in years and I doubt he's even capable of saying much at all."  
  
"I beg to differ, I think he spit pearls. May we come in?" Jack asked expectantly.  
  
"Oh yes, of course," Katrina said embarrassed and opened the door all the way, allowing them to enter. Jack looked around him and was appalled at what he saw. The place was shabby, it looked like after a shipwreck and Jack could have sworn he saw MORE rats here than in the Inn. Obviously the death of Brom Bones struck the family hard, they seemed to be living dangerously near poverty. Suddenly he remembered what Jonathan Masbath (may he rest in peace) said the old kept repeating: "Last Will and Testimony", could there be a connection?  
  
"Isaac is upstairs with Clara, his nurse," Katrina explained nervously, noting the state of the house. "I do apologize for the state of the house..." She seemed reluctant to offer an explanation.  
  
"Upstairs then?" Jack asked and started bounding up the stairs. They heard a door opening and the sound of heavy objects falling, followed closely by a series of courses.  
  
"That would be the closet," Katrina couldn't help but grin. "Isaac's room is the second door to your left," Katrina called after him.  
  
"I knew that," Jack muttered, as he reappeared. "Are you two coming, or do you wish to stay there and keep the rats company?" He asked and disappeared again.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it seems our MASTER beckons," Elizabeth smiled ruefully. "It was a pleasure seeing you again."  
  
"I'm not sure what you expect to get from Him," Katrina shook her head, as the two went up the stairs. "Even when he has a lucid moment or two, all he does is mutter gibberish."  
  
"Luckily for us, Jack speaks Gibberish fluently," Will muttered as they joined Jack upstairs.  
  
"Glad you could make it," Jack said to them, as he rubbed his sore head. He walked towards the door and opened it slowly, to reveal Clara tending to a pale Isaac.  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize The Van Brunts have visitors," Clara said bashfully. "Are you lost?"  
  
"Nay, just curious," Jack said, glancing carefully at the room for clues.  
  
"What of?" Clara asked confused, as she continued her labor.  
  
"Your patient," Jack said, looking at the sick old man intently. His skin was pale and tight, as though there was no fat or bones. "How long has he been like this?"  
  
"Well, he started getting ill around two years ago, that's as far as I know, he may have had recurring illnesses that I'm not aware of. My mother and I started caring for him around that time and I've been his personal nurse for almost a year."  
  
"How old are you?" Jack asked her suspiciously.  
  
"I'm quite capable, if that's what you mean," Clara said angrily. "I've been around medicine since I was born."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Will asked, motioning with his head at the bed.  
  
"Other than the fact that he's getting old and his body is shutting down?" Clara raised an eyebrow. "Every little sickness that he catches is life threatening, his body simply cannot fight back anymore."  
  
"Can we speak with him?" Jack asked. "Alone."  
  
"I suppose, but I don't see the point in that," Clara argued, as she gathered her belongings in order to wait outside. "Half the time it's like he's hanging by a thread, neither alive nor dead."  
  
"It's fine," Jack said, coming closer to the man. "I've spoken to a few before, though they were not much for conversation..." Clara looked at him bemused, before leaving and closing the door.  
  
"What are we doing here, Jack?" Will asked as he inspected the room.  
  
"I don't know, I thought maybe we could make use him as a dummy when you make your dresses," Jack rolled his eyes. "I told you already, we're here to ask him questions! Whether or not we get any answers..." He shrugged apologetically.  
  
"Jack-" Will said warningly.  
  
"That stiff knows something," Jack said, pointing at the sleeping form. "Something he told Jonathan Masbath was worth killing him for. Now in my book that warrants him a source of information, Savvy?"  
  
"How exactly are you going to get him to... Well wakeup, for one." Elizabeth asked, casting a worried look in Isaac's direction.  
  
"Hmmm..." Jack said. "I hadn't thought about that." Elizabeth walked over and tried calling out the man's name. She touched his cold arm and tried shaking him- gently at first and then rather roughly, to no avail.  
  
"Don't just stand there," she said to the two men. "Help me!"  
  
"Right!" Jack said, jumping forward. He leaned closer to the man, as though to whisper. "AHOY MATEY!" He yelled in his ear. "IS ANYONE HOME?"  
  
"Jack!" Both Will and Elizabeth hushed, looking at the door, hoping Clara isn't standing there, ready to pounce. Will moved forward nervously and opened up all the windows, thinking maybe the cold air will wake him. Jack looked around and found a pitcher of water. He smiled and lifted it, about to pour it in the sleeping man's face.  
  
"JACK NO!" Elizabeth and Will grabbed Jack's arms and took the pitcher away.  
  
"Have you completely gone mad?!" Elizabeth hissed angrily. "Do you want him to die of fright? Or become sicker than he already is?"  
  
"Well, in both cases he would wake up first-" Jack started to say, when they heard mumbling from the bed. They hurried over and leaned in.  
  
"Sir," Elizabeth said gently, grasping his arm. "Are you awake? Can you speak with us?"  
  
"Mmmmmmmhhhhhhhhh."  
  
"Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. "Can you speak?"  
  
"MMMMhhhhhhhhh."  
  
"Alright, I' just going to assume "mmmmhh" is a yes to both questions," Jack nodded his head. "Do you no who's been doing to killings?"  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhmmmmmmm."  
  
"I'm sorry, was that "ahm" or "mhm"?" Jack asked seriously.  
  
"Jaaaack," Elizabeth stressed. "We're not getting anywhere."  
  
"Just give me a moment, will you Love?" Jack said distractedly. "I've learned to understand Mr. Cotton and his parrot, I can learn to understand the mumblings of an old man." Jack huffed and turned back to the old man. "Now where were we? Ahh, yes- do you know WHY the Horseman is killing?"  
  
"Mmmmmmmhhhhh."  
  
"See!" Jack said triumphantly, as he clasped his hands. "That was a definite yes."  
  
"Are you the King of England?" Will asked.  
  
"Mhhhhh." Will looked at Jack pointedly and sighed. "Jack, he's not answering your questions. For all we know he's muttering out of pain."  
  
"That "mhh" was a lot shorter this time!" Jack argued. "He knows something!" He walked over until he was in the old man's face. He picked up the man's hand and let it drop. "Can you write?"  
  
"Mhhhh."  
  
"Good!" Jack smiled. He glanced at Will and Elizabeth, who glanced back. "Well don't just stand there- get us some quill and parchment, would you, I don't have all day, the bugger might just croak while you stand here." Elizabeth started going through the drawers until she found sheet of paper. Will started clearing the shelves, looking for a quill and ink.  
  
"Well?" Jack asked impatiently. "Before I croak!"  
  
"Found a quill!" Will said excitedly, as he brought it to Jack.  
  
"And the ink is invisible I take it?" Jack shook his head. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered.  
  
"I couldn't find any," Will said indignantly. "The only ink pot I found was dried up, must have been ages since it was used."  
  
"Well what could is parchment and a quill without any ink?" Jack asked sullenly, as he sat on the bed. His eyes suddenly lit up and he turned to Isaac with a warning finger. "You'd better be able to write, Old man, Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't bleed for just anyone."  
  
"Bleed?" Elizabeth asked worriedly. "Jack, what are you going to do?"  
  
Jack took a sharp needle out of his inside pocket. "Never know when this might come in handy," he said, before drawing a bit of blood from his fingertip, making a face. He tipped the Quill in his blood and placed it in Isaac's hand, holding it tightly over the parchment.  
  
"Come on, you can do it," Jack said encouragingly. The wrinkled hand was shaking, as it moved over the parchment slowly. "B...." Jack called leaning over. Will and Elizabeth drew nearer and read it out as well. "R... Is that a U or an O? M......."  
  
"What is going on here?" Clara asked angrily, followed by Mary. She noticed the quill dipped in blood. "Witchcraft!"  
  
"No! You don't understand!" Elizabeth said hurriedly.  
  
"Will you all be quiet?" Jack yelled, glaring at them. "He's TRYING to write and ye all are breaking his concentration!"  
  
"Out!" Clara screeched. "All of you!" She shoved Elizabeth and Will out of the room, giving Jack enough time to snatch the parchment and shove it in his pocket, before roughly being shoved.  
  
"If you wanted to get better acquainted, why didn't you just say so?" Jack said cheekily, as pushed him backwards out of the room and slammed the door in his face.  
  
"What is all the fuss about?" Katrina asked, walking up the stairs.  
  
"These pirates were hurting grandfather!" Mary said accusingly.  
  
"We weren't!" Will protested.  
  
"There was blood on the parchment!" Mary said acidly.  
  
"Aye, that would be mine," Jack said, showing them his pointing finger. "I must have cut it on something sharp, clumsy me."  
  
"They were forcing him to write something," Mary said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?" Katrina asked, crossing her arms as well. Like mother like daughter....  
  
"He wanted to write his memoirs, seemed like a matter of life or death to him. So we helped him along," Jack shrugged.  
  
"He was writing with you blood?" Katrina asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, no need to thank me, part of the service."  
  
"What did he write?" Clara asked, leaving the room after making sure he was all right.  
  
"He didn't," Elizabeth said quickly. "Clara and Mary arrived just as he was starting."  
  
"We'll be leaving," Will said awkwardly, walking down the stairs. "Goodbye!" The Van Brunts nodded curtly at them, glaring at them all the way to the front door.  
  
"Tell him I'll be wanting my drop blood back! You never know when you might be needing it." Jack said and Elizabeth dragged him outside by the sleeve. Once they were out of earshot she turned on him.  
  
"That was the stupidest-"  
  
"I've got the parchment," Jack stopped her, as he retrieved it. "B-R-U-M... Brom!" Jack said, hitting his forehead. "As in Brom Bones, his son."  
  
"He wants his son, it's not an unusual request for a dying man," Will said frowning.  
  
"His son is long gone," Jack said, reading the word again. "I think this is a clue."  
  
"What does it mean?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well I don't know yet, otherwise it wouldn't be a clue, would it?" Jack said irritably. "But I can tell you think- we need to find out what Brom, the children of the town and a last Will have in common."  
  
"So we're stumped?" Elizabeth asked. "Is there nothing we can do?"  
  
"Oh there's plenty!" Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.  
  
"I mean to figure out the identity of the killer," Elizabeth said with a straight face and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Well, that's not much fun," Jack sighed. "But that nurse gave me an idea... Will, you and I are going for a walk," he said, putting his arm around Will's shoulder.  
  
"What about me?" Elizabeth asked, hurrying after them.  
  
"You- are going to do something neither of us can do." Jack said to her conspicuously. "It is highly dangerous and you must be on your toes at all times."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked, her curiosity piqued.  
  
"You're going to go gossip with the town's women."  
  
"WHAT?!" She nearly yelled. "If this is some kind of a joke-"  
  
"I don't think it was a joke," Jack said, scratching his head, pretending to think. "Once a week the town's women get together at one of the houses, normally during the afternoon, to gossip and help each other. YOU are going to invite yourself over and listen intently, see if you can find out anything of value."  
  
"Why me?" Elizabeth sighed, pouting.  
  
"Because I don't like the way I look in a dress," Jack rolled his eyes. "It's a WOMEN'S gathering."  
  
"How would you know you don't like the way you look in a dress, if you've never been in one?" Will asked smiling. Jack was silent, which caused Will to ask quietly: "You've never actually-"  
  
"No, I haven't!" Jack said quickly. "Now we must be going," he started shoving Will forward.  
  
"Wait! How do I find out where it is?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"That midwife is friendly with you-"  
  
"Beth Killian?"  
  
"Yes, so you- hang on, Killian?" Jack stopped, suddenly interested.  
  
"Yes, do you know her?"  
  
"No, but I've met her father once, when I was visiting here," Jack said shrugging. Farmer Killian was the man who spread the lie about him that he went off to study law... He supposed he had him to thank for his Pirate life, he silently wondered what it would have been like otherwise.  
  
Jack quickly shook his head of these thoughts. "Go to Mrs. Killian and try to get her to invite you to it. You're conniving enough- I still haven't forgiven you for wasting all my rum!" He said longingly as he and Will trotted along.  
  
"Are you planning on telling me where we're going?" Will asked Jack, as they walked in silence.  
  
"But then I'd be giving you the chance to refuse to come, and what good would that be to me?" Jack asked grinning.  
  
"So Jack..." Will smiled evilly at him. "Are you positive you've never worn a dress before? You seem to be speaking from experience."  
  
"Well I've never been decapitated and I still think I'd hate to experience it," Jack pointed out as they entered the forest.  
  
Will grinned. "You know I can always ask Saunders on our way back."  
  
"By all means, ask him," Jack smiled knowingly. Saunders hadn't the faintest clue, not even Bill knew about that time.  
  
"WHERE are we going, Jack?" Will asked with an edge of worry to his voice. "We seem to be going deeper and deeper into the woods."  
  
"How very perceptive of you, mate." Jack said casually. "We're going to meet a witch!"  
  
"Oh," Will gulped, smiling thinly. "Silly me, I was beginning to worry."  
  
*  
  
"Jack, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Will asked nervously, as Jack knocked on the old oak door. They were standing so far into the woods he could barely see any light, and it was still morning! He had a bad feeling about this and a Witch to top it all! Insane!  
  
"You can never be sure of what you're doing, mate," Jack said logically. "Best not to be prepared at all- that way you won't be surprised."  
  
"What?" Will asked, not understanding the pirate's twisted logic. He was about to call him on it when the door opened suddenly, to reveal the Western Woods Crone. She was an aging, ugly woman, with frizzy gray hair and a disheveled look. She stared at them suspiciously, before recognition seemed to spark in her dark eyes.  
  
"The Pirates, I've been expecting you," she drawled. She opened the door wider, exposing her yellowish skin and decaying fingernails. "Please, come in."  
  
"Thank you kindly," Jack smiled, seemingly unfazed. She turned on her heals and disappeared inside, and Jack turned to Will with a sick face. "She MAY have gained a few more blisters since I saw her last." Jack shrugged and stepped inside timidly, careful not to touch anything. Will followed him and closed the creaking door, causing dust to spread.  
  
"Must not have had many visitors lately," Will mused with a tight smile. 'Jack, I don't know how I let you talk me into this..."  
  
"Don't worry, there are no rats here, your hand is safe," The Crone said airily as she sat on her rocking chair.  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"Perhaps I'm all knowing," She said, leaning forward conspiratorially. "Or perhaps news travel fast."  
  
"Oh," Will said, laughing embarrassedly. He was beginning to believe in all this nonsense...  
  
"Sit down, will you, I don't have all day," she bristled, motioning the chairs.  
  
"We wouldn't want to say sit on you pets, accidentally of course," Jack said with a fake grin, as he forced himself to sit on the rotting chair.  
  
"Pets? I'm almost afraid to ask." Will said darkly.  
  
"Worms, maggots, toad heads, snake's venom, spiders," Jack listed off.  
  
"I get it, thank you Jack," Will said, trying not to lose his... Did he even eat breakfast? He sat down carefully on the chair.  
  
"So, what brings us here?" Jack asked the Witch, clasping his hands together.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to ask that?" She raised her brows, a thin smile cracking her lips.  
  
"Well, I figured since you're all knowing and such, we could ask the questions and you supply the answers." Jack smiled, as he started to lean back in his chair. He changed his mind and awkwardly sat up straight again.  
  
"For the right price," The woman reached out a palm and waited expectantly. Jack took out a sack of coins and dropped it into her hand, not daring to touch her skin. As she bit the coins to check their authenticity, Will gave Jack a curious glance.  
  
"Always carry a bag with me, ye never know when it might come in handy."  
  
"Ah," Will said surprised. "Since when do you think more than one rum ahead?"  
  
"I take offence at that," Jack said in mock hurt. "I normally think TWO rums ahead at the very least. 'Always prepared' mate, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"  
  
"It's real all right," she said, satisfied. "What would you like to know?"  
  
"These murders," Jack said, leaning forward. "Do you know who did them?"  
  
"That's an easy one- the Headless Horseman."  
  
"No, I mean," he punctuated with his hand. "WHO sent him? Why did he start killing?"  
  
"Those are two different questions," she reasoned. "That's double the payment."  
  
Jack eyed her wearily before taking out of his boots another sack of coins. She smiled.  
  
"Do you know or don't you?" Will asked impatiently.  
  
"No, I do not," she said with conviction.  
  
"But-"  
  
"But I can find out," she said mysteriously, as she went to collect ingredients. Half of the things she dropped into the bowl Will didn't even want to recognize, as the others made him sick to his stomach. She stirred it all and a horrible smell rose from the concoction, causing both men to hold their breaths or attempt to breathe from their mouths.  
  
"Hmm...." She said after staring intently at the bowl.  
  
"What?" Both men edged closer, trying to peer inside. She dipped a finger into it and tasted it.  
  
"Needs some Sault."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Can we move this along please? We've got places to be, people to save..."  
  
"This person that committed these atrocities, they did it out of anger..." She said squinting.  
  
"They?" Will asked confused.  
  
"He or she, I can't see clearly." She explained, playing in it with her finger. "The killings started out of vengeance, an attempt to get even with someone. From there it became calculated, cold blooded and efficient. The first one was Brom Bones- find out who did he hurt and you will find your killer."  
  
"I see, very helpful, anything else?" Jack asked lightly, though he was clearly disappointed. She looked up at Will, then back down again.  
  
"The person you are looking for has survived much, and is far away, many many seas away. You will have you chance at finding him- but you will have to make a choice. You will have to choose between your friends' lives and this quest. When the opportunity comes, you will have to make your choice."  
  
"HIM? I thought you said you didn't know who it is?" Will asked confused. "And the killer is right here, in this town."  
  
"I am not talking about the killer," she said seriously, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"Then who?" Will asked, not understanding.  
  
"You will know soon enough, now you must leave immediately," she said, shoving them out the door and slamming it.  
  
"Now that's the second time a woman has done that to me in the course of one day," Jack mused. "Ye think I'm losing my touch?"  
  
"I think you never had it," Will tried to grin, as he stifled a shiver. "What did she mean?"  
  
"With that old Crone? You never know. Best not to think of it, it will only give you a headache." Jack shrugged, as they made their way back into town.  
  
"I can't believe you gave her two bags of coins," Will said, shaking his head. "Such a waste."  
  
"Ah, but I didn't give her two bags of coins!" Jack smiled smugly. "She never bothered to check the second back- that one was filled with pebbles."  
  
*  
  
"Captain Sparrow, sir," Freddy Masbath said hesitantly, as Jack and Will entered the Inn. They were hoping for a little breakfast and perhaps a quick nap, after last night's events. Jack ignored the boy and continued to his room.  
  
"Jack," Will said, motioning with his head to the boy. "It could be important."  
  
"As important as me finishing off the little rum I have left?" Jack asked challengingly.  
  
"Perhaps," Will nodded seriously, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh all right!" Jack sighed and went back down stairs. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh...Well, I-I..." Freddy stuttered nervously at the pirate's bad mood.  
  
"Oh... Well, I-I, what?" Jack asked impatiently.  
  
"I couldn't find anything out just yet," Freddy admitted morosely.  
  
"Not as important as my rum," Jack muttered, turning back to the stairs.  
  
"But I will tonight!" Freddy said determinedly. "I have a plan." Jack raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for an elaboration. "Oh, you see, I thought I would hold a service for my father here at the Inn. My father was a friendly man and he had many friends, if I can get them in the same room and let them drink to their heart's content, I figured they might let something spill."  
  
"Sorry, lost you after 'drink to their heart's content'- Will there be rum?" Jack asked, suddenly very interested in the plan.  
  
"Yes," Masbath said, smiling proudly.  
  
"I like this plan already," Jack grinned, before turning his back again. "Good lad..."  
  
"It seems a bit wrong to use my father's memory and licker to get information out of friends," Masbath sighed quietly. Jack apparently heard what he said, for he threw over his shoulder:  
  
"I can imagine worse."  
  
*~* Jack tried to clear his foggy mind and focus on his surroundings. He was still in Madras as far as he knew, though they were moving so quickly he couldn't be sure. He was being led by two Spanish officers off the ship, but to where? That was the question. He was starving, he hadn't had a bite to eat in over two days and his throat was scratchy from thirst. He tried to escape when the guards came, resulting in a rather painful blow to the head, leaving him groggy and disoriented. He was dragged through a door and it took his eyes a whole to adjust to the dark. When his eyes finally adjusted, he was surprised to find himself at a blacksmith's and not a jail cell. He was thrown unceremoniously to the ground, knocking the air out of him. His arms were quickly shackled behind his back to a pole in the center of the room.  
  
"Leave us." A voice boomed from the shadows. Jack inwardly cringed, though he put up a brave face.  
  
"Captain Gonzales, a pleasure to see you again, mate. Though I can't really say I'm "seeing" you right now, if you catch my drift." Jack said with a grin, as his heart beat faster in his chest. Gonzales snorted and took a step forward, allowing the little light from the window to fall on his angry features.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, I am VERY happy to see YOU again," Gonzales smiled placidly, something that only unnerved Jack the more. He heard stories of Gonzales' brutality, especially towards Pirates. Gonzales came closer and stooped on the floor, bringing himself to eye level with Jack. "Shall we get started?"  
  
Before Jack could answer Gonzales grabbed Jack by his hair and pounded his head into the pole. Jack's painful cry only seemed to fuel Gonzales, as he began to pound on Jack, knocking the air out of him and covering his body with black and blue marks. After he was satisfied, Gonzales stood up to admire his handiwork. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this..."  
  
"Not half as much as I'm going to enjoy killing you, MATE," Jack wheezed bravely. "You have my word on that."  
  
"A pirate's word?" Javier asked laughing, unimpressed. He went to a table out of Jack's eyesight and returned moments later, holding a red-hot zigzag shaped sword.  
  
Jack gulped and his smile wavered. "If you want a sword fight, you might want to hand me one as well."  
  
Gonzales smiled and came closer to Jack with the sword, so close Jack could feel the heat. Gonzales roughly grabbed Jack's arm and shoved the sword against his tender skin, causing it to sizzle and burn. Jack yelped in pain and was nearly sick to his stomach from the smell of burnt flesh. HIS flesh.  
  
"Just something for you to remember me by," Gonzales said, retrieving the sword from Jack's left arm.  
  
"I... Don't...Plan... On... Forgetting... You... So... Soon..." Jack hissed in between gulps of air, the pain in his arm excruciating, his head throbbing. He was afraid he would pass out. He tried to think of the horrible death he would put Javier Gonzales to, the moment he managed to escape, because dying at this madman's hands was not an option.  
  
"So brave, Sparrow." Gonzales shook his head with awe. "But that tongue of yours is getting on my nerves, I think that will be the first thing to go." He took out a sharp knife and opened Jack's mouth, trying to grab his tongue without getting bitten.  
  
"Captain!" A nervous voice called from the entrance. The young man seemed to fear interrupting his captain, knowing full well the consequences of such an act.  
  
"What is it?" Gonzales asked annoyed, as he turned away from Jack. Jack was grateful for the distraction and looked around the room frantically for a means to escape.  
  
"Captain, one of our ships are being attacked, sir." The man said quickly, backing away slowly. "I think it's Pirates!"  
  
"Damn!" Gonzales said and swore in Spanish. He looked contemptfully at Jack. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back soon enough." He got up and walked towards the door. "Get one of the guards in here, make sure he doesn't escape."  
  
"Yes, Sir." The man said with relief. Gonzales left the room, closing the door after him. The young man waited a moment longer, before rushing to Jack's side. "Don't say a word! Captain Saunders sent me, we have to leave NOW." The man whispered, as he took keys out of his jacket and started working on the lock.  
  
"Who are you?" Jack asked suspiciously, refusing to believe his luck.  
  
"Ragetti. Please, we need to be quick before Gonzales comes back." Ragetti said, looking over his shoulder nervously. He helped Jack to his feet and headed for the door.  
  
"Is there a back way?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know, haven't checked."  
  
"Right." Jack bit his tongue, deciding that commenting on his savior's wit wouldn't be very helpful. He went around the shop until he found a door leading to an alley. "This way!" He led them both out into the alley and towards the main street. "How did you find me?"  
  
"Saunders found out you were captured by The East India Trading Company and we followed you. When the Captain found out who's got you, he sent me to dress up as a sailor. I like this uniform, it makes me feel important."  
  
"And where is the dear Captain docked?" Jack asked, trying not to strangle the idiot in front of him. Unless Saunders went completely out of his mind, this squiffy must have some use.  
  
"He's docked at the other end of the port, but he's borrowed a ship to give Gonzales trouble." Ragetti grinned. Jack pushed him against the wall, as running boots pounded across the street. Jack had little doubt who they were pursuing.  
  
"We can't get to the docks without being spotted." Jack said quietly trying to think. He suddenly heard approaching footsteps. He looked around the alley for a door that wasn't locked, until he found one and shoved his companion inside. It seemed to be someone's house and was safe for the moment, though Jack knew they would be going door to door soon. They had to leave soon, it wasn't safe.  
  
"Look at that pretty dress!" Ragetti exclaimed, picking up a dress that was lying around, discarded. "Now why would anyone leave a dress like that lying about?"  
  
Jack was about to snap at him when a sudden though entered his mind. A slow smile spread across his face. "Ragetti, mate, I think you'd look good in that dress."  
  
"Really?" Ragetti asked hopefully.  
  
"Really," Jack tightened his grin. "Do us a favor and try it on." The man skipped and started to pull the dress over, while Jack looked for another one. He found one and a scarf and quickly put it on, hiding his face with the scarf. Ragetti found a hat and an umbrella, and was playing with them happily.  
  
"Should we do my eyes too?" Ragetti asked Jack.  
  
"Come again?" Jack asked confused. Ragetti pointed to Jack's eyes, and Jack rubbed a finger over them, to see a black layer of coal smeared across his finger.  
  
"I think it makes you look pretty," Ragetti said admiringly. Jack glared at him and he backed up. "And scary too- your eyes are so black!"  
  
Jack grinned, thinking he should look at his reflection the first chance he got, perhaps black coal across is eyes had a desired effect on both men and women- intimidating other pirates and reeling in the ladies. "The moment we near the port we're dumping these clothes and this never happened." Jack warned, as he straightened his dress and walked towards the door. Ragetti nodded earnestly, following Jack out of the house. They quickly made their way across the streets, getting closer and closer to their destination.  
  
"You there!"  
  
Jack froze, as he turned around to face one of Gonzales' crew. "Yes?" Jack squeaked.  
  
"Have you seen two Pirates?" The man asked them.  
  
"No, we haven't," Jack said in his high pitched voice, relieved.  
  
"Watch yourselves, ladies, these two are armed and dangerous." The man said, before turning away. Jack and Ragetti continued until they were at the port. They hid behind a wall and got out of their garment, before making a dash for the ship. It wasn't until Jack was safe on board the Pearl did he let go of the breath he was holding, and realized how much he missed his Pearl.  
  
*~*  
  
Jack was lying down in bed, enjoying a much-needed sleep, when screaming waked him up. He shot out of bed and leapt to the door, just as it flew open. Will stood at Jack's doorway, clearly startled by the same screaming.  
  
"What's going on?" Will asked Jack, as the two headed downstairs.  
  
"I'll be damned if I know," Jack shrugged, as they met Freddy at the entrance to the Inn.  
  
"Come quickly!" Freddy yelled frantically, as he hurried back out of the Inn. Jack and Will followed him down a familiar path.  
  
"Do you smell that?" Will asked Jack, as the two kept running after the fast Freddy. "It smells like-"  
  
"-Smoke." Jack said quietly, as he saw the burning building in front of him. Men were passing buckets of water along, trying to put out the roaring flames.  
  
"Isn't that-" will said horrified.  
  
"-Yes." Jack nodded, his heart heavy. It was the Church.  
  
"Why would someone do that?" Freddy Masbath asked, shocked beyond belief.  
  
"So when the sun comes down," Jack said, glancing at the sky. "There will be no escape."  
  
*END PART 10*  
  
Author's note: Like I always say, sorry it takes me so long to write! But this one is over 5,000 words and it took me three days at least to write it!  
  
Bluekrystal1- hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
claire- I thought you might be talking about that, lol, must have found its way into my subconscious! Hope you continue to love this story!  
  
IST- Hope it's not out of character, I've tried my best to find my "Jack voice", even though it's been ages since I saw the movie and I don't read POTC fan fictions...  
  
Remember, reviews motivate me to write faster, lol.  
  
Ivy 


	11. The Invincible Pirate

Note: Because last chapter was so long, this part at the beginning takes place a bit before the last scene in chapter 10, and then it will get there. FF is giving me problems, so instead or the star, I'll put STAR and instead of the beginning and end of a flash back I'll put FLASHBACK, stupid ff....

STAR

"Beth! I was just coming to see you!" Elizabeth said brightly, as she made to enter the woods and met up with the woman.  
  
"Are you ill?" The older woman asked worriedly, as she closed the gap between them. "You look a tad green."  
  
"I do?" Elizabeth asked concerned. She shook her head and plastered her most winning smile back on her face. "I feel fine, I just thought... I was hoping I could spend the afternoon with you. You see, I've been with Will and Jack for so long, I miss being around other women..." Elizabeth said sadly.  
  
"I'd like nothing better, except I'm off to a gathering of sorts and I'm already late." Beth said urgently, as she left the woods. Elizabeth thought quickly and followed her.  
  
"Well, perhaps I could join you, would that be alright? It's just... Jack and Will are off and after recent events I don't care much for being alone..." Elizabeth stammered, close to tears.  
  
Beth's motherly instincts kicked in and she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. "Of course you can come, but I'm afraid it's nothing fancy or terribly interesting, just a few old ladies getting together for some tea."  
  
"It sounds wonderful," Elizabeth said brightly. "I could use a nice relaxing cup of tea, I've been so stressed lately..."  
  
"We all have, my dear." Beth said, as they both made their way into town.

STAR

"Well, this is fun," Elizabeth muttered to herself. She was standing in the kitchen, watching over the kettle, while the rest of the ladies chatted about knitting and cooking. Neither held any interest whatsoever for Elizabeth.  
  
She was beginning to worry that she wouldn't get much information regarding the murders. She knew she had to keep her ears pealed for any rumors or gossip on the Van Brunts, but other than that it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Even though the Van Brunts were not attending (some excuse of feeling under the weather, though they seemed fine earlier), the group seemed determined not to say anything behind their backs.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and watched as the water boiled in the teakettle. She had to do something soon, if she had to listen to a bunch of old women talking about the best way to stitch up a dress, she'd-  
  
A sudden brilliant idea struck Elizabeth. A simple, yet devious plan that worked in the past. Elizabeth glanced into the other room, made sure no one was paying any attention and started rummaging through the cabinets. After a short while she found what she was looking for. She opened the lid and sniffed it, immediately making a face. She poured a generous amount into the water and put the bottle away right as the lady of the house arrived.  
  
"I see the water has boiled," Mrs. Van Garrett said cheerfully, as she reached out for the kettle.  
  
"NO!" Elizabeth cried, startling the woman. "What I meant was, there's no need, and I can bring the tea in."  
  
"But you are my guest, I wouldn't put you to work." Mrs. Van Garrett laughed and reached for the kettle again. Elizabeth placed herself between Mrs. Van Garrett and the kettle.  
  
"But... You mustn't work so hard! You look so ragged and tired-" Elizabeth said frantically.  
  
"I do?" Mrs. Van Garrett asked horrified, her hand touching her weathered face. "It has been a few difficult days..."  
  
"Please, your health means more than some courteous behavior, and it is costumed where I come from for the guests to help with preparations." Elizabeth said quickly.  
  
"It is? How strange," Mrs. Van Garrett said frowning. "Very well then, I wouldn't want to insult your ways, you may bring in the tea."  
  
"Thank you so very much!" Elizabeth grinned, practically jumping. "I'll prepare it right now, why don't you wait in the room, I wouldn't want to keep you from your other guests."  
  
"You're such a nice young lady," Mrs. Van Garrett said, touching Elizabeth's cheek. "Thank you for all your help." Elizabeth nodded her head and bit her lip in self-reproach. She felt bad about taking advantage of Mrs. Van Garrett's kindness, but she had a job to do and she will not rest until it is completed. Or until she absorbs so much liquor she passes out, whichever happens first.

STAR

"Have you seen Reverend Steenwyck at church the on Sunday? If he wasn't a man of the cloth I'd-"  
  
"But he's a man of God!"  
  
"More like a Godly man."  
  
"It wouldn't have stopped me none, I'll tell you that."  
  
Elizabeth gritted her teeth as the giggling girlish conversation went on. She had no idea old women could be so... Dirty! She was right; rum does bring out the worst in people. Now if she could move the topic of conversation to something OTHER than perverted fantasies of unattainable men in the town...  
  
"Has anyone heard any good gossip lately?" Elizabeth asked as innocently as she could, while pretending to sip her tea.  
  
"How about that Reverend Steenwyck's ass-"  
  
"Any rumors?" Elizabeth asked in a slightly shrill voice. She looked around the room- Beth was fast asleep on the couch, but Mrs. Van Garrett was wide- awake and animated.  
  
"Oh yes!" Mrs. Van Garrett said conspiratorially, glancing around, making sure no one was listening. "I heard that young couple that came into town the other day are married! She seems very aggravating, I think she had something to do with that injured hand!"  
  
"I did not! A rat did that!" Elizabeth protested indignantly, before taking a few deep breaths and trying once more, with a forced smile. "Any rumors about the Van Brunts?"  
  
"What HASN'T been discussed about them?" A woman Elizabeth didn't catch her name laughed, leading the rest in a laughing fit.  
  
"Well this is my first meeting, I must have missed out. Would you care to fill me in?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, they don't sleep in the same bed any longer!"  
  
Elizabeth's face fell. "That would be because Mr. Van Brunt is dead."  
  
"Oh, I thought they were having marital problems, what with him sleeping around and all..."  
  
"He was having an affair?" Elizabeth asked, curiously.  
  
"Not "an" affair, "affairs"- too many to count, except for Mr. Van Brunt senior, now he counted-"  
  
"With whom?" Elizabeth asked, leaning forward, her cup of tea forgotten.  
  
"Almost any lady in the town, married or not- as long as she was decent on the eyes." Mrs. Van Garrett said, leaning back and closing her eyes. "He sure was a looker, shame what happened to him..."  
  
"Does Mrs. Van Brunt know?" Elizabeth asked disgusted. To her a marriage was a holy matter, a bond, trust between two people committed to spending the rest of their lives together. She could not even conceive the notion of cheating on will, or vice versa and was appalled to hear about an unfaithful husband.  
  
"She knew all along, didn't do a thing. Don't know if Mary knows yet, though the word has spread around. Women would come up to him, say they were carrying his child and demand support, something he was more than willing to give in order to quiet them and get rid of the 'problem'." The first woman said and glanced at her empty cup of tea. "I could have sworn I still had some tea left. It's really good Lotti, what did you put in it?" She asked Mrs. Van Garrett, who was fast asleep.  
  
"He paid them?" Elizabeth asked once more.  
  
"Paid them good in gold, why do you think the Van Brunts are living close to poverty now?" The woman said, before dropping her head on the table and falling fast asleep. Elizabeth contemplated what she just heard, when screaming and an odd odor drifted towards her. It was familiar some how...  
  
"Oh no!" She yelled as she hurried to her feet and rushed out the door. She had enough sense to rush back inside and dump the tea outside, making sure to leave no evidence. Then she ran back outside in the direction of the screaming.

STAR

"What happened here?" Elizabeth whispered out of breath, as she arrived to find the Church building burning, men and women passing buckets with water, trying to put out the fire. She found Will helping out with the buckets, while Jack was sitting under a tree, obviously not phased by the events. She stormed over angrily.  
  
"Well?" She asked him incredulously. "Aren't you going to lend them a hand?"  
  
Jack tilted his hat long enough to stare lazily at Elizabeth, before shadowing his eyes again. "I could ask you the same thing, love."  
  
Elizabeth muttered angrily and rolled up her sleeves, ready to charge the fire, when Jack spoke up again: "It would be useless to try and save the Church, its foundations have burnt down, there's nothing to save. The area is fairly deserted, far away from any crops or wildlife." Jack took off his hat and looked directly at Elizabeth with a smug smile and motioned with his head. "Not to mention it seems like they have it under control."  
  
Elizabeth turned around and saw true enough that the fire was beginning to die down. She huffed and put her hands on her waist, wishing to wipe that smug smile off his face.  
  
"Have a seat? There's plenty of room." Jack said seductively, patting the ground next to him.  
  
"I think I'd prefer to stand, thank you." Elizabeth said and started coughing from the smoke.  
  
"Suit yourself, love." Jack said, leaning back against the tree. "But there's fresher air down here."  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip and crossed her arms, before coming closer and sitting next to Jack under the tree.  
  
"Care for an apple?" Jack smiled, as he offered her a juicy red apple from the tree.  
  
"I don't care much for worms." Elizabeth said in disdain.  
  
Jack took a bite of the apple and inspected the inside. "I don't see any worms."  
  
"I wasn't speaking about the apple." Elizabeth smiled pleasantly at him.  
  
Jack's eyes twinkled. "I'd take off my hat to you if it wasn't already off. But I will shake your hand." He said and grabbed her hand, giving it a good shake.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth said disgusted. "There's mud all over my hand!"  
  
"How did that get there?" Jack appeared confused, though his eyes betrayed him.  
  
"Children," Will said, coming towards them. "Must I separate the two of you?" Elizabeth walked over to Will and enveloped him in a hug, making sure to get the dirt off her hand and on his back, to Jack's great amusement.  
  
"Are you alright?" Will asked worriedly. "How did it go with old crones? We met a very own crone of our own, mind you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Not here," Jack said, standing up. "Let's go regroup on the Pearl, no one will bother us or listen in on us there."  
  
"You just miss your ship," Will chuckled.  
  
"Aye, that as well. I've been neglecting my poor Beauty, must not let her feel she's second best." Jack said, rushing ahead of them.  
  
"If only he'd treat ladies the same way he treats his ship." Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. They boarded the suspiciously clean ship and gathered in the Captain's cabin to discuss their findings.

STAR

"You did what?!" Will and Jack asked simultaneously. Will seemed in a state of shock, while Jack was enjoying Elizabeth's conniving mind. Aye, she'd make a fine Pirate indeed...  
  
"I had no choice!" Elizabeth defended herself. "You wanted me to get information for you and I did. What would you have me do?"  
  
"Not intoxicate half the town!" Will raised his voice in frustration, trying very hard to calm down.  
  
"Well, the next time you try to pry information out of sick old ladies who, when sober, only speak of cleaning, cooking, mending and knitting-"  
  
"So you learned a new craft, I take it?" Jack asked hopefully.  
  
Elizabeth smirked. "Hardly. The closest you will see me to a needle is when I hand you one in order to mend my clothes."  
  
"Will you now?" Jack asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I'd very much like to see you try."  
  
"Alright!" Will said, his head throbbing. "What did you find out?"  
  
"Listen to this- there's a juicy rumor going around town about our dearly departed Brom Bones..." Elizabeth said in a whisper, building up the suspense. "Apparently he hasn't been exactly faithful."  
  
"Oh?" Jack asked with a cold smile.  
  
"Oh." Elizabeth agreed. "He's been sleeping around with practically half the town- all women and fine on the eyes, naturally."  
  
"Naturally," Will said sarcastically. "But I still don't see how it connects."  
  
"Jonathan Masbath said something about 'the children'," Jack said nodding. "Could it be his rascal children?"  
  
"No, Brom paid the women to be quiet and to get RID of the problem," Elizabeth said disgusted. There was a moment of silence while they all digested the news.  
  
"The old crone said the first murder was out of revenge, the rest greed." Will supplied.  
  
"We'll have to put our heads together," Jack said decisively. "Figuratively speaking, of course. I don't want to catch your lice." Both Elizabeth and Will ran a hand through their hair subconsciously. Jack stood and started pacing the confined space. "What do the murders, Brom Bones, infidelity, greed and revenge have in common, if any?"  
  
"A woman scorned wished to get her revenge on Brom and so she had him killed?" Will suggested. "That would also make Mrs. Van Brunt a suspect, if she knew about them-"  
  
"She did," Elizabeth nodded. "Though it is not clear whether Mary knew about them or not."  
  
"But what does it have to do with a last Will and Testament and money?" Jack asked, shaking his head. "There's a piece missing in the puzzle, and we know the monkey didn't steal it. We need to figure it out...," he continued pacing, his mind trying to understand their clues. "If old man Van Brunt figured it out with whatever brains he has left, between the three of us we should manage to piece it together!" He sat down on his chair angrily and pouted. "I need my rum."  
  
"And I need a bath, some clean clothes and a hair brush- we don't always get what we want," Elizabeth said aggravated. "We must be missing something!"  
  
"It's going to be dark soon," Will sighed and rubbed his eyes. "We should think about how we're going to survive the night."  
  
"The Church is out of the question," Elizabeth said with a grunt. "You know he may not even strike tonight."  
  
"I'm not going to take the chance that he will," Will said seriously. "I will not allow him to come anywhere near you."  
  
"Your concern touches me, to be sure," Jack said with a fake grin. "We could stay on board the Pearl."  
  
"How would that help?" Will asked, confused.  
  
"He can't follow through water, remember?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"As far as we know," Will argued. "But he wasn't after you in the first place."  
  
"Do you have any better ideas, now would be the time." Jack said with a grin, glad to be back on board his ship.  
  
"What about the rest of the town? What about the children?" Will asked. "We can't abandon them."  
  
"Can't they come as well?" Elizabeth asked Jack hopefully. "Just for the night, tomorrow we will solve these killings."  
  
"No!" Jack said emphatically. "I will not a bunch of children running amuck on MY ship. Besides, there isn't enough room for everyone."  
  
Elizabeth was about to argue, when a noise from outside startled them. It sounded like someone was boarding the ship. They glanced at each other before rushing out, nearly toppling the table in the process. They ran out with their swords drawn, ready for trouble.

STAR

The figure stood in the forest, clutching a sack to its chest. The figure had to keep it close at all times, lest the Horseman found it. Perhaps when everything was finished, the figure would return the head to its rightful owner. Then again...  
  
The figure smiled an evil smile. All was going well and soon it will all be over, if only those Pirates would keep their noses out of the Figure's affairs for a few more days... If not, heads will be rolling, quite literally. It wasn't simply the money, far from it. It was about getting what is rightfully yours. Sure the first murder was not planned, out of anger and vengeance, but the rest were organized and meticulously planned and executed. This is beyond petty money, beyond merely vengeance, this is-

FLAHBACK

"-Justice," Jack said seriously, as he retrieved his gun and sword.  
  
"Oh?" Bill asked dubiously. "How exactly is going after Gonzales anything other than stupidity?"  
  
"He's killed numerous Pirates, he's notorious for that," Jack explained, subconsciously fingering his left arm. "And don't forget about Shortie."  
  
"So is this about seeking justice for your fellow Pirates, or about making a name for yourself?" Bill asked accusingly.  
  
"Neither and both, 'sides, it's the deed that counts." Jack said lightly, heading off the ship.  
  
"I always thought it was the thought," Bill said, tired of trying to follow Jack's logic. "You'll be going alone, we will not risk any crew member on this crusade of yours."  
  
"WE?" Jack asked with a bitter grin. "I thought you got married while I was away, not promoted to Captain."  
  
"I did warn you that we'd be starting the ceremony without you," Bill said fiercely, though he regretted doing so. Jack had no control over his imprisonment and obvious torture at the hands of Gonzales. Though if he had not been so greedy in the first place...  
  
"Aye, that you did," Jack agreed with a forced grin. "And we would not have you a man who can't keep his word. That's the important thing, a PIRATE'S word." He spat as he left the ship.  
  
"Jack!" Saunders called from the helm. Jack turned around, ready to defend his departure. "Bring us back his head."  
  
Jack smiled and nodded, heading into the small village.

STAR

"Mr. Smith, is it?" The Innkeeper asked skeptically.  
  
"Aye, that would be me," Jack put on his most winning smile.  
  
"You must pay in advance for the night," the Inn Keeper said with disdain, glaring at Jack's filthy attire and disheveled looks. Jack handed him a bag of coins, immediately brightening up the man's demeanor. He counted the coins and bent behind his desk to retrieve the keys. Jack used that opportunity to snatch a sack of gold coins from the man's belt, without him noticing.  
  
He quickly placed it in his shirt and wore a pleasant smile on his face, trying to appear innocent. The Inn Keeper led him straight to his room, casting strange glances in his direction constantly. Jack walked into his new room and closed the door behind him. So far the plan worked- the man obviously recognized him from the posters Gonzales' men put up in town. It was only a matter of time before Gonzales would come marching in here, preferably alone, though that was doubtful.  
  
Jack examined his room carefully, making sure he knew every nook and cranny in the confined space. He locked his door, barricaded the window and the door, and hid behind it. He drew his sword and his pistol, making sure all the bullets were there. His main hope was that Gonzales would be so ashamed of how Jack embarrassed him; he'd want him all for himself. One on one, in fair conditions, Gonzales was no match for him. Jack waited for several hours, growing impatient with the delay. Surely the Inn Keeper went to get Gonzales, what was keeping him so long and what was that odd smell...?  
  
Jack's eyes widened as he realized what it was- smoke. That could only mean-  
  
Fire.  
  
Jack flattened himself on the floor and peered from under the door. He could feel the heat from down the hall- that crazy bastard set fire to the Inn! And Jack was on the top floor!  
  
"SPARROW!" Gonzales' muffle yell from the window barely reached Jack. "There's no escape, you'd best surrender now. I'll make it quick, I promise."  
  
"Right," Jack rolled his eyes and then squinted them, as they started to tear up. He could feel the heat from just outside his door- even if it wasn't barricaded, he wouldn't survive the flames. And Gonzales and his men were probably wait just outside his window...  
  
There was no escape.  
  
"There has to be," Jack muttered as he began to cough. He crouched low on the floor in order to inhale fresh air. But that fresh air will run out more quickly now that the window is barricaded...  
  
He started crawling on the floor, deciding to take his chances with the window and the firing squad, when he stabbed his toe. He cursed quietly and held his foot, when his eyes caught what it was. It was small, barely noticed, but it was there nonetheless. It looked like a tiny hook peeking through the floor. It was a trap door and it probably led downstairs.... Somewhere.  
  
Jack tried to yank it, the air thinning and threatening to collapse his lungs. He drew his sword, but the cracks were too thin. He then remembered that when Ragetti mended his shirt, he left one of the pins in. Jack reached out and grabbed the pin, using it to dig out the outlines of the trap door. Once done, he used his sword to lift the door and peered beneath him.  
  
He couldn't see anything in the dark, but that was better at the moment that the light of the flames. He jumped down, his sword drawn and ready to sprint away. He looked around, trying to tell how to get out. He turned around and found a window covered with a sheet. He lifted the sheet from the window, and was surprised to notice no guards outside.  
  
"Hello, Sparrow." A voice drawled from the depths of the room.  
  
Jack turned to face Gonzales, when three shots pierced the air, rendering him in a state of shock, and flinging him backwards through the window. Jack fell a short distance that appeared forever and hit the ground hard with a final stop. He grunted and closed his eyes, as darkness overwhelmed him. He barely even registered the three bullet holes in his chest, or the blood seeping from them.  
  
Gonzales jumped from the window and slowly walked over to Jack, his pistol smoking. Jack was sprawled on his side, one arm clutching his chest, the other at an angle under the body. He didn't move and did not appear to be breathing, Gonzales noted to his satisfaction. He dropped his pistol and drew his sword, deciding to add his head as a souvenir. He lifted the head from the hair, his sword to Jack's throat. "This is the end, MATE."  
  
A shot was fired and Jack's eyes flew open, a painful sneer on his face. "My thoughts exactly, MATE." Gonzales was completely shocked as he fell back dead, a bullet piercing his heart. Jack dropped his pistol and tried to remember how to breathe again. He gritted his teeth and attempted several times to rise, knowing Gonzales' men would surely come.  
  
He drew his sword with a shaky hand, having to stabilize it with both and whispered. "I promised a friend, I hope you don't mind." He lifted the sword and cut off Gonzales' head, allowing it to roll a few feet away. He took Gonzales' jacket off and wrapped the head inside. He tore a piece of fabric and tried to stop his flowing blood, before staggering in a drunken gait towards his ship.

STAR

"Where am I?" Jack asked groggily as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Bleeding all over the Pearl," Saunders answered with a grim smile. "But at least you're still bleeding."  
  
"I brought you a gift," Jack muttered, finding his throat dry and his lips cracked.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much, I found the head in the uniform, Ragetti actually fainted." Saunders said with a bright smile. "Only Jack Sparrow can get shot three times in the chest and STILL manage to kill Gonzales, it's miraculous."  
  
"Doesn't feel miraculous," Jack muttered, fingering his bandaged chest. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Several days, lad." Saunders said, suddenly seriously. "You gave us quite a scare."  
  
"Brings back memories, though- doesn't it?" Jack grinned despite himself. "Me being unconscious for days, you taking care of me..."  
  
Saunders snorted, but his eyes twinkled. "You've got quite a name for yourself now, you know. Jack the invincible Sparrow; I believe that's what they call you. Some even think you can't be killed."  
  
"Then I need something done," Jack said, trying to sit up, but falling back down.  
  
"Anything," Saunders said curiously.  
  
Jack rolled up his right sleeve and showed his P tattoo. "I need something added to here, so that when people meet me they'll know I'm not just any Pirate, but I'm Jack Sparrow, THE Pirate."  
  
"You think you have enough room on your arm for all that in writing?" Saunders asked jokingly. "I can barely write and most of the men here can't even read."  
  
"I don't want writing, just a drawing, a symbol." Jack said, lying back down. "I want it in white, can you get me someone?"  
  
"Aye, what symbol does the Invincible Pirate want?" Saunders asked, halfway out the door.  
  
"A sparrow."

ENDFLASHBACK

"Be quiet," Jack warned Will and Elizabeth, as they crept along the deck, looking for their intruder. "Yell if you see anything. Though not if it's a rat, or an upturned bucket."  
  
"Thanks for clearing that up," Will whispered, as they covered the deck from one side. The sun was beginning to set, making it even harder to see. They started with the other half of the ship when Elizabeth stopped dead, causing Will and Jack to bump into her. All three of them stared with glared at the intruder, sitting in the dark and drinking from their rum.  
  
"MY rum," Jack mumbled, before drawing his sword. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
The intruder put the cup down and rose to its feet. "You're not happy to see me?" A rough voice said.  
  
"We can't see you," Elizabeth said dangerously. "Come into the light, slowly." The person laughed and with a quick stride was in plain site. All three gaped at the intruder and cried at the same time:  
  
"SAUNDERS!"  
  
END PART 11  
  
Author's note: Not much of a cliff hanger, I know, but I decided not to leave you hanging too much, considering how long it takes me to update. Only several more chapters to go, but there's a twist: In exactly two months time (unless I can change it) I'm going into the army, which will make it most difficult to update and write. Ye be warned!  
  
Bluekrystal1- Glad you loved him in a dress, I know I did! I love giving cameos, or explaining stuff from the movie! And somehow Ragetti got mentioned twice more! LOL, dunno how...  
  
Katana- I hope your instincts are right and this will get better and better! The plot will soon be revealed fully and hopefully the pace is still fast, considering the length of chapters... And look how much time I've spent on Elizabeth in this chapter; I normally pay more attention to Will and Jack... I should split them all up more often!  
  
IST - Not much humor in this chapter, hopefully will return soon. I hope the voice is still there! That crazy little Sparrow voice in the back of my head giving me insane ideas!  
  
Ivy


	12. Ladies and Gentlemen and Friendly Canine

Note: Since ff.net won't allow any stars or signs, a simply star is SSSSS and a flashback is FLSHBCK, enjoy!

SSSSS

"Captain Saunders, you scallywag!" Jack said happily. "What in the name of Blackbeard's flaming beard are ye doing here?" Jack asked as he embraced his old friend. "Besides finishing off my rum?" Jack added sourly.  
  
"This not be the rum I gave you?" Saunders said with a smile. "But no, I did not come to finish your rum. I thought you might need some more, so I brought a barrel with me."  
  
"Oh bless you!" Jack said happily. He looked behind Saunders and found a small ship, barely bigger than a boat, tied to the Pearl.  
  
"You came all this way to restock his rum?" Elizabeth asked dumbfounded. Pirates were strange men...  
  
"Can't an old Pirate see his old friends?" Saunders asked innocently. "So I decided to come and grace you all with my presence. Have you caught the culprit already?"  
  
"Not quite," Will said with a grimace. "We narrowly escaped him once, we have several leads, but the sun will be setting soon..." All four of them looked out with trepidation at the setting sun.  
  
"He only comes out to play at night?" Saunders asked with interest. "What else do you know about him?"  
  
"He does not follow into water," Elizabeth said pointedly at Jack.  
  
"As far as we know, love." Jack returned with a tight smile.  
  
"The church was also only a rumor and it saved us all last night. This Horseman might come after more children tonight, even us Jack. Don't you want to be safe AND on board your beauty?"  
  
"I want to be safe and on board MY beauty," Jack said with a pout. "That doesn't mean I want the whole town on board MY ship!"  
  
"I don't think they'll be room for the entire town on board the Pearl," Saunders said, stroking his beard.  
  
"Thank you-" Jack started.  
  
"But there might be on board TWO ships." Saunders said with a smile.  
  
"Would you? That would be fantastic!" Elizabeth said excitedly.  
  
"We need to plan this out carefully, one of them will try and stop us." Will interjected. "We must do it at the last possible moment-"  
  
"THIS IS MY SHIP!" Jack protested, stumping his foot. "Doesn't my opinion matter?"  
  
"Are you really that selfish as to allow the murders to continue, simply because you wish to keep the Pearl all to yourself?" Elizabeth asked seriously.  
  
"YES," Jack said with a smile. "And since this is STILL MY ship..." He walked into the Captain's quarters and slammed the door.  
  
"Why that-" Elizabeth stammered.  
  
"Let me have a moment with Jack," Saunders said, as he walked past them towards the Captain's quarters. "You have permission to go on board my ship, go see if we have enough room for everyone."  
  
Elizabeth and Will nodded, before going on board the other ship. Saunders sighed deeply and shook his head, before knocking gently on the door.  
  
"Go away!" He heard Jack's muffled voice.  
  
"What's that? I can't hear you, I'm coming in." Saunders said with a straight face, as he opened the door.  
  
"I should make you walk the plank for this insubordination," Jack mused darkly, sitting with his legs on the table and fingering his compass.  
  
"You haven't contracted me," Saunders said easily, as he sat heavily near Jack, feeling his old years.  
  
"Aye, then I should contract you in ORDER to send you to Davy Jones's locker." Jack said, glancing up at Saunders, with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Seems like an awful lot of work," Saunders said as though deliberating the matter. He was used to Jack's tantrums and moods and knew most of them could be subdued with a few words and some rum.  
  
"Aye, why would I want to contract an old former pirate?" Jack asked, not managing to hide his smile.  
  
"We'll see how old I am, you messdeck lawyer, when I punch out your deadlights." Saunders said and they both shared a laugh.  
  
"Why are you here?" Jack asked quietly, studying Saunders intently. "I know you didn't miss me that much nor your rum."  
  
"You wound me," Saunders said with a tight grin. "And I must speak with you and Will later, but right now we haven't the time."  
  
"Now be the time you convince me to allow a murderer and dirty women and children on board," Jack said, pouring himself some rum.  
  
"I will not force you to do anything on board YOUR ship," Saunders said, accepting the proffered rum. "Saving women and children goes against everything a Pirate is. I am not a pirate any more, merely an old man with too many ghosts and skeletons to allow more innocent deaths added. But I will say this much- if you do not save them, how will you receive your payment?"  
  
"Aye," Jack said nodding his head. "But the Pearl's just been scrubbed and cleaned."  
  
"You can always make sure Will Turner titivates the ship," Saunders offered with a knowing smile.  
  
Jack smiled back at him and finished his rum, slamming it on the table. "Don't just sit there, we have work to do!"  
  
Saunders shook his head and followed Jack outside and jumped across to him ship. "We'll split into two groups, Elizabeth- you'll be with Jack, Will- come with me."  
  
"Wait, why can't we be together?" Will asked, implying him and Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're not my type," Jack smiled apologetically at him.  
  
"That be it Jack's ship, and this be it my ship MY ship, savvy?" Saunders asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Savvy," Elizabeth and Will muttered, sharing a longing glance. Jacked jumped off his ship and started to head into town.  
  
"Where are you going?" Will asked him, puzzled. Jack was already out of earshot, however, and so he did not reply.  
  
"Come, we have work to do," Saunders said to Will and Elizabeth, as the three worked to get both ships ready for many guests.  
  
FLSHBCK  
  
"Where are you going?" Jack asked Bill, as the latter stormed off the ship. "We have work to do."  
  
"I'm going to be with my wife," Bill said somewhat angrily, as he packed his few belongings.  
  
"You've just been with the lass!" Jack said shaking his head. "And we're leaving as soon as the ship is ready."  
  
"YOU'RE leaving, not I," Bill said, as he made to leave the ship.  
  
Jack grabbed his arm. "You and the Captain have a falling out?"  
  
Bill freed his arm and got off the ship. "We've cleared a few things up. Jack... I'm going to be a father soon, Christine is expecting."  
  
"Ah," Jack said nodding. "No, I still don't understand."  
  
Bill sighed and tied his hair. "A pirate ship is no place to start a family, Jack. And Christine... She worries that something might happen to me. I want to be there to watch our baby's first steps. I want our child to have a better future-"  
  
"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Jack asked coldly. "You're a pirate, and what "better future" will the son-or daughter- of a pirate have?"  
  
"She told her family and friends I was a merchant sailor," Bill explained. "Look, Jack, I must be going- best of luck to you, you were always the better Pirate." Bill said sulking, as he headed back into town.  
  
"You'll regret this!" Jack called after him. "Being a Pirate is in your blood, mate, you can't pretend to be respectable!"  
  
"Leave him be," Saunders said tiredly, coming out of his cabin. "He has made up his mind."  
  
"Clearly he hasn't been using his mind," Jack snorted.  
  
"It's his choice to make. Come Jack, we must speak." Saunders said and lead Jack to the Captain's quarters. Jack followed worriedly, something about the entire thing striking him as odd. They both sat down and Jack waited for Saunders to begin. After a while, the wait was unbearable, so Jack simply said:  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You've been with us for a long time, Jack," Saunders said fondly. "Nearly a year, I believe. I've watched you become one of the craziest and bravest Pirate in the entire Caribbean Sea-"  
  
"In the entire seven seas," Jack corrected with a smile, though he feared where this conversation was heading. "What happened with Bill?"  
  
"Bill came to me earlier and told me that he had two choices: He could either become a captain of a ship, sail whenever he likes and be with his family, or resign from a pirate's life and become a respectable man. He asked to be captain of the Pearl, when I resign."  
  
"Can't see you resigning, Captain, you'll still be sailing the Pearl even after you dance with Jack Ketch." Jack said with a smile.  
  
"I never wanted to wait to be deposed by my crew or for a mutiny to start. I always wanted to leave when I had enough gold to buy myself that island- Sunny Sands, which now I have." Saunders said with a wistful look. "I also wanted to find Isla de Muerta, but that I think will NOT happen."  
  
"What are you saying?" Jack asked with a frown.  
  
"I'm saying that I'm ready to step down. I don't want some Scurvy dog to sail under MY beauty's Jolly Roger. I want it to be someone I can trust to keep her safe."  
  
"Have you told that to Bill?" Jack asked. "I doubt he would have left had he known."  
  
"I told him," Saunders nodded. "I also told him that I was not giving the Black Pearl to him."  
  
"Why not?" Jack asked confused. "He's been with you since he was a lad, he goes with you on every voyage, he's as loyal as a dog-"  
  
"But he's not a Captain. Make no mistake, he'd make a fine First Mate, but he's not a Captain."  
  
"Tell me you're not handing over the ship to Ragetti," Jack said horrified.  
  
"No you Squiffy, I'm handing this ship over to you." Saunders said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I don't think I heard you right, mate, too much sea water in mine ears," Jack said cleaning his ears.  
  
"I know you've only been with me for a year, but I've never met a Pirate quite like you- you can be as terrifying as Edward Teach, but still be merciful and loyal to your crew. They would respect and fear you, but also trust you, and that will help you stay Captain for a long time."  
  
"I wouldn't know the first thing about being a Captain," Jack said, excited and frightened simultaneously. "Would I need a very big hat?"  
  
"We'll be sailing soon and I'll teach you all you need to know- just remember: Always have a first mate you can trust with your life, they're always the ones to put you to vote." Saunders said, clapping him on the shoulder. "I think the name Jack Sparrow will be known in the pages of History."  
  
"You mean CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," Jack grinned.  
  
"Aye, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."  
  
FLSHBCK  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Masbath cried out, as Jack entered the Inn. "I have everything set up for tonight, sir-"  
  
"Change of plan," Jack said and he leaned over conspiratorially, before pausing. "Are you sure Jonathan Masbath was your father?"  
  
"'Course he was, who else?" Masbath asked confused.  
  
"Just checking," Jack said with a nod. "I need you to go house to house and gather all the townsfolk in an hour, think you can do that?"  
  
"Yes," Masbath said, still not following. "Where? And what shall I tell them?"  
  
"Tell 'em you want to lead them all in prayer, I don't care. Just make sure they'll all be at the edge of town, near the docks, in precisely one hour."  
  
"You can count on me, sir!" Masbath said determinedly. "I'll start right away!" He said, before leaving the Inn. Jack made sure no one was watching, before reaching behind the bar and grabbing a bottle of rum for the rode.  
  
"Maybe I'll sail away and let them all swim to the Pearl, that'll get them nice and clean..." Jack muttered, as he left the Inn.  
  
SSSSS  
  
"you did what?" Katrina asked her daughter angrily.  
  
"Daniel and I knew you wouldn't approve of our relationship, so we... Sped up our wedding plans," Mary said reluctantly, but with a determined fire in her eyes. "We knew you'd try to talk me out of it, so we were married today in the church. That is before it burnt down..."  
  
"How could you do such a thing? Without telling me? And who were your witnesses?" Katrina was at a loss for words, trying to grasp the situation.  
  
"Mother, Daniel and I love each other and you are wrong about him- he's kind and wonderful with the children... He is NOT interested in my money, not that we have any, and if you can't see that-"  
  
"Who were your witnesses?" Katrina asked again, her cheeks turning red with anger.  
  
"I was," Clara said, coming down the stairs timidly. "And my mother was as well."  
  
"Do not come to work tomorrow," Katrina said to her acidly. "Pack up your belongings and be gone, I do not want to see you again."  
  
"Mother!" Mary said aghast.  
  
"It's alright, Mary," Clara said with a shrug. "I'll just go get my things and go home." She went back upstairs to Van Brunt Sr.'s room.  
  
"I can't believe you," Mary hissed at her mother. "This is my life, not yours and I will marry whomever I please," she shouted, before leaving through the front door.  
  
"Come back here!" Katrina called after her, before leaving the house as well. "I'm not finished with you!"  
  
"But I am finished with YOU," Mary called over her shoulder. "I will move in with Daniel immediately, goodbye mother!" Mary started running into the forest, heading to Daniel's cabin. Katrina simply stood there, before going to Beth's house to give her a piece of mind.  
  
SSSSS  
  
"Mother, there's some kind of gathering soon-" Clara said as she walked into her house. She immediately stopped and took in the mess. Herbs and medicines were crushed on the floor, tables overturned and shattered glass was scattered all over the place. "Mother?" Clara said beginning to panic. She went through the rooms, calling out her mother's name. When she reached her mother's room she paused, took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"Widow Van Brunt, what are you doing here?" Clara asked angrily. "And where is my mother?"  
  
Katrina turned around, startled and began to stammer. "I came here looking for her, t-to talk with her. But then HE came." Katrina stifled a shudder.  
  
"He?" Clara asked knowingly. "The Horseman? That's preposterous, what would he want with my mother?"  
  
"What would he want with my husband, or any other victim for that matter?" Katrina asked coldly, before continuing. "We ran out of the house, and he just ransacked the place. But Beth said she couldn't leave without her bag of herbs, apparently someone is sick."  
  
"She went back for the herbs?" Clara asked carefully. "Then what happened?"  
  
"The next thing I know, she's running out with her bag and the Horseman followed her- we split up and she told me to gather all the herbs I can, and we'd meet up at the gathering." Katrina motioned the house with her arms. "I haven't seen her since."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," Clara sighed, as she helped Katrina gather herbs and medicines, while looking for a bag to store them in. Clara went out to living room and found an empty bag. "My mother's bag," Clara said to Katrina with a shrug. "She must have taken mine accidentally."  
  
"The gathering is soon, we must go now," Katrina said tiredly, as she led them out.  
  
"You go, I must find my mother," Clara said urgently. "I need to make sure that madman hasn't killed her."  
  
"I should find my daughter, I don't know if she heard of this gathering..." Katrina muttered, as she left Clara with her herbs. Clara paused for a moment, glanced at the herbs, before dropping her bag and rushing outside.  
  
SSSSS  
  
"What did you tell them in the end?" Jack asked Masbath, as more and more people poured in.  
  
"Nothing," Masbath said earnestly. "I simply told them there was an emergency town meeting that the Reverend and the Mayor were holding."  
  
"And the Reverend and the Mayor?" Jack asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I told them the town wants to hold a meeting," Masbath grinned.  
  
"Good lad," Jack smiled. The moment people stopped to arrive he told Masbath to make sure everyone was accountable for. Masbath went off to count, and Jack cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen and friendly canine," Jack said, indicating an old dog that decided to participate. "I'm sure you've all heard that the church burnt down this morning." This was followed by murmurs and mutterings, which Jack took for "aye". "Well, seeing as how we don't have a safe harbor to dock in tonight, and in order for me to be paid I must ensure some of you survive, I've devised a-" Will nudged him from behind. "-WE'VE devised a plan to keep us all safe, god willing, for at least tonight."  
  
He waited until everyone quieted down, before continuing. "Of course they'll be a commission-"  
  
"There will be NO commission," Elizabeth hissed dangerously, before repeating so out loud.  
  
"There will be no commission," Jack said forcefully. "Yet." He muttered to himself. "Now if you would all step on board these two fine beauties..." Jack indicated the two ships behind him. He cringed as everyone began complaining at once.  
  
"Those? You want us to get on board a boat?"  
  
"I get sea sick!"  
  
"What game are you playing at?"  
  
"I'd rather take my chances with the Horseman!"  
  
"QUIET!" Elizabeth said loudly, drawing immediate attention to herself. She sighed in frustration, before moving forth, so she could address the crowd. "We won't force anyone on board, but we believe that the Horseman can't follow in water and this is our best shot. Now these two captains were kind enough to allow us all on board their pride and joy and I'd appreciate it if you show them the same kindness," She smiled at Jack and Saunders. "The sun has already set, we have checked both ships and we can guarantee there will be room for everyone. Now, make your choice." She stepped back a bit unsure, but Will embraced her fiercely.  
  
"It's a ship, not a boat." Jack said, shaking his head.  
  
"Alright all ye landlubbering sprongs!" Saunders boomed at them. "I hope you are all clean, cause the Pearl's nice and shiny and so is the Red Dawn- Let's go, smartly now." Little by little the townsfolk began to gather on both ships.  
  
"Captain!" Masbath said out of breath, as he ran to Jack. "There are five people missing, sir. Widow Van Brunt and her daughter, The School Master and the Killians."  
  
"It's a shame, really," Jack said, as he started to board his ship.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth said horrified. "Can you REALLY let them stay here, when the horseman can already kill them?"  
  
"Yes," Jack said frustrated. "Pirate- remember?"  
  
"Widow Van Brunt is missing," Saunders said from on board his ship, as they started to sail. "I thought she was the one paying you!"  
  
"She is," Jack called after him. "But what if she's the killer? What reward will I get then?"  
  
"Plunger the village," Saunders yelled, before leaving earshot.  
  
Jack thought about it for a moment, before smiling. "Aye..." He walked over to Masbath, who was on board the ship and said. "Do you know the Pirate's code?"  
  
"Of course not," Masbath said.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "If I am not back by the time the Horseman appear, take her out to sea."  
  
"Take who- take the ship?" Masbath asked confused.  
  
"Aye," Jack said, as he and Elizabeth went looking for the remaining five.  
  
"You can count on me Captain Sparrow!" Masbath said importantly.  
  
"Just don't... Hurt her," Jack said over his shoulder. "She's a delicate flower."  
  
"She won't have a scratch on her!" Masbath said proudly, before knocking a mop over. "Sorry!"  
  
The two went deeper and deeper into the woods, and Jack kept glancing worriedly over his shoulder. "Don't worry," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to your precious ship."  
  
"It's not that," Jack said quietly. "Do you hear that?" Both stood silently for a moment, holding their breaths. Then they heard it again, someone was running through the forest, the two headed in the direction of the voices, only to be trampled by two figures.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Mary said, as she helped them to their feet. Clara seemed equally as embarrassed and muttered her apologies.  
  
"Where were you?" Elizabeth asked. "We have a ship about to leave port, we need to get you on board NOW."  
  
"Not without my husband!" Mary said fervently. "We were walking in the forest, heading to his cabin when we just lost sight of each other. I've been searching for him for hours!"  
  
"My mother is missing as well, and I fear she's in immediate danger," Clara said quickly. "Widow Van Brunt told me the Horseman was chasing my mother."  
  
"Where is the dear widow?" Jack asked intensely.  
  
"She was looking for Mary last I saw her, I thought she'd be at the gathering by now!" Clara said worriedly, glancing at Mary.  
  
"If anything happens to her!" Mary said scared. "It's all my fault-"  
  
"Not yet it isn't, but it might," Jack said, continuing to move into the forest. "Be quiet and keep moving."  
  
They continued walking the four of them, quiet as a mouse, walking deeper and deeper into the forest. They could barely see anything in front of them, as none of them thought of bringing a torch.  
  
"It's hopeless," Elizabeth said, as she pulled out more branches from her hair. "We should head back, perhaps they've reached the town already. Either way we must get these two on board."  
  
"Fine by me," Jack shrugged, before reversing directions, and heading in the opposite way. They all sighed a sigh of relief when they left the forest and reached the town. They started heading towards the docks, when they spotted two figures standing near the ship, waiting.  
  
"Mary!" Katrina said relieved, as she hugged her daughter tightly. "Thank goodness you are alright!"  
  
Mary returned the hug, before kissing her husband. "I was so worried about you! You just vanished into thin air!"  
  
"I must have fallen and knocked my head or something," Daniel said, feeling his forehead. "By the time I came to, you were gone and I started searching for you. I was so scared the horseman might have gotten to you."  
  
"We both were," Katrina said, smiling at her daughter. "The fear of losing you... I met Daniel in the woods, we both started looking for you, he's a very nice gentleman." Katrina smiled, extending an olive branch.  
  
"Oh mother!" Mary said, hugging them both.  
  
"Mother!" Clara said, as she spotted her mother, staggering towards them from an alley. She ran towards her and threw her arms on her. "Thank goodness you're safe!"  
  
"Get on board," Jack said seriously to Daniel, Katrina and Mary. "NOW." Elizabeth helped the three get on board, while Jack went to fetch the remaining two.  
  
"Are you alright?" Clara asked her obviously shaken mother. "I'm so glad he didn't manage to kill you."  
  
Beth indicated her bag. "Your bag, not mine..." She laughed hysterically. Clara began to lead her towards the ship.  
  
Jack paused for a moment, before his eyes grew wide and he whispered: "Hoof beats." He pushed Clara and Beth forward and yelled, "RUN!" Clara turned around and saw the black figure from hell, riding on his black horse. She grabbed her mother's arm and started to run towards the ship, following Jack.  
  
"Weigh anchor!" Jack yelled at Elizabeth. "Weigh anchor!" Elizabeth complied, and tied a rope to the ship, before throwing it towards them. Jack caught the rope and turned around to catch the two women.  
  
Clara stumbled and broke contact with her mother, sending them both flying. Clara picked up her bag and turned to help her mother, when she saw the Horseman's chopping her head off. Clara screamed, before turning around and running towards Jack. The Horseman was drawing nearer and nearer and Clara was reaching the end of the dock. She had not choice but to jump- grabbing a hold of Jack's arm.  
  
"You're safe," Jack whispered to the whimpering girl, as he swinged her on board the ship, before climbing the rope himself. He stood on deck and watched the Horseman "watching" him as he sailed far away from his reach.  
  
SSSSS  
  
"Jack's left port as well," Will sighed with relief, as he lay down the telescope. "I was beginning to worry about them."  
  
"Don't, Jack's a big boy, he can take care of himself. I've seen that lad survive three bullet wounds in the chest, he's got nine lives that one."  
  
"I'm glad I can't say the same for Elizabeth," Will said shocked. "I'd hate to see her get hurt, I just... I worry about her."  
  
"Of course you do," Saunders said distractedly. "That's what you do, you worry about your loved ones. And if something should happen to them, you'd want to know right away..."  
  
"Has Elizabeth said something to you? Is she alright?" Will asked confused, as he drew his attention away from several of the sleeping children. His intense gaze focused soley on Saunders, who looked away.  
  
"She has, hasn't she?" Will asked frightened. "Is she hurt? I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to come along-"  
  
"The lass be alright," Saunders said quickly. "And if she ain't, I wouldn't know of it."  
  
"Oh," Will said, relaxing slightly. "I was beginning to worry. Is something on your mind, Captain?"  
  
"Aye, a hat," Saunders said with a grin. "No, there is, it's the reason I came here in the first place, but I'd rather speak of it in the presence of both you and Jack."  
  
"Is it bad?" Will said, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Depends who you ask," Saunders said with a tight grin. "I shouldn't say nothing till we're back at shore."  
  
"Isn't there anything you can tell me?" Will said fishing. "I know you're dying to tell someone and it will be hours before we return to shore..." He ended with a pleading smile and his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Saunders sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Very well then, I'll just say it straight- Bootstrap Bill is still alive."

END PART 12

Author's note: Evil cliffhanger, I know! By the way, there are three more chapters, and they'll probably become shorter and shorter, seeing as how the end is near! It's been nearly a year writing this story and I'm proud of it! I'm going to the states soon for three weeks, then I'm going into the army, so I'll write this whenever I can and hopefully I'll finish by September or so! If anyone didn't understand the Pirate talk, I can link them with the site I got it from, I wasn't sure if to put the translation down or not.  
  
cheatachu82- Review soon? I guess you meant update, I hope this is soon enough! It takes a long time until one of these chapters manages to manifest itself!  
  
Bluekrystal1- Aye, that I shall, as I said three more chapters and I'll try to update more often, but I got all these finals going on- I finish on June 21! I'll probably sleep for a week! I had like a semi final in History today, yuck!  
  
Mrs Capt Jack Sparrow- Love the name, I'm glad you like the story, drop by any time.  
  
AmZ- Thank you! I'm glad to hear it's cool! I like it, and that's the opinion that counts! Other than Jack's of course!  
  
ist- Shorter? Yes, I know, only 4,000 words and not 5,000! LOL! Hope the pace and plot are moving forward quickly enough, next chapter things will be REALLY speeding up! This is "going to be good"? I think it already is, hope the ending will be just as good as so far and not disappointing!  
  
Ivy 


	13. if your head isn't in the present, you m...

Author's note: Since won't let me use stars, I'm using SSSS between scenes and SS to indicate flashback.  
  
SSSS  
  
"Alive?" Will said slowly, still dazed. "Bootstrap Bill... My father?"  
  
"Aye," Saunders said heavily, sitting down and staring at the sky. "He be it."  
  
"My father's alive?" Will asked, feeling numb all over. He sat down, his mind rushing with a million thoughts and yet feeling completely empty. "But... How?"  
  
"That be a question best addressed to him," Saunders said smiling. "No doubt he'd spin a tale of wrestling some beast in the bottom of the ocean- a shark perhaps?"  
  
"A swordfish," Will said smiling, as he played along. "He used the snout to cut through his chains."  
  
"But how would that cut through metal?" Saunders wondered.  
  
"It was probably rusty," Will explained. "You know, from being under water for so long?"  
  
"Perhaps," Saunders nodded. "It be a grand tale, I'll bet my life on it."  
  
"My father's alive," Will sighed. "How long has he been..? When did he escape?"  
  
"A few weeks before the curse was lifted I reckon," Saunders said. "It's not quite clear."  
  
"How do you know? Who told you? Did you see him?" Will asked question after question in a rapid pace.  
  
"I did not see him with me bare eyes, no," Saunders said, glancing at the sleeping figures. "But I did hear from a reliable source that he was spotted near Tortuga, asking questions about the Pearl and Barbossa. The Pirate swore on his mother's grave that it was Bootstrap Bill returning from the grave, and I believe him."  
  
"Perhaps he was lying? No offence, but a Pirate's word..." Will shrugged.  
  
"I know," Saunders said. "I didn't believe him myself until old Bill himself sent word to me, asking to meet me in two weeks time from now. It was his style, his writing- it was he."  
  
"I don't know what to say," Will admitted, still in a state of shock. "I don't know what to think."  
  
"We'll need to leave as soon as possible if we are to meet him in time," Saunders said gravely. "Give it some thought, but not too much, we leave as soon as these landlubbers are back in Sleepy Hollow."  
  
"Will Jack come?" Will asked, feeling excitement and trepidation.  
  
"It's up to Jack, once we're on dry land I'll tell him the news as well. He'll have to make up his mind mighty quickly."  
  
"If we leave, what will become of the town?" Will asked, his gaze drifting to the sleeping forms. "We gave them our word."  
  
"A pirate's word?" Saunders snorted. "Get some sleep lad, think it over for a while." Saunders petted him on the shoulder, before going to the crew's quarters and making himself comfortable.  
  
"Are you sure you won't be more comfortable in the Captain's quarters?" Will asked nervously.  
  
"There are ladies in there," Saunders huffed. "It wouldn't be proper."  
  
Will smiled and "tsk"ed Saunders. "Since when do Pirates care about "proper"?"  
  
"I'd go to sleep and shut your yap, if you don't want to figure out yourself how Bill escaped from Davy Jones' locker." Saunders growled.  
  
"Goodnight," Will said with a smile, as he made himself comfortable, though he had no intentions of sleeping. He would probably go to the deck later to keep watch. The sea was calm and the anchor was cast, but Will knew he'd be getting little to no sleep this night, he might as well be useful. "Saunders?" Will asked hesitantly, before receiving a grunt as a reply.  
  
"I have no idea who he is, my father that is." Will said, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"I believe you've just answered your own question."  
  
"No, I mean... I don't even remember his face- he was barely around when I was a child and he disappeared when I was eight..." Will sighed audibly. "I was convinced he was a merchant sailor, I had no idea he was a Pirate. I just wonder-"  
  
"If anything you heard or thought you knew about him was true?" Saunders ventured sleepily, turning to look at Will.  
  
"Yes," Will said miserably.  
  
"I guess you'll find out when you meet him yourself." Saunders said finally, before saying goodnight and going to sleep.  
  
Will stared out the window at the vast sea. "I guess I will."  
  
SSSS  
  
"Stop that! Don't touch that! Give me that!" Jack ran frantically around, wondering why it was that all the children were gathered on HIS ship. He was trying desperately to keep his beauty in one piece, while the little monsters ran around, thinking that the mast was a climbing pole and the helm a spinning wheel.  
  
"ELIZABETH!" Jack growled, tearing through the crew's quarters. "You're a woman, go take care of those children."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth asked with a snort. "I'm not their nanny, they have mothers for that."  
  
"Aye, but it seems all the ladies of the town have fallen asleep, reeking of rum, knocked out for the night. You wouldn't happen to KNOW why they are so tired, would you?" Jack asked threatening.  
  
"I got the information we needed," Elizabeth said hesitantly, worried about the women. "They'll be alright, won't they?"  
  
"They'll be alright, a bit of a headache in the morning, perhaps some sickness. The question is- will they still be MOTHERS in the morning, or will their children have an accident and fall overboard?" Jack said with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"You wouldn't," Elizabeth said warningly.  
  
"Watch me, love," Jack grinned as he strode purposely out of the quarters.  
  
"Yes, he would," Elizabeth sighed, as she rushed on deck. "JACK! Wait!" She called frantically. Jack spun around and raised an eyebrow. "I'll... I'll take care of them, why don't you get some rest."  
  
"What a brilliant idea," Jack said with a satisfied smile. "Masbath- watch the helm, make sure none of these... Children decide to weigh anchor and sail my ship."  
  
"You don't really think they could do that, sir?" Masbath asked worried, glancing at the wild children.  
  
"They are little devils in disguise," Jack said seriously, glancing suspiciously at the children. "I'd sleep with an eye open if I were ye." He said before shutting himself in the Captain's quarters.  
  
Elizabeth looked nervously about her, at the wild, running and screaming children. "Would... Does anyone want to hear a story?" She asked hopefully, putting on a brave smile.  
  
"NO!" The children yelled laughing, as they played with the mop and bucket, pretending to be pirates.  
  
"I'm sure you're all very tired after the VERY long day you had," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth, keeping the false smile on. "Why don't we all go to sleep?"  
  
"She's a landlubber! Tie the landlubber up!" A kid yelled, pointing at Elizabeth. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she closed herself in the kitchen, before the rascals with the rope reached her. Where did they find rope? Elizabeth looked around the kitchen and decided the safest thing for her to do would be to spend the night here. She tried to make herself comfortable on the floor, leaning her head on a sack of potatoes, when she felt something large hit her back. She turned around and found a barrel of rum. She rolled over and inched away from the barrel, before an idea struck her. She smiled evilly as she took the rum out and started pouring it into cups.  
  
"Oh children!"  
  
SSSS  
  
"Good morning Jack," Elizabeth brightly, when Jack finally came out of his cabin, a bit after sunrise.  
  
"You're suspiciously cheery," Jack said, looking about. "What did you do with those devils, I can't hear them... Did you cast them overboard?" Jack asked hopefully.  
  
"No, there were no castings overboard, thank you," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "They are all still fast asleep."  
  
"Oh, and how did you manage that feat?" Jack asked, glancing at the sleeping figures.  
  
"What can I say, all it takes is a woman's touch." Elizabeth boasted proudly.  
  
"I see," Jack nodded his head seriously and yawned. "So I take it we have no rum left at all."  
  
"None," Elizabeth admitted tiredly. They were both startled when they heard a rustle and saw Clara shifting where she sat, obviously not asleep.  
  
"Oh, that poor thing!" Elizabeth whispered, as they watched her sob silently.  
  
"She's been like that for hours," Masbath said from behind them. "I don't think she slept at all."  
  
"Someone should go over and talk to her, while we sail back," Elizabeth said, looking pointedly at Jack.  
  
"Me?" Jack said pouting. "Why ME?"  
  
"Because I took care of the children last night-"  
  
"You've made them all addicted to rum at a tender age." Jack argued.  
  
"Nevertheless," Elizabeth said with a shrug. "I did take care of THAT problem and besides," she whispered so Masbath couldn't hear. "You've had this type of talk before, I wouldn't know what to say or do."  
  
"There's no guide lines for these talks," Jack said rolling his eyes. "And she could use your "woman's touch"."  
  
"You mean I should get her drunk?" Elizabeth asked appalled.  
  
"No, I meant being a woman and soft and all, but I could see how your idea might work."  
  
"I will NOT let her drink her pain away, it will do nothing to ease it tomorrow."  
  
"Ah, but tomorrow we shall not have to comfort her," Jack pointed out.  
  
"JACK!"  
  
"Alright!" Jack said, lowering his voice. "Truth be told, she scares me."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked laughing. "The notorious Captain Jack Sparrow... Afraid of a little girl?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of HER," Jack said, glancing at the girl. "It's just.... I just... I can't stand tears."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked confused.  
  
"I can't stand when a woman cries!" Jack said miserably. "And that girl is crying, so I will not come anywhere near her." He edged away, going to the helm. "I'll take us to Sleepy Hollow, you take care of her." He said before disappearing.  
  
""Unbelievable," Elizabeth said, shaking her head, before walking towards Clara with obvious trepidation. "Hi," she said nervously to Clara with a soft smile. "It's a bit chilly outside, wouldn't you be warmer inside?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," Clara said quietly, as she wiped her eyes. Elizabeth sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around herself, waiting for Clara to speak first. After a few uncomfortable moments, when it became obvious that Clara did not intend to speak, Elizabeth racked her brains and tried to come up with something to say to start a conversation. She came up with nothing. "I'm sorry for your loss," was all she managed to say with a slight shrug. "How are you?"  
  
"Tired," Clara said with a slight chuckle. "Numb, I really don't know yet. My mom... She is- was- everything to me. And now..."  
  
"Now you feel all alone and scared," Masbath said, sitting down and joining the conversation. "I know how you feel." Elizabeth silently thanked him with her eyes for helping her.  
  
"Yes," Clara nodded, looking at him as though through a new light. Suddenly she seemed to be pained and she glanced away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked worriedly. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No," Clara said quickly, not looking at them. "I just... I feel so overwhelmed with..."  
  
"Grief?" Elizabeth ventured.  
  
"Guilt," Clara said with a sigh, as she fidgeted on the cool wooden deck. Masbath nodded as though it was an obvious sentiment and Elizabeth frowned.  
  
"Why would you feel guilty? You did not kill her, the Horseman did." Elizabeth asked, before she could stop herself. She immediately regretted it and was about to apologize when Clara spoke up.  
  
"It's not that," Clara said, glancing quickly at Elizabeth and then staring again into space. "I feel guilty... About other things. She raised me on her own, did you know that? It was always just the two of us and she had to work constantly to support us- to support me! And did I ever appreciate it? No, I was spoiled and always concentrated on what I DON'T have, rather than what I have- had." She finished miserably. "She didn't deserve this-"  
  
"None of them did," Masbath said hotly. "They were all innocent."  
  
"I know, I didn't mean..." Clara said quickly, before sighing and sagging back. "I just meant that she dedicated her life to helping others, to saving lives. She was such a good person- not that Jonathan Masbath wasn't." She added hastily.  
  
"I know, I'm just... A little touchy," Masbath said shrugging. "Us orphans we need to stick together."  
  
"Yes we do," Clara said with a small laugh, as she smiled gratefully at the two of them. "Thank you, I don't deserve your friendship."  
  
"Of course you do, don't be silly," Elizabeth said, draping an arm across her shoulder and squeezing. "I lost my mother when I was very young, I don't even remember her face clearly."  
  
"He'll pay," Masbath said suddenly, with a force in his voice. "The Horseman and whoever sent him are going to die for what they did to us."  
  
"Yes," Clara said, staring into space. "Yes, they will."  
  
SSS  
  
Jack set course for Sleepy Hollow and left the helm in Masbath's capable hands. The boy was a quick study, that much was for certain, and one day perhaps he would be a good sailor. Or Pirate. Either way, he wouldn't start on the Pearl, not as long as Jack was Captain. He saw the looks Elizabeth gave him every time Freddy did something right the first time around, without questioning or asking for clarifications. It was a pleading look to help the poor boy out.  
  
"Sorry mate, this be it a ship, not a charity." Jack muttered to himself, as he walked towards his cabin. He simply could not take Masbath- or Clara for that matter, he knew Elizabeth had the same intentions for her- onboard as part of the crew. Only vicious and skilled Pirates, or hopeless romantic Blacksmiths with Pirate's blood and his evil wife, were permitted. No exceptions. No one will ever say that Captain Jack Sparrow went soft and hired orphans, and that's a promise.  
  
"Have you thought of how you will support my daughter?" Jack heard Katrina's voice coming from the crew cabin. He tiptoed over in order to eavesdrop.  
  
"Mother, please!" Mary's voice said agitated. "I thought you accepted our marriage last night."  
  
"Family feud," Jack muttered, wondering if he should walk away or stay and listen. They did have at least an hour before returning to shore and it was rather dull... Jack made sure no one was around before putting his ear against the door.  
  
"I have," Katrina defended herself. "I'm simply trying to ensure my daughter's happiness as well as financial situation."  
  
"What financial situation?" Daniel asked hesitantly, feeling a long argument ahead.  
  
"You don't really think you can provide for the two of you on a School Master's salary, do you?" Katrina nearly laughed. "And what about your children? I want my daughter to have a home and a family and to keep her standard of living. Can you ensure all that?"  
  
"I don't think anyone can ensure anything at the moment," Daniel said forcefully through clenched teeth. He hated when people talked down at him because he was a mere School Master. "We can't even ensure that we'll survive tomorrow night."  
  
"Living from day to day simply will not do," Katrina stated coldly. "You must plan ahead."  
  
"What about Grandfather?" Mary asked suddenly. "We know he has money, maybe he'd-"  
  
"Your Grandfather is too ill to help, at the moment," Katrina said patiently. "And you can't touch his money as long as he lives, though I assume he'll leave you a proper sum in your inheritance, you cannot count on something that- God willing- will not happen for years. Speaking of your Grandfather, have you even thought of him? Who is going to take care of him?"  
  
"I'm not the one who fired his nurse, simply because she helped me plan my wedding." Mary said, her anger rising.  
  
"She is MY worker and she went behind MY back," Katrina scorned. "Now you will-"  
  
"I will do absolutely nothing," Mary said furious. "This conversation is over. I am married to a wonderful man and we are very happy together. Just because you were never happy in your marriage doesn't give you the right-" Jack could hear a distinctive sound of flesh striking against flesh and could only imagine what transpired. There were silent sobs emitting from Mary and before he could walk away, Katrina came storming out, straight into him.  
  
"Lovely weather we're having," Jack said with a grin, as he looked at the sky. He pretended not to notice her flushed face ridden with pain, anger and guilt. Katrina cleared her voice and pretended to smile.  
  
"Have you been standing here long?" She asked innocently enough.  
  
"Too long apparently," Jack said with a shrug. Katrina nodded and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Sometimes she reminds me of my husband so much..." She said bitterly, staring at the sea.  
  
"I can see the resemblance," Jack nodded. "It's the beard, isn't it?"  
  
Katrina laughed despite herself and Jack smiled easily. "Sometimes I can't help but wonder-"  
  
"Don't," Jack said seriously.  
  
"Don't you ever wonder what would have happened, had I not chosen Brom?" Katrina asked him in a whisper, as though imagining it herself. "I know I have."  
  
"Pirates have no regrets," Jack said with a smile. "We don't live long enough to have any, and when we do- we drink."  
  
"Then from what I've seen you must have lots of regrets," Katrina said humorously. "You've got barrels of rum stocked away."  
  
"I simply like rum," Jack pointed out. They stood in peaceful silence, watching the waves rise and fall, hearing the seagulls' squawk and feeling the hot rays of morning on their skin and the breezy chill on their faces.  
  
"You've made quite a life for yourself, Jack," Katrina said, rolling the foreign name on her tongue, as though tasting it for the first time.  
  
"So have you," Jack said, pointing with his head to the cabin.  
  
"Mary... She's wonderful. I should be so grateful to have her, especially with everything that's going on now..." Katrina said feeling at a loss for words. "But instead I hit her and hurt her, why is that?"  
  
"You always hurt the ones you love?" Jack said with a shrug. "Maybe you're both just two peas in a pod, maybe it's stress. Or maybe you're afraid of losing her."  
  
"You're very perceptive, you know that?" Katrina said with surprise.  
  
"Pirate," Jack answered with a shrug. "Gotta keep an eye on the sea for any storms and on the crew for any mutiny."  
  
"I think you're a great captain," Katrina said honestly. She looked at the closed door and could hear Daniel comforting her daughter. "I really made a mess of things, I should probably go in there and apologize. Thank you, Jack." Katrina squeezed his shoulder before going in. Elizabeth walked over to him with a smile on her face.  
  
"You really are sweet sometimes," Elizabeth said admiringly.  
  
"Aye, and if you say one word about it it'll be the last you ever say- and I won't but you a parrot like Cotton's, Savvy?" Jack said warningly.  
  
"Savvy," Elizabeth said seriously, wiping the smile off her face. The moment Jack walked away the smile was back as she went to wake the children up. They were nearing the shore.  
  
SSSS  
  
"Here they come," Will muttered nervously, standing by Saunders' ship and helping passengers down. They arrived a full half an hour before the Pearl and to Will that half an hour lasted forever. He wanted to break the news to Jack and for them to leave immediately, the sooner the better. His father... He still couldn't grasp it- he went to Port Royal in search of his father, after his mother died, and the first news about his whereabouts reach him here of all places. He regretted leaving the town of Sleepy Hollow, especially when they came so close to unveiling the murderer, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. But this was his father, the man he's been searching for since he was a little boy and it could be his only shot. There was no way Will would miss it.  
  
"Elizabeth! Jack!" Will waved to them happily as they docked and half of the town's people unloaded, most of them suspiciously groggy and disoriented, but Will paid them no heed. He ran over to Elizabeth and hugged her tightly, before sharing a tender kiss with her. "I missed you, I was so worried-"  
  
"I know," Elizabeth said, staring into his eyes. "But I'm fine now and we're together." She suddenly smiled and studied his face closely. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning."  
  
"Do I?" Will asked playfully, trying to hide his excitement. He turned his eyes to Jack and motioned towards Saunders. "He has something he wants to tell you- I mean us," he amended quickly, but not quickly enough. Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously, before saying:  
  
"Follow me, then," and returning to his ship, with his three companions in toll. They gathered at the Captain's cabin. "Thank you so very much for not turning my ship into a sanctuary, but also leaving me all the little Sprogs."  
  
"You're very welcome," Saunders said easily. "I have news."  
  
"So you say," Jack nodded, remembering Saunders said he needed to talk to both he and Will.  
  
"What is it?" Elizabeth asked curiously, feeling a bit left out. Obviously this news was for Will and Jack- though it was apparent Will knew something of it already- and not for her. She didn't really know what she was doing here, but none of them seemed to mind her presence, so she remained.  
  
"Bill's alive, Jack," Saunders said slowly, letting the words sink in.  
  
"Blimey," Jack said in quiet shock. "Trust old Bootstrap to manage to free himself from the bottom of the ocean. I bet there's a story in there..."  
  
"I bet there is," Saunders agreed, nodding his head. "He sent word for me- it's his writing alright, I have no doubt- and I am to meet him in two weeks time in Tortuga. Well, two weeks less a day, if I leave immediately I'll make it there on time."  
  
"Best of luck to you, send old Bill my warmest regards," Jack said somewhat acidly, as he got up to leave.  
  
"I thought you might like to come along with me," Saunders said to Jack's retreating back. "It would give you two a chance to..." He vaguely motioned with his hands in the air, trying to think of the appropriate word. "-Patch your differences."  
  
"Ah," Jack said knowingly. "Much obliged, but I will have to refuse. I have a reward to get here and I'm not leaving until I get it or plunder the town, whichever happens first."  
  
"I agree with Jack," Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "I know the invitation does not extend to me, but I think we started something here and owe it to these people to finish it. Right, Will?" She asked him and waited for him to back her up.  
  
"I'm leaving with Saunders," Will said almost whispering, not willing to look her in the eye.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. "Will, we promised these people-"  
  
"It's my father, Liz," Will said passionately. "I've been searching for him my entire life, now I have an opportunity to finally meet him, to speak with him- how could you ask me to turn it down?"  
  
"I suppose I can't," Elizabeth said after a pause. "Just like you can't ask me to let these people down."  
  
"What are you saying?" Will asked, a sudden realization dawning upon him. "You're not staying, are you?"  
  
"Will..." Elizabeth sighed before looking him intently in the eyes. "This morning I made a promise to Freddy and Clara that I will find their parents' murderer and bring whoever it is, to justice. I can't walk away from them now, they have no one left in the world."  
  
"What about us?" Will asked worriedly.  
  
"You'll find your father and once Jack and I solve these murders we will travel to Tortuga. Who knows, we might even be only a few days behind you," Elizabeth offered with a smile and a shrug.  
  
"I... I don't want to simply leave you here," Will said, holding her hand tightly. "What if something happened to you? I would never be able to live with myself-"  
  
"I can look after myself, not to mention I have Jack," she said the last part with an ironic smile. "And surprisingly that makes me feel safe."  
  
"Don't get all teary eyes on me," Jack muttered.  
  
"Besides," Elizabeth continued, after smiling at Jack. "You are not leaving me here, I am choosing to stay, there is a difference. You think for one moment I won't worry for you? So much can happen out at see, not to mention Tortuga is not inhabited by society's finest."  
  
"I resent that," Jack said, though no one seemed to be listening to him.  
  
"You're my wife, I should be looking out for you, making sure you're safe..." Will said, before he saw the look on Elizabeth's face. "But you of course can look after yourself and..." He started to stutter, trying not to anger her.  
  
"This is important to me, Will," Elizabeth pleaded. "Just as your father is to you."  
  
"I guess this is goodbye, then," Will said bitterly.  
  
"I guess so," Elizabeth said, close to tears.  
  
"Goodbye then, come again soon." Jack said with a grin, but again was ignored. He resorted to sulking in his chair and telling Saunders in a hushed tone: "Make sure you keep him safe, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it from Elizabeth."  
  
"You have my word," Saunders nodded, before getting up slowly and patting Will on the back. "We need to be going if we want to catch the good morning breeze."  
  
"Right," Will said distractedly. He and Elizabeth kissed as though they would never see each other again, before embracing tightly. "I love you," he whispered in her hair.  
  
"I love you too," Elizabeth returned, before parting and smiling at him. "Keep safe." She directed this statement more to Saunders than to Will.  
  
"Jack, make sure nothing happens to her," Will said, holding onto Jack's gaze.  
  
""Aye, aye, Captain!" Jack mock saluted, though it was clear he intended to. Will turned around regretfully and followed Saunders out of the cabin, knowing this will be the last time he ever saw Sleepy Hollow. Jack watched them leave and remembered the last time he saw Saunders. Elizabeth turned to Jack and hugged him, silently sobbing into his shoulder. He was so startled; all he could do was pat her on the back and say:  
  
"Let's go catch ourselves a killer."  
  
SS  
  
"Ahoy there Matey!" Saunders called towards the approaching ship.  
  
"Permission to come... Ashore, Captain!" Jack said with a grin, as the Pearl neared Sunny Sands.  
  
"Permission granted," Saunders laughed and waved him over. Jack docked the ship and jumped off the side of it, landing softly on the sand. Saunders watched him carefully with his shrewd eyes. He noticed that drunken gait that Jack seemed to have adopted, which was quite comical. He wasn't sure it was becoming of a Pirate, especially the Captain of the Pearl, but he was sure there was some tall tale behind it. Jack's hair was longer and a few strands were braided, he grew out a beard that he braided in three braids- what an interesting look, Saunders had to admit. Jack sure liked to be.... Unique. And was that coal under his eyes? It did make his dark eyes more noticeable, did it scare men? Saunders knew that Jack could be scary at times...  
  
"I love what you've done with the place," Jack said grinning, baring a few golden teeth. Saunders raised his eyebrow, knowing full well that the Island hadn't changed. At least not the OUTTER most part of the Island.  
  
"Wait till you see my humble abode," Saunders smiled, as he led Jack into the greenery. "Now tell me all about that... Walk of yours, I'm sure there be a story behind it!"  
  
"Well!" Jack said excitedly, thinking of a grand tale. "It all started one day when we docked in Spain, about to plunder ourselves a village..."  
  
SSSS  
  
"How's the Pearl?" Saunders asked Jack after they ate supper and were lying in two sets of hammocks on a tree. "I've been hearing several stories about you and the Pearl- did you really sack Nassau Port without even firing a shot and vanish from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company?"  
  
"Aye," Jack said with a smile, pleased that during the eight years he's been Captain of the Pearl, Pirates were beginning to hear rumors and stories about him.  
  
"Incredible," Saunders said laughing, before he suddenly became serious. "Jack-"  
  
"How IS Bill old boy?" Jack asked with an ironic grin, giving Saunders a meaningful glance. He knew Saunders was about to say something about Bill, most probably in the regretful and remorseful tone of a father speaking of his scandalous son. He knew Saunders always expected Bill to come around and take his rightful place as First Mate on board the Black Pearl and every time Jack came for a visit he would suddenly get serious and sad and would talk about the latest news. Last Jack heard, Bill- after being a father for only four or five years- finally gave in to his Pirate's blood and went sailing. He planned on being a Captain of a ship and taking his family with him. That was well over three years ago.  
  
"He's the Boson onboard the Scarlet, you've heard of Her?" Saunders said conversationally.  
  
"Aye, fast ship, small one though and the Captain hasn't got all his marbles in one place," Jack said. "Gone over the deep end, mad."  
  
Saunders wondered for a moment how ironic it was for a crazy Pirate like Jack to say something to that effect. That was before he realized Sparrow said so with mild respect. "Yes, I hear the crew's ready to depose of him, but there's no hope for Bill becoming Captain any time soon."  
  
"What is it you're saying, Saunders?" Jack asked suspiciously.  
  
"You know me too well, Jack," Saunders smiled. "Maybe it's time he returned home- to the Pearl."  
  
"That is not my decision to make." Jack said with a shrug, though his jaw seemed to tighten. "He left."  
  
"Eight years ago!" Saunders said emphatically. "He knows he does not stand a chance at becoming a Captain any time soon and even if he wanted to return to the Pearl, he'd think you'd be disinclined to acquiesce to his request." Saunders said with a grin, coining one of Jack's more famous sayings. He remembered the time Jack said it for the first time and the stupefied looks on those poor Pirates' faces.  
  
"I should charge you for using my saying," Jack said grinning, but his eyes hardened. He always kept a mild and entertained look about himself, but Saunders knew him well enough to notice the little facial changes that pointed towards his mood. "I wouldn't even know how to contact him, I haven't seen or heard from him since I got the Pearl."  
  
"What if I said I could send him word that if he comes to you, you'd make with him a contract." Saunders asked hypothetically.  
  
"I'm not promising anything," Jack stated quickly. "But if he comes to me I'd consider it."  
  
"That's all I'm asking," Saunders said, seemingly quite pleased with himself. "I always wanted you both to have an equal share to it."  
  
"To what?" Jack asked, wondering what Saunders was up to. "To MY ship?"  
  
"Don't be a squiffy," Saunders said reproachfully. "The Pearl's yours, good and honest."  
  
"Then what?" Jack asked, sitting up in the hammock, looking directly into his eyes. "What are you up to, old man?"  
  
"Do you recall what was the one thing I always wanted to accomplish before retiring?" Saunders asked, enunciating each word.  
  
"Buying this Island?" Jack asked, motioning with his hands to encompass the whole of it.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Buying a really big hat?" Jack asked jokingly.  
  
"No, Jack," Saunders tried to be patient with him. "I wanted to find Isla de Muerta and Cortez' Aztec gold. Have you heard the story? 882 identical pieces of gold that they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies."  
  
"I thought it was cursed?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
"That be it a rumor," Saunders said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "But ever since I heard about the gold and about it being in Isla de Muerta, I've been searching for it, to no avail. The only way to find the Island is directions from someone's who's been there, and none that journeyed ever found it." His tone took on a wistful note. "Always wanted to find it, if it was the last thing I did."  
  
"You can commandeer a ship and search for it," Jack suggested.  
  
"I'm too old for adventures, Jack," Saunders said with a stern shake of the head. "But you are not."  
  
"Oh?" Jack asked, thinking he knew where this was going. "I suppose you want me to search for this Holy Grail?"  
  
"No," Saunders said with excitement evident in his voice. He took something out of his pocket and handed it to Jack. "This will lead you straight to it."  
  
"A compass?" Jack asked, not impressed. "I already have one."  
  
"Ah, but this one does not point north," Saunders said pointedly.  
  
"Then what good is it?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"There is another rumor, one not very well known nor legendary about a Sailor in His Royal Navy that accidentally came upon Isla de Muerta. He knew what it was, yet he couldn't leave his post or take the treasures with him quite yet, so he took a piece of gold off the chest for proof- not from the gold itself. For some unexplained reason his Compass, when in close proximity to the gold, pointed towards the Island instead of north. He wrote down the coordinates of the Island and put it inside the compass for safekeeping. When he got home he had his compass plated with the gold, but he died before he could go back for the gold." Saunders said and gazed at Jack and then at the compass.  
  
"This is the compass?" Jack asked skeptically.  
  
"It does not point north," Saunders said counting off the evidence. "And when I saw it I immediately thought of the story, so I took the back off and found this," he said and produced a small and crumpled map. "THIS is the coordinates for Isla de Muerta."  
  
"Where did you come across this?" Jack asked, flipping it around, seeing that it indeed did not point north and biting the plate- it was pure gold alright.  
  
"In a ship wreck," Saunders said smiling. "My entire life I have been searching for this and the Island, and only when I retire and scavenge a ship wreck I find this treasure."  
  
"And you will willingly give this up?" Jack asked skeptically, shaking the compass.  
  
"For a percentage of the treasure," Saunders said with a grin. "I have not gone completely mad in my old age."  
  
"So you will give me this compass and coordinates and allow me to sail away from here, giving you the word of a pirate that you'll get five percent of the treasure?" Jack asked, still not sure about it.  
  
"Forty percent," Saunders corrected him lightly. "And another promise from you."  
  
"Ten percent, what's the promise?" Jack asked.  
  
"Twenty five percent, and I need your word that if Bill joins you he will also be receiving the coordinates and an equal share of the treasure."  
  
"Twenty percent for you, and I will have to gather a crew together and contract them as well, if Bill receives fifty percent, it will not be enough incentive for me to go." Jack said.  
  
"A fair share then," Saunders argued. "Worthy of a first mate."  
  
"Alright, you have my word," Jack said, shaking Saunders hand. "Isla de Muerta, prepare for Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
SS  
  
"I'm only coming in to get a few things," Mary warned her mother, as they made their way into the house. "After that I'm going to live with Daniel, as his wife should."  
  
"I understand," Katrina sighed dejectedly. "Do me a favor- go check on your grandfather and say goodbye to him."  
  
"Alright," Mary nodded her head. "After that I'm packing my belongings and- "  
  
"Leaving, so I've been told," Katrina interrupted her impatiently. "Just do it already."  
  
"Fine," Mary said with a shrug, as she made her way upstairs. Katrina sat at the kitchen table quietly, her head lying on her arms, deep in thought. Several minutes later she heard a scream and ran upstairs. She entered her father in law's room and saw Mary huddled in a corner, far away from the bed.  
  
"Mary-" Katrina started worriedly.  
  
"He's dead," Mary said sobbing and pointing at the bed. "I came to kiss him goodbye and he was cold and stiff. Then I noticed he... He wasn't breathing," she said through her sobs. "He's so pale..."  
  
"Go get Clara," Katrina said, full in business mode. When she saw that her daughter was still in shock, she went over and shook her. "Listen to me," she said fiercely, making sure she got through to her daughter. "Clara is the closest thing to a doctor we have, I need you to go and find her right now and bring her over, do you understand?"  
  
Mary nodded mutely, before getting shakily to her feet, wiping her eyes and slowly- her eyes never left the body- getting out of the room. Katrina shook her head sadly and stared at the body on the bed, before leaving the room.  
  
SSSS  
  
Jack and Elizabeth left their room at the Inn later in the afternoon and were heading to the ship. Jack needed a quiet place to think things through and apparently could only do so on board the Pearl. Elizabeth agreed to do so, simply because she could think of no reason they shouldn't think there. Not to mention the fact that she would do anything to get a certain person out of her thoughts...  
  
"Do you think he's alright?" Elizabeth asked worriedly for the sixtieth time.  
  
"He's a pirate," Jack said, slowly losing his patience. "He'll be fine."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"He won't."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Saunders will look after him," Jack said sternly. "I gave my word I'd look out for you, if your head isn't in the present, you might just lose it."  
  
"I know," Elizabeth said sadly. "I just worry about him, that's all." Jack nodded silently, before lifting his eyes and squinting them.  
  
"I wonder where she's going..." He said, motioning with his head. Elizabeth turned around and saw Clara walking around town.  
  
"Clara!" Elizabeth called with a smile. Clara lifted her head and waved at Elizabeth, before turning away. Elizabeth and Jack shared a glance, before they hurried to catch up with her.  
  
"Clara," Elizabeth said, once they reached her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To see patients," Clara said impatiently, as she shouldered her bag. "My mother was the closest thing to a doctor we had, now that she's... Now I am," Clara shrugged. "There are so many patients to see, I don't know how my mother ever managed."  
  
"Are you sure you should be doing that already?" Elizabeth asked worriedly. "Shouldn't you be grieving? Or taking care of the burial arrangements?"  
  
"She was buried this morning," Clara said sadly. "And the sick and injured can't wait for me to grieve... I have work to do, I'll probably be still doing it well into the night, so I have to go now," Clara smiled slightly, before leaving them.  
  
"Poor girl," Elizabeth said quietly, glancing at Jack. But Jack was staring at something completely different. Elizabeth looked in the direction he was looking at, and saw a gurney being lifted out of the Van Brunts' house.  
  
"Someone must have died," Jack said, indicating the sheet obviously covering a body. He spotted Katrina standing at the side and hurried over.  
  
"It's my father in-law," she said when he approached her. "He died during the night."  
  
"What did he die of?" Jack asked, as the two of them walked after the gurney.  
  
"According to Clara, he died of his illness," Katrina said, her eyes never leaving the gurney. "He was very sick for so long... You'd think we would have been better prepared for this..."  
  
"You say he died during the night?" Jack asked quickly. "Are you sure of that?"  
  
"He was alive when we left the house last night and dead when Mary found him this morning," she shrugged. "It makes sense."  
  
"Who was the last one with him last night?" Jack asked, as they neared the open grave.  
  
Katrina thought about it for a moment. "Clara.... Yes, I fired her yesterday... Maybe if I hadn't-"  
  
"And Mary, you say Mary found him?" Jack needed all the details he could get, this was important somehow.  
  
"Yes, she went upstairs to say goodbye to him... Then I heard a scream and went upstairs myself. He was dead and I told her to go get Clara."  
  
"How long was it between the time Mary went upstairs and the time you heard the scream?" Jack asked his last question, knowing Katrina would soon not be in the state of mind to answer, and that she'd want some time alone with her daughter at the grave.  
  
"A few minutes," Katrina shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. Jack nodded his thanks and started to leave.  
  
"I have to bring this up, especially at a time like this..." A man said to Katrina. "But Mr. Van Brunt's will-reading...?"  
  
"Tonight," she said distractedly. "We'll do it tonight, Mr. Jacobins."  
  
"Come by my office, at around half past five?" The man asked gently. Katrina nodded silently, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, and allowed her to cry into her shoulder. Jack watched all this with a keen interest, noting the time they agreed upon and leaving the cemetery to join Elizabeth.  
  
"Where did you go-" Elizabeth asked him hotly, not liking being abandoned.  
  
"It's interesting," Jack mused to himself.  
  
"What is?" Elizabeth asked, forgetting she was mad at him.  
  
"Old Mr. Van Brunt passes away... Very convenient as well, especially when Mary and Connolly need to think of supporting themselves."  
  
"What are you talking about, Jack?" Elizabeth asked confused.  
  
"This morning I overheard a conversation between Katrina, Mary and Connolly regarding their financial situation and Mary brought up the issue of her grandfather's inherence," Jack said, stroking his beard. "Now all of a sudden the old man kicks the bucket."  
  
"You think someone killed him?" Elizabeth asked, trying to follow his train of thought. "Is it connected with the murders?"  
  
"I don't know, but Mary had time to do it today... Though it wouldn't explain the state the body was in..."  
  
"You saw the body?"  
  
"Only a little bit," Jack said distractedly. "It had to have happened yesterday."  
  
"But why would anyone-"  
  
"The will!" Jack said suddenly, a light dawning in his eyes.  
  
"You've lost me," Elizabeth said, feeling a headache beginning.  
  
"Jonathan Masbath- may he rest in peace- said the old man was muttering about his Last Will and Testament- the reading of the will is at half past five tonight." Jack said, drumming his finger.  
  
"What does the will have to do with any of this?" Elizabeth asked, racking her brains.  
  
"I think we're going to find that out tonight." Jack said decisively.  
  
SSSS  
  
"Jack, Elizabeth- what are you doing here?" Katrina asked them wearily, when they came to the office of Mr. Jacobins later that evening. It was half past five, and the sun would set in about an hour.  
  
"We're sorry to intrude," Elizabeth said hesitantly. "But the reading of the will might be important for us to find the murderer."  
  
"I can't see how," Mary said scornfully, rubbing her puffy eyes.  
  
"Mr. Van Brunt- God rest his soul- said something to Jonathan Masbath- may he rest in peace- about his Last Will and Testament, something worth killing for," Elizabeth explained. Katrina was about to question her when Mr. Jacobins entered the room, the document in hand.  
  
"Ah, I see we're all here," he said, eyeing Jack and Elizabeth, before turning questioning eyes to Katrina. Katrina nodded her head and they all sat down. "I believe it would be best if I read the will first, seeing as how parts of it may come as a surprise to you." Mr. Jacobins said apologetically.  
  
" 'I hereby declare that I am dictating this will in a clear mind but a heavy conscious. I have lived with my son's mistakes too long, and would wish to rectify them in death, if only slightly.  
  
Dear Katrina- you have been like a daughter to me and I have always respected you and admired the way you stood by my foolish son. Rest assured that Mary would receive fifty percent of my property- after my son's death- that will be in your charge until she turns of age or marries. Come that time, she will continue to provide a substantial amount of money to your support, supervised by Mr. Jacobins. The amount should maintain the lifestyle you were used to, before my son wasted your money.  
  
As for the other fifty percent, I have decided to keep silence no more. My son did not hold holy the bonds of marriage and I am ashamed to admit that he has bedded many of the town's women, and then failed to provide for them when several of them were with child. I hereby leave the other fifty percent to said women and their children, as they are listen below-' "  
  
Jack grabbed the parchment out of Mr. Jacobins hand and drew out a piece of paper from his shirt.  
  
"Jack!" Katrina said angrily, before Jack raised a hand to silence her.  
  
"Do you have a quill and ink?" Jack asked Mr. Jacobins, who handed him what he asked for. Jack compared the lists and began crossing off names from the will.  
  
"You can't do that, Sir!" Mr. Jacobins said in shock.  
  
"Jack, what on earth-" Elizabeth said equally stunned.  
  
"Just saving you the time," Jack said, pointing to his piece of paper. "These are the names of the victims of the Headless Horseman." He finished crossing off the names, and looked below at the witnesses' names. "Mr. and Mrs. Reefold- where are they?"  
  
"Dead," Katrina said puzzled. "They were old friends of my father in-law's and they died of some rare disease several months ago."  
  
"Interesting," Jack said, as he eyed the only remaining names on the list that weren't crossed out. "Of course!" He said to Elizabeth, holding the piece of paper. He handed the will back to the attorney, before grabbing Elizabeth's arm and going outside with her.  
  
"Jack, what is the meaning of this?" Elizabeth asked angrily.  
  
"Greed," Jack said with a smile. "The victims- most of whom are women and children? - Were all in the will, most of the victims that is, except for the ones that simply got in the Horseman's way."  
  
"So..." Elizabeth said slowly, as her mind raced to figure it out. "Someone knew about the will, killed the witnesses, Brom and every name on the list- "  
  
"Not every," Jack said, raising three fingers. "Katrina, Mary and Clara."  
  
"Clara?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"Brom was her father," Jack explained. "She and her mother were on the list as well. Which means the killer-"  
  
"Is one of the three," Elizabeth finished, understanding. "The sun will set soon, what shall we do?"  
  
"We need to find the head," Jack said quickly. "If we find the head, we find our killer and stop the killings."  
  
"We need to search the houses," Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"Right, the killer would want to keep it close, either on him- I mean her- or in the house, some place safe."  
  
"I'll go check Clara's house," Elizabeth volunteered. "She's supposed to be making rounds all day."  
  
"I'll check the Van brunt's residence, and then check Connolly's- Mary might have left something there." They split up, Jack heading towards the Van Brunt's and Elizabeth heading towards Clara's house in the woods.  
  
SSSSS  
  
"My father... He... Clara? And Dana?" Mary asked, confusion etched on her face. She turned accusing eyes to her mother. "You don't seem very shocked."  
  
"I knew your father was unfaithful," Katrina said coldly. "And when the children were born, I always wondered-"  
  
"And you never saw fit to tell me?" Mary asked enraged, rising to her feet.  
  
"I didn't want you to think any less of your father," Katrina explained herself patiently. "It was important to me that no matter what transpires between Brom and myself, that you would always have a father."  
  
"I had siblings!" Mary yelled, shaking her head. "Someone knew about this and killed them, you should have told me! Did you know about Clara?"  
  
"I... I had my suspicions." Katrina said looking away.  
  
"The way you treated her... Like all she was, was hired help-"  
  
"She was hired help!" Katrina lost her temper, but regained it quickly. "I'm sorry-"  
  
"She is my sister! My father's daughter," Mary said, tears brimming in her eyes. "And you and father never gave her the time of day, you treated her like dirt!" Mary spat, before leaving the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Katrina asked her quietly, not even making a move to rise from her seat.  
  
"Away from here," Mary said disgusted. "I'm going to see Clara."  
  
SSS  
  
"Captain Sparrow!" Masbath said, running towards Jack. "Captain Sparrow, sir!"  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked irritably.  
  
"The sun will set soon, sir," Masbath said apologetically. "I was wondering..."  
  
"We haven't thought of a way to keep the town safe for tonight," Jack said, before making to leave.  
  
"I was wondering if there's anything I can do to help?" Masbath said determinedly. Jack stopped and looked him up and down appraisingly.  
  
"I need you to go to School Master Connolly's cabin- you know where it is?" Jack received a nod. "Good, go there and search the place."  
  
"What am I looking for, sir?" Masbath asked curiously, the adrenaline rushing through his body.  
  
"The Horseman's missing head," Jack said. "Mary Van brunt is a suspect and she's married to him..." Jack suddenly frowned. "On second thought, Connolly is a suspect as well, he married Mary too quickly for my liking, and he would benefit greatly from the deaths. He might be carrying it on himself- in his school bag, perhaps. You need to search that as well, if you come across him."  
  
"You can count on me, Captain!" Masbath said proudly, though his face was stern. He hurried off in the direction of the cabin, and Jack left in the direction of the Van Brunts'.  
  
SSS  
  
"There's nothing here!" Elizabeth said dejectedly, as she searched the messy house. By the signs of it, someone searched the place before her, or there was some struggle. She looked up and down the house and a quick look out the window informed her that the sun had already set.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Clara asked Elizabeth, her voice rising slightly.  
  
"What happened here?" Elizabeth asked her instead.  
  
"When the Horseman came after my mother yesterday he left a mess," Clara said acidly. "Now answer my question!"  
  
"I need to rule you out as a suspect in the murders," Elizabeth said gently. "So I searched your house, I apologize."  
  
"Searched it for what?" Clara asked, her anger slightly subsiding.  
  
"For the Horseman's head," Elizabeth clarified. Her eyes rested on Clara's medicine bag that she kept on her at all times. "I need to see your bag."  
  
"What for?" Clara's eyes narrowed, and she tightened the hold on her bag.  
  
"I need to see it," Elizabeth said urgently. She eyed the room for anything she could use as a weapon, should she need to.  
  
"There are only herbs and medicines in here," Clara objected fiercely. "You have no right going through my belongings."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need to see that bag," Elizabeth said, before lunging herself at the bag. She yanked it with such force, that it went flying across the floor, before spilling its contents on the ground. Elizabeth walked over and examined it thoroughly; there was no head there.  
  
"Look what you did!" Clara said angrily, as she began to collect the herbs and medicines, noting which bottle were shattered and which medicines spilled. "Do you have any idea-"?  
  
"Shhh," Elizabeth said quickly, her ears listening intently. "Do you hear that?"  
  
SSSS  
  
"Nothing so far," Jack said, as he went through the first floor top to bottom.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Katrina asked him evenly, her arms crossed.  
  
"The Horseman's head," Jack explained.  
  
"Why would it be here?" Katrina asked, frowning.  
  
"You and your daughter are main suspects," Jack explained, not stopping his search. He started from the top floor and went downstairs, so far finding nothing.  
  
"What?" Katrina laughed. "That's absurd! Why would I murder my husband and then offer a reward for the capture of his killer?"  
  
"To appear innocent," Jack said, as he finished his search. "There's nothing here."  
  
"Of course there's nothing here," Katrina scuffed. "Would you care to search me as well?" She asked cynically. "Perhaps I'm hiding it in my dress?"  
  
"Another time, love," Jack said with a grin. Katrina rolled her eyes before leaving the house. Jack was quick to follow her. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I am going to find Mary and talk to her about all of this," Katrina said tiredly. "She went to see Clara."  
  
"Perfect," Jack said with a smile. "Mary's a suspect as well, it saves me the trouble of finding her." Katrina grunted, but said no more as they entered the woods. It was already after sunset and eerily quiet. They said nothing as they traveled deeper into the woods.  
  
"Mary!" Katrina cried, seeing her daughter standing outside Clara's house, obviously debating whether to knock or not. Mary turned around sharply.  
  
"Go away, mother," Mary said icily, turning her back to her and raising her hand to knock. Before she could, the door flew open and Clara and Elizabeth came outside, looking around.  
  
"It must have been them," Clara said letting out a breath and indicating her guests.  
  
"There's nothing here, Jack," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Nothing at the Van Brunts," Jack said as well. He glanced at Mary and saw there was nowhere for her to hide a head on her person. "Might be at the cabin."  
  
"What cabin?" Katrina asked nervously.  
  
"Clara, I need to speak with you," Mary said, biting her lower lip.  
  
"Alright," Clara said confused, but opened the door wider in invitation. "Come on in."  
  
"What cabin?" Katrina asked Jack again, but did not hear her, he was in deep concentration.  
  
"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, frightened. Jack's jaw tightened before he turned to her and said:  
  
"Hoof beats."  
  
"Hoof beats?" Elizabeth echoed dumbly.  
  
"The Horseman?" Katrina asked, panicking. "We need to get to the docks-"  
  
"We'll never make it in time," Jack said, as he caught a glimpse of the speeding menace. "Everyone inside!" Everyone ran inside and locked the door. The heard a heavy bang on the door and saw wood splintering. The Horseman was chopping through the wood.  
  
"Help me pile things against the door!" Elizabeth told the others, and Katrina, Mary and Clara went to push furniture. They piled the furniture against the door, knowing full well it won't hold Him for long.  
  
"Is there a window, or other means of escape?" Jack asked Clara, as he drew out his sword.  
  
"No, none," Clara said scared. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I'll Hold him off for as long as I can," Jack said, glancing around the room, searching for more weapons. "The first chance you get, run out the door and head for the Pearl."  
  
"And leave you here to die?" Elizabeth asked pointedly. "I'm staying, Jack."  
  
"They'll need someone to handle the helm, love," Jack said quickly. "And I gave my word to Will that I would not let any harm come to you."  
  
"And I told you before that my place is between you and danger." Elizabeth said with a soft smile, all the while the door was slowly being chopped into pieces.  
  
"I thought it was between Norrington and me?" Jack asked with a grin.  
  
"That as well," Elizabeth said kindly. Jack sighed and handed her his pistol.  
  
"I know better than to argue with you. Get ready to run the first chance you get," he told the others as the door collapsed and the Horseman entered. Elizabeth fired all the bullets in the gun at him and the Horseman did not even flinch. She threw the pistol and grabbed a candlestick. The Horseman drew his axe and began to fight Jack, slicing and dicing in rapid speed. It was not the first time Jack fought the un-dead, only that time he was un-dead himself. The Horseman sliced Jack right arm, causing him to hiss in pain and drop his sword. The axe came down swiftly-  
  
"Are you looking for this?" A familiar voice said from behind the Horseman, as it quickly came into view.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth said in surprise and relief. He kept his eyes on the Horseman, who stopped himself before going through with the motion, letting Jack get out of the way. Will held his trophy up high for the Horseman to see- The Horseman's head.  
  
"Leave them alone and I will give it to you," Will said seriously, waiting for some response. The Horseman put his axe away and held out his hands for his head. Will tossed it at him and watched with sick fascination as the Horseman reattached his head. It was a hideous thing to watch, as the decayed head began to rejuvenate, the hair grew jet black and the skin crawled into a pale while, the eyes popped into the sockets coal black, and the sharp teeth glistened in the dark. The Horseman bared his teeth in what seemed to be a smile towards Will, before he disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Oh Will!" Elizabeth said, as she hugged her husband and clung for dear life. "I thought I'd never see you again... What are you doing here?"  
  
"Or what's more important," Jack said, grabbing his injured arm. "Where did you find the head?"  
  
END PART 13  
  
Author's note: OMG this came out so long! Almost ten thousand words!!! Crazy!!! I could have split it up, but it didn't work plot-wise, so just consider this a bonus after me not writing for so long! I was in the states, but ever since I got back I've been working on this day and night! Two more chapters, I'm pretty sure they'll be relatively short ones! Feedback and comments are welcome as always, as are praises and worshipping!  
  
Bluekrystal1- Evil cliffhanger, I know, and another one! I'm glad you love this story and I can't say anything about Bootstrap if he'll appear or not. Quick question though, how can you love him if we've never met him? Unless you love him from my story, and then it's a double compliment!  
  
cheatachu82- didn't update that soon, hope you'll forgive me, life kinda gets in the way, ya know? Anyhow, I hope it's still gripping and interesting, considering these are the final chapters!  
  
ist- Yes, I love my evil cliffhangers, just so you know I was debating whether or not to make it an even more evil cliffhanger, but decided against it. Hope there's enough action and intrigue to keep you satisfied!  
  
Katana- LOL, I should be famous? From your mouth to God's ear! I'm glad you think it's getting better, it's really hard to keep it up for thirteen chapters!  
  
Hope I'll get to update soon,  
  
Ivy 


	14. Ghosts From The Past

Author's note:

Since won't let me use stars, I'm using SSSS between scenes and FLASHBACK to indicate flashback, stupid 

I know I said they'd be two more chapters, but instead I decided to write one long one, so this is in fact the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. It's very long (obviously, it's two chapters merged together!) about 10,000 words or so!

I've been with this story for about a year, ever since the spark of an idea, regarding Jack's identity before Pirates came to mind, even before I watched the movie! Ever since then it grew and took on a life of its own and I'm rather proud of the result and of the fact that I didn't quit writing and saw this through! Special thanks to everyone who's ever read and reviewed, you encouraged me to write faster and especially to IST (hope you're enjoying Ireland!) who was always there for me- to bully me into writing, to serve as a bouncing wall for ideas or just for support. Thanks girl, I love you!

This is also probably the last piece of fiction I'll be writing on for quite a while, seeing as how I have no inspiration and how I'm going into the army in exactly a week. Take care everyone, it's been a hell of a ride and I'll miss Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Bill tremendously!

ist- I hope this long chapter was bearable, as was the climax and the unfolding of the plot! Hope there was still a bit of humor left and that the characters remained truthful to cannon till the very end!

SpAnIsH-EyEs2- LOL, you make it sound like I lost the bet whether or not this is a good fic! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I just love writing evil cliffhangers! I'm glad it is (was) one of your favorites and I always loved reading your reviews, they warmed my heart!

Bluekrystal1- Evil cliffhangers are a writer's bread and butter and what keeps the readers reading! Plus they're just so much fun! I hope you'll still like my Bill and my Will, because this IS a Jack-centered fiction, keep that in mind.

Ivy

SSSS

EARLIER THAT DAY

Will sat on an upturned bucket, glancing longingly at the receding shore. He sighed miserably, feeling torn between his desire to finally meet his father and his need to be with his wife and with Jack. What if something happened to Elizabeth while he was off on some selfish quest? He would never be able to forgive himself. Not for the first time, Will wondered if he made the right choice and if it was too late to back out and return to shore. The shore was not even a speck on the horizon and they were at least four or five hours away. If he could convince Saunders to turn the ship around, he should be there at least two hours before sun set. If he had to take a boat...

"There's no use worrying about it, mate," Saunders said, trying not to lose his patience.

"But what if-"

"There are what if's either way," Saunders told him from behind the helm, as he made adjustments. "What if you turn back, and by the time you get to Tortuga your father is gone for good? What if you don't turn back and something happens to those you love? Too many 'what ifs' in life can give you a headache." Saunders laughed quietly. "You've made your choice, not an easy one to make, but you've made it. Now stop moping around and help me sail the ship."

"Aye aye, Captain," Will said with a grin, though his mood was the same. He went over to adjust the mast, his thoughts still banging around inside his head.

"She should have come with me." Will said decisively, accusingly.

"You cannot tell a woman as feisty as that what to do," Saunders commented, a thin smile on his face. Will smiled as well, remembering all his arguments with Elizabeth that ended with him having to apologize and agree to her demands. Suddenly a feeling of unease, of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what the cause of it was, but it made him feel agitated and worried. What was wrong with him? He would fight with Elizabeth plenty once they arrived at Tortuga. Who knows, he might even be able to introduce his wife to his father...

"I know why she didn't come, I can understand her reasons." Will said slowly, trying to solve a puzzle. "But Jack's reasoning I don't understand."

"What's not to understand?" Saunders said with a shrug. "He's a pirate, he goes where there is a profit to be made."

"But he knew my father well, they were friends, weren't they? I mean, Jack spoke so highly of him, saying he was a pirate and a good man. Surely he'd want to meet him again?" Will asked casually, though his features spoke otherwise. Saunders recognized those features, the same determined expression Bootstrap Bill had whenever he tested you, challenged you to refute something he already knew. Saunders decided to claim ignorance.

"Of course he'll want to meet old Bill again, AFTER he receives his pay for stopping the killings." Saunders stated with a certainty he did not feel. Truth be told he dreaded the day Jack and Bill met again, all those feelings of resentment and hate that were subdued for the last ten years, bubbling back to the surface... He wasn't sure if they would both walk away alive from such an encounter.

"He didn't seem to be to eager to come to Tortuga," Will pointed out innocently. "He seemed... Upset when he heard that my father was alive and well."

"What are you saying, lad?" Saunders huffed, not liking this game one bit. "If you have something to say-"

"I heard you, that night. I heard you talking." Will said finally, his gaze lowered, before rising up to meet Saunders', unasked questions swimming in them.

"I don't follow you." Saunders said confused. "Heard who talking? What night?"

"You and Jack, the night we spent at Sunny Sands." Will said evenly, his jaw set. "You thought we were all asleep, but I was awake. You said... You said that Barbossa wasn't the one to betray Jack and that HE didn't mean to, or something to that affect." Will took a deep breath, fearing the question he had to ask, needed to ask since that night. "Was it my father, then? Did my father betray Jack?"

Saunders looked into Will's eyes long and hard, seeing that he would have no choice but to tell the lad the truth. "Aye, it was. But Barbossa was the one plotting it. Bill... Bill made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Will said with a sour laugh. "How can one betray one's friend by 'mistake'?"

"Bill wasn't thinking straight at the time," Saunders felt the need to defend his friend's actions. "He was bitter- he felt that Jack stole the Pearl that was his by right. He felt that claiming Her was the only way to get you and your mother back." Saunders sighed audibly and shook his head. "Barbossa knew that and he played your father as well."

"Tell me what happened," Will demanded, his eyes hardening. "I want to know EXACTLY what happened."

FLASHBACK

Jack sighed as he went over his contracts one more time. Jacoby, Grapple, Ragetti, Pintel, Twigg, Koehler... All Scallywags not fit for the Pearl. They were loyal to gold and gold alone, but for the most part were hard working and followed orders. Although he didn't quite care for Koehler, the Pirate had brute force that would come in handy. Jack scratched his beard, deep in thought. None of these Pirates (and he used the term loosely) were worthy of being his First Mate- the only position not acquired yet. He gave Saunders a month to send word to William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner and that month was already up. Bill did not approach or send word he was interested in the position available and therefore Jack had no choice but to seek another Pirate to fill the position. But whom?

"Ahoy there Captain!" Jack heard a voice call from shore. He frowned and made his way onto the deck and glanced curiously at the old man standing on shore. "Captain Jack Sparrow, I presume?" The man asked with a laughing voice that seemed to mock Jack. He didn't like this man one bit, but he forced a smile on.

"Aye, that be me," Jack smiled and bowed. "What can I do for you, mate?"

"It's what I can do for YOU," the man smiled, exposing his yellowing teeth. He had disturbingly yellow eyeballs and everything about him seemed decayed.

"Oh?" Jack asked, his curiosity peeked. "I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage, seeing as how you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Barbossa," the man said with a bow. Jack nodded, his mind processing this new information. He has heard of this Barbossa- apparently he sailed for some time with Black Beard himself and was as ruthless as he was. He would plunger, rape, and kill all who stand in his way... A worthy Pirate to be reckoned with, but not trusted.

"Never heard of you," Jack said with a shrug and a small smile. Barbossa's mocking grin seemed to waver for a moment, his ego taking a blow. But he quickly recovered and said with a laugh:

"I'm but a humble Pirate, seeking work. I hear this Ship is to sail to Isla de Muerta, I have come to offer my services."

"Gangway!" Jack told his crew, moving passed them, as he and Barbossa made their way to the Captain's quarters. He did not trust nor care for this Barbossa much, but he was short one man and he planned on leaving tomorrow morning. Barbossa obviously has experience that would no doubt prove valuable, he would just have to make sure to keep an eye on him at all times. There was a sudden squeaking sound and something furry jumped onto Jack's shoulder and yelled in his ear. Jack jumped and threw the thing off him, staring in disgust at the vile little monkey with big dead eyes.

"What is that thing," Jack spat, his eyes narrowing. The monkey bared its teeth and sneered at Jack, before jumping onto his rightful owner, Barbossa. "A relative of yours? I can see the resemblance."

Barbossa smiled tightly, while he pet his monkey, trying to get it to calm down. "He hasn't a name yet, but I picked him up in China. He can pick locks, steal and is very disciplined... Better than a dog."

"I will not have that... Thing on board my ship," Jack said as he and the monkey shared glares of hatred.

"But he harms no one," Barbossa protested sweetly. "He's the sweetest thing, he is. And you never know when one might need a burglar monkey. PLEASE, Captain," Barbossa practically begged with difficulty.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Jack said conceitedly, enjoying the look of confusion that passed over Barbossa's face. "Means 'no'."

"I'll cut down on the First Mate's pay," Barbossa negotiated.

"Who said you're First Mate?" Jack asked, folding his arms. Barbossa smiled his cat-smile.

"I have it on good authority that you're in the market for one, and I'm afraid I cannot possibly settle for anything less, in my old age." Barbossa smiled winningly. "How will you find another First Mate by tomorrow morning, when you plan on sailing out of here?"

Jack hated being outplayed and in no position to argue. So instead he smiled and said: "Let's negotiate the cut in your pay, that abomination will cost."

SSSSS

After negotiating for a good portion of the evening, Jack finally came to an agreement with Barbossa over his pay, making sure to argue that the Monkey would need to eat and that the value of the food should come out of Barbossa's pay. He felt quite satisfied with the end result and knew that Barbossa wasn't, which added to his sense of achievement. He knew these types of Pirates- if he gave him a chance, Barbossa would commit Mutiny and take his ship to Isla de Muerta. Jack had to make sure both Barbossa and the crew knew whom the Captain ones, and to humiliate Barbossa at all times. It was the only way he could keep his reign, he would have to be just as ruthless as Edward Teach and make sure Barbossa knew that. He was confident in his abilities and in the fact that Barbossa could not sail to Isla de Muerta on his own, considering only Jack knew the coordinates.

Jack was pleased with himself and would be able to stand that retched monkey for the duration of the quest. He headed to his cabin for the night, the signed contract in his hand, when a voice stopped him:

"Jack!"

Jack's eyes widened and he turned around, shocked, to address the speaker. "Bill?"

"I know I should have been here by now, but I got... Caught up, so to speak," Bill said apologetically, a smile spreading across his face, when he touched the side of the Pearl. "Long story short, I had to fight my way out of a mutiny and was left with a boat with a hole in it and one paddle."

"I see," Jack said, his heart dropping. Had Bill only come two hours earlier... But Bill seemed oblivious to Jack's mood and he walked on deck, quickly enveloping Jack in a brotherly embrace.

"It's good to see you, Jack," Bill said warmly. "And it's good to be back with the Pearl. I'm glad I caught you before you sailed off, I only got Saunders' message two weeks ago-"

"Bill," Jack stopped him with a hand. "We need to talk." He signaled towards his cabin, and Bill followed him inside, apprehension etching his features. Perhaps Jack changed his mind and did not want Bill on board the Pearl...

"What is it, Jack?" Bill said, once they were inside and alone.

"I waited for as long as I could," Jack apologized sincerely. "I wanted no one else but you for First Mate, but we are to sail tomorrow and you did not show up or send word-"

"You gave the position to another," bill understood, his mood darkening. "When?"

"We signed the contract less than an hour ago," Jack sighed, glancing at his friend. "I waited for as long as I could-"

"Who?" Bill asked seriously, anger creeping into his voice.

"Barbossa," Jack said resignedly, as he showed Bill the contract.

"That's it then," Bill said heatedly, rage bubbling in his veins. He turned on his heels to leave, when Jack suddenly called out:

"Wait!"

Bill turned around out of sheer habit. "What?" He asked impatiently.

"I cannot offer you First Mate, but I can offer you First Lieutenant- with the pay of First Mate, as I promised Saunders." Jack said with a grin. "Same money, same job, different title."

"I don't know, Jack..." Bill said tiredly, his anger seeping out of him. He was more disappointed than anything at this moment. For years he strove to become a Captain of his own ship, in order for him to be with his family and a Pirate. But it never worked out, now he realized his place was with the Pearl and he finally swallowed his pride and was willing to settle for First Mate. Now this. It was blow after blow and Bill wasn't sure he could stand much more of this torture. It wasn't nearly what he wanted, but he would be with his Pearl...

Jack watched silently as the debate played across Bill's face and eyes, the indecision weighing heavily on him. After several moments Bill's dark eyes seemed to settle on a decision determinedly. "Alright, Jack." Bill said with a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'll sign the contract."

"Good!" Jack smiled brightly, as he clasped Bill on the back and led him to a chair. "As Saunders requested, once the contract is signed you will be the only other person to know the location of Isla de Muerta."

SSSSS

They were several days into their voyage, fighting the churning sea and the brutal wind. They were close, Jack could feel it, but the feeling of unease was still there. He expected Barbossa to challenge his command at every occasion and was ready for it, but it never happened. Barbossa seemed to accept Jack's command and would not be baited into an argument. That worried Jack, he knew Barbossa well enough to know he was up to something, but what? Was it mutiny? There seemed to be tension amongst the crew, like a shared secret. But Barbossa had to know that mutiny was futile without the coordinates of the Island, and the only people who knew it were Jack and Bill. He often asked Bill, being closer to the rest of the crew and in the crew's quarters if he thought they were planning something. Bill, however, adamantly assured him that the crew spoke of no betrayal, least not in front of Bill.

He was standing with Bill at the helm, not trusting anyone else with steering the ship. He made sure to memorize the map, before tearing it up and burning it, and he slept with the compass under his pillow, his hand clutching it at all times.

"Captain, the storm is too strong for us to sail against the wind," Barbossa said casually. "We'll get torn apart if we tempt our fate tonight. We should head towards that island for shelter, and continue our journey tomorrow." He said, pointing at an abandoned Island.

Jack turned to his First Lieutenant for suggestions, valuing Bill's opinion more than Barbossa's. "I agree, Captain. It's not safe to continue tonight. We should weigh anchor near shelter and wait it out." bill's eyes briefly met Barbossa's in a quiet pact; one that jack was blissfully unaware of. He was deep in thought, contemplating all options. Eventually he nodded.

"Agreed, Bill- take over the helm and set a course for that Island." Jack said, deciding to retreat to his cabin for the night.

"Aye, aye Captain." Bill said, taking over the helm. Jack smiled, knowing the helm was in safe hands, before he went into his cabin and lay on his bed, asleep in moments.

He woke up several hours later to the sound of a pistol being cocked. His eyes flew open immediately, his left hand clutching his compass while his right hand flew towards his sword, which he kept under his pillow as well. It was not there. Jack looked around confused and was met with a double-barreled pistol aimed at his face and held by the grinning Barbossa.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jack spat angrily, looking for his own pistol.

"Are you looking for this?" Jacoby laughed, as he played with Jack's pistol, making sure to keep it out of reach. A quick glance around the room confirmed his suspicions. Mutiny!

"I'll have you all hanged for this," Jack said between gritted teeth, his eyes burning coals. "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

The other Pirates laughed and drew their swords, pointing them at him.

"Now now, Jack," Barbossa said mockingly, as though admonishing a little boy. "Let's keep it civilized, shall we?"

"I am curious though," Jack said, standing out of bed, making sure his compass is kept hidden in his hand. He bent over, causing the crew to aim their swords, but he merely put on his boots. He slipped the compass into his shoe and put them on. "How exactly do you plan on reaching Isla de Muerta with no compass or coordinates? I'll die before I hand them over to you, ye Scurvy dog."

"We'll have a compass," Barbossa smiled thinly, sending his monkey and men to search the cabin and Jack, tying the Pirate's hands together. "And we already have the coordinates. Don't we... Bill?"

Jack's headed whipped at the name and his eyes quickly caught sight of the man, hiding behind the rest of the crew. At the mention of his name he stepped forward and glanced apologetically at Jack.

"Jack-" Bill started, his gaze downcast.

"Judas," Jack sneered with contempt. The crew finished searching Jack and the cabin, not finding the compass.

"It ain't here," Grapple said angrily.

"Search the rest of the ship," Barbossa hissed, tired of having to always tell them what to do, when it should be obvious.

"You won't find it," Jack said with a smug grin, deciding to enjoy what little retribution he can. He was as good as dead and the treasure was lost, what else did he have left?

"Oi? And why is that?" Pintel asked with venom.

"Because," Jack shrugged, his grin growing. "I thought you Scallywag might try something, so I got rid of it. It went to Davy Jones's locker, but feel free to keep looking."

"Aye?" Pintel asked, wishing to wipe the smug grin off Jack's face. "Well so will you!" He drew his sword and was prepared to strike Jack when Bill intervened.

"Barbossa!" Bill said, drawing his own sword to counter Pintel's. "You've given me your word no harm will come to Jack."

"Aye, that I did," Barbossa agreed with a nod.

"If you were so concerned with my well being, you shouldn't have committed mutiny." Jack said acidly. "And if I were you, I'd make sure I'm dead, cause when I find you you'll wish YOU were dead."

"It's not mutiny," Bill said defensively. "We are putting you to the vote, Jack. That's by the code."

"Lie to yourself as much as you want," Jack said hatefully. "What you're committing is mutiny and betrayal."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Bill said, his eyes pained. "I wish there were another way..."

"All this so Barbossa can be Captain of YOUR ship?" Jack asked, not following Bill's logic.

"I'll be made First Mate, have second go at the treasure, and once we've commandeered another ship I will be captain of the Pearl, though I will sail under Barbossa's flag."

"Is that what he promised you?" Jack laughed bitterly.

"Enough!" Koehler said viciously, grabbing Jack by the shirt and leading him to the deck. The rest followed, sniggering and poking their sword at their Captain.

"Get the plank!" Barbossa said to Pintel and Twigg.

"The plank?" Bill asked in disbelief. "You told me we'd put him to vote and give him a boat."

"Did I?" Barbossa asked, as though trying to remember. "I don't remember saying no such seeing. Do you gents?" The Pirates snickered, as they placed the plank and started pushing Jack towards it.

"Barbossa-" Bill protested, but was pushed aside by the crew.

"You'll get what we agreed upon, Bill. And I promised no harm would come to him, and none shall. Not by MY hands at least." Barbossa smiled evilly. "What do you say, boys? Shall we maroon our captain on that Island?" He asked, pointing at the Island nearby. He received several yells of consent. "What say you, Jack?"

"Do whatever you like, mate." Jack said with a smile of a serpent. "I'll still be coming for you."

"Sure you will," Barbossa laughed evilly, as he put a single bullet in Jack's pistol and waved it in front of Jack. "One bullet, Jack. You know what to do with it..." He pointed the gun at his own head and pretended to pull the trigger, to the crew's delight.

"Oh, but that bullet has your name on it, Barbossa," Jack said sweetly. "It'd be a shame to waste it."

"We'll see how you feel after your first few weeks on your very own Island." Barbossa said, before tossing the pistol into the stormy sea. Jack quickly leapt after it, making sure to grab it before coming up for air and heading towards dry land.

"Goodbye, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa yelled after him, rolling with laughter. He turned to the crew, his eyes glinting with malice. "To Isla de Muerta!"

"To Isla de Muerta!" The crew answered back, cheering.

"Well?" Barbossa asked angrily. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get working you buffoons!" He began to yell orders at them, getting the rigging set and the anchor lifted, as they set to their new course, without their captain. Jack was sitting on the sand, dripping wet in the awful weather and watched as Barbossa sailed away with his ship, and swore vengeance. No matter how long it took, Jack Sparrow would hunt Barbossa down and make sure to kill him himself.

Bill worked on a ship mechanically, his mind on other matters. It was wrong what they'd done to Jack and was not according to the Code. It would be several more days before they'd reach their destination and the Aztec gold, all the while Bill would be sick to his stomach with guilt and disgust. They'd spend the next few months sailing the Pearl, terrorizing the Seven Seas and spending all the gold. During that time, Bill would first hear about the Curse but would keep it to himself, making sure to keep a piece of gold on his person at all times, plotting against his crew. Barbossa never did keep his word about handing the Pearl over and Bill had to do something to somehow make things right. When the crew first heard and experienced the curse they were elated, deeming themselves immortals and invincible. But later, food would begin to taste like ashes; their thirst unquenchable and they would spend the next two years trying to recollect the gold back, all 882 pieces of it.

Bill would then send his piece of gold to his son as a present, as he would often send him gifts now and again. Later he would tell Barbossa that what they did to Jack was wrong and against the Pirate's Code and would demand the Pearl, as agreed. The crew would then send Bootstrap Bill to Davy Jones's locker and only after the deed would realize that they needed Bill's blood to lift the curse and would spend the next eight years as neither dead nor alive...

FLASHBACK

"I had no idea," Will said stunned, when Saunders finished the story. "How do YOU know what happened?"

"I heard rumors and stories, pieced together all the information I got." Saunders shrugged.

"My father betrayed Jack." Will said, feeling sick to his stomach.

"He wasn't thinking straight at the time," Saunders defended him. "And he went about it by the Code, Barbossa was the one to commit mutiny."

"Didn't seem like Bootstrap Bill protested too much," Will said bitterly.

"If he had they would have marooned him with Jack, or worse-"

"Send him to Davy Jones' locker? They did." Will pointed out, shaking his head in disgust.

"What was he to do, then?" Saunders asked impatiently. "Go up against them all? It would be pointless. Had they marooned him with Jack, I don't think he would have saved that one bullet for so long. Bill had no choice, but he did do a good deed in the end, by making sure they could not lift the curse."

"Yes, but in doing so he sent them after me." Will said, suddenly remembering something. "Eight years ago... The first time I met Elizabeth and the day my mother died... There was a ship after us, a Pirate's ship... It was the Pearl, wasn't it? They were looking for me."

"They were looking for any Turner, aye." Saunders said, nodding.

"My mother died because of me-"

"Your mother- God rest her soul- died because of Barbossa and his scurvy dogs. They'll be no use blaming yourself or your father for something you could not predict or control."

"I know," Will said quickly, too quickly. He sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache-settling in. "I can't believe my father... I don't know him at all. All through my childhood I imagined him a noble gentleman, a merchant sailor- going on grand adventures and to far away countries. I used to dream of the day I'd join him, and we'd both sail away together. Then when I learned he was a Pirate... I didn't accept it at first, but I still thought he was an honorable man, a good man, like Jack told me. Now..."

"You don't know what to think." Saunders said, understanding. "And you won't know until you've met him."

"I suppose," Will said, his gaze fixed on his hands. "What if I don't like what I see? He betrayed a friend- MY friend. I know he had his reasons, or thought he had, but betrayal is betrayal and there's no excusing it. How can I look him in the eye, knowing the pain he's caused Jack? How can I look at my own reflection...?" Will said quietly, almost in a whisper, but Saunders heard it.

"You will have to sort out your feelings for your father on your own. But you are not him and Jack doesn't blame you for what he did."

"Right," Will said nodding, though seeming unconvinced. Saunders decided to drop the current conversation and was about to start another one when Will mused: "I wonder how Elizabeth and Jack are doing..."

"I'm sure they're fine," Saunders said reassuringly. "Elizabeth is a strong lass, and Jack will keep her safe, he's a man of his word. Mostly."

Will had to grin at that and agree. "I hate leaving them in the middle of that mess, especially when we were so close to solving the murders."

"You had suspects?" Saunders asked curiously.

"No," Will chuckled. "But we did have the motive- revenge and greed, just like the witch said. Brom Bones knew his share of the town's women and had several rascals-"

"Witch?" Saunders asked confused.

"Oh, yes." Will said, explaining. "We had no leads and were desperate and Jack knew of this witch-" His eyes suddenly widened and his heart skipped a bit.

"Will?" Saunders asked, worried, as he shaked the younger man by the shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"The Witch!" Will nearly yelled, causing Saunders to jump. "She told me something... Something I did not pay attention to at the time, it sounded so odd... She said... What did she say? She said that there was someone I was looking for and I would have to make a choice... Yes, that was it. A choice...I will have to chose between my friends' lives and this quest." He felt bile rising in his throat and he swallowed painfully. "She was talking about my father! And I was to make a choice between finding him and- Elizabeth! She's in trouble, I have to go back!" He started to panic.

"We cannot go back," Saunders said sympathetically, though he didn't believe in Witches' warnings. "If we are to meet Bill on time, we cannot turn around."

"I HAVE to go back," Will hissed angrily. "Elizabeth's life depends on it! You HAVE to turn the ship around!"

"I can't," Saunders said sadly. "The best I can offer you is a boat and a paddle."

"But it will take me too long to get there!" Will said desperately.

"If you hurry and the wind's in your favor, you could make it by sun set." Saunders offered, trying to give him some hope. "If the Horseman is after them, he will not strike until sun set."

"Alright," Will said nodding, as he hurried to the side of the ship. "I need to leave at once."

"Are you sure about this?" Saunders asked. "By the time you get to Tortuga, Bootstrap might be gone."

"I'd rather lose a chance at meeting him, rather than losing my wife. Or Jack," Will quickly amended, as he lowered himself in the boat. "If anything happens to her... It will be my fault. I should have never left." Will said hollowly, as he began to paddle with determination. "I should have never left."

SSSSS

Will arrived at Sleepy Hollow moments after the sun set, his arms throbbing and his chest aching. He barely stopped his rowing during the six hours or so it took his to get back, driven by the thought of Elizabeth in danger. The town was empty and quiet- too quiet to Will's liking. He saw a figure running across the town, in the direction of Connolly's cabin. It was Frederick Masbath.

"Young Masbath!" Will said, as he ran to catch up, his legs numb from sitting in a boat for hours. "Where are you going? Where are Jack and Elizabeth?"

"Shhhh!" Masbath reprimanded quickly, as he approached the cabin, making sure no one was around to hear. "I don't know where they are and I need to search the School Master's cabin for the missing head, Captain Sparrow's orders."

"What missing head?" Will lowered his voice, while Masbath knocked on the door. Masbath received no answer and so he silently pushed the door open and entered quickly, Will right behind him. Once he closed the door he turned to Will.

"Jack sent me here to search through Mr. and Mrs.'s Connolly's things for the Horseman's head, apparently they are both suspects, I should have done this a while ago, but I got so tied up at the Inn- you see, it's not so easy to manage-"

"They're suspects?" Will asked, processing the information. "Why?"

"I don't know, sir." Masbath shrugged, as he began to search the cabin. Will stood rooted to his spot, not sure if to help Masbath or search for his friends. He was about to leave when something on the floor caught his eye. It was a silver buckle that belonged to a bag.

"What's this?" Will asked, as he neared the bag. Masbath poked his head up.

"That's School Master Connolly's bag, sir. I'm supposed to look through it as well."

"Look through what? What on earth do you think you're doing?" Connolly said, standing in the doorway. "Get away from my bag!" He yelled at Will. "You have no right to be here and to go through my possessions!"

"Apparently you are a suspect in the town's murders," Will mused, his arm still hovering over the bag. "We need to search through your possessions in order to rule you out as a suspect."

"This is preposterous!" Connolly said angrily, as he snatched his bag away from Will. "Now I will have to ask you to leave."

"We will," Will assured him. "As soon as we finish." He nodded at Masbath, who continued to search the cabin.

"Where are you going? Get back here!" Connolly said, following Masbath. Will used that opportunity to grab the bag out of Connolly's arms and before the Latter could protest, he opened the bag. Will's eyes widened and he shut his mouth, afraid he might vomit. He grabbed the head by the hairs and allowed the bag to thud to the ground.

"You can stop searching, Masbath." Will said with disgust, his eyes piercing Connolly's. He held the head up for the man to see. Connolly took a step back.

"I... I don't know how that got there," Connolly stammered, as he backed up towards the door. Will drew out his pistol and cocked it, aiming it at Connolly's head.

"Don't move," he said seriously, still gripping the head by the hairs. Masbath came back into the room and gasped, though he was not able to hold down his lunch.

"Is that-?" Masbath asked, once he was done, pointing a shaky finger at the head.

"Yes." Will said, as he motioned for Connolly to come inside, his pistol never quivering.

"I didn't put it there, I didn't!" Connolly protested vehemently. "I have never seen that head in my life!"

"I need to find Jack and Elizabeth." Will said suddenly, realizing the danger they were in. "Masbath-" he handed the pistol over to the boy. "Keep it aimed at his head, don't let him leave! If he so much as blinks- shoot him."

"Y-yes sir." Masbath said shaking, as he pointed the gun at Connolly's head.

"Where are they?" Will asked Connolly, his rage barely contained.

"Where are who?" Connolly asked impatiently, his anger rising. Will grabbed the man by his shirt.

"Jack and Elizabeth- where are they?!" Will yelled in the man's face, causing him to flinch slightly.

"I don't know!" The man said, his voice rising. "I was teaching all day, I don't know anything! I didn't DO anything!"

"Mary's a suspect as well," Will said, his mind reeling. "Someone must be searching the Van Brunt's residence." He shoved the School Master to the ground, before running out, keeping the head as far from his body as possible, just the smell of it enough to make a person sick. He didn't stop until he reached Katrina's house and started yelling:

"Jack? Elizabeth? Are you here?" He looked frantically through the house, but did not find anyone- not even Old Mr. Van Brunt, to his surprise. He went back downstairs, his heart pounding and a sinking feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach and in his throat. He didn't know where else to go, where else to look.

He sat down with dismay and anger, placing the head on the table in front of him, though he dared not look at it. On the table were several pieces of parchment. Will rose and looked through them, hoping to find some sort of clue. It was Van Brunt's Last Will and Testament- explaining his absence- and there were names crossed out. Only three names were left- Katrina, Mary and Clara.

"Clara! She must be a suspect," Will said, as he dashed to his feet, grabbed the head and ran as fast as he could to Clara's house, hoping fervently that he won't be too late.

SSSSS

PRESENT

"Daniel?" Mary asked incredulously. "Why would my husband..? This is ridiculous!"

"It makes sense," Will said quietly, processing all the scattered information he received. "Connolly finds out about the Will and decides he wants the money. So he starts killing all of your siblings, so you would get all the money. He marries you and sends the Horseman after you, Katrina and Clara, that way making sure he inherits you."

"Wait, why would he want to kill me?" Clara asked confused. "Or my mother? Or Jonathan Masbath?"

"Masbath overheard something he shouldn't have," Jack said, nodding. "As for you and your mother-"

"Perhaps we should let Mary tell her," Elizabeth said still shaking, noting how Mary seemed nervous and knowing they needed their privacy.

"I just can't believe Daniel would.... He couldn't!" Mary said vehemently, tears springing to her eyes.

"I can believe it," Katrina said darkly. "School Masters are gold diggers, I knew he was up to no good the moment I laid eyes on him."

"Connolly!" Will said suddenly as he slapped his forehead. "I left Masbath alone with him!"

"You go and relieve Masbath of his post," Jack said, getting control over the situation. "I'll go and alert the Mayor." He turned and strode out of the house, trying not to grimace at his injured arm- it'd heal.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called, as she followed him outside. He stopped and turned around and was surprised by her sudden embrace.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, a grateful smile on her face. "For protecting me. I know you would have died before you let anything happen to me..."

"Yes, well, it was a foolish mistake and it won't happen again, a slip of the mind, really." Jack muttered half-heartedly.

"Of course," Elizabeth grinned. "And it was foolish of me to stay behind and fight with you. I suppose we're both fools."

"Aye, that we are," Jack agreed easily, turning around and heading back into town. "But by the end of the day, we'll be RICH fools."

SSSSS

"What is it? Why did the Horseman come after me? Why did he kill my mother? What aren't you telling me?" Clara asked both Katrina and Mary impatiently, her gaze flying from one to the other. Katrina's gaze was fixed on the window and Mary's on the floor.

"I found out today that my father has been unfaithful to my mother," Mary started slowly, her voice cracking slightly. "He... Spent the night with several women and some of them were with child."

"I'm... Sorry to hear that," Clara said, clearly bemused. "But I don't understand-"

"My father did not acknowledge these children, but my Grandfather found out about them and put them in his Will, so they would inherit a substantial amount of money. Someone... Daniel, found out about these names and sent the Horseman after the mothers and children. You... Your mother... My father..." Mary said stuttering.

"You share the same father," Katrina said coldly, her eyes never leaving the window. "Brom slept with your mother, her name and yours was in the Will."

"What?" Clara asked, sitting down. "Are you telling me..? That Brom was my father?"

"Yes," Mary said carefully, trying to gauge her reaction. Clara grew quiet and seemed deep in thought. "I'm so sorry, I never knew..." She choked on her tears and stopped talking, looking again at the floor.

"It's always been just my mother and myself," Clara said after a long moment of silence. "I never had a father. Now I lost both my mother and my father." She said miserably. "I have nothing left."

"That's not true," Mary said, grabbing her arm and crouching so they were eye level. "I did not know of you before, but I do now. You are my sister, Clara, and I... I want to be able to make it up to you. All these years barely getting by, not knowing that you... I want to be your sister." Mary finished seriously, hoping Clara could read her pure intentions.

"All those that died," Clara said as though she didn't hear her. "The children... They were our siblings as well."

"Yes," Mary said sadly. "Now it's just us. I never had a sister before, but I want to have one now, if you'll let me."

"Of course," Clara said with a hint of a grin. "I never had a sister either."

"Mother," Mary said, addressing Katrina for the first time. "Can Clara come live with us?"

"I suppose," Katrina said, obviously not thrilled with the idea, but willing to do as her daughter wishes.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Clara said embarrassed. "I can live here just as well."

"Nonsense, I WANT you to live with us, to get to know you." Mary said with a soft smile. "After all, you're family."

SSSSS

THE NEXT MORNING

"I guess this is it!" Will said somewhat excitedly, as he and Elizabeth packed their belongings at the Inn. "We're leaving."

"Aye," Jack said distractedly, as he scratched at his bandaged arm. Elizabeth had to threaten to drag him to Clara, before he allowed her to bandage his arm up.

"Does your arm hurt?" Elizabeth asked, noting his obvious discomfort. "You should really let Clara have a look at it."

"It's fine," Jack said breezily, as he quickly gathered the few things he brought.

"Right," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes, clearly not buying it for a second. Her gaze caught something out of the window, and she went over and peered outside.

"What is it?" Will asked concerned, joining Elizabeth by the window.

"They're building some sort of platform in the middle of the town," Elizabeth said puzzled.

"It'll probably be used for weddings and hangings," Jack said with a shrug, as he finished packing and was ready to leave. "They are planning on hanging Connolly by the end of the week, the only hanging in Sleepy Hollow, as a matter of fact, quite the occasion."

"Oh," Elizabeth said, turning away from the window with disgust. "Has he confessed yet?"

"Not according to Masbath," Jack said, leaving the room, his friends following close behind. Masbath seemed to have taken up quite an interest in the trial and the hanging, understandably of course. "Claims he's innocent."

"Of course he would," Elizabeth said dismissively. "They always say that."

"Aye," Jack agreed, as they reached the entrance of the Inn.

"Captain Sparrow, sir!" Masbath said, popping up out of nowhere. "Widow Van Brunt wishes to see you, at her house, sir. She wants to pay you your reward, sir."

"Then I won't keep her waiting," Jack said smiling, as he thrust his bag at Will. "Be a good lad and take this back to the Pearl."

"I-"

"Thank you," Jack said smugly, before disappearing.

"I hate it when he does that," Will grumbled, though his lips were threatening to grin.

"I'll help," Masbath said eagerly, as he grabbed Elizabeth's bags.

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully at him, as the three made their way to the Pearl.

SSSSS

"I feel like these past few weeks have been like a dream," Katrina mused tiredly, as she poured two cups of tea. "A very bad dream." Jack didn't reply and just sat there, waiting patiently for her to continue. When he arrived he was sure he would simply get paid and leave, but Katrina seemed to need someone to talk to. For some unexplained reason, that someone turned out to be Jack.

"Mary is taking it all hard," Katrina smiled bitterly. "She refuses to see Daniel and barely talks to me. She must feel like everyone is betraying her- her father, her husband... Even her mother. Not telling her about what I knew, about the rumors... I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

"Give it time," Jack said simply, sipping his tea and wishing it were rum.

"At least she got something out of all of this," Katrina said, though she did not seem pleased. "She got a sister."

"How is Clara doing?" Jack asked, identifying Katrina's source of frustration.

"Fine," Katrina said too quickly. "She and Mary seem to be getting along just great. They spent all of last night together and this morning they went Horseback riding. Mary wanted Clara to learn how to ride a horse." The disapproval evident in her voice. She sighed and shook her head slightly before plastering a smile. "But I have kept you long enough, I know you want to get on your ship and sail away on a grand adventure! I'll go get you your reward." She got up and went to collect the amount, before she hesitated and turned back.

"What?" Jack asked, knowing he was about to be reeled in for a favor.

"Could I ask you for a favor?" Katrina asked, blushing slightly. "I... If Clara is going to be staying with us, I need to clear my father-in-law's room. But I can't seem to get myself to enter, it's like I can feel his presence there..." She sighed and turned hopeful eyes towards Jack.

"You want me to clear his room?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly not happy with the notion.

"No, of course not," Katrina said hurriedly. "Just a few things, it won't take more than a few minutes of your time, I promise." She looked at him with her sad eyes that reminded him too much of a lost puppy. He knew he couldn't resist when women did that.

"Oh alright!" Jack said angrily, as he made his way upstairs. "What needs to be cleared?"

She started listing off items, and Jack tried not to grimace, knowing full well it would take at least an hour. Maybe half if he hurried, but it would still be too long away from his Pearl. He started to clear away the old man's belongings, silently cursing Katrina for knowing how to work him. He put away the tray containing the man's last supper, but picked up the cup and put it aside for a moment. It still had some water in it and he was thirsty. He threw out the dead plant by the side of the bed and wondered how it had died so quickly- it was still very much alive when Jack was last in this room. He put the cup to his lips and took a swing. The moment the liquid hit his taste buds his eyes snapped open and he spat it out.

Jack glanced at the cup suspiciously, then at the plant and eventually at the empty bed. He frowned for a moment before realization hit him and he dropped the cup, spilling the liquid all over the floor, but not caring the least. He ran downstairs and bumped into Katrina, who used the time to collect his reward and seemed surprise to see him so soon.

"It wasn't Connolly!" Jack told her quickly.

"What? What are you talking about? Of course it was him, he had the head-" Katrina said perplexed.

"He was framed, she wanted us to find the head and blame Connolly. It makes sense, he was teaching all day, and she could have snuck in at any time... But how did she get to the bag?" Jack asked, his mind reeling with questions and answers, as the puzzle seemed to click together, piece by piece.

"She?" Katrina asked, not liking Jack's tone of voice. "She who?"

"Clara," Jack said simply and certainly. "She went out riding with Mary- Mary is in danger. Where did they go?"

"What? I... They didn't tell me," Katrina said confused. "But Mary likes riding in the forest, by the canyon. What makes you think it's-?"

"No time, I'll explain later," Jack said quickly, grabbing his reward. "I need a horse, and I need you to go to the Pearl and tell Elizabeth and Will what I just told you, and where I went."

"There's a horse in the stables," Katrina muttered, her mind not making sense of any of this.

"Leave, NOW." Jack said urgently, as he ran towards the stables. Katrina was left gaping for a few moments, before she got to her senses and ran to the Pearl.

SSSSS

"You're doing great!" Mary smiled at Clara, watching keenly as she handled her horse. "You're a natural!"

"Not really," Clara muttered shyly, edging her horse forward.

"Well you will be, with a bit of practice and patience." Mary said, her smile growing. She knew Clara had never ridden a horse and she thought it would be great if the two of them could bond during Clara's riding lessons. So far it appeared to be working. "Maybe we should call it a day, you're doing really well."

"Can we ride some more?" Clara asked hopefully. "Not too much, I promise, I just... I really like riding..." She shrugged sheepishly.

"Alright," Mary said, as her horse moved forward to take the lead. "But just to the edge of the canyon, it's too dangerous."

"Great!" Clara said happily, as her horse trotted a bit behind Mary's. The two rode in amiable silence, until they neared the edge of the canyon. "That's a long way to fall." Clara mused, as she peered down.

"Yes, it is." Mary agreed uneasily, never really liking heights. "So why don't we turn around and head back?"

"Alright." Clara agreed, as she turned her horse around. She kicked the horse hard and he suddenly reared up and sent Clara flying.

"Clara!" Mary called frightened, as she watched her sister fall back screaming, and lay motionless on the ground. Mary got off her horse and hurried to her sister's side, immediately checking for a pulse. She sighed with relief when she found one and tried to shake her sister awake. "Clara, Clara get up." She looked around and started to call for help, when Clara's eyes flew open and she grabbed Mary's dress in a death grip.

"Oh thank God you're alright!" Mary said relieved, as she tried to pry Clara's hands off her dress.

"Wish I could say the same for you." Clara said sweetly, before she used her foot to roll Mary over her head and over the edge. She heard Mary's sudden scream and smiled, getting up to her feet and brushing her dress, getting the filth out. She glanced down the side of the canyon, but couldn't see anything. She turned around abruptly when she heard hoof beats, and placed a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh thank God!" She said horrified to Jack, as he got off his horse. "It's Mary!"

"Where is she?" Jack asked icily, his eyes, darting around, noting the steep fall.

"She fell off her horse and went over the edge!" Clara said, tears springing to her eyes. "I tried to tell her it was dangerous, that we should turn back-"

"Help me!"

Clara froze when she heard the cry and looked sharply over the ledge. Jack drew his pistol and aimed it at Clara squarely. Clara glanced at the pistol, before an amused expression filled her face.

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out," she said good naturedly, not moving from her position. "How did you figure it was me?"

"The poison," Jack said, peering over the ledge. Mary was down a bit and holding onto a bulging rock. "There's no way a skilled Nurse such as yourself would miss it and accidentally determine the cause of death to be natural."

"Very good, Jack." Clara said, clapping her hands. "But now you have a predicament, of sorts. You see, you can either bring me in and let Mary die, or let me go and save her. You can't tie me up, you have no rope. What WILL you do, Jack?"

Jack considered this for a moment, before he closed the gap between them with two strides and hit her with the pistol across the head. She fell down heavily and Jack leaned over the edge, trying to get to Mary. "Hang on!" Jack told her, completely aware of the Irony of his statement.

"Just hurry!" Mary said desperately. "I'm slipping!"

Jack tried to bend over as far as he could without losing his grip on the ground. His fingers brushed against her hands, before he saw something moving out of the corner of his eyes. He quickly rolled to the side and watched as Clara tried to dash at him with a rock, and her momentum sent her off the cliff. Unfortunately she didn't fall far, managing to grab onto Mary's legs.

"Great, just great!" Jack muttered to himself, as he once again tried to grab a hold of Mary's arms. She was just beyond his reach, and having the extra weight on her wasn't helping things much.

"Jack!" Will yelled, as he jumped off the horse he and Elizabeth shared and ran over. "We got your message."

"I can't reach her," Jack told them quickly, as he took in both Will and Elizabeth. "Elizabeth- come over here, I need you to grab a hold of Mary. Will- you're going to have to find something solid to hold onto to, and grab Elizabeth's waist. We'll have to form a chain-"

"Wait, I've brought rope." Elizabeth said, taking it out of the saddlebag. "I'll tie it to my waist and around the tree, it should give you two a good hold and allow me to lean over further."

"See why I love her." Will said proudly, as he helped her tie it around her waist and the tree. Elizabeth quickly went over the ledge, as both Jack and Will supported her weight. She grabbed a hold of Mary's arms and yelled:

"PULL!"

Jack and Will started pulling, putting their feet on the trunk. They pulled with all their might, but the two of them could barely pull the three women an inch.

"They're too heavy." Will said through clenched teeth.

"We'll just have to make them lighter." Jack said seriously. "Tie the rope around the tree, I'm going to leave you for a little while, get ready for the added weight."

"What are you doing?" Will asked, not arguing as he readied himself for the extra weight.

"Teaching a little girl to fly," Jack said evenly, as he let go of the rope and ran across the ledge, his pistol cocked and aimed at Clara.

"You'll shoot Mary too!" Clara said warningly, tightening her hold on her sister.

"You're right." Jack said, putting away his pistol, to Clara's relief. Instead he produced his sword and leaned over as far as he could go and stabbed Clara in the shoulder. She cried out in agony and loosened her grip just a bit. Mary used the opportunity to wiggle and kick- sending Clara tumbling down, screaming.

"Pull- NOW!" Jack yelled, as he ran back to Will and helped him pull both Elizabeth and Mary back up, sending both he and Will flying back.

"Mary!" Katrina called relieved, as she saw her daughter was safe. The moment she left the Pearl she first headed to the Mayor's house to tell him there was an innocent man in jail, before bringing half the town with her to save her daughter. "You're safe!"

"Mother!" Mary said, as she rushed to hug her mother, covering them both with mud and dirt.

"I guess I won't see Clara about my arm, after all." Jack shrugged, as he got to his feet and helped Elizabeth to her feet, casually ignoring Will. Will got to his feet alone and peered over the edge, making sure Clara was really gone.

"It was Clara! It was Clara all along!" Mary said hysterically. "I can't believe I didn't believe Daniel! How could I-?"

"Shhhh," her mother soothed, combing her daughter's hair with her fingers. "It'll be alright, Daniel has been released. Let's go home."

SSSSS

"The poison?" Will asked Jack as the three made their way into town, riding the horses. "You mean Clara poisoned him and because she's the closest thing to a physician, she declared that he died of natural causes?"

"Aye." Jack nodded.

"She must have found out about the Will when she was treating Mr. Van Brunt." Elizabeth said, thinking. "She wanted it all to herself, so she killed them all off one by one. But why didn't she kill Mary the same way? Why frame Daniel?"

"She knew we wouldn't have stopped until the killings have." Jack said with a shrug. "So she framed Connolly, but I don't think she planned for us to find the head until it was too late- she sent the Horseman after Katrina and Mary, she just didn't expect them to show up on her doorstep."

"It makes sense." Will said heavily. "But to kill her own mother?"

"But she didn't!" Elizabeth realized suddenly. "That was an accident! She said the Horseman was searching for something and her mother accidentally took her bag... The Horseman must have been searching for his head, and Beth accidentally carried it- THAT'S why he attacked her."

"I'm glad it's finally over." Will said tiredly, feeling ten years older. "Next time I get bored, remind me not to come looking for you."

"Deal." Jack agreed with a grin. They reached the stables and dismounted their horses.

"So are we going to Tortuga now?" Will asked hesitantly and received a sharp nod from Jack. Ever since he found out what really happened ten years ago, he felt slightly apprehensive around Jack. As though he were to blame for his father's betrayal, which was how he felt. But on the other hand, he needed to make sure of something... "Jack..." Will motioned for them to move aside, to Elizabeth's dismay, but she didn't say anything.

"What now?" Jack asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He had his reward; he solved the murders and saved the day. He only had one more thing to do in town before leaving it for good.

"I know what really happened, how you were marooned." Will said miserably. "I... I'm sorry."

Jack nodded, and moved to leave, before Will spoke up again:

"That being said, I can't let you kill him. I know he betrayed you Jack and I don't expect you to ever forgive him. But he IS my father, whether I like it or not, and I won't allow you to hurt him." Will's glare was an apologetic, but determined one.

"I understand." Jack answered cryptically.

"I want you word, not your understanding." Will said harshly.

"I'm not sure if I can give it to you." Jack answered honestly.

"Then promise you will talk to him, give him a chance to explain first. He did try and make amends in the end." Will pleaded. "Please, Jack. For the sake of our friendship."

"Alright, I give you my word I will let him speak his peace." Jack said darkly. "Other than that, I can make no promises."

"That's good enough for me, for now." Will said with a small grin. "Thank you, Jack." Jack nodded once and left, but not in the direction of the Pearl.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, watching him leave. "Where are you going?"

"Get the Pearl ready for departure, I'll be there within the hour." Jack said, not turning back, as he strode away purposefully.

SSSSS

Jack stood in the middle of the secluded area and watched the flames lick the air. It was easy enough to find the Dess' farmhouse, where Ichabod Crane spent many winter nights, sleeping in the stables with the horses. He even buried some of his meager possessions in the floorboard. Jack managed to dig it up and now everything that was Ichabod Crane was burning in the pyre.

"So long, Mate." Jack said quietly, his eyes drawn to the fire. This was the funeral of Ichabod Crane, School Master of Sleepy Hollow- a scholar, a dreamer and a gold digger, may he rest in peace. Jack watched as the last shred of Ichabod Crane's life burned away, leaving nothing behind but a pile of ashes.

Ichabod Crane was no more.

Jack wiped his hands and left without so much as a glance back, leaving this part of his past behind him. He was determined to never return to Sleepy Hollow, for Captain Jack Sparrow had no business in this small town. He walked towards the Pearl, without so much as a goodbye to this dreadful town. He finally put this ghost to rest, and now he was heading to Tortuga, where he would put another ghost from his past to rest, permanently.

THE END


End file.
